


Benevolent

by London9Calling



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dubious Consent, Dystopia, Knotting, M/M, Mpreg, Royalty, Science Fiction, Smut, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-30 11:06:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 27
Words: 120,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6421519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/London9Calling/pseuds/London9Calling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Minseok lives a sheltered life. Luhan belongs to chaos. A world built on lies joins them together, future unknown.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is an idea that has been mulling about for a while, I finally turned it into a plot and well, I hope you enjoy. This was going to be my exordium fic before I dropped out – and one of the major reasons was that I couldn’t wait 5 months to share this. I hope you all enjoy.

Minseok folded his hands in his lap and remained still. He watched the middle aged man ramble on, only half listening. He knew they may ask his opinion after the speech but his mind was unable to focus. Not today. He had been in a daze since he woke up.

“If the Minister of Rites had the foresight to plan such an event he most certainly should have seen that the Benevolent Director was properly notified.” The Right State Councilor glared across the aisle, his target obvious.

The Minister of Rites leapt from his seated positions, the silk cushion he was seated on skidded onto the carpeted aisle. “The Right State Councilor forgets that the ministry of-“

“Enough. Sit down.” The voice echoed through the cavernous chambers.

The assembly hall fell silent. The line of men turned to look towards the head of the room, towards the intimidating bronze throne and the man that sat atop the seat of power.

“His Benevolence is aware of the announcement and has agreed to send The Successor in his place. And this isn’t about a missed invitation, so please do not pretend as much.” His Majesty the King, the fifth ruler of the kingdom of Arirang, tapped his fingers against the arm of the throne in obvious annoyance. “My dear Right Councilor, if you are angry that I denied your petition to expand the taxation of my subjects I dare say you should take it out on me and not your fellows.”

Minseok had watched his father deliver curt words every morning for the last five years, ever since he had been allowed into the morning meetings with the ministers. Even if he sat through it a hundred times, a thousand times, he was never used to it - how effectively his father could manage the unwieldy government officials who operated with their own selfish agendas. He would need to do it some day and despite his years of observation he had yet to find any confidence in thinking he could repeat such actions.

“Yes, Your Majesty.” The right councilor conceded to his monarch. Minseok could see the brief flicker of anger on the man‘s face, but it was gone in an instant. He would listen to the king because he knew the consequences if he disobeyed.

“Now unless something of great import has to be said we shall adjourn this session.” Yunho glanced towards his son. Minseok nodded, knowing very well that his father was cutting the meeting short on his account. “You are all dismissed.”

“Changmin.” The monarch called. An image flickered to the left of the throne. The royal secretariat appeared.

“Yes, Your Majesty?”

“Please update me on the state of preparations.”

Changmin began to rattle off the progress being made outside the grand reception hall, including a computed tally of those arriving by the hour.

The ministers and councilors stood and began to head towards the door of the assembly hall, a line of men clad in blues and greens and black and reds, their silk robes as much a part of their office as their official titles. Minseok hung back until one of the junior ministers passed him. Falling into line next to the man Minseok nudged him.

“Teacher, will you be greeting the Successor?” Minseok was curious who would meet Yixing, he had every intention of assuming the responsibility if he was allowed.

Zhi Xiang, junior court minister and teacher to the royal children and their consorts, sighed. “It is questions like this,” the man leaned in to whisper, “that make me wonder if you listened at all as I educated you.”

Minseok rolled his eyes. He was very well aware of how close his teacher was to the Successor but that didn’t guarantee he would be the one greeting the man.

They left the assembly hall and started the long walk towards the Halls of Study.

“Are you nervous?” Zhi Xiang asked.

“Yes, of course.” Minseok had berated himself for feeling as anxious as the day approached. It wasn’t like this was some sort of surprise. He had been engaged to Junmyeon since they were children, the announcement of their impending wedding was a fact of his life he had plenty of time to digest.

He knew that his anxiety had more to do with facing those gathered than the announcement itself. He loathed speaking in public. So far in his life he had only done so once, during his official coronation as crown prince. The entire time he had been trembling, terrified of being in a place with so many people. His fear had manifested itself in a feeling of malaise that clung to him, he felt almost ill with anxiety.

“You shall do wonderfully, assuming you have memorized the speech.” Zhi Xiang chided him. The man could be playful, but it wasn’t a constant personality trait. He had been the older companion of the princes and their consorts for over fifteen years, in that time he had learned how to balance a stern façade with a gentle demeanor.

“How is Junmyeon?” Minseok decided to change the subject to his fiancée, he wasn’t in the mood to focus on his own anxiety when he was feeling the effects every second.

“Quiet,” the teacher replied. “I think he may kill Yifan, however.”

Minseok chuckled. It was very like his younger brother to annoy Junmyeon. He had never experienced a different dynamic between the pair.

They turned a corner and nearly collided with a group of palace maids. The women halted and bowed, showing the proper deference to the future king and a government minister. Minseok and Zhi Xiang passed them without a word, as was custom. If they spoke to every servant they encountered in the sprawling palace complex they would never make it from one appointment to the next.

Over three thousand people worked in the palace – busy cooking, cleaning, building, gardening, administering to the network of servers, and dozens of other professions that were required to keep such a large compound operating. The palace had been modelled on the old sprawling Joseon palaces, though modernized in materials and basic structure with some added technology to make life easier. Minseok was grateful that his father had seen the point of modernizing, though he was still unhappy with the transportation system. Walking from one end to the other took nearly half an hour – blasphemy when Minseok was fully aware more modern systems of transportation existed (even if he hadn’t seen them with his own eyes).

“When Yixing arrives can you notify me? I would like to speak to him.” Minseok was looking forward to seeing his friend. The Successor rarely had time to visit, his responsibilities increasing as each year passed.

“Yes, though I dare say you may not have time. Unless I am mistaken” Zhi Xiang smiled sheepishly, “Your mother is staring daggers at us. I doubt you will have a chance to leave her sight before the ceremony.”

Minseok stopped in his tracks. He hadn’t seen his mother. He looked down the narrow path to his left and then to his right, then straight ahead. He turned around. The only person he spotted was a servant darting towards the Assembly Hall. “Where?”

“So naïve.” Zhi Xiang laughed as he continued his walk.

When Minseok caught up with him he delivered a punch to the teacher’s upper arm. “I hate you.”

“No, you don’t and we both know that.” Zhi Xiang rubbed his arm but continued laughing.

 

 

“The first wedding held in the Kingdom of Arirang occurred in the year 2088 and was attended to by the eternal Benevolent Director who…”

Junmyeon narrowed his eyes. She was doing it on purpose, he knew it.

“Proceeded over the ceremony by delivering the passages of humanity, a gift upon…”

Junmyeon fiddled with his stylus, moving it between his fingers as he listened to Seohyun perfectly recite from the annals of Arirang – by memory. She was rubbing it in, that she knew it by heart and he didn’t.

“You look tense.” A husky whisper made Junmyeon jerk and lean forward. Anything to get away from that voice, that proximity. It didn’t work. He felt a hand on his lower back, rubbing small circles. He moved his chair back suddenly, feeling a measure of success when he heard a yelp.

Seohyun stopped speaking and gave the two men a questioning look. Junmyeon shrugged and walked towards the large floor to ceiling windows while Yifan rubbed his hand and frowned. An awkward silence hung in the air.

“Please, continue.” Yifan urged his future consort to resume the almost robotic sounding recital. Seohyun did so at once.

“It was upon this date that the people of Arirang were blessed with the Benevolent Director and….”

Junmyeon stared out at the courtyard. It was deserted, the stone paths and carefully maintained landscaping devoid of movement. It was exactly why Junmyeon liked being here. He was well past the age where he needed to sit for hours on end memorizing characters and passages while Zhi Xiang looked over his shoulder. But so were Yifan, Seohyun and Minseok. Yet they found it hard to separate themselves from the Hall of Learning, spending more time at the place than they needed to. It was a familiar space for them, the building where they spent their childhoods under the watchful eye of their teacher.

The rest of the palace could be so confining, which Junmyeon knew was the point. Everything about the palace, the customs, was meant to separate and confine. He had grown up in this environment and accepted it as such, though he had a dull ache to experience some vague notion of freedom. The Hall of Learning was the closest thing to freedom he would ever have.

His mind wandered to what would occur in a few hours’ time. It would be the first time he was introduced to the subjects of Arirang. Before today he wasn’t known to anyone outside the palace, now his status would become official and his existence as the future king’s consort would be written in the annals. He had spent his whole life preparing for this.

Yet in many ways it felt a bit empty.

“I should be happier,” he murmured.

“You should know better by now.”

Junmyeon hadn’t heard Yifan sidle up to him. He turned to look at the taller man.

Yifan stared out the window and added in a whisper, “You should know that you are never going to be happy while you deny me.”

Junmyeon didn’t respond. He went back to staring towards the courtyard, the drone of Seohyun’s words filling the hall. No matter how many times his future brother in law said it, he would never respond. Because there was never going to be a satisfactory answer.

 

 

Yixing watched in silence as the woman broke down and wept. She had been holding it in all morning, he could tell. Now her shoulders shook as she let the grief pour out of her. She wept openly as she stood on the terrace outside her home.

He patted her back softly, knowing there was not much he could do other than to offer a shoulder to cry on or a kind word.

“Could we-” she tried to speak but her words were slurred by her sobs.

Yixing had a feeling he knew what she was asking. It was a common question. “Yes, of course you can have another, though I would recommend waiting at least a year before you enter your petition.”

The woman muffled a sob with her hand and nodded in acknowledgement.

“What is the guarantee it won’t happen again?” The woman’s husband asked.

“We have purged those genes from the database, though I cannot guarantee there won’t be other errors, the chances are extremely small.” Yixing smiled. “And it appears that neither of you were affected by the flaw so you are perfectly able to have another.”

That had been the determining factor at the end. Neither parent had been found damaged, neither parent was ill. They wouldn’t need to be neutralized like their former child.

“Thank you, Successor.” The woman smiled through her tears. “If you hadn’t discovered the flaw we might all be dead.”

“I cannot take credit.” Yixing looked towards the enormous temple that loomed in the distance, visible from miles away. “It is the Benevolent Director who sees such things.”

“Bless the Benevolent Director.” The woman fell to her knees, bowing deeply towards the temple. Her husband kneeled next to her.

Yixing watched the pair and allowed the sorrow of the event to morph into relief. One day it would be his role to help the people when he assumed the lifetime designation of Benevolent Director. The fact he would become a protector to couples such as this gave him immense happiness.

“Praise the Benevolent Director.” Yixing fell to his knees and bowed towards the temple.

 

 

Minseok arrived at the Hall of Learning just as Junmyeon was leaving. The first thing Minseok noticed was how calm the other man looked, a direct contradiction to the anxiety beating through Minseok’s mind and body since that morning.

“Hello.” Junmyeon bowed to the newcomers.

Minseok used to scold him for greeting everyone so formally - at least when they were alone. Yet Junmyeon always insisted so Minseok gave up convincing him otherwise.

“Well if it isn’t my favorite half of the newly engaged couple.” Zhi Xiang winked at the future consort.

“I really do hate you.” Minseok narrowed his eyes at his teacher.

“And once again, no you don’t.” Zhi Xiang brushed past Junmyeon, entering the hall without another word to the pair.

“Are you well?” Minseok studied Junmyeon face. He had known the man his entire life, he could read him better than anyone.

“Yes. I was planning on returning to my chambers until the ceremony,” Junmyeon explained. “Are you well? How was the meeting?”

“I am nervous, feel like throwing up, and the meeting was the usual, yelling and more yelling,” Minseok rattled off the arguments that he had sat through.

Junmyeon laughed. He never failed to find amusement in the morning assemblies. Minseok had to remember that unlike himself, Junmyeon was even more confined in his daily activities.

“Is Yifan inside?” Minseok looked past Junmyeon, towards the entrance to the hall.

Junmyeon nodded. “Unfortunately. Seohyun is there too.”

Minseok understood why Junmyeon was eager to return to his chambers. While the three of them were friendly in public in private they often clashed. Yifan was forever testing Junmyeon patience while Seohyun and her know-it-all personality often stifled Junmyeon’s own accomplishments. Minseok had watched Junmyeon shrink back in their presence for years. Never fully distancing himself from the pair but never exactly feeling comfortable in their presence either. Minseok supposed it had a lot to do with the fact they were all drawn to this place, and more specifically felt enormous affection towards their teacher Zhi Xiang. Being in each other’s company was a given.

“I can walk with you,” Minseok offered.

Junmyeon raised an eyebrow. “Don’t you want to see your brother?”

“I am sure he will manage to suitably annoy Zhi Xiang without my help.” Minseok smiled.

Junmyeon nodded and stepped aside for Minseok to lead the way. The consort’s residence were almost fully across the complex from the Hall of Learning but Minseok liked this walk. It passed by some of his favorite structures in the palace complex, including the traditional gardens.

“Yixing is coming.” Minseok had almost forgotten to tell Junmyeon.

“He is?” The other man visibly perked up at the news.

“Hmmm.”

“It has been months.” Junmyeon held up his hand and lowered a few fingers. “Four months to be exact.”

“He grows busier by the year.” Minseok added, “As do we, it seems.”

“You, you grow busier.” Junmyeon remarked. He didn’t sound sad about it, just matter of fact.

Silence hung in the air for a few minutes. Minseok could appreciate this about Junmyeon, they didn’t always need to be saying something. It was an easy sort of familiarity born from their long association. It was something he knew he could live with for the rest of his life, this comfortable feeling.

The only thing that was lacking - beyond their easy association - was deep and genuine feelings. At least romantic ones. Minseok loved Junmyeon and he knew the man loved him in turn. But it was the type of love between friends, it was far removed from the descriptions of romantic love Minseok found in some of the books tucked away in Zhi Xiang’s library.

What Minseok felt wasn’t all consuming. There was no desire or want or need, no base attraction. It was hollow.

But hollow wasn’t bad, not in the palace. A marriage without romantic love wasn’t unusual, and by far it was more important to have a suitable and amiable spouse than one you were in love with. Not to mention Junmyeon selection wasn’t based on feelings, it was based on what the Benevolent Director had seen. And the Benevolent Director was never wrong.

The low buzz on Minseok’s wrist made him pause. As soon as he saw who the message was from he swiped the screen, hoping that Junmyeon hadn’t noticed.

“Is it something important?” Junmyeon asked.

“Ah, yes. Sorry I won’t be able to walk you the rest of the way.” Minseok swallowed.

“That is fine. I will see you this afternoon then.” Junmyeon bowed before continuing on his way.

Minseok reread the message, his chest tightening as he considered what to do. In the end he headed towards the source of the message, muttering a few choice obscenities under his breath.

He didn’t turn to see that Junmyeon had stopped walking and was watching him go.

 

 

Sehun was covered in silk scraps when Minseok entered the royal tailor’s quarters. The floor of the workroom was invisible under the fabric strips, reds and greens and-

“You have to be kidding me.” Minseok narrowed his eyes at his once very traditional, very subdued robe. It was now replete with several sashes around the hip area and more than one patch worked burst of color. He had known a message from Sehun promising a present guaranteed at least a measure of disaster, but this, this he had not been prepared for.

“I knew you would like it.” Sehun smiled smugly. “My present to you on your engagement.”

Minseok pursed his lips. “I am not wearing that.”

“What?!” Sehun snorted. “How can you - do you know how long - how- “

“Told you.” The voice came from behind Minseok, causing him to turn around.

He felt the familiar knot form in his chest as he stood only a few feet from the newcomer. Luhan.

“I knew you wouldn’t like it.” Luhan gestured towards Sehun’s garish creation. “But he wouldn’t listen to me.”

“Luhan is right, I don’t like it. It is too bright.” Minseok couldn’t look away. It was a perpetual problem he had when he was in Luhan’s company and it annoyed him. Ever since he had met the junior tailor a few months prior he had been burdened with these kind of encounters. He treated the man like any other servant yet he never felt like it was enough. Like something was strange.

“You are both blind.” Sehun was angry. “Fine, fine, I will see what I can do.” Minseok could hear him begin to make a racket, likely kicking over a few bolts of silk as he went back to the drawing board. Minseok wasn’t that concerned about his tailor, not with Luhan in front of him.

It had started so strangely, Minseok considered. A chance meeting, a new tailor who entered the palace at a much, much later age than was custom. In the last few months Minseok had encountered Luhan at various times around the palace and each chance meeting made Minseok more and more suspicious of the man. It was a strange feeling in the pit of his stomach, a bizarre inclination he hated.

“So today is the big day, your highness.” Luhan rocked on the balls of his feet. It was a habit that Minseok had noticed him do a lot.

Minseok cleared his throat, feeling suddenly parched. “Yes, it is.”

Luhan leaned forward slightly and started to whisper. The sudden movement made Minseok take a step back in surprise. He stumbled backwards as his foot caught a strip of silk that was lying on the floor, his body crashing towards the floor as his feet slipped out from under him.

He hit the floor with a thud. He felt his face heat up as he realized how foolish he probably looked in front of the servant.

Luhan extended his hand to Minseok. The prince took hold and let himself be pulled up from his embarrassing position on the floor. His embarrassment only grew, however, when Luhan kept hold of his hand and pulled him close. Their bodies met and Minseok was sure his face was actually on fire now. He tried to jerk away to no avail.

“You’ll do great, just stay calm.” Luhan whispered, his lips nearly touching the Prince’s ear.

Minseok couldn’t move, couldn’t breathe. Luhan released his hold on the royal and stepped back with a smile on his face. Minseok felt revulsion at how his body had responded.

“What if I take off one of the sashes, will you wear it then?” Sehun asked, completely ignoring what else was going on in the room.

“No.” Minseok choked out. His heart was pounding. He turned from Luhan and took a few steps forward, needing to distance himself. “No sashes.”

“No sashes!” Sehun threw his hands up again. “But the sashes are the best part!”

“Sehun, I shall deliver the packages to the consort’s chambers. Goodbye, your highness.”

Minseok knew Luhan was offering a formal bow but he didn’t want to see it. He acknowledged the man leaving with a nod of his head. He needed Luhan to go so he could remember how to breathe again.

“What if I add purple? It used to be the color of kings.” Sehun had his hand on his chin, examining his creation.

“No purple.” Minseok groaned.

“For all of your years of education you certainly never learned good styling.” Sehun tsked but Minseok wasn’t listening. The form of the junior tailor, packages in hand, walking across the courtyard, had caught his eyes. He stared out the window watching, the tightness in his chest never leaving him.

 

 

Yixing tilted his head back, exposing his neck further. He moaned as the man’s mouth took advantage of the greater accessibility by sucking marks into his skin.

“I missed you.” Zhi Xiang groaned as he continued his trail up Yixing’s neck.

“I can tell.” Yixing gasped as he felt teeth scrape skin.

“You need to visit more often.” Zhi Xiang moved from Yixing’s neck up to his jaw, planting kisses as he went.

“Yes, I do.” Yixing agreed wholeheartedly. He needed this in his life more than once every few months. If only he could find the time to get away more often….

The familiar notes of the nation’s anthem sounded, a low and soothing noise that indicated it was now afternoon. A universal time system in Arirang, the anthem played at the change of every hour, both in the palace and outside of it.

Zhi Xiang groaned. “We should get ready.”

Yixing sighed as the older man detached himself from his neck. Zhi Xiang let out a few frustrated noises as he left the bed and went in search of his clothes.

Yixing sunk into the mattress, giving himself a few more minutes to lounge around. It had been so long since he had been in the small bedchambers he wanted to see what changed. His eyes scanned the room.

Zhi Xiang was a creature of habit. He was also a bit of a hoarder, keeping everything and anything in his room. It was a wonder everything fit inside the small chambers, the area taking up a fraction of a percent of the area of the Hall of Learning.

He spotted a new trinket on the far shelf, a small bundle wrapped in silk.

“What is that?” Yixing stretched his arm out and pointed.

“Hmm?” Zhi Xiang followed Yixing’s outstretched arm. “Ah, something I picked up. I think it belongs to the tailor’s office.”

Yixing had hoped for a more exciting story. After finding nothing else new he reluctantly began the process of getting out of bed. He could stay there all day if allowed. He had done it in the past, back before his job as Successor to the Benevolent Director took over his days and nights.

“Minseok wants to see you and I dare say Yifan, Seohyun, and Junmyeon will too.” Zhi Xiang tossed Yixing’s white robe at him.

“Good, I need to talk to Junmyeon and Minseok privately anyway.” Yixing was happy to see them as a friend, but he actually had business with them. He pulled his robe over his head and then fished in the attached pouch, pulling out his tablet. “The Benevolent Director has sent files on their children.”

“Already?!” Zhi Xiang furrowed his brow.

“Yes, he had a vision.” Yixing tapped the tablet. “And would like them to start soon.”

Zhi Xiang didn’t utter another comment. If the Benevolent Director ordered it, it would be so.

 

 

Junmyeon stared at the screen. He wasn’t sure exactly what to say. It wouldn’t be his first time looking at genetic data, everyone in the kingdom was accustomed to learning at least how to read the sequences at a base level. Yet this was the first time he was looking at the genetic data of his future children, and that fact changed everything.

“His Benevolence has foreseen that on the day of your marriage you,” Yixing gestured towards Minseok, “Shall be gifted the ability to carry.”

Junmyeon looked at Minseok, his expression was unreadable. Junmyeon tried to copy his fiancée’s demeanor but deep down he was shocked. He had always assumed the Benevolent Director would see himself as the one to carry their offspring, not the prince.

He had to remind himself it was never a given who would bear the children, not until His Benevolence was gifted with a vision. Whoever was chosen would be implanted with the embryo bearing the genetic sequence that appeared in the vision, a gift from the higher powers.

Without such an implantation no one in the kingdom would be able to give birth, reproduction was dependent on this implantation cycle. It had been that way for hundreds of years, ever since the genetic mutation that occurred and nearly wiped out the human population. It had been the first Benevolent Director who had saved the population, allowing the Kingdom of Arirang to thrive.

“I am shocked his vision arrived so early,” Minseok muttered.

“You are a very important person to Arirang, your highness. “ Yixing smiled at his friend.

“Oh please, do not your highness me.” Minseok playfully pushed at Yixing’s shoulder.

Junmyeon watched the pair of close friends laugh as they teased each other. The meeting had gone from a light hearted reunion to serious discussions to a regular meeting between old friends. A seamless shift in atmosphere.

They were in the Hall of Learning. Zhi Xiang was busying himself in the stacks while Yixing sat the two men down for a chat. Junmyeon was surprised to be summoned from his chambers prior to the announcement, but it made sense when Yixing started explaining what he needed to speak to them about.

Junmyeon tried to imagine what it would be like when Minseok and he had children. He wondered what they would be like. What they would look like. It was always so unpredictable. The genetics that His Benevolence envisioned for their offspring could be very different from that which Minseok and Junmyeon carried. Oftentimes it was. Parents and children were not cut from the same cloth in Arirang, they were created based on a higher power. 

Suddenly his mind turned towards a darker fact, a frightening thought. What if the child turned out flawed?

Junmyeon tried not to dwell on it, but as he half listened to Minseok and Yixing banter back and forth his mind was fixated on it.

Sometimes a flaw would occur. His Benevolence would sense that to. A flaw was a serious matter, it could infect everyone in Arirang causing great disease and chaos. It was the Benevolent Director who protected the people of Arirang from such threats, neutralizing the flaws humanely to save the population. In three hundred years that had yet to be a major outbreak thanks to the ever watchful eye of the successive Benevolent Directors.

Still, it could happen. Their child could be flawed. They could get sick. Sometimes flaws weren’t discovered for years, until the person was an adult. In the back of his mind Junmyeon constantly wondered if perhaps he himself was flawed. It was a fear everyone lived with.

“Junmyeon, is everything okay?” Yixing nudged him.

Junmyeon plastered on a false smile. ”Yeah, just anxious.”

“You’ll do fine, hey, at least it isn’t your wedding day.” Yixing teased.

Junmyeon nodded, pushing the dark thoughts from his mind.

 

 

Minseok felt a bead of sweat trickled down his brow. He wiped it away with his sleeve.

“Dear, don’t be scared. The people love you.” Her Majesty, The Queen Consort Boa, patted her eldest son on the shoulder.

Minseok took comfort in the small gesture. He hadn’t realized how bad his nerves were until today. He had been feeling it building in intensity since that morning. While he was distracted at the morning meeting, fixated when he visited Sehun and feeling slightly ill while speaking with Yixing now he was downright miserable. He was sweating, his stomach felt heavy, and his head light.

They were standing in the grand celebration hall, waiting for the minute the palace guards would open the doors to the terrace. It would expose the royal family to their subjects, a rare arrangement. Only during weddings or important announcements such as this would the family step foot outside to look upon their people. The rest of their lives were spent in the palace, removed from those they ruled over.

Minseok noticed his father standing silent and ready. He had experienced this many times in his life, it wasn’t a cause of anxiety for him. Eventually Minseok would be like that, standing tall as he faced the people he led.

“I heard I need to congratulate you,” were Yifan’s first words as he entered the hall a few minutes late. Seohyun wouldn’t be joining him, not for at least another year. When it was time to announce Yifan’s own engagement than she would make her first appearance in front of the people.

“Yes, that is generally what occurs when someone announces their engagement,” Minseok deadpanned.

“No, not on the engagement. On the children. I hear you are the one to carry.” Yifan smirked. It was just like him to find amusement in the situation.

“That is not nice.” The queen scowled at her youngest son.

“You know, Yifan that may happen to you as well. There is no guarantee it is Seohyun that will appear in His Benevolence’s vision,” Minseok pointed out. His words did the trick. Yifan paled, then moved to stand on the other side of their mother.

Minseok could hear the noise outside, the sound of thousands of people talking as they waited for the momentous event. He felt dizzy. He tried to focus on a stationary object and regain his focus but it was difficult. He felt like his body was on fire.

“We shall make our appearance in one minute.” The king announced to the guards.

Minseok swayed on his feet. So warm, it was so warm.

He felt Junmyeon reach out and put his arm on his lower back to steady him. Minseok looked at his fiancée and was given a small smile in return.

“It will be okay,” Junmyeon whispered.

He knew Junmyeon was probably nervous too so it meant a lot for him to offer comfort. This was Junmyeon’s first appearance in public after all, he should be the one feeling sick not Minseok.

10-9-8-7-6-5-4-3-2-1

The doors opened, letting in the bright sunlight and the thunderous applause of the crowd. Minseok stepped forward, following in the path of his father.

 

 

Junmyeon took his place slightly behind Minseok as the crowd erupted into cheers. He couldn’t believe how close they were, how only a small white stone rail separated them from the royal family. Large screens projected their images for those who were near the back of the crowd, several well placed cameras switching between the members of the royal family. Junmyeon raised his hand and waved, just as he had been taught.

It was several minutes before the applause died down and the king began to speak.

Junmyeon hung on his monarch’s every word, feeling himself swell in pride that he was going to be part of his family very soon. He had made it, he was about to be acknowledged as the prince successor’s future consort. In time he would become the king’s consort once Yunho passed away and Minseok took his place. It was mind-blowing to think about. He glanced at the queen, a regal woman who radiated poise and elegance. She smiled lovingly at her husband as he spoke, painting the picture of a happy and caring family. Junmyeon wanted to project that same feeling, that same confidence.

The King finished his speech to more thunderous applause. Junmyeon focused his attention on Minseok. It was his turn to speak next.

He was the only one that noticed Minseok sway slightly. He wasn’t sure if he should reach forward yet again and steady the man. It was probably nerves, he reminded himself. It wouldn’t be seemly for me to embarrass the prince successor like that.

The applause was quieting as a tremor tore through Minseok’s body. This time Junmyeon was not the only one to notice. Yifan, who was standing to the right of his older brother, moved forward as if to grab him.

When Minseok collapsed forward, landing on his knees, Junmyeon shouted. No one reacted, not to his cries. Not when at almost the exact second Minseok collapsed an explosion tore through the back of the crowd.

A fireball rushed towards the sky.

Junmyeon froze, the world slowing down. It was Yifan who grabbed him and pushed him towards the door as gunshots sounded, wrapping Junmyeon protectively in his arms as the world descended into madness.

 

Yixing watched the happy event from the sidelines, taking a spot next to Zhi Xiang and the other ministers. They were seated on a white stone and steel dais to the direct left of the terrace, a structure especially erected for the event.

He noticed that Minseok looked sick almost the moment he stepped out of the doors.

“Was His Highness not feeling well?” Yixing asked Zhi Xiang in hushed tones. He knew that any indication the prince successor was ill would become fodder for the more devious ministers.

Zhi Xiang shrugged. He seemed not to be worried about it so Yixing pushed his concerns away and focused on the crowd, the royals, and the general air of celebration. The monarch delivered a rousing speech, sharing his joy at his eldest son’s engagement with his subjects. Yixing admired Yunho greatly, clapping enthusiastically alongside the crowd as he finished his speech.

Yixing watched Minseok stagger and then fall in horror. When the explosion occurred he instinctively ducked, pulling Zhi Xiang with him.

“What was that?!” Yixing yelled over the sudden chaos. He looked out at the crowd, which had descended into writhing mass as people tried to escape. Out of the corner of his eye he could see the guards rushing forward – and then the shots started.

Zhi Xiang grabbed his robes and pulled, taking Yixing with him by force. They darted away from the terrace, away from the gunshots and screams.

Yixing ran as fast as he ever remembered running, adrenaline coursing through him as his heart beat at a rapid pace. He grabbed Zhi Xiang’s hand and held it with an iron grip, through the push of people who were taking the same path away from the violence.

“We can use the eastern gate!” Zh Xiang tugged Yixing to the left, pushing a woman and man over as they collided with him.

Yixing flinched. He wanted to stop and help those who had fallen but he knew he couldn’t. Not when he had no idea what was going on or how much danger they were in.

The time it took to reach the eastern gate seemed like a lifetime, even if it had been less than two hundred feet from where they had rushed off the dais. Zhi Xiang punched a code into the keypad and pulled Yixing through as soon as the door opened.

Shots were still being fired, screams could still be heard. Yixing slumped against the closed door, his breathing heavy and labored.

“What was that?”

“I don’t know.” Zhi Xiang said through ragged breaths.

It was Zhi Xiang’s messenger that went off first, his wrist buzzing.

Yixing waited as the man opened the application.

“What is it?” Yixing asked as Zhi Xiang’s face contorted in a mixture of pain and surprise.

“They took Minseok.”

“Took Minseok?” Yixing repeated dumbly. “Who?”

Zhi Xiang made eye contact, the fear in his gaze unmistakable. “Rebels. They said the attack was done by rebels.”

Yixing furrowed his brow. He had never heard that word before.

 

 

Minseok’s vision blurred as he felt his body go slack. He registered Junmyeon shouting, but his voice sounded distant. His head was killing him, the pounding coupled with the sudden nausea causing him to close his eyes as he fell to his knees.

A boom and then screaming. Minseok doubled over, clutching his middle as his body temperature became elevated. He felt like he was on fire.

He knew people were moving around him but he couldn’t do anything but curl up. I should be afraid, he thought, but for some reason he couldn’t even muster the response. It was pain and heat that took replaced all other feelings or sensations.

When he felt his body being lifted he winced and cried out. And then he was being carried, by who and to where he couldn’t be sure. The scent hit him, something vaguely familiar and calming. He buried his head into the person’s shoulder, breathing in and exhaling in shaky breaths. He had never felt like this before, never experienced such a confusing cycle of sensations.

It hurt, his entire body hurt.

Gunshots. Screams. Distance.

His mind was foggy as the noise faded into the background. Was he going further away or was he losing his ability to hear?

He felt the arms that held him tighten, pushing him against the person. It was strange how the pressure didn’t cause him pain, instead it felt like a terrible itch, a friction that he needed. He writhed, moving his face against the person as he inhaled the scent.

It was this sensation that he clung to, this scent that dominated his senses that he would recall. It was the last thing he remembered before his world went dark.

 

 

Minseok awoke with a start, finding himself in pitch darkness. The haziness he felt before was still there, though lessened. He sucked in a gulp of air and coughed. It tasted strange, almost stale. He felt around, his hands meeting some kind of soft fabric under him. A bed. He was on some type of bed.

When he tried to sit up the ache and heat returned full force. He cried out in surprise and slumped back down, hearing a strange squeak as his back hit the bed.

A noise, footsteps, and then a light was being flickered on. Minseok shielded his eyes against the intrusive light.

“You are awake.” It was an unfamiliar voice.

He moved his hand and squinted. He could make out a person very near him.

“Where-“Minseok gasped. He was so warm.

“Shhh, calm down. Here, you want some water?”

He could feel the cool glass being pushed into his hands but he was too shaky to grab hold. He let his hand go slack. He tried to move over on the bed, but the action only caused him to let out an unholy moan. And then he felt it.

He was wet where he had never been wet before, a heat pooling on his backside. He cried out in a panic.

“Please, calm down. Drink some water.” The person moved towards him.

“What is happening to me?” It came out as a choked sob.

It was a different voice that answered his question, a voice that did not belong to the stranger. It was a familiar tone and pitch, belonging to someone that Minseok knew well enough. “You are in heat.” It was Luhan.

At the sound of Luhan’s voice Minseok whined. Why did he feel like reaching out, of crying out until Luhan was near him?

“Which is why I must go. Now.” Luhan’s voice was husky and raw. “Jongdae, please care for him.”

Minseok sobbed when the door closed, the reality that Luhan had left tearing through him. Heat. What was that? He clawed at the bed as his body shook, needing and wanting something he had never experienced before.

"You are trying to kill me with this heat!" Minseok cried. "You are killing me!"

There was no answer. Only pain and confusion. An unnatural need.


	2. Chapter 2

Junmyeon was shaking, fear coursing through him as his body was all but thrown inside the grand celebration hall. The sound of boots on concrete indicated the guards were rushing forwards, towards the terrifying explosion.

He was already enveloped in Yifan’s arms when he realized he was inside the building. Yifan had pushed him, shielding him with his body. At the knowledge he was still in the older man’s grasp he struggled to free himself.

“Your Majesty, please follow me.” A palace guard directed the king and queen. “We must get you to a safer area.”

“Where is the Crown Prince?” The queen cried out. 

Junmyeon looked around the room. Everyone was accounted for except for Minseok.

“The guards shall protect him, please Your Majesty it is imperative we move you to safer area.” The guard waved with his hands, gesturing for them to leave the hall at once.

Yifan pulled Junmyeon with him, ignoring the way the man struggled to move on his own. They were led into the palace interior. It was a terrifying walk, Junmyeon had never known the palace had that many guards. Now they were streaming down every path, setting up a perimeter around the palace. 

He noticed that steel blast doors had been lowered on some of the buildings, thick metal sheets that he had never seen fully extended. Whatever was happening it was enough to cause everyone to go into full lock-down mode.

“Is Minseok inside?” The queen asked every time the guard’s messenger buzzed. 

“No, Your Majesty.”

The answer sent chills up and down Junmyeon’s spine. 

What had happened to his fiancée?

  
  
  


Yixing could remain silent no longer. “Please, I must return to the temple. His Benevolence will…”

“Successor, forgive me, but no one may leave until we are assured that the threat is neutralized.” A heavily armed palace guard blocked Yixing’s way.

He had made it into the interior of the palace with Zhi Xiang in a dash for safety. Now that the gunshots and explosions had stopped, he wanted to return to the place he felt most useful. The temple, where he could confer with The Benevolent one.

“Stay, we are not yet certain of what lies outside the palace,” Zhi Xiang pleaded with him.

Yixing clenched his fists. He rarely got mad and hardly ever to this degree. Anger was a useless emotion yet the injustice of such an attack, the horrific nature of it, made his blood boil. He needed to consult with the one man who would know what to do, being blocked from doing so was only compounding his rage. If only he could hear his voice, know that it was foretold. 

“Is the Crown Prince still missing?” Yixing challenged the guard.

“I am unable to confirm this.” The guard shifted on his feet, clearly nervous about being stared down by the Successor.

“Can you at least tell me who attacked?” Yixing pushed for more information. After the news of rebels, a word which Yixing could not understand, there was nothing to indicate who or what was behind the violent outburst. 

“I cannot-”

“Yixing, come.” Zhi Xiang gently grabbed his arm. “It is of no use.”

He didn't want to give up but he was smart enough to know that even if he got through one guard his path would likely be blocked by half a dozen more. 

“Come, they shall let us out in time.” Zhi Xiang spoke quietly. 

Yixing sighed in frustration. “Fine, but I shall remember it was you who stopped the Successor.” Yixing made a point of reading off the guard’s name.

The man tensed but did not move out of the way.

Yixing followed Zhi Xiang to the Hall of Learning, repeating the guard’s name over and over again in his mind. 

  
  
  


Seohyun entered the assembly hall in tears. She ran straight into Yifan’s arms as soon as she saw him. Junmyeon watched the emotional display with an unmoving expression. He was terrified, he was afraid, and for some reason seeing Seohyun like this made him want to hold all of it in. To stay composed. To pretend to be strong.

He sat in a far corner, away from where the monarch and his wife were conversing in hurried and alarmed tones with a few men he recognized as court ministers. He distanced himself from Yifan, who was rocking Seohyun gently in his arms as she continued to cry. He tried to blend in, not make a scene, and go unnoticed. 

He should have excelled at it. He was meant to be inconspicuous, to only speak when spoken to. 

He hugged his knees to his chest and put his head down, taking deep and steady breaths. Minseok was gone. He considered this fact. His fiancée was gone, and he had no idea where or why or who had taken him - or even if he was still alive.

His fiancée, his friend, and the future King of Arirang was gone. His entire reason for existing had been taken away. 

He couldn’t pretend any longer. A tremor racked his body as he let the fear wash over him. He was suddenly alone. A consort without a prince.

“Junmyeon.”

He looked up and blinked through his tears. Yifan was standing over him, Seohyun hugging herself to his side. 

“Come here.” He held his free arm out, offering it to Junmyeon.

No, he would rather be miserable by himself than accept comfort from Yifan. He hugged his knees tighter to him and put his head down.

The familiar strains of the national anthem began to play, enveloping the room in the haunting melody. When the opening notes faded into silence Junmyeon braced himself. He lifted his head to listen. The calming, comforting voice began. 

_ People of Arirang, a great fire has appeared in our kingdom. An accident that has startled many of you, a rational reaction when facing the unknown. But know that this fire is nothing to fear. For a simple fire cannot harm the paradise that is our kingdom. A simple fire cannot harm the people who have worked to make their home the envy of the barbarians who dwell outside our borders. People of Arirang, know there is no threat to fear in this Kingdom. Arirang, in all of its might, cannot be tainted by a single accident. It is as I have seen in my vision.  _

“Bless the Benevolent Director.” The queen was the first to fall to her knees in gratitude.

Junmyeon followed, thankful that it had all been a misunderstanding. A simple fire. A panic. Of course, His Benevolence had seen it in his visions. A terrible misunderstanding that was now explained. 

As Junmyeon shared words of gratitude with the others his mind returned to the series of events. To Minseok. How had the fire taken the crown prince?

  
  
  


Minseok didn't know how long he had been screaming out in pain and discomfort. He had no way to gauge how many minutes or hours had passed between his glimpse of Luhan and the moment the door to the room opened again. Three men appeared, shadowy outlines that offered him some sort of medication.  

“Take this, it will help.”

He turned his head and struggled against the suggestion, afraid that it was some type of poison. In the end they grabbed him and forced the pill into his mouth and down his throat. He gagged and tried to vomit it up but they bound his wrists. And then he was alone, helpless and in pain. 

He weaved in and out of consciousness as the fever coursed through him, the slick feeling between his legs and the need for some unknown friction making him whine and scream.

“I am going to die,” he realized, sucking in ragged breaths of stale air as he writhed. He was going to die, alone and afraid. 

  
  


Yixing exited the palace with a smile on his face. His Benevolence had calmed the kingdom with his vision, as it should be. Of course it was a simple fire, an occurrence to cause concern but nothing more. He tucked his hands into his sleeves and walked across the wide terrace, down to the snaking stone road. 

While others utilized mass transportation Yixing enjoyed walking, observing the beautiful kingdom he called home. There were still guards milling about the square. He decided to stop by where the explosion had occurred, a curiosity gnawing at him. Perhaps he needed to see the place of the fire and know that all was well now, that all of the terrible chaos had descended into calm.

He noticed the blackened stone first, then the debris that littered the stones. The palace guards bowed their heads in deference as he passed. It was as it should be, unlike his earlier encounter in the palace.

Yixing walked to the edge of the blackened circle, noticing the red that also stained the stones. He bent down and swiped his finger through the ash. As he inspected his blackened digit he could hear footsteps behind him. He would recognize those steps anywhere. 

“Healer Yoona.”

“The Successor.” Yoona answered. She waited for him to stand up and turn around before she tugged him to her in a friendly embrace.

Yixing knew it was all for show. It always was with her. He hugged her back, smirking at the knowledge her robe now sported a very prominent streak of black. 

“Are you well? I heard there was a fire.” She stared at the black spot. 

“Yes, there was.” Yixing smiled sweetly. 

“Are you going back to the temple? May I walk with you?” She didn’t wait for an answer. Looping her arm through Yixing’s she started to walk with him. Yixing pushed his hand into the pocket of his robe, letting Yoona hold onto his arm with an easy and friendly grasp. 

“Is His Majesty recovered from the event?” 

“I believe so.” Yixing had been curious why she had been missing from the event. Im Yoona was a healer by trade, a person who helped the Benevolent Director when a flaw arose in the population. It was her job to help cure the population of the potential threat.  She was the senior healer at the temple, an important position in the kingdom.

“Will His Highness the Crown Prince announce his engagement at a later date?” Yoona asked.

Yixing nodded. “Yes.” 

“Ah, then there is reason to rejoice.”

It wasn’t true, not yet. But that was more reason for Yixing to proclaim it so. Yoona was inquisitive, in many ways detrimentally so. Yixing didn’t hate her per se, but her meddling was often above and beyond what the Benevolent Director required of her. Yixing had seen it far too many times, the way she plied information and facts for her own benefit. Yet His Benevolence never questioned her role as Senior Healer, a fact that slightly confused Yixing. If His Benevolence saw her fit for the role, she must be fit. Still it didn’t mean Yixing had to let her know everything. 

“Ah, I almost forgot!” Yoona perked up. “I can’t return to the temple yet.”

Yixing knew it was bait. He let her arm slip out of his without a question. She elaborated when he didn’t ask.

“Successor, there is a flaw in the palace that I must attend to.”

Yixing’s lip quivered. “Very well.” It was the nature of the beast.

  
  
  
  
  


When Minseok opened his eyes his body felt different. He felt better. Not necessarily well, but the pain and discomfort had considerably lessened. He struggled to sit up, his hands still bound in front of him. 

He managed to sit, the next step was standing. He could think again, the haze that had controlled him was no longer drowning everything else out. He staggered a bit as he stood, his feet sliding against the carpeting as he stumbled forward. 

It was so dark he couldn’t be sure what was in front of him. Yet now that he had his wits about him he had every intention of attempting to escape this place. He hadn’t come here willingly, this much he was certain of. 

He felt around with his bound hands, kicking his shins against an unknown object he cursed under his breath. He collided with another solid object during his blind journey. Hopefully he wasn’t making too much noise as he felt around in the dark, the thought of one of his captors finding him up and about too frightening to consider. 

When his hands grasped what felt like a doorknob he let out a breath he hadn’t known he was holding. He listened carefully, uncertain of what could be outside the room. Several minutes passed without a sound. With a measure of confidence he slowly opened the door. 

A long hallway stretched before him, cracked tile flooring and paint chipped walls giving the corridor a decrepit and frightening feeling. Minseok swallowed and took a step forward. He walked slowly, afraid that any slight noise could raise an alarm. He had no way of knowing who had taken him or what their plans were for him, but he had a feeling that anyone who could so violently take the crown prince of Arirang had bad intentions. 

Many minutes passed before he reached the end of the hall. He peeked around the corner, darting his head out and back he spotted a staircase and an open doorway below. He closed his eyes, an image of his home flashing before him. He needed to escape and he needed to do it now. Minseok dashed down the stairs and through the open doorway. He was several feet out the door when his surroundings gave him pause.  

Lights flickered, strange glowing orbs illuminating an expanse of cracked and broken concrete. The dead and broken trees that poked up from this concrete nightmare added to the ominous aura. Buildings lined this street, strangely shaped rectangular structures with broken windows and crumbling facades. The rusted metal bodies of machines foreign to Minseok’s knowledge were scattered along the winding road as far as the eye could see. 

Minseok had never seen anything like it. He stumbled into the street, too shocked to care if anyone saw him. He stared towards the sky. He gasped when instead of the night sky looking down on him he found a great metal expanse.

A bright and blinding light illuminated where he was standing, not a sound to warn him of the sudden intrusion. Minseok acted fast, snapping out of his daze and darting across the concrete road. He wasn’t sure where he was or how to get back home, his sense of escape was based entirely off of a momentary need to get out of the blinding spotlight. 

Minseok darted past one of the strange rusty machines and into a narrow passageway between buildings. He ran as fast as he could, too afraid to stop. 

The air was stale here too, stinging his skin as he turned a corner and ran down another concrete path. It was utter destruction, everything he passed was rusted and wrecked. He spotted another small path along the main road and darted down the alley, collapsing against a brick building as he tried to catch his breathe. 

He listened, uncertain if he had been followed.  He saw what looked like a light in one of the buildings across the concrete road, a dim light that was barely visible from his hiding spot. He watched for any movement, when he saw none he relaxed his posture slightly. 

He had achieved a measure of freedom, escaping the room. How long would it be before he could return to the palace? He tried to remember the journey that had brought him here but his memory was foggy. He groaned in annoyance, feeling a sharp pain at his vocalization. Was his sickness returning? Had they poisoned him after all? He breathed in, tensing as a rush of heat coursed through him. It was involuntary, the soft moan that escaped his lips as he slumped onto the ground. 

It was coming back, the pain and unwelcome sensations. It was the heat, whatever that was, and it was going to kill him for certain this time. 

Minseok heard footsteps approach but was too far gone to run. He looked up helplessly as a man approached him. He was younger, with an unruly mop of blonde hair and a wide smile plastered on his face. 

“What do we have here?” He whistled, crouching down until he was on Minseok’s level. 

Minseok tried to jerk away from the man but his body wasn’t cooperating. When the stranger placed a hand on his head he actually moved into the touch. Minseok gritted his teeth, hating that he couldn’t fight back. 

“You need help?” The stranger was touching him, running his hands down Minseok’s neck, to his chest, and lower. 

It was madness, insanity, an unnatural and foreign set of instincts that made Minseok move closer. He was disgusted with himself. He didn’t want this, he didn’t want to be touched like this – yet his body moved closer as the heat pooled in his stomach.

“You are way too good looking to be wandering around alone.” The man leaned in, his lips barely touching Minseok’s cheek. It was madness, how much Minseok wanted this stranger to continue touching him. Move way, resist, move. Minseok cried out, frustrated and upset.

“Shhh, I can make it go away.” The man pressed his lips to Minseok’s neck.

“Baekhyun!”

The stranger jerked backwards like he had been burned.  

Minseok whined and squirmed, the slick on his backside pooling as he scooted against the concrete, towards the man who had moved away. 

“Shit. You scared me! Is this –“

“Yeah, now come on, we better get him back. If he finds out-“

“I barely touched him. Jongdae, I swear!”

Minseok bucked forward, keening as he was lifted up by the two men. 

“You need your second dose,” one of the men grumbled. 

Minseok felt a stabbing pain in his arm before he faded back into unconsciousness. 

  
  


Junmyeon pulled his robes tightly around him. The servants had only recently gone after dressing him for bed. Darkness had descended on the kingdom, yet he could find no rest. 

Fire. Minseok. 

No one would acknowledge it, no one  _ could  _ acknowledge it. Not when it had been pronounced as such. He should forget and accept. So foolish and unnecessary. Yet he felt so alone and vulnerable.

The door to his chambers slid open. It was Yifan, the only person who would dare to enter his chambers at this time of night. 

“You are late.” Junmyeon wanted to laugh. He was late at annoying him, such a thing to scold a person about. An unwanted visit had become so routine to him.

“Seohyun is still upset,” Yifan drawled, taking a seat in his usual spot, the cushion on the opposite end of the room. “She wanted me to stay until she fell asleep.”

Junmyeon sighed. Of course she was still upset. Seohyun was strong and intelligent and everything he wasn’t – yet she shared his trait of emotional weakness. Crumbling in the face of a simple fire. 

They settled into their usual silence. It had been this way for years, ever since Yifan had – Junmyeon didn’t want to remember. 

“He will come back.” Yifan broke the heavy air between them.

“Will he?” Junmyeon wasn’t so sure.

“I will make sure of it,” Yifan answered confidently.

Junmyeon wished he could believe the youngest prince of Arirang. How he wished he could believe. 

  
  


Minseok woke up in a different room than the one he had been kept in previously. His hands were free and the pain that had returned during his attempted escape was nothing but a distant memory. This place had a single light on the ceiling, enough for Minseok to feel less disoriented as he sat up.

How long had he been out for? He rubbed his hands over his eyes. 

“Feeling better?”

Minseok had thought he was alone. He scurried further back on the bed when he spotted the man sitting across the room, leaning back in a rickety wooden chair. He was familiar, it was the person who had given him water the day he was brought to this place. 

“You had your third dose while you were out, so I think it should be all over by now.” The man watched Minseok with an amused expression. “Assuming it isn’t triggered again.”

“T-triggered?” Minseok glared at the stranger. Seconds ticked by as he digested what was happening. Then his curiosity sank in, his need to know. It was the first time he felt well enough to ask some questions. “Who are you? Why did you take me? Is my family alive?” At the last question he bit his bottom lip, afraid for the answer.

“Jongdae, don’t know have to ask the boss, and I think so,” he rattled off.

“Where am I?” Minseok knew this was no part of Arirang. Had he been taken by barbarians? Zhi Xiang had taught them of the people who lived outside the kingdom, in places far away. Uncivilized and frightening people who existed outside the light of the Benevolent Director.

“Seoul. Well, what  _ was _ Seoul.” Jongdae smirked. Minseok was disturbed by how light hearted the man seemed. It made the situation even more annoying. This wasn’t a time to be smiling. 

“But Seoul is …”

“No more. Yeah, so you were taught. There are a lot of things you don’t know about, your highness.” Jongdae leaned forward. “You know, I never thought I would see a royal up close. It is kind of fascinating. You are just another person, aren’t you?”

Minseok’s jaw dropped. Another person? He was not just  _ another person _ . “I was chosen by the Benevolent Director to be the crown prince and future king of Arirang.”

“Hm. That you were. Great credentials.” Jongdae rolled his eyes. “Sorry, I have a bit of a beef with the Benevolent Director but that story can wait for another time.” He stood up. “Ready to go meet the boss?”

Minseok was ready to get the hell out of there, not meet this boss person. Perhaps if he followed Jongdae he would have a chance to escape. He nodded. 

“Great, this way Prince.” Jongdae said his title far too casually, it irked him.

Minseok realized how disgusting and dirty he felt when he looked down at the bed and saw a wet spot from where he had been lying. His robe was wet too, the slick that had inexplicably come from him soiling the garments and bedsheets.

Jongdae noticed what Minseok was staring at. “You want something else to wear? I guess I should have thought about that. I don’t have robes but if you –“

“You don’t have robes?” How bizarre. He had noticed that Jongdae was wearing pants and a shirt, clothes that were in a style Minseok wasn’t familiar with. But to not have robes…

“Hold on. I think Baekhyun left some stuff in the dresser.” Jongdae bent over and began to rummage through a chest. 

Minseok watched the man, considering if he could possibly knock him unconscious and escape. Hit him with a blunt object while he wasn’t watching. He scanned the room, looking for a weapon.

“Here!” Jongdae turned around and held up a bundle of clothes before Minseok could act.

He took the offered clothing, holding the bundle awkwardly in his hands as Jongdae stood and stared. 

“Go ahead, I promise I won’t jump you. I have seen it all before.” Jongdae laughed. 

Minseok turned his back and used his robe as a screen as he pulled on the clothing. The pants chafed against his legs. He realized he had a rash, likely due to the liquid that had leaked from him over the last…however long it had been. It was a sudden realization. “I haven’t heard the calling of the hours!” He had yet to hear the national anthem play, signaling the progression of time.

“Nope. And you won’t here. Now come on.” Jongdae stopped suddenly in front of the door and turned around. “And please don’t try to escape, because I really don’t want you to get hurt.”

Minseok nodded. He would take any chance he found to escape, there was no way staying with Jongdae was a guarantee of safety. He would rather take his chances making his way home.

Unfortunately his escape opportunity never came. He followed Jongdae through several rooms that were littered with garbage before emerging on a concrete road. He recognized the road as the same one he had ran down before, near where the light had burned faintly during his escape attempt. 

It was still dark, the orbs of light offering circular areas of illumination on the blacktop. 

Jongdae took a hold of Minseok’s arm and guided him across the street. Jongdae’s grip was strong, an indication that the man wasn’t taking any chances.

Minseok let himself be led, resigning himself to not chancing an escape at the moment. Instead he looked towards the sky, asking another question. “What is that? The sky, why is it like that?”

Jongdae stopped walking. “You don’t know, do you?”

Minseok shook his head.

Jongdae snorted. He looked past Minseok, causing the prince to turn to see what he was looking at. “There is the boss man now, he can explain.”

Minseok’s jaw dropped. Boss man? No, that made no sense. The man who was walking across the road was Luhan, the junior tailor. But he was different somehow. His hair was loose and unruly. He wore dark pants and a long, drab green coat. Even his walk was different. More confident, Minseok thought. It made him angry, that it was this lowly servant who had dared to interfere in his life. 

“He wants to know about the sky.” Jongdae pointed up. 

Luhan kept his eyes on Minseok as he approached. He only stopped walking when he was perilously close to the royal. Too close. Minseok gritted his teeth. So it was this bastard, this servant who had dared to kidnap him? He was furious, ready to launch into a string of obscenities worthy of such a horrible act-

“That is the underside of Arirang,” Luhan explained, looking towards the sky. “The most isolated nation on earth.”

The words on the tip of Minseok’s tongue died. He looked towards the sky, rendered speechless. 

  
a/n- Theories on what is going on? Muhahahahah.


	3. Chapter 3

The temple complex took up several acres in the heart of Arirang. The large silver dome that topped the structure was a constant presence wherever one looked, a towering reminder of where the Benevolent Director could be found.

To be found, Yixing knew well, _but not to be seen_. At least not by the majority of the people of Arirang, who would never set eyes on the Benevolent Director. Yixing was one of the few who ever met with him, and even then it was a very secretive and closely guarded affair. He hadn’t seen the Benevolent Director’s face since he was a child running and playing about the temple - and entering somewhere he shouldn’t have been. Now to see the man Yixing went into the cavernous reception room and spoke to a shadow behind a dark screen, never looking him in the eyes.

It would be Yixing someday, sitting behind the dark screen as his own Successor spoke to him. Eventually he too would forgo leaving the temple, just like his predecessors, except on the very rare occasion that an event warranted it. Once Yixing assumed the role of Benevolent Director it would be his Successor who would become his face among the people, just as Yixing was now for the current Director.

It wasn’t as though His Benevolence shunned the people he guided on a daily basis. No, it was by necessity he remained in the temple. His visions came and went, if he were to have one in front of the populous they may be frightened. He stayed out of reach for the benefit of the same people he helped and cared for so diligently. For Arirang. For the people.

This was the future that Yixing knew as he took a seat in front of the dark screen. This was what he believed in because there was never a reason not to. He was the Successor, he believed completely.

“Successor, you were at the palace when the fire occurred.” HIs Benevolence had a soothing voice, Yixing had always thought. A kind and gentle tone.

“Yes, Your Benevolence,” Yixing responded. “When I heard your words I knew not to be afraid. It was but a simple fire.” He thought back to the words that were broadcast all over the Kingdom, the Benevolent Director calming the people with the truth.

“Successor, my vision included the Crown Prince.” His Benevolence spoke slowly, “This fire took him.”

“Yes, the fire did take him, Your Benevolence.” Yixing shifted on the cushion he was seated on. He had known not to question how the fire had taken Minseok, but it had.

“I mean to return him to the palace, Successor. As my vision foretold I shall need your help.”

Yixing swallowed. How a prince disappeared in a fire was a mystery, how to get him back in many ways seemed even more daunting. He hadn’t known he was in His Benevolence’s vision, but he would never dismiss it. “I shall do anything you ask, Your Benevolence.”

 

 

 

Minseok’s jaw hung open as he stared up at the metal sky. He jumped back when Luhan reached forward and closed his mouth with his hand.

“You are lying.” Minseok rubbed his jaw with his hand, narrowing his eyes at the lowly servant who had dared to interfere with his life and spout such obvious lies.

“I’m afraid he isn’t.” Jongdae stepped beside Luhan. “That is Arirang and this is Seoul.”

“No, Arirang is -” Minseok paused. How to explain the most enlightened nation to ever exist?

“Is...? Spit it out, I am waiting.” Luhan looked far too smug as he crossed his arms and watched Minseok fumble for his words with a smirk on his face.

“Everything this place is not. And I demand you return me to my home this instant.” Minseok balled his hands into fists.

“Not until you give me a chance to convince you.” Luhan gestured to their surroundings. “This is Seoul and the reason it is like this has a lot to do with Arirang.”

“I don’t want to listen to lies.” Minseok turned around and stalked off, a moment of courage or stupidity he wasn’t sure. He was stopped in his tracks when he heard a loud crack simultaneous with a few chunks of concrete flying up from the ground. Someone had shot the ground in front of him.

Minseok whirled around, tense and afraid. But he didn’t want to show it. Not to Luhan or this person Jongdae. He held his head up, eying the smoking gun in Luhan’s hand.

“Ready to listen?” Luhan found far too much amusement in Minseok’s reaction.

“If the alternative is being shot, I suppose I have no choice.” Minseok glared. If looks could kill, Luhan would be dead.

 

 

 

Junmyeon watched Seohyun, noting how she carefully pulled the thread through the silk, her bottom lip disappearing into her mouth in a sign of concentration. All of the despair, the anxiety and tears she had shown the day before were gone, replaced with a calm demeanor.

As usual, he was jealous of Seohyun. His own dark mood had seemingly only worsened over the last day, the gnawing emptiness that was Minseok’s absence dragging him down little by little. Each passing hour found his depression growing.

“Would you like to try?” Seohyun held up the silk, the fine needle in her other hand. “It helps, to focus on something.”

“Helps what?” He was being factious and he knew it, but his sour mood loosened his tongue.

Seohyun returned to her embroidery. “The fact your fiancée has been taken by a fire.”

Junmyeon wanted to scream and yell – to protest the fact it was a fire. It hadn’t looked or sounded like a fire to him. It was an explosion, a violent outburst accompanied by gunfire. And how could a fire take a person, make them disappear? This type of thought process was troublesome, however, and he knew enough – bad mood or not – to keep his questions to himself.

“What would you do if it happened to Yifan?” Junmyeon asked, curious how she would answer.

She continued sewing, apparently unfazed by the question. “I shall do what the Benevolent Director envisions me to do, of course.”

Yes, of course. That was what they were all doing. Junmyeon had grown up in the palace because that is what was envisioned for him. He was selected as Minseok’s consort because his genetics were a perfect match. He was born because the Benevolent Director foretold his genetic sequence would make a good match for Minseok. It was all envisioned. Minseok was created the Crown Prince because his genetics were fit for the role. And their future children, the DNA sequences that Yixing had shown them, they were chosen by the Benevolent Director as well. Right down to the time in which they would be born, it was all in his visions.

“I wonder if he-“Junmyeon swallowed, pausing for a moment to figure out how to say what he was thinking. “I wonder what His Benevolence shall envision for me, if His Highness does not return.”

“His Benevolence shall know what is best.” Seohyun dragged the thread through the silk, tiny white flowers taking shape at every press into the fabric.

“Yes, of course.” Junmyeon leaned back and continued to watch her sew. His body was still but his mind raged on. Right now his future was unknown and it frightened him. Just when he had thought he had achieved his purpose, to become consort, everything changed. It was terrifying.

 

 

 

Minseok followed behind Luhan while Jongdae followed in the rear. It was clearly to keep him in their sights so he wouldn’t try anything again, not that he was planning on running now that he knew Luhan had a gun. At least not yet.

They entered a three story building, a structure that was in the same state of decay as everything else Minseok had seen since arriving in this place.

“Welcome to home sweet home,” Luhan deadpanned, kicking a pile of rubbish to the side as he walked into a back room.

Minseok paused at the doorway of the room, uncertain of where to sit. There was actual furniture here but it looked like it would break if any pressure was applied to it. A sofa that had gaping holes in the cushions and leaned to one side, a desk that sported large patches of rust, and a few decrepit folding metal chairs furnished the room. It was pathetic.

“Take your pick.” Luhan sat behind the desk, pulling up a creaky old chair. The style of the furniture was all new to Minseok, something he had never seen and judging by its condition never wanted to see.

After a moment of hesitation he moved towards the couch, hoping that its sheer bulk would support his weight without collapsing. When he sat a spring poked into his thigh, causing him to leap up in alarm.

“Sorry your highness, this isn’t the palace.” Jongdae laughed as he took a seat in one of the metal chairs.

Minseok bit his tongue and sat back down a few inches to the left of his first attempt, relieved when he wasn’t jabbed by another metal cylinder.

Luhan watched him with a curious expression and it annoyed him. Minseok quickly looked at the floor, not wanting to make eye contact. “Now what lies do you need to tell me?”

“Ah, where to begin.” Luhan sighed. Every little noise, every movement the man made infuriated Minseok to no end. “I suppose telling you everything you know is a lie will only make you angry. So perhaps it is best if I do this gradually.”

Minseok clasped his hands together and sat up straight. He could sit through this, it couldn’t be any worse than the morning assembly, he told himself.

“Please, tell me where Arirang is located.” Luhan was watching him again, he didn’t have to look to know. He could feel it.

Without hesitation Minseok spoke. “Arirang is located on the Arirang Peninsula. Three hundred and twenty years ago the great genetic mutation wiped out all of earth except those people who were protected and saved by the Eternal Benevolent Director. A few barbarians lived outside the edges and continue to live, though they are all genetically flawed. The Kingdom of Arirang is the only place on earth where enlightened and civilized people have remained.”

“You are wrong,” Luhan countered. “Three hundred and twenty years ago the Benevolent Director destroyed the city of Seoul and most of the Korean Peninsula to make way for Arirang. He killed most of the population, at least the ones he couldn’t control. Those he could control made it to Arirang, which was built above Seoul.”

Minseok shook his head. It was blasphemous. “No, that isn’t true.”

“Yes, it is.” Luhan asked, “How are people born in Arirang?”

Minseok gritted his teeth. “We are envisioned by the Benevolent Director, he knows of the genetic sequencing that isn’t flawed. You may petition him for the hope to have a child, but you shall only be implanted with an embryo once he has a vision of what your children’s genetics will be.”

“And why can’t people conceive? Why must they be implanted?” Luhan raised his voice as he asked. It made Minseok look at him, but the prince quickly averted his eyes once again.

“I have never heard that word, conceive.” Minseok felt like he was talking to a rock in one of the formal gardens. It wouldn’t matter what he said, Luhan was going to tell him it wasn’t true or throw foreign words his way to confuse him.

“Conception occurs when two people have sex and sperm fertilizes an egg. You have heard of sex in Arirang, correct?”

Minseok stood up, no longer caring if he would be shot. “Of course we have! Are you trying to embarrass me? Why would-“

“Why is it embarrassing? Sex isn’t embarrassing and neither is conception.” Luhan watched him with a grim expression. “The only reason you can’t conceive in Arirang is because that Benevolent Director of yours has been sterilizing the population. He does it when you are still children, so no one will know. You do remember your first medical exam, Minseok, don’t you?”

Minseok scoffed. Of course he remembered, everyone in Arirang had a medical checkup when they were children. They had several throughout their life, of course, visiting one of the temple healers to make sure their genetics were untainted. Their medical results were always reviewed carefully and if the Benevolent Director envisioned a problem within their results they were marked as flawed.

“You expect me to believe that the very essence of life is a lie?” Minseok couldn’t believe it. He looked from Luhan to Jongdae, and the turned around to pace towards the door. Such a fantasy this man spouted.

“Then what happened to you yesterday, tell me that. Do you know, Minseok, that you are the only person in Arirang that hasn’t been sterilized? Do you know that what you experienced is the natural state for an omega human? “

“I am not Minseok to you, I am His Highness the Crown Prince!” Minseok stomped his foot in frustration. “And what happened yesterday was a poisoning. You poisoned me, plain and simple.”

“No, we didn’t poison you. We took you from Arirang just in time. If your Benevolent Director had figured out you were going into heat you would be marked as flawed and had you killed.”

“The flawed are not killed.” Minseok wasn’t sure why he was still arguing, it was pointless. “They are neutralized by the healers, able to be reborn again with corrected genetic code.”

“Jongdae here was neutralized, why don’t you show our prince what a healer does.” Luhan fell back in his chair, a frustrated look on his face.

Minseok watched as Jongdae stood and lifted his shirt to reveal a crisscross of dark and jagged scars on his torso. “I almost died. Luhan saved me from that psychopath healer and-“

“That is enough. You have said enough. You can tell me lies all day, all week, all year and it will not make a difference. I know you are lying.” Minseok stared Luhan down.

“I knew you would resist but I thought you might at least be a little more willing to listen.” Luhan exhaled sharply. “Jongdae, take him back. I will visit later.”

Minseok looked at Jongdae and then, unwilling to find out what would come next, he darted down the hall. When a bullet slammed into the plaster near his head he fell to the floor, shaking.

“You really are a stubborn person, aren’t you?” It was Luhan who jerked him from the floor and dragged him back to the room he had been held captive in, the cold gun barrel pressed to his temple as they walked.

 

 

Junmyeon had been looking for Zhi Xiang for the better part of an hour. He hadn’t found him in the Hall of Learning, nor near the Minister’s chambers. It was becoming a frustrating search, stalking the palace paths as he attempted to avoid those who may report his unseemly behavior. It wasn’t exactly protocol for a future consort to be wandering so far from his quarters, especially one with such an uncertain future ahead of him.

More than once during his search Junmyeon ducked behind buildings, avoiding the small groups of servants that wouldn’t hesitate to notify the Queen that her eldest son’s fiancée was seen somewhere he shouldn’t be.

Junmyeon was not usually this desperate to find his teacher. If he went to the Hall of Learning and Zhi Xiang was absent he would wait patiently. Yet now, when his mind was troubled and his ability to continue keeping his mouth shut grew more difficult with each passing minute, he needed, he _had to_ talk to someone. And the only person he knew he could trust was his teacher.

He was nearing the eastern gate of the palace when he spotted the familiar robbed figure, Zhi Xiang’s posture and the color of his robes unmistakable. The sun was setting, the lanterns being lit as the artificial and dim recessed lighting flickered on, when he watched Zhi Xiang duck down a narrow pathway. Junmyeon didn’t dare call out for him, they were too close to the eastern gate and he couldn’t risk letting the guards know he was sneaking about.  Instead he pulled his robes tightly around him and followed.

The palace paths in this part of the complex were narrow and winding, it was easy to get lost. Junmyeon tried his best to make as little noise as possible as he ducked down one path and turned around each corner, the image of Zhi Xiang’s form moving ahead growing more distant at every crossroads.

Finally Junmyeon turned a corner and was faced with nothing. Or at least it looked like nothing. As though Zhi Xiang had disappeared completely, the path ended at the palace wall. Junmyeon blinked and looked around. His teacher had vanished into thin air. He stepped forward in confusion, almost missing the movement out of the corner of his eye.

It was a disturbance on the ground, a strange sliding of paving stones, so minute and fast Junmyeon had to bend down to examine the path to be sure he had seen it correctly. He pushed at the white stone, scarcely able to believe when a miniscule crack appeared. Had Zhi Xiang disappeared through an opening, some sort of secret passage on the stone pathway?

Junmyeon stood up, frightened that he had seen something he shouldn’t have. He picked up his robes and hurried down the path. He needed to make it back to his quarters before anyone noticed he was missing.

 

 

 

Yixing entered the Eastern Gate with a nod to the guards, one of the men paling as he realized it was the Successor.

Yixing was not accustomed to wandering into the palace, especially at this time of night. Not anymore. Years ago he spent many nights in Zhi Xiang’s chambers, leaving as the sun rose over the kingdom. But now he was visiting for a reason that had nothing to do with an amorous tryst. His visit was centered on his duties as Successor, not as Zhi Xiang’s lover. He was hoping that a surprise visit may be beneficial to his task at hand, the retrieval of the Crown Prince.

The Benevolent Director had seen it in his vision, that Yixing would be the one to return Minseok to the palace. It was not clear how that was to be accomplished, it was up to the Successor to fulfill the prophecy. Fulfill it he would and his gut instinct told him that the palace was the best place to start.

He walked the paths, intent on starting with visiting the King for a cursory greeting. Yixing stepped back suddenly when he spotted a figure ahead of him. He pressed himself to the nearest alcove and watched as a man scurried along the path, looking over his shoulder like he was afraid someone was following him.

When the figure got closer Yixing realized it was Junmyeon. He was acting oddly. Yixing took note. At this point he couldn’t discount anyone. Not when he had a vision to fulfill.

 

 

 

Minseok sat on the bed, his back against the wall and his knees folded. He had resolved to not fall asleep as he waited for whatever horrible thing would come next. He had concluded he would fight back, gun or not. They were probably going to kill him any way, he wouldn’t go down without a fight. At least one desperate attempt to break free and return to Arirang, he owed his family that much.

As he waited he realized he wasn’t sure what time it was, if it was day or night. The calling of the hours didn’t exist here, nor did sunlight. It was disorienting to the royal, an annoying and confusing thing among a string of annoying and confusing things.

Minseok waited, ignoring Jongdae’s brief attempts at conversations, for what seemed like hours. Finally the door opened, causing Jongdae to jump up and attempt to look like he hadn’t been half asleep and bored out of his mind.

Minseok watched Luhan walk into the room, his gun peeking out of the holster slung around his hips. It was strange to see him dressed like that, the long green coat and black pants. Minseok couldn’t reconcile his appearance to the junior tailor he had met some months back.

Minseok tried to remain expressionless, to not show fear. He was able to control his emotions at Luhan’s appearance but when the next person entered the room he gasped.

Zhi Xiang.

“Teacher?!” Minseok blurted out, unable to control himself.

“Your Highness.” Zhi Xiang smiled warmly.

“Did they take you too? How is my family?!” Minseok pleaded, desperate to know, and momentarily forgetting everything else.

“No, they didn’t take me.” Zhi Xiang walked towards the bed. “In fact, I helped them take you.”

“You what?” Minseok couldn’t believe it.

“Your Highness, you trust me, don’t you.” Zhi Xiang wasn’t asking, he knew. And Minseok couldn’t deny it. Of anyone in his life that he trusted, Zhi Xiang was at the top of the list.

He didn’t move away when his teacher sat on the bed and reached a hand over to pat his shoulder. “I know this is frightening and confusing and I am sorry, but it was time you know the truth. You need to know if you are ever to help others.”

Minseok had held it back as best he could. The pain, desperation and sense of fear was what he was trying to hide since the moment the horrible fog had left his mind. But at that simple gesture, the knowledge that his teacher was there, he crumbled. He let the tears flow.

“This won’t be easy Your Highness, and it won’t make sense right away. But please, you must believe what Luhan is telling you. Arirang is not the paradise you think it is, that the people think it is. And if anyone can help others to see it, I believe it is you.”

Minseok cried, unable to formulate an intelligent response.

“I am so very sorry, Your Highness. But I had no other option.” Zhi Xiang reached over and pulled his former pupil into a tight embrace.

Minseok let himself be held as he continued to cry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is a lot of information to take in, so if you have any questions please ask!


	4. Chapter 4

Minseok hadn’t meant to fall asleep but after a huge shock and a major outpouring of emotions he drifted off, resting against his teacher, his body and mind both exhausted. When he woke up he found that Zhi Xiang had remained, sitting on the bed, his arm protectively slung over the crown prince.

Minseok remained still for a few minutes, letting himself wake up slowly. He had a lot to think about, and he wasn’t sure he was ready to let anyone know that he was conscious lest they bombard him with more uncomfortable information. When his teacher noticed him stir he began rubbing soothing circles into his back.

“Are you okay?” 

Minseok wanted to laugh at the question. “I am not sure.”

“It is a lot to take in. Today will be difficult too.” The teacher sighed. “I wish there was a different way to go about this.”

“You mean kidnapping wasn’t the most soothing beginning to telling me my entire life has been a lie?” Minseok deadpanned. 

“Apparently not. To think, I, a man who is far more educated and vastly more intelligent than you-”

“I hate you,” Minseok interrupted, half joking.

“No, even now you don’t.”

Zhi Xiang was right, and it was annoying.

  
  


Yixing had spent the night in Zhi Xiang’s chambers, wondering where the man had gotten off to. He could be visiting another minister outside the palace, or perhaps partaking in some educational pursuit in the city. Yet it was annoying to not know and even more annoying to have no response when he tried to message him.

He had to remind himself their lives were a lot of unknowns, they had been for years. It wasn’t as though Zhi Xiang shared everything with him or vice versa. Yixing thought back to when they first started their relationship, how new and exciting it had been. He had been barely out of his teens while Zhi Xiang was already in his thirties. It was a large age gap, but they didn’t care, not when they seemed to share the same mind half the time.

While Yixing struggled with his duties as Successor Zhi Xiang was always there to lend an ear, a kind word, or a humorous story. Eventually their friendship turned into something more, something romantic and perhaps even love. Though they had never called it that, never put a name to it. Their lives were too set in stone for either man to have a full-fledged relationship. No, what they had was something else, something that shouldn’t be tied down to conventional terminology. 

Yixing sighed, wrapping himself in the large blanket on Zhi Xiang’s bed.  As he waited for sleep to come he thought of what to do with Junmyeon. He couldn’t discount the man as being completely innocent when it came to Minseok’s disappearance, no matter how close of friends they were. He had a job to do and no one, friend or not, would stand in his way of fulfilling His Benevolence’s premonition. 

In the end he decided to go see Junmyeon first thing in the morning. To talk with him and to ultimately gauge his reaction to a choice bit of questioning.

  
  
  


If Yifan ever actually slept in his chambers Junmyeon wouldn’t know what to do. It was a routine that the man appeared at night and fell asleep on his own mat of blankets in Junmyeon’s room, sometimes never saying a word as he drifted off, sometimes talking Junmyeon’s ear off. 

It was no different that night, nor that morning – Yifan was always up at the crack of dawn to return to his own chambers. While he could risk being with Junmyeon during the night he couldn’t risk being caught there in the morning. 

Junmyeon usually didn’t wake up when the prince left, sleeping through the sliding of the door and remaining deep in slumber until his personal servants appeared to rouse him for his first meal. That was usually what happened, but not how events unfolded that morning. 

Junmyeon stirred when something collided with his back. Annoyed, he turned over to see Yifan standing almost on top of him, Yixing in the doorway.

“Your Excellency.” Yixing bowed to Yifan like it was the most normal thing in the world to find him in the room of his older brother’s consort. 

“Successor.” Yifan bowed in turn, his action causing him to kick Junmyeon in the leg. 

Junmyeon scurried to sit up, feeling like this was a bad omen. It wasn’t as though Yixing was an enemy, he wasn’t, but still – he was closer to Minseok than Yifan and the entire situation that he had walked in on could easily be misunderstood.

“Successor, what are you doing here?” Junmyeon tried to remain calm but it was hard. His heart was racing as he made eye contact with Yixing. 

“I came to ask how you were holding up. It appears that The Grand Prince is here to comfort you so I shall be on my way. Good day to both of you.” Yixing bowed and retreated, leaving as quickly as he had come.

Once the door was shut and Yixing’s footsteps had faded away Yifan turned on his heels. 

“This is bad.”

Junmyeon nodded. He didn’t have the strength to verbalize just how bad it might be. 

  
  
  


After a stomach turning meal (of some type of food that Minseok didn’t have the courage to ask the identity of) they left the crumbling building behind. Minseok was surprised to see some sort of vehicle on the concrete road, smoke coming out of the rear of the machine as the front of it clanged and hummed. 

“We are going to the camp,” Luhan offered, not bothering to explain what the camp was or why they were going there. 

“They call it a jeep,” Zhi Xiang explained as he helped Minseok onto the back of the contraption. 

Minseok held onto the sides as the vehicle started to move, lurching forward after Jongdae climbed behind the steering wheel and fiddled with the gear. It was a wild ride, the potholes and uneven concrete causing the vehicle to bounce every which way. Halfway through the journey Minseok decided he would rather be walked there by gunpoint, at least that way he wouldn’t feel like he was about to fall into a concrete black hole. Zhi Xiang, on the other hand, seemed to be enjoying himself. He laughed at every hard turn and smiled widely whenever the wheels left the road for a moment. 

“Can’t beat it!” The teacher shouted over the loud clanking of the engine. 

They passed urban decay and more urban decay, a bleak landscape that was eerily illuminated by orange glowing lights amidst the ever present darkness. Minseok wandered just how many others lived in this desolate place, calling the shells of buildings home. It was a ghostly landscape, hints of lives once lived scattered about the ruin. 

Eventually the frightening ride came to an end, the jeep jerking to a halt in front of a complex of buildings. The first thing that Minseok noticed about the place was that it looked less run down than the other structures they had passed on the ride there. While there were still signs of decay, Minseok could tell that this place had been touched by human hands after the initial wave of destruction. 

Zhi Xiang jumped down from the back of the jeep first, offering his hand to help Minseok down. The crown prince took the offered hand, wobbling slightly on his feet when he jumped to the ground. 

He steadied himself in time to see three figures approaching, coming towards them from the buildings. He couldn’t fully make them out in the near darkness, but their strides and height gave them an ominous aura.

Luhan walked towards the newcomers, Jongdae trailing after him.

“Where are we?” Minseok took the chance to question Zhi Xiang while the others were otherwise occupied. 

“A settlement of sorts. You know some people here.” Zhi Xiang’s explanation was cut short when one of the three strangers moved closer and called for Zhi Xiang.

“Teacher!” The voice was deep in tone and timbre.

Minseok stepped aside as the taller man stepped into the light and grabbed Zhi Xiang into a bear hug. As he deposited the older man back on the concrete he gave Minseok a suspicious look. 

Zhi Xiang wasted no time in introducing the two, sensing the tense atmosphere. “Chanyeol, this is the Crown Prince of Arirang. His Highness has come to learn about our cause.”

“Did you say Crown Prince?” Chanyeol stared at Minseok, his jaw hanging open. “Why didn’t you say anything?!”

“Sorry, it was a bit of a sensitive subject, we couldn’t be certain he would come.”

Minseok wanted to add  _ that he had to be kidnapped _ to ever come in the first place but he kept his mouth shut. Best not make a bad first impression, especially since this Chanyeol guy had a rifle slung over his shoulder. 

“Welcome then, I guess.” Chanyeol closed his mouth and stepped aside. 

Minseok nodded, and walked passed him. He was curious who Luhan and Jongdae were conversing with. Perhaps it was foolish for him to think it was any of his business, but now that Zhi Xiang was here he felt less afraid of the consequences of his actions. Not when he had so many questions, when there were so many unknowns. Not when it seemed they needed him.

He walked towards where the four men stood, their words not yet intelligible. As he neared they stopped talking. 

It was an awkward moment before one of the men stepped forward. “Your highness.”

Minseok stopped. He recognized that voice, though he couldn’t place from where. 

“Do you remember me, your highness?” The man stepped close enough for Minseok to make out his face in the low lighting. 

“Min Woo?” Minseok couldn’t believe his eyes. It was impossible, Min Woo - once a personal servant to the crown prince - had been found flawed a few years back. In fact he had already been reborn after his genetics were healed. Yet this man, he looked and sounded exactly like the Min Woo that Minseok remembered.

“Yes, your highness. I…” He took a deep breath, “I never thought I would see you again.”

Minseok didn’t like how closely aligned this was to Luhan’s narrative of events. Even if he trusted Zhi Xiang that didn’t mean he was still entirely convinced of what he was being told. Yet here was a man who Minseok had known marked as flawed, very much alive and standing in front of him. It was definitely against everything he knew to be true. 

“What happened to you?” Minseok was afraid for his answer.

“The healers were coming, but Luhan smuggled me out before they could do anything.” Min Woo’s expression was troubled. “I am not sure if you know, what it means to be flawed.”

“I, um heard something of it.” Minseok felt uncomfortable. He scratched the back of his neck and looked away. 

“We still have a lot to fill him in on.” Zhi Xiang interrupted the awkward exchange. “Come, Minseok best to get you acclimated to your temporary home.”

Minseok hated that term. Temporary home. Yet his curiosity made him follow his teacher, a thousand and one questions zipping through his mind needing to be answered.

  
  
  


Minseok wasn’t sure he heard it correctly the first time. “You are leaving?”

Zhi Xiang nodded. “I can’t be gone for too long or people will get suspicious.”

Minseok snorted. Of course his teacher couldn’t be gone for too long, he was a Court Minister after all. But what about him? He was the Crown Prince!

“Please, listen to what Luhan has to say. Give him a week and I will take you back, no matter what conclusion you come to.” Zhi Xiang looked grim, perhaps nervous about how Minseok would take all of the information being thrown at him.

“Take me back  _ now _ , everything that has to be said can be said in the palace.” Minseok wasn’t going to entertain the idea of spending another day with Luhan, not when he knew that Zhi Xiang was returning to the palace.

“No, it is too risky.” Zhi Xiang dismissed the idea immediately. “If we return together the Director will know for sure that you have been with me, and that will likely lead to both of us being killed.”

Minseok had a hard time believing that. He trusted his teacher but it wasn’t an automatic switch that could be pushed in him - to accept that his reality was a lie. It still didn’t make a lot of sense, what he was being told. Adding on the notion that the Crown Prince would be killed by the Benevolent Director just made it all that much harder to believe. “Please, I shan’t say a word to anyone.”

“Yes, you seem very trustworthy with all of your escape attempts,” Luhan drawled, earning an annoyed glare from Minseok.

They had entered one of the buildings in the place they called camp, a tall structure with less garbage and debris than Minseok had seen in the other buildings at this place. It was almost clean, with furniture that didn’t look like it was about to collapse if touched. They had brought him to some sort of meeting room, a place with an oblong table and a plethora of maps on the walls. It wasn’t more than a few minutes after Minseok sat that Zhi Xiang announced his departure.

“I am not taking you back now and if you know what is best you won’t try to escape until I come back for you.” Zhi Xiang was using his authoritative tone, the one he usually reserved for the times Minseok ignored his studies in favor of more leisurely pursuits. 

“I guess I have no choice.” Minseok slouched in his chair, feeling helpless and annoyed.

“Now you get it.” Luhan was smiling and it made Minseok’s blood boil.

“Hm yes, wow me with your propaganda. I am all ears.” Minseok folded his hands in his lap and tried to appear attentive, mostly to get back at Luhan for his smug comments.

“Please, listen. Give it a chance,” His teacher implored, clearly concerned that the tension between Minseok and Luhan would render his time here useless. When Zhi Xiang added, “Give Luhan a chance.” Minseok visibly squirmed.

“Do it or I will let Sehun at your entire wardrobe while you are gone.” The teacher wagged his finger in Minseok’s face.

Now that threat, Minseok thought, was actual motivation to listen.

  
  
  


Yixing didn’t want to believe it and decided he wouldn’t, not without more evidence. But the fact remained, Yifan and Junmyeon were acting suspiciously. The last time he checked Seohyun was Yifan’s consort – yet Yifan was sleeping in Junmyeon’s room. The entire situation begged to be called a conspiracy. 

He debated how much it all meant as he waited in the Hall of Learning. He wanted to see Zhi Xiang once before he left, he had no idea how long it would be before he visited the palace again. 

The man was still not answering his messages, which could be something to complain about. Yet the moment Zhi Xiang walked into the Hall, Yixing’s thoughts of scolding him faded away.

“Come for a midday romp?” Zhi Xiang winked.

“Perhaps.” Yixing couldn’t help but smile. Z hi Xiang had that effect on him.

“Hm, well I do have court business to attend to but I could make an exception for you.” The older man moved to where Yixing was sitting. Without warning he knelt down and planted a kiss on the younger man’s lips.

Yixing opened his mouth, wanting more. In a few minutes all thoughts of asking Zhi Xiang where he had been were forgotten, replaced by soft moans and gentle kisses. 

  
  
  
  
  


“This is the earth.” Luhan held up a globe.

“Yes, I am well aware.” Minseok had been stuck in the meeting room with Luhan for the better part of what felt like eternity. Luhan had rambled on about the evils of the Benevolent Director - the way he disposed of those who questioned him by marking them flawed. He delved back into the abomination (or so he called it) of sterilizing the populous as a method of control. All the while Minseok listened quietly, trying to digest the information while questioning it at the same time.

“Do you know that there are nations still operating?” Luhan spun the globe. “China, the United States, the European Union, New Russia. They are all still around.”

“Let me guess, the Benevolent Director lied about that too.” Minseok had been taught that all of those nations had collapsed long ago, with the genetic plague. 

“You shouldn’t be so flippant about it.” Luhan set the globe on the table and leaned over it, staring the crown prince down. “You do realize what I am trying to tell you, right? That the people you claim to represent are no better than slaves, mind controlled to do what that whack job Director wants you to. You do realize I am talking about people dying here!” Luhan shouted, his face turning a shade of red with anger.

Minseok suddenly felt a bit guilty about his sarcastic reactions, but at the same time he needed his own thoughts and learnings to be understood. He stood up and leaned over the table, mirroring Luhan’s position and glaring right back. “And do you understand that we are dealing with deaths that  _ you _ say happened. That you claim are being done by the Director. Do you realize that I have lived in a harmonious and good world for my entire life and you - you and whatever your people call themselves took me to this wasteland against my will?! And you want me to agree that Arirang is a monstrosity?! Then what is this?” Minseok threw his hands up in frustration. “Is this a paradise I should fight for? Should I believe you that the kind and gentle world I come from is flawed?! I trust Zhi Xiang, I do, but this is too much. This is...some of this defies logic. ”

Luhan shut his eyes. He remained still.

“I will listen to what you have to say out of deference for my teacher but I am having a difficult time accepting what you’re telling me is truth.” Minseok sat back down, folding his arms he leaned back. 

“What then, what do I have to show you for you to believe it?” Luhan opened his eyes. He spoke through gritted teeth. It was a bit overwhelming, how much he wanted Minseok to believe. “You have seen Seoul, hell you have even seen someone you KNOW was marked as flawed. You can see the underside of this paradise you speak of anytime you look up.  Your teacher tells you it is real! You went into heat for fucks sake! What else is there?!”

“You are the one doing the convincing, you tell me,” Minseok answered casually. 

Something inside Luhan snapped. He stalked around the table and grabbed the crown prince’s wrist. With a hard yank he pulled him to his feet.

“Okay, then I will show you.” Luhan dragged Minseok after him, from the room and into the building.

Minseok struggled, Luhan’s grip on his wrist painful. “Where are you taking me??!”

Luhan didn’t answer. He didn’t stop walking until the two of them - Minseok being dragged- reached a door on what seemed to be the opposite end of the building. Luhan pushed the metal door open and shoved Minseok inside. 

“Whoa - what is-” Someone from inside the room spoke as Minseok felt his knees collide with the carpeting, having been all but thrown inside.

“The crown prince needs some more convincing that Arirang is not the paradise he thinks it is. Please tell him what happened to you, I’ll be back in an hour.”

Luhan slammed the door shut. 

Minseok propped himself up on his hands and maneuvered to a seated position. Once he was seated he was able to see the other occupants of the room and the sight frightened him. 

He recognized one of the men as the person who he had met by accident during his escape attempt, the man who had helped Jongdae to take him back to captivity. Baekhyun. He sat on the floor, legs crossed, giving Minseok a curious look. 

Baekhyun didn’t make Minseok look away in fear. It was the other two occupants, a man and a woman whose disfigurements were numerous and raw. He had never seen a disfigured person before, they did not exist in Arirang. 

“Your Highness, I never thought I should be blessed enough to meet you in person.” The woman spoke, her words slurred by her scarred and torn mouth. “I was once your subject, your highness.”

Minseok felt a flood of emotions. Fear, disgust, and disappointment. Disappointment in himself for acting like this, for reacting this way. He couldn’t even look at the woman and he knew that was wrong.

“Your highness, please do not look upon us.” The man spoke as if he could read Minseok’s mind and wanted to ease his anxiety. “I would not want you to remember us this way.”

Minseok swallowed. “What happened to you?”

“They were marked as flawed and started the healing process.” Minseok recognized the voice as that of Baekhyun. The man shifted into Minseok’s line of sight, scooting on the floor until he was facing where Minseok had his head turned. “They arrived only a few days ago.”

“Who did this to you?” Minseok asked. He knew what their answer would be.

“It was a healer, as the Benevolent Director saw in his visions. Our genetics were deemed flawed, but it was only after my husband failed at his duties that we were marked as such.” The woman answered. 

“What duties?” Minseok still couldn’t look at her.

“He was a palace guard.” The woman answered.

Minseok felt sick. 

“They were almost dead when we got them out. Thankfully they knew enough to tell Zhi Xiang what was happening.” Baekhyun sighed. “They shall never fully recover, not cosmetically, but we will work on their injuries as best we can so they can have a functional life here.”

“What do you think of Arirang...now?” Minseok asked, biting his bottom lip.

“It is a beautiful place ruled by a very cruel and manipulative man.” The woman spoke. “Yet it hurts my heart that I shall never see it again in my lifetime. But seeing you, someone who so dutifully represents the kingdom, it makes me feel a little less homesick. For the place, your highness, but not the system.”

“They are one of hundreds I treat on a yearly basis,.” Baekhyun remarked. “Everyone we can get out we do, but some die before they arrive here while others will always bear the scars of their healing. It is sickening what is done to them.”

“What are your names?” Minseok asked.

“I would rather not say, your highness.” The woman answered.

Minseok took a deep breath and then turned, ready to look upon the couple. Much later in his life he would realize it was this moment when he started to understand, when he started to believe, and when he started not to fully hate Luhan. They talked for nearly an hour, about Arirang, about promises, and about paradise lost.

  
  
  
  


Luhan found Minseok subdued when he returned in an hour, like the crown prince had lost the will to fight it any longer. 

“I will listen now,” Minseok said quietly as they walked the halls.

“Good. It looks like you aren’t as stupid as I thought.” Luhan was still a smug bastard, even if Minseok had given in.

When they returned to the conference room Luhan launched into a torrent of words. Minseok interrupted whenever he hit upon a subject that confused him (which was often).

“So you mean to tell me that non-sterilized humans are part of some preordained, biological hierarchy?” Minseok couldn’t understand.

“Yes, in a sense. Non-sterilized humans go through puberty, which leads them to show their true form. Alpha, beta, or omega,” Luhan explained. “Attraction, is um...well, dependent on pheromones. There is a concept called mating which hm, how do I explain...”

“I still don’t understand.” Minseok had never heard of pheromones or mating.

“How about I let Baekhyun explain it to you, he is the doctor of the camp, much more versed in all this biological mumbo jumbo.” Luhan quickly changed subjects. Minseok couldn’t help but wonder if this topic embarrassed Luhan as much as it embarrassed the crown prince. 

Luhan gave an explanation of the status of the camp, of the people saved from Arirang. “The world sees us as economic refugees or some nonsense. In other words, they try to find any reason to not interfere with Arirang. They think it is better if it stays closed off, isolated. That way it isn’t a problem to them, no threat of war, and no economic impact. No need to care.”

“So the rest of the world doesn’t care if the people are being lied to? Sterilized and killed?” Minseok asked.

“Yep. Out of sight out of mind, that sort of thing. But the end result is that we have nowhere that wants us and no one who will help us to fight for Arirang. In essence we are alone.” Luhan smiled. “Which is why we are living in Seoul, or what is left of it. Hard to believe, I know, but we don’t really prefer living in eternal darkness among rubble and debris.”

“Very hard to believe,” Minseok replied. He stopped himself from smiling, not yet willing to joke around with Luhan. 

“Alright, I think I have talked your ear off enough for one day. I’ll walk you to the mess hall and then to your quarters.” Luhan stood.

“One more thing.” Minseok was afraid he would forget if he didn’t ask. “Are all the people here, are they all sterilized too?”

“Yes.” 

“Except for me.” Minseok found it odd. “Why me?”

“Like Zhi Xiang said, part of your proof. He wanted you to believe so he made sure you weren’t, knowing it would help you to realize what he was saying was true.”

“You have been preparing this for years.” Minseok was astounded.

“No, I haven’t. But your teacher has.”

Zhi Xiang, Minseok realized, was a much more formidable and calculating man that he could have ever imagined.

  
  
  
  


“I have some questions.” Minseok stood, hands on his hips. He watched Baekhyun deposit his tray of leftover food scraps in the garbage. 

“What sort of questions?” Baekhyun scraped the tray clean with his fork.

“He wants to know about human sexuality.  _ The talk _ , thought you should give it to him.” Luhan cut in. “And afterwards show him to his room. Thanks pal.” He slapped Baekhyun on the back and hurried off, clearly happy to be free of having the discussion.

Minseok watched him go, wondering just how bad this talk was going to be.

“Did he really just leave me to tell you about-” Baekhyun rolled his eyes and exhaled sharply. “Some leader he is.”

Minseok blinked innocently. “If you have a book or something I could just read that, I mean if you are busy.” 

“Ohhh, great idea! You are a crown prince for a reason, huh.” Baekhyun winked. “Follow me, I have just the thing!”

Half an hour later Minseok was in his room, a small space that was just big enough for a bed and a small table. He flicked on the lamp and started to read the book that Baekhyun had given him. The bold letters on the cover read ‘Alpha Over Flowers’. Minseok took note, wondering what flowers had to do with the hierarchy thing, he hoped the book would explain. It was illustrated and even had a storyline, black and white drawings and text in bubbles filling the pages. Minseok found himself sucked into the tale of strong alphas, the middle men betas, and fragile omega needing protection (though he certainly didn’t think he matched the omega type, not even a little). The strong hero and his omega mate, finding each other through something feral, a dance of desire and want and need played out.. Then he turned the page and gasped. He threw the book on the ground and covered his eyes with his hands. 

A few seconds later he moved his fingers, peeking through at the open book. He repeated the action a few times until he was certain what he was looking at. 

“So that is what they call a knot.” Minseok said slowly, truly astounded.

  
  
  


Junmyeon had waited all day for this moment. Ever since Yifan had left that morning, mumbling how horrible their situation was. He had made up his mind after tea with Seohyun, after a midday meeting with his possible future mother-in-law, and after spotting Yixing leaving the Hall of Learning.

The doors to his chambers rattled. 

“Junmyeon, let me in,” Yifan whispered. 

“No.” Junmyeon wasn’t going to risk it, not now, not when his entire future was at stake. Yifan would probably be safe from whatever might befall them, but Junmyeon would not. He was a consort without a fiancée, a weakling, he was easy prey.

He waited, listening as Yifan rattled the door a few more times. Eventually the prince gave up.

Junmyeon laid down, his mind troubled. Suddenly he felt even more alone. He needed Minseok. Badly.

  
  
  


Minseok was used to having a servant wake him up. On the rare occasion he awoke before the servants arrived up, the calling of the hours jarring him from his rest. Either way he was most certainly not accustomed to being woken up by his bed quaking back and forth. 

He bolted upright, terrified of what was happening.

“Rise and shine your highness.” It was Jongdae, his hands on the end of the mattress as he pulled it up and pushed it down with glee. 

Minseok was a second from yelling a string of obscenities. The only thing that stopped him was Jongdae’s announcement.

“The boss is already waiting for you out front. You don’t want to be late for your little trip.”

Minseok narrowed his eyes. “Trip?”

“Yes, that is what I said.” Jongdae seemed way to happy about it, which made Minseok deeply suspicious. He had just gotten to the camp the day before- or at least what he thought was the day before. He hated not knowing the time or date. Why were they leaving and where were they going?

Jongdae remained tight lipped, leaving Minseok to quickly throw on the clean clothes that had been left in his room (still no robes, much to his disdain), splash some water on his face (from the working bathroom adjoining his space) and dash for the door. 

He found Luhan waiting by the jeep, the clangs and smoke indicating the machine was running. He was wearing the long olive coat again, his black hair an untamed mess. He had on some kind of boots, the laces long and hanging almost touching the ground. 

Minseok thought he looked slightly ridiculous and most certainly messy. But then again everyone around there did, with their lack of proper robes and styling.

“Where are we going?” Minseok asked as he reached the jeep. Luhan jumped into the driver’s seat and beckoned for Minseok to get in the passenger’s side.

“More proof. I thought this might convince you, at least a bit.”

What  _ this _ was Luhan didn’t say, but Minseok was curious. He jumped into the jeep and held on tight as Luhan stepped on the gas.

  
  
  
  


“Four days!” Minseok scoffed. “This is going to take four days?!”

“Hm.” Luhan nodded, jerking the wheel to avoid driving into a small pile of broken concrete. 

Minseok had thought maybe a day of travel, but four days alone with Luhan - it was not something he wanted to do. “Can I say no?”

“Um, that won‘t work since we already left, gas is a precious commodity here. Plus think of it this way, once you get back Zhi Xiang should be there to pick you up and take you back.”

Minseok sighed. 

“Fine. Fine. At least tell me where we are going.” Minseok caved in to the reality he was going on a four day excursion with one of his least favorite people whether he liked it or not.

“To pick up supplies. Our group has a few friends in China that smuggle goods across the border to us.”

“I thought China didn’t acknowledge you or something?” Minseok recalled Luhan basically saying the rest of the world ignored their plight.

“They do. These are a few people, not an entire country. They are sympathetic to our cause, which goes against their government which means the entire operation is dangerous and needs to be hush hush.”

“So dangerous.” Minseok could read between the lines.

“Ohhh, you catch on quick!” 

Minseok tightened his hold on the arm rest. It was going to be a long 4 days.

  
  
  
  
  


Luhan had stopped the jeep near a field, or at least what Minseok assumed was a field. It was still dark everywhere he looked, even darker due to the lack of orange lights once they drove out of the urban wasteland. 

“We can camp here.” Luhan had been the one to start a small fire while Minseok watched him, feeling utterly useless.

“Can you get some food from my backpack?” Luhan directed Minseok, who gladly went digging for the canned mystery meat. 

Luhan pushed it into the fire, poking it with a stick until he declared it done. They ate in silence. After their meal was done Luhan returned to the jeep. Minseok wasn’t sure what he was doing until he heard a loud snore. 

Minseok groaned, realizing that their sleeping place was the car. After a bathroom break at the edge of the space illuminated by the fire he trudged back to the machine, resigning himself to his fate.

 

It was cold, bitterly cold. Minseok burrowed into his sweatshirt, but it still wasn’t enough. He had woken up freezing. One look towards Luhan, cozy in his long wool coat, and Minseok was cursing him under his breath. 

He dug around in the back, hoping there would be a blanket. When he found none he gave up and pulled his arms underneath his sweatshirt.

“Want to share?” 

Minseok jumped. He hadn’t realized Luhan was awake. “Share?”

“My jacket.” Luhan was already shrugging it off. He spread it over the both of them like a blanket. 

Minseok felt awkward leaning in, but it was the only way to get the maximum benefit from the coat blanket. He inched across the seat, stopping when there were still a few inches between them.

“I won’t bite, you know.” Luhan chuckled. His voice was husky with sleep and it was doing something to Minseok. Making him feel strange, like all those times back in the palace it annoyed him.

“No, you only shoot.” Minseok joked, turning his head away from Luhan. 

“That's right.” 

Minseok looked over, a big mistake since he caught sight of Luhan with his eyes closed, his chest rising and falling slowly, a smile on his face. He really was unfortunately handsome, a terrible trait for such an annoying person. And his scent, that smell that clung to him – it was the most unfortunate thing of all. 

“Minseok?”

Minseok rolled his eyes at the lack of a title but didn’t argue. “Yes?”

“What did you think of me, when you met me back at the palace?”

“What does it matter?” Minseok swallowed, feeling the need to scoot further way.

“Hm. It doesn’t, I suppose.” Luhan smiled. “I thought you were cute, in case you are wondering. Goodnight.”

Minseok scooted over a few inches, intensely uncomfortable.

Luhan laughed, a lilting sound. A few minutes later he was asleep.

  
  


Minseok found the long jeep journey boring. The world was dark and the landscape was desolate, destroyed and decayed. It wasn’t much to look at, the only bits he could really make out were reflected in the Jeep’s headlights as Luhan drove like a madman. 

It was halfway through the second day when Minseok decided conversation was preferable to boredom.

“When did you leave Arirang?” Minseok fiddled with his seatbelt, feeling anxious that he had initiated a conversation.

“When I was very small. I don’t really remember living there to be honest,” Luhan answered. “Zhi Xiang brought me to the camp when I was a child, I was raised there.”

A stretch of silence followed the single question, Minseok racking his brains on what to talk about next. He went with another question, something he had considered over the last day. 

“This rebellion, how do you think it will happen?” 

Luhan was quiet for a moment, Minseok almost thought he hadn’t heard him. When he did speak he sounded dead serious, there wasn’t a trace of sarcasm in his response. “Slowly. The people will need to be convinced, like you were, that the Director is not good for them.”

“And I will be part of that, of convincing them.” Minseok wasn’t sure he was up for such a big task. He wondered why they had picked him of all people. Why not Yifan, who was confident and could command a crowd?

“Yes. You will be a big part of that. But you won’t be alone. Zhi Xiang will be there, I will be there.” 

Minseok stilled. “You will be there? You are returning?”

“Yes, if you would like me to,” Luhan responded. 

Minseok didn’t know how to reply. Deep down he would like all of this to be a bad dream – the evidence he had been shown, the people he had met, and the fate that awaited him. He hadn’t even started to consider what would occur when he returned to the palace.

“I wish life were simpler.”

“Then it wouldn’t be nearly as fun.” Luhan took a turn particularly hard, causing Minseok to almost crash into him. “See what I mean? Now wasn’t that fun?”

Minseok returned to his seat in a hurry. No, it wasn’t fun, he thought. Not at all. The surprise contact had given him a whiff of Luhan’s scent and in no way, shape or form was it  _ fun _ . 

“I don’t need to have fun.” He turned his head towards the darkness, trying to forget what had just happened. 

“I think we both know that is a lie, your highness.”

Minseok remained silent, not willing to turn back to face the man who caused him so much confusion and annoyance. 

  
  
  


He couldn’t be sure how long they had been traveling when he first saw it, but it took his breathe away. Sunlight, beautiful sunlight. A sky with a few clouds, the sun shining down. It was daytime and he could finally see it, opening up at the edge of the great metal sky. 

Minseok couldn’t help but stare, his gaze fixated on something he used to take for granted. Daylight. 

“I thought you might like it.” Luhan said next to him. 

“I – where is this?” Minseok asked.

“North Korea, the edges of Arirang.” Luhan sped the jeep up and Minseok could see why. They were on a dirt road now and it was surprisingly even. “My contact will meet us a little ways from here. He brings supplies in from China but this is as far south as he will go.”

Minseok felt like his energy had been renewed, his weariness at traveling for two days on top of his rough days prior to that melting away as he saw the sun. 

“I like it when you smile.”

It was enough to tear Minseok away from the glorious sight. He looked at Luhan. “What?”

“I said you look nice when you smile,” Luhan answered simply.

Minseok felt his cheeks grow warm. Perhaps even seeing his first sunlight in days was not good enough reason to be alone this long with Luhan.

The situation didn’t improve when Luhan parked the jeep at the edge of where the metal sky gave way to the sky Minseok knew and loved, urging him to step out and enjoy the sunshine.

Minseok jumped off the jeep and walked towards the sun touched fields, happy to put some distance between himself and Luhan. It would have been effective if not for a soft breeze that seemed to carry Luhan’s sent directly to him, wafting around him no matter which way he turned. He had never realized how powerful his sense of smell could be, how something as simple as the smell of another could make him feel like he was losing control. It had eaten at him ever since he met Luhan back in the palace, the way he never felt entirely normal when he was around the other. The feeling seemed to intensify lately now that he had been alone with the other man. 

“When we get there I want you to stay in the jeep.” Luhan approached Minseok, hands in his pockets.

“Why?” Minseok took a step backwards as Luhan got closer. The smell was overwhelming, the strange and enticing scent doing things to him the closer Luhan got.

“Zhou Mi, he isn’t..” Luhan stilled. He was watching Minseok in a way that made him feel nervous, like he was devouring him with his eyes. “He is an alpha,” he finally said.

Minseok was about to ask why that mattered but then he recalled the book Baekhyun had given him. An alpha around an unmated omega might mean-

“I will stay in the jeep.” Minseok wasn’t going to chance having that knot thing happen to him.

As if the world was conspiring against them, a car roared down the road towards them. It was loud, a smaller thing than the jeep they had come in, and it was coming from the sunlight into the darkness.

“It is him.” Luhan looked mildly upset. 

Minseok tried to make it to the jeep but the action had him passing close to Luhan. He was almost side by side with the man when he felt a tightness in his chest. And then the burning sensation returned, the sensations from a few days prior. A loss of control.

“Shit.” Luhan was by his side as he fell, holding an arm around him as he began to feel sick again.

“Is it, am I-“Minseok felt dizzy, warm all over, and extremely uncomfortable. 

Time was slowing down, his entire world closing in on him. The only thing he could focus on was Luhan’s scent, how amazing it was, how comforting…how he wanted more. He didn’t even know the man had arrived until Luhan was speaking.

“Zhou Mi, not now.” Luhan’s voice was hoarse, choked.

“What a delightful smell.” A stranger’s voice. Minseok couldn’t find the energy to see who it was, but he did catch another scent. A smell almost as enticing as Luhan’s. He squirmed, trying to get closer to it.

“It looks like he wants it too.” The stranger was getting closer, he could tell. 

Minseok’s back hit the ground as Luhan launched himself forward. He watched as the stranger fell to the ground, Luhan on top of him, his fists swinging as Minseok bucked against the ground.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why yes, Baekhyun did teach Minseok about A/B/O using a manga. A true hero that the people needs ;) Thank you for the kuddos and comments, I am kladjfkladj over the love this fic is getting. This AU has really excited me and I am on cloud nine that others like it as well. Thank you!   
> PS- Is that smut I sense next chapter? muahahah


	5. Chapter 5

_Warning: Smut, knotting, Luhan being smug_

Minseok writhed against the ground, too out of it to do anything but watch the two men fight each other. Luhan seemed to have the upper hand, his fists swinging as the man under him unsuccessfully attempted to block the punches.

I have to get back to the Jeep, he thought. He knew he needed to move but his legs wouldn’t obey him at the moment, the warm feeling coursing through his body rendering his limbs useless. This heat, it was the worst thing that had ever happened to him – the first time and now again. He was powerless.

“Stop! Fuck stop it! I’ll go!” It was the stranger’s voice, begging and cursing.

 Through hazy vision he watched Luhan get off the man.

“Good luck getting supplies again you fucker!” The man stalked back to his car, his scent growing weaker with every step forward.

The slam of a car door, the sound of tires on dirt, and then nothing. Nothing but the scent of Luhan and silence.

“Minseok.”

Even the way he said his name, it made him warm. He could feel the slick starting to pool on his backside as he whined.

“Help me.” It was the most he could say at the moment and he didn’t even know why he was saying it. Luhan couldn’t help him, or if he could Minseok wasn’t exactly sure how. The book Baekhyun had given him was very specific on knots and alphas as the cure for a heat - and Luhan wasn’t an alpha.

“Damnit,” Luhan cursed under his breath. 

Minseok cried out as he felt his body tense. He was growing hard, he could feel it. It was intensely uncomfortable to be like this, out in the open, in front of Luhan no less.

“Minseok, do you want me to help you through it?”

Minseok choked as Luhan’s scent flooded his senses, the other man kneeling down next to him. If he wasn’t like this he would say no, he knew it. But now he couldn’t, he needed, he wanted. What he wanted he wasn’t sure but Luhan was near and willing - asking. “Yes.”

“We can’t, not here.”

Minseok knew it wasn’t the place, deep down he knew, but at the moment he didn’t care. Where else would they go?

When Luhan lifted him up he cried out, the feeling of being held, his skin burning as it touched Luhan’s arms – madness.

“You smell so fucking good.” Luhan pulled Minseok closer to him, until he was nosing near the other man’s neck.

Minseok bucked up, writhing against Luhan. He wanted more, he wanted to be closer, he wanted to fall in front of Luhan and give him everything he wanted.

Luhan started walking, a struggle as Minseok moved against him, chasing the uneven friction every time he pushed against Luhan’s torso.

 Minseok gasped as he managed to angle himself just right, the fabric of his pants rubbing against his hard cock as he bucked against the man who held him. It was so raw and needy, the way he was acting. He should be embarrassed but he couldn’t, not now.

Luhan let out a frustrated moan as he gave up carrying Minseok back to the jeep, sinking down and depositing the prince on the ground instead.

Minseok swallowed. Luhan was next to him now, close, so very close. He reached forward and grabbed at Luhan’s arm.

“Do you know – you know what you are asking, right?” Luhan’s voice was husky, like he was just as effected by everything as Minseok was. It made Minseok want him more.

“No, yes. Please.” Minseok had a good idea of what he wanted, and it would be the first time he had ever wanted it in his life. A bad idea, it was probably a bad idea a little voice in the back of his head said. But he couldn’t stop, not now. Not with Luhan next to him.

Luhan leaned down, hesitating for a moment before he pressed his lips to Minseok’s.

It was as if oxygen had been added to the fire, fueling it, the desire in him reaching new heights with the lightest of touches. The touch made Minseok pull Luhan in closer. Wrapping his arms around Luhan’s neck he urged him to move until he was on top of the prince.

Luhan complied, his actions no longer chaste and slow. He darted his tongue forth, into Minseok’s mouth as he licked and nibbled. When he slid on top of him, pushing the prince’s legs open as he moved, Minseok complied.

When Luhan settled in between his legs, Minseok moaned into the kiss. Their bodies were pressed together, Minseok hugging Luhan’s hips with his legs. He bucked up as Luhan’s mouth moved to nip along his jaw, and lower, to suck a marks into his neck. His hands moved over Luhan’s back, to his sides, exploring and caressing as his body screamed for more.

Luhan bucked forward, causing Minseok to cry out. He could feel the other man’s hardness against his cock.

“I need-” it was a half moan, half cry that escaped Minseok’s lips. He felt tears sting the corners of his eyes as Luhan pressed forward again.

“What do you need?” Luhan groaned against Minseok’s collar bone as he nuzzled and licked his way lower.

“You,” Minseok gasped, his entire world narrowed down to this moment, to this person. Luhan.

He whined when Luhan suddenly leaned back, but stopped when the man pulled his shirt over his head. It was a swift set of motions, rough but hurried, and Minseok felt his pants being tugged down as well. The cold air hit his skin, the slick gathered between his legs, dripping down his thighs, and he shivered.

“I can’t wait, fuck you are so –“ Luhan was undressing himself and Minseok could do nothing but watch, letting out a small sound as Luhan’s erection sprang free of the confines of his boxers.

“Get on your knees,” Luhan ordered.

Minseok tried but failed, his body so useless to do anything at the moment. It was Luhan who grabbed his thin waist and positioned him on his knees, hands dug into the green grass as his head hung forward. He pushed back as he was positioned.

“I am sorry, fuck I can’t wait.”

He didn’t know this feeling. Suddenly something was filling him, something hard and wide, pushing inside of him so quickly he could do nothing but fall forward and scream into the ground. It was a burning, a pain that he never knew.

And then Luhan began moving behind him, gripping his hips as he pushed in and pulled back, grunting as he set a fast paced rhythm. Minseok gripped at the grass with his hands, clawing and crying out each time Luhan slammed into him.

It hurt, it was painful, but it was changing. The sensation of being fucked, of being filled up started to make him feel comfort, take the edge off, a wave of pleasure racking his body as he pushed back to take more of Luhan in.

Every second that passed the pleasure increased. The sound of Luhan fucking him open, the slick from his own body moving against Luhan’s cock, making an obscene noise that only made Minseok want more. It was so filthy sounding, so erotic.

“Still tight.” Luhan began moving faster as his moans mingled with Minseok’s. He was digging his nails into Minseok’s hips and the feeling was anything but painful. It was the only thing holding him up as Luhan pounded into him. A good pain.

The wave of pleasure that swept over him was sudden. He fell forward as he released, a white heat drowning everything out as he came. His body spasmed as Luhan held him up, driving into him until his hips started to move at an uneven pace.

Minseok felt himself grow hard again as Luhan pushed into him, blood rushing to his cock as he felt something tease his rim. Was Luhan getting bigger? Minseok threw his head back and cried out as the extra girth slipped inside of him.

Luhan let out a strangled moan as he pushed hard and deep into Minseok. His hands slipped from Minseok’s hips as he lurched forward, pushing Minseok into the grass with him.

Minseok gasped as he was impaled on Luhan’s cock, on the increased thickness. He could feel Luhan release inside of him, hot spurts as he was opened wider. It sent him over the edge again, the pain of being filled so deeply with the knowledge Luhan had released making his cock twitch and spill more come against the ground.

Luhan rocked into him, his breathing raspy and hoarse.

For a moment the heat seemed to pass, his mind was less hazy as he felt Luhan’s heat inside of him, Luhan pushing forward slowly. As he caught his breath it hit him. Was that- had Luhan knotted him?

He pushed at the ground, trying to throw Luhan from him in a panic. But he couldn’t, they were fused together. Luhan cried out at the sudden movement but he didn’t detach himself from Minseok. He couldn’t.

“Did you-“ Minseok didn’t even know how to say it. “I thought - you said you were sterile?!”

“I am, I am. I can still form a knot.” Luhan pressed Minseok back down.

The prince let himself fall back to the ground, too exhausted to argue.

 

 

 

 

Yixing was halfway across the entrance hall of the temple when he heard his name called. The voice echoed in the expansive area, sounding a bit ominous - even more so because he knew exactly who it was.

“Successor, I didn’t think to see you at the temple so soon.” Yoona walked slowly towards him, her long white robes gently swaying with every step. “I would have thought you would be busy, carrying out His Benevolence’s will.”

“I was just returning from the palace.” It was a lie. He hadn’t been to the palace that afternoon, not since the day before. But the less she knew the better. Yixing tried to appear calm and unfazed by her words.

“Oh, I do hear of many things in the palace.” Yoona’s eyes lit up. “Many strange things.”

Yixing guessed she was fishing for information, looking to understand what he was tasked with while dangling vague maybe-truths in front of him until he bit. He wouldn’t give her the satisfaction. “There are strange things that occur throughout the kingdom, healer. Let us be thankful we have His Benevolence to guide us amongst the occasional oddity.”

“Yes, of course.” Yoona smiled. She was so innocent looking, so youthful and staid. It was deceiving how her appearance hid her darker side. “His Benevolence does many good things. Sooyoung for example.”

Yixing felt his eyebrow twitch. He wanted to ask but he wouldn’t.

“It appears that she is to have a child.” Yoona didn’t care if he inquired, she would tell him anyway. She leaned in, as if she was afraid someone would hear. “His Benevolence saw it last night and it is whispered that this child, he may be the Successor.”

Yixing faltered. Successor. A new Successor? What kind of madness, lies and heresy was Yoona spouting?

“You know, Yixing, there has been more than one successor at a time before. It has happened, though I can’t say it means the visions for the current Successor are…” She paused for effect. “Optimistic. Something must have happened, perhaps some faith has been lost in you.”

Yixing swallowed. “I will trust in His Benevolence.”

“Of course you will. Like the good Successor you are. _For now_.” Yoona smiled sweetly. Gathering her robes to her she turned and left, her shoes clicking on the cold stone floor.

A new Successor. Would he be overlooked? Sooyoung was a healer, was she chosen to bear the next Benevolent Director? Yixing felt his heart begin to race as he dealt with the confusion of it all. Had he failed so horribly that he was no longer the chosen one? It couldn’t be. It just couldn’t be.

_Or could it._

He stalked off towards the Healer’s quarters, needing to see Sooyoung and confirm if what Yoona was saying was true. Perhaps she had won this round, he was now very curious indeed.

 

 

 

Junmyeon had laid low for the last couple of days, afraid that if he left his quarters he would face an unwelcome meeting with Yifan or a handful of other people he really did not want to see. The only reason he had decided to brave the journey outside his quarters now was because Zhi Xiang had asked to see him and the sun was beginning to set –darkness and a welcome invitation. Plus Junmyeon wanted to ask his teacher about what he had spotted a few days prior, the secret exit that had frightened him.

Junmyeon chose the most inconspicuous path to the Hall of Learning he could find, away from the more popular courtyards and paths of the palace. He had almost made it to his destination unscathed when he stumbled upon an unwelcome sight.

Yifan stepped out from a side path and nearly collided with him, his eyes growing wide as he reached out and steadied the other man by placing his hands on his shoulders. “Junmyeon?”

“Let me go.” He tried to pull away but Yifan’s grip was too tight.

“Please, can I see you later?” Yifan sounded upset but it did nothing to the future consort. He was in this precarious state partially because Yifan wouldn’t leave him alone, he wasn’t about to fall prey to such behavior again.

“I said let me go,” Junmyeon hissed.

Yifan’s concern morphed into frustration or perhaps anger as Junmyeon continued to struggle against his hold. “You really can’t just let me help you, can you?!”

“I don’t want your help! I have never wanted your help but you are too stupid to figure that out.” Junmyeon lifted his knee, aiming it for a place that would surely make Yifan back away. The prince reacted too quickly however and moved out of the way before Junmyeon could land the hit.

“You certainly have an odd way of showing that.” Yifan gritted his teeth. “If I remember correctly it is you who kissed me first.”

“I was twelve!”

“So!” Yifan wouldn’t let go of Junmyeon and the consort was beyond angry. He seethed, kicking forward and trying to reach a knee, a shin, anything.

“You have Seohyun, go to be happy and leave me alone!” Junmyeon almost fell forward when Yifan suddenly let his shoulders go, the sudden change in balance making him unsteady on his feet.

“Is that what this is about? Are you - are you jealous?” Yifan chuckled.

Junmyeon wanted to cry. Jealous? No, he wasn’t jealous. He was angry and afraid but he wasn’t jealous. Not that he would admit. Not now.  

“Did you ever think, Junmyeon, that I could have you both? That perhaps that is something you need to get used to if Minseok never returns.” The taller man moved forward and Junmyeon let him. Perhaps it was shock or despair or he had simply lost the will to fight when faced with that possible future. Minseok may never come back.

Yifan placed his hand on Junmyeon’s cheek, cupping it.

“What happened to promising you would make sure he will return?” Junmyeon asked softly.

“Maybe I don’t want him to if that means I will have you instead,” Yifan whispered.

It was always like this, a strange swirling of strong emotions. Junmyeon hated it but in some ways he thrived on it. Push and pull, an endless struggle of wanting things that can never be fulfilled. Years and years of pushing Yifan away only to have him constantly coming back.

He was already at wits end and this was making it worse. Yet he was letting it happen. Standing still when he should have continued fighting.

“I hate you.”  He looked the youngest prince in the eyes. “I really hate you.”

“Her Majesty, the Queen Consort.”  It was an announcement from a servant, an indication that Boa was coming with her entourage.

Yifan let his hand drop but didn’t move away. Junmyeon put distance between them, stepping back and bowing.

“Yifan, Junmyeon!” Her voice rang out as she neared the pair.

“Mother.” Yifan had the ability to shift moods in an instant, plastering on a smile and charming those he needed to.

Junmyeon lifted his head once he realized that the woman had stopped in front of him, the golds and blues of her robes visible at the edge of his vision.

“What are you doing out at this time, Junmyeon?” The Queen looked calm about finding him on a path far away from the consort’s quarters but looks could be oh so deceiving.

“I was going to the Hall of Learning, Your Majesty,” Junmyeon answered.

“Certainly it would be better to do that in the morning light.” Boa smiled. “Please return to your chambers. Yifan, may I have a word with you?”

Junmyeon bowed deeply and followed the order, backing away until he could once again lift his head.  He felt a knot form in his gut. He had been caught doing something else he shouldn’t be doing. Another mark against him.

 

 

 

The second time they slept together Luhan was gentler, taking Minseok while he lay flat on his back in the soft grass. The sun had set, the entire world dark as Luhan knotted him for a second and then later for a third time.

When Minseok woke up his limbs were tangled with Luhan’s, the heavy wool green coat over their bodies. He spent a half an hour watching, studying Luhan’s sleeping form – thinking. This was all because of the heat, he reminded himself. Not because he liked Luhan in any romantic way. Not because he was attracted – okay, he had to admit he was attracted to Luhan. But that was it, purely a simple attraction, purely due to the fact his heat had hit while they were so far from camp and whatever medication Jongdae and Baekhyun had given him to stop his heat.

When Luhan woke up Minseok tried to divert his eyes and pretend he hadn’t been staring.

“Like what you see?” Luhan asked, dragging his hand through his hair.

“No.” Minseok narrowed his eyes. So smug, so annoying.

“Right.” Luhan leaned over and planted a kiss on the top of his head. “Do you feel better today?”

If Minseok said yes he would be lying. While his need wasn’t as overpowering as it had been the day before it was still present, the want to submit to Luhan, to feel the other man in him.

Luhan smirked and reached for him. Minseok let himself be moved on top of the other man, straddling his middle as he felt the slick pooling on his backside yet again.

Luhan began caressing Minseok’s legs, his thighs, as he locked eyes with the prince. “I want you to ride me.”

Minseok felt he heat creep into his cheeks. He hadn’t considered…

Luhan moved his hand higher, tracing circles on the inside of Minseok’s left thigh. He moved his other hand to run a finger along his hardening length.

“So beautiful.” Luhan muttered as he began to stroke Minseok into full hardness.

The prince tilted his head back and moaned, enjoying the sensation. Luhan had skilled hands, he knew the right way to touch him to set him on fire, to make him want more. It wasn’t long before he needed more, knowing what he would have to do to get it.

He shifted onto his knees, scooting back until he felt Luhan’s cock lined up with his hole. He sank down slowly, exhaling as the thick length was pushed into him. It was a new angle, a different sensation, better in some ways.

Luhan let out low and throaty noises of pleasure and approval as Minseok began to move, little rocks of his hips as he placed his hands on Luhan’s shoulders to brace himself. It felt so different like this. He set the pace, small movements becoming bounces as he chased his high.

Before long he was sobbing into Luhan’s chest as the other bucked up, slamming Minseok’s hips down as he fucked Minseok hard. When Minseok felt Luhan’s knot begin to swell he pushed down, wanting to get it over with, the stretch still so hard to take at first.

When Luhan knotted him, Minseok was collapsed on his chest, digging his nails into his arms as he cried out.  They rode through their releases together, falling asleep with their bodies still joined as they came down from their high.

 

 

 

Yixing had been unable to locate Sooyoung the evening before, despite a thorough search of the Healer’s quarters. He had visited every place he reasonably could and no one claimed to have seen the woman, yet he was sure he saw knowing looks pass between those he asked. Something was happening.

He awoke early and spent an hour meditating. His plan was to return to the palace that afternoon and find some sort of concrete proof of what had happened to Minseok – even if he had to look in every corner, every courtyard, and ever path of the sprawling complex.

That had been his plan until he was summoned to see the Benevolent Director.

Yixing calmed his mind as he entered the audience chamber and sat in front of the dark screen.

“Successor, how is your task progressing?” His Benevolence asked, the strange voice from behind the screen.

Yixing stared at the dark screen, at the shadow behind it. “Your Benevolence, I have been to the palace and mean to return today.”

“Is there no progress, Successor?”

If there was no progress would that mean he would be replaced? Yixing had never faced a challenge, a vision like this. Every vision before this, every order from His Benevolence could be carried out in a rather straight forward manner. But this, this was a mystery. A fire took a prince and Yixing was struggling to understand how or why.

“Your Benevolence, I ask that you guide me in-“

“Successor, I have given you my vision.” That was it, a finality to asking for more time, pleading that he was working on it. There was no time. “What have you found?”

Yixing tensed. He had found nothing. The only vaguely suspicious thing he had encountered was…Junmyeon and Yifan. But he had no proof, had no way of knowing how they were involved or _if_ they were involved in Minseok’s disappearance.

“Your silence, Successor, is not boding well.”

Yixing swallowed. He could say it so easily, but what would it accomplish. It wouldn’t bring Minseok back. Pointing a finger at his two friends would do nothing to bring Minseok back.

“Successor, tell me their names so that we may recover the prince,” His Benevolence demanded, like he knew – a few names and perhaps this would all be over, or at least there would be someone to blame. “Or do you no longer believe?”

Yixing stared at the screen, completely and totally lost. Of course he believed. He would always believe. So simple. Two names. His Benevolence was demanding it of him. And he believed.

 

 

 

 

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

_Warning – Showxing smut with ropes and such, Baekhyun hoping ‘Alphas over Flowers’ helped Minseok_

 

“Successor, I heard you were looking for me?” Sooyoung approached Yixing shortly after he left his meeting with the Benevolent Director. “I hope nothing is the matter.”

Yixing scratched the back of his neck, uncertain of how to say it. In the end it didn’t matter, not anymore. He had given His Benevolence what he asked for, the names of those responsible.

“You didn’t hear some nonsense about me being with child, did you?” Sooyoung slapped at his shoulder good naturedly. “Healer Yoona likes to joke around.”

Yixing paled. “I may have heard something of the sort. So it isn’t true?”

“No, not at all. You know it is rare for a Healer to give birth,” Sooyoung pointed out.

“I- yes, I suppose it is,” Yixing muttered.

“Was there anything else you needed?” She smiled sweetly at him. If she noticed how her words affected him she didn’t acknowledge it.

“No, I think that is enough.”

“Very well. Bless His Benevolence.” Sooyoung left with a bounce in her step.

“What have I done?” Yixing mumbled, his chest tightening as his anger swelled. Yoona had baited him into it. She had set him up, made him think that he was to be replaced so he would talk.

But no, His Benevolence had asked him to speak, it wasn’t healer Yoona who had the made the request. Confusion. Belief tinged with anger. Yixing stalked out of the temple, needing to get out, away from the atmosphere that he normally loved.

 

 

 

The heat had faded and what took its place was a combination of embarrassment, self-loathing, and resolve - to never let it happen again.

Minseok sat in the passenger seat of the jeep, Luhan whizzing down the dirt path at a high rate of speed. They had left that place - that strange area between the edge of the metal sky and the beginning of the sky that Minseok knew - a few hours before. As soon as the fog had cleared from Minseok’s mind (at least enough to untangle himself from Luhan and mumble words about getting back) they had set off.

Now he stared into the darkness, knowing that mistakes had been made.

“You can sleep if you want.” Luhan didn’t seem to sense the crown prince’s mood.

“I don’t like you!” Minseok thought it was best to set expectations, loudly and forcefully. “It only happened because of my heat, don’t think that I um - _you know_ because I don’t!”

Luhan laughed. The smug bastard laughed.

“I mean it!” Minseok really regretted it now that Luhan was reminding him of how annoying he could be.

“Oh, I am sure you do. That is fine by me.”

Fine by him? Minseok furrowed his brow. Fine by him? What was that supposed to mean?! “So you didn’t think that I-”

“Nope.” Luhan didn’t’ bother to look over. “I figured it was because you were in heat. From what I hear that can be a bitch. It makes people do crazy things.”

Good, they understood each other. Minseok felt mildly better. There was still the fact it had happened, which was grating at him and probably would be for a long time, but at least it wasn’t misunderstood. Then it hit him. “But why did you help me then? Why didn’t you walk away? You weren’t in heat.”

“Didn’t I already tell you, I think you are cute?”

Never mind, he wasn’t better. He was worse. Minseok glared into the darkness. He would be happy when they returned to the camp.

 

 

 

When the door to his chambers slid open, Junmyeon feared the worst. He hadn’t dared leave his quarters since his run in with Yifan and the queen, too afraid to even try to meet up with Zhi Xiang.

“It’s me!” Sehun saw the look of panic on the consort’s face as soon as he stepped into the room.

“Sehun?” Junmyeon had no idea what the man was doing in his room. He usually never set foot outside the royal tailors’ workshops, or at least Junmyeon didn’t remember ever encountering him anywhere else. If there were items of clothing to be delivered the task usually fell to one of the junior tailors.

Sehun slid the door shut and walked to where Junmyeon was seated. He placed a package next to the consort. “Special delivery by order of –“the tailor pursed his lips. “Fine, I don’t remember who ordered it.”

“Why are you the one delivering it?” Junmyeon picked up the package and began unwrapping the binding.

“The junior tailors keep disappearing on me these days. I swear if I cared where they went off to I could probably have them all cast out.” Sehun whipped his robes back and sat with a flourish, apparently unconcerned with the fact he hadn’t been given permission. “I also thought I should see how you are holding up, with the Prince going missing.”

Junmyeon played with the twine bindings, the package half open on his lap. He sighed. “I am as well as can be expected.”

“What a horribly vague answer.” The tailor reached over and nudged Junmyeon’s arm. “Come on, you can tell me.”

Junmyeon was sure he could tell Sehun but he wasn’t sure that whatever he said would stay between them. The tailor was a social creature and had been known to spill secrets in the past.

“What are the other servants saying? I am curious.” Junmyeon attempted to change the subject.

“They aren’t worried, which you shouldn’t be either. It was a fire, after all.” Sehun moved closer, inspecting Junmyeon’s face. “But I think you are worrying.”

“No.” Junmyeon set the package on the floor next to him, not caring to fully unwrap the garment. He was certain if was another set or robes, like the hundreds of others that he was dressed in throughout a year.

“Fine, don’t tell me.” Sehun looked annoyed as he stood, adjusting his robes carefully. “Did you know the Successor is at the palace? I figured you might have missed it, being holed up in here all day.”

“He is?” Junmyeon had never remembered seeing Yixing at the palace as much as he had in recent days. It was only the other day that he had encountered him, back when Yifan had been in his room–

“Yes. You should go say hi. It might be good for you to get some fresh air.” Sehun offered a small smile. “Don’t worry, things will be okay. You have my word, and the word of a royal tailor is as good as – well, hm. I am not a peasant okay. So better than a peasant. If a peasant is bad. What is a peasant? I don’t know it sounds right.”

 Junmyeon laughed. Leave it to Sehun to pull him out of his depression - at least momentarily. He watched the tailor leave, his laughter dying as he focused on why Yixing was here…again.

 

 

“If you keep visiting me I am going to think you like me.” Zhi Xiang didn’t look up from the tome he was studying.

Yixing hadn’t known where to go when he had left the temple, his mind a mess of doubt and anger he had wandered the city until he reached the palace. He had decided visiting his lover might do him some good, if not to just fuck the anger out of him more than calm his mind.

“Now we both know that isn’t true.” Yixing took a seat at one of the desks and watched as Zhi Xiang scanned a finger down the large paper volume.

“Hm. Well I was hoping you weren’t getting any insane notions of love. I should have known you just want to use me for my body.”

Yixing chuckled, hiding his laugh with his hand. “At least you understand.”

He watched the older man for many minutes, the teacher turning the pages slowly as he scanned the text. It was calming to be in this silence, a silence unlike that at the temple. An easy silence, not a forced one.

“Stop staring at my ass.” Zhi Xiang looked over his shoulder. “I can tell you are.”

“I thought you knew that I only want you for your body?” Yixing shrugged.

“Then why don’t you prove it instead of watching me?” The older man gave him a saucy look. It was enough of an invitation for Yixing to stand up and walk towards the teacher, intent on caging him in and kissing the life out of him.

“Whoa, whoa! Do you know how old this book is? For shame.” Zhi Xiang swatted him away as he neared the reading table. “Come on, my room.”

Yixing followed the teacher towards his small bedroom. He could feel himself growing hard at the knowledge of what was about to occur.

Once they were in the room, the door locked behind them, Yixing moved fast. He all but pushed the older man into the bed, climbing on top of him with an uncharacteristic need. As he trailed his tongue down Zhi Xiang’s neck his hand slipped to untie his robes.

He wanted to forget, to stop thinking about what he had done. He needed Zhi Xiang to help him forget.

Zhi Xiang was an excellent distraction. While he didn’t mind being dominated he preferred to be in control. Yixing let himself be flipped into the mattress, the older man smirking over him.

“In a hurry I see.”

Yixing gasped as the older man traced a hand up his length, caressing him through his robes.

“Let’s take it slow,” Zhi Xiang whispered into his left ear, fiddling with the drawstrings of Yixing’s robe at the same time. It was a quick job, untying the robe and letting the fabric fall open to reveal Yixing’s nude form.

Yixing shivered as the older man held up the robe ties. He let his arms be forced over his head and secured by the belt, Zhi Xiang yanking hard as he tied a knot against the frame of his bed.

“There, now you have to take it at my pace.” Zhi Xiang looked at his handiwork, giving the ropes an extra tug.

Yixing could go at whatever pace, as long as his mind was somewhere other than with what he had said a few hours before. 

Zhi Xiang began slowly, making sure Yixing knew that he meant to tease him. First with his mouth, hot sucks and nips against the younger man’s skin. When he scraped his teeth against a nipple Yixing bucked up and cried out.

“Still sensitive there.” Zhi Xiang smiled into Yixing’s chest before taking his nipple in his mouth and sucking. He placed with his other nipple, moving it between his fingers.

Yixing writhed, being driven mad by how sensitive he was. Zhi Xiang finally moved lower, nibbling along his chest to his stomach. When he scooted down on the bed and began licking and sucking on the inside of Yixing’s thighs, the younger man started to struggle, to pull at his ties.

Zhi Xiang ignored him. He took it slow, painfully slow as he neared Yixing’s throbbing cock.

“Please,” Yixing whined. His pleas were met with soft laughter. Watching Zhi Xiang move, staring down at him as he teased and touched, turned Yixing on more.

When the older man finally touched him, stroking his cock once then running his tongue up the length, he thought he would come. The waiting had made him more sensitive, pushed him closer to his release even without actually having been touched where he needed it most.

The torture continued, Zh Xiang flicking his tongue slowly over the crown of Yixing’s dick, every now and then dragging his tongue down the full length.

Yixing gritted his teeth, pulling his arms until the binding lost all slack.

Zhi Xiang replaced his tongue with his hand, tracing the length once then pumping slowly before caressing Yixing’s balls. The younger man bucked up, moving into the touch.

“Hold on.” It was a foolish request when Yixing was literally tied to the bed, unable to move. He watched the older man walk to his shelf and retrieve the small bottle of lubricant. He returned to the bed and uncapped the bottle, squirting the cool gel onto his fingers.

Yixing tensed up as his second bout of torture began. Zhi Xiang traced his hole slowly, pushing one finger in only after Yixing begged for it. Then began a languid pace, slowly pushing the digit in and out.

“Another.” Yixing swallowed.

A second digit was inserted, then after another slow and drawn out stretching a third. The older man began to move faster as he scissored the younger man open. Yixing cried out at the stretch, the way the pads of Zhi Xiang’s fingers hit the right spots inside him, dragging slowly in and out.

When Zhi Xiang leaned back and pulled off his robes, Yixing shivered. He knew it would be soon and once Zhi Xiang was inside of him he wouldn’t hold back. He never could.

After squirting some lube on his dick, Zhi Xiang lined himself up with Yixing’s well stretched hole. He pushed in slowly, seating himself as he placed his hands on either side of Yixing.

The sensation of being filled after being teased for so long was maddening, he was so sensitive he moaned and gasped as the older man buried himself to the hilt.

He knew Zhi Xiang so well, how he wouldn’t take long to begin thrusting into him at a furious pace. It was how they both liked it and he wasn’t disappointed. After a couple of minutes of slow thrusts, Zhi Xiang readjusted his position until he was seated, his hands digging into Yixing’s hips as he fucked him fast.

It wasn’t long before Yixing felt his release coming, his muscles tensing as he was pounded into again and again. When Zhi Xiang reached for his cock and stroked it once, then twice, he spasmed, releasing onto the other man’s hand.

He clenched on Zh Xiang’s cock, the sensation bringing the older man closer. It wasn’t long before the man was crying out, jerking forward as he released inside of the younger man. White hot filling Yixing as his body shivered from his own release.

Yixing closed his eyes and waited, steadying his breathing for a few moments before he felt Zhi Xiang pull out. When the ties were loosened Yixing lowered his arms and examined his wrists. Only minor rope burns, better than the last time they had done it like this.

Zhi Xiang fetched a rag and cleaned Yixing up before crawling into bed next to him. He didn’t pull Yixing to him, instead he sprawled out, his leg over Yixing’s as his chest heaved up and down.

“That was good.”

“Hmm,” Yixing agreed.

A few moments of silence passed before Zhi Xiang spoke. “What is going on, I can tell there is something.”

Yixing closed his eyes again, letting his body go lax.  “Nothing important.”

Zhi Xiang sighed. “I need to leave early tomorrow, I have business outside the palace.” He rolled over, slinging his arm over Yixing’s middle. “You don’t have to leave though. Stay as long as you want.”

“That sounds like a pretty serious invitation coming from someone I use for their body.” Yixing smiled. When Zhi Xiang began planting kisses on his cheeks, tickling him at the same time, he laughed and tried to get away.

Zhi Xiang was always a great distraction.

 

 

 

Minseok had never been so relieved to see a crumbling, dark and decaying metropolis in his life. Luhan had to slow the jeep as they entered the city, the obstacles in the roadways too numerous to maintain a high rate of speed. They had made good time up to this point, stopping to sleep for only a few hours the night before.

It had been an awkward few hours as Minseok scooted as far over in his seat as possible and curled into himself. Memories of the day before kept him from sleeping more than an hour. Riding Luhan, giving himself so shamelessly to the other man – he cringed as he remembered it. And how good it felt, how much he wanted it. _How he begged for it_.

He needed to get back to camp and to get the hell away from Luhan.

When they pulled into camp they found a welcome party. Minseok recognized Baekhyun, Jongdae, and the tall gun toting guy – Chanyeol milling about near the road. There were a few others he remembered seeing around but hadn’t caught their names. Most importantly, however, was what he saw when he looked past the small group. Zhi Xiang.

Minseok jumped down from the jeep and made a beeline for his teacher. He wasn’t able to avoid the crowd no matter how determined he was to reach Zhi Xiang.

“How was the trip?” Jongdae slung his arm around Minseok, keeping him in place.

“We forgot to pack some heat suppression drugs, I hope you didn’t have an incident.” Baekhyun, hands on hips, looked Minseok up and down like he _could tell_ if he had gone into heat. Minseok flushed red at the attention.

Chanyeol guffawed. “You – did – Oh my, you - Bahaha. Luhan you lucky dog! With royalty no less. Fuck.”

“We might have, but I am not the kind to kiss and tell.” Luhan and his smug smile and his stupid words and, Minseok glared as the rebel leader assimilated into the group – looking far too proud for his own good.

Baekhyun whistled. “I hope the book helped.” He leaned in to Minseok and whispered, “So was his knot huge or was it tiny? He seems like he would have a tiny one.”

Jongdae gave him a wink and that was the limit. Minseok shoved himself through the others and marched up to his teacher.

“Can we go now?”

“Hello to you too.” Zhi Xiang pulled the crown prince into a non-consensual hug. “What is the verdict, are you going to help?”

Minseok sighed. Of course, there was something bigger at play than Luhan being a pompous ass. “I will, on one condition.”

“Anything.” Zhi Xiang let him go.

“I don’t want to see Luhan again. _Ever_. If that is possible than I will help your cause.” Minseok would have helped any way, he knew he would, but this added condition was too appealing to give up.

“Done.” Zhi Xiang smiled widely. “I knew you weren’t as bad as everyone says you are.”

“Wha-“

Zhi Xiang interrupted him. “Baekhyun, can you ready the sedatives.”

“Coming right up,” The doctor yelled back.

“Once we have you good and knocked out I will take you back. Best to not let you know the way, just in case you decide to sneak back here and kill the rebel leader.” Zhi Xiang winked.

Minseok gritted his teeth. At least he would be going home soon. Hopefully he would forget about Luhan once he was gone and focus on the important things – like saving the people of Arirang. A daunting task was before him and he didn’t know how he would handle it. At least he wouldn’t be alone.

“Oh, and if they ask where you were just say you remember fire and then nothing. It is better that way, fits the crazy guy’s narrative and all that,” Zhi Xiang added.

Fire? Minseok had a feeling he was in for a surprise when he learned what the others believed happened to him.

 

 

 

Junmyeon balanced the tea cup in his hand, sipping the warm liquid sparingly. He had been schooled in the correct method to take tea when he was a child, an elaborate ritual for something so simple.

“How is your embroidery coming along?” The Queen was focusing her attention on Seohyun, it had been this way ever since Junmyeon had arrived. It made him feel both relieved and nervous – happy he wasn’t put under the pressure of having to converse but worried that the lack of attention did not bode well for him.

“It is lovely, mother,” Yifan answered for his future consort.

Junmyeon would roll his eyes about all of the ass kissing later, when he was alone.  Yifan had done nothing but brag about Seohyun, interjecting at any lull in the conversation to praise her poise and embroidery and educational pursuits and painting and... Junmyeon considered that perhaps he was doing so to seem as distant from Junmyeon as possible, but not knowing that for certain made the situation more annoying and less understandable.

“His Highness flatters me.” Seohyun blushed, light pink dusting her pale cheeks.

Junmyeon would roll his eyes about that later as well. How could someone blush on command? It was sickening.

“I do hope you two can wait another year to marry.” The Queen was eating it all up, seeing her youngest child all but worship Seohyun.

Junmyeon watched them go back and forth with sickeningly sweet terms of endearment until he thought he would vomit. When a servant appeared, announcing a guest, Junmyeon was infinitely relieved.

“Your Majesty, Healer Yoona and Healer Taeyeon.”

His relief was short lived. Healers in the palace were not a good sign.

The two women entered the chambers after the Queen gave her permission. They bowed deeply before announcing the circumstance of their sudden visit.

“Your Majesty, we are here on official temple business. We regret to inform you that there is a flawed among you.”

The Queen audibly gasped. Junmyeon let the tea cup, the small vessel that he had proudly never spilled in his life, not even while he was learning the etiquette and ceremony of the event, fall to the floor and shatter. He knew, it had to be him. It was over. Everything he had worked for, everything that he had dreamed of- it was over.

 

 

 

Minseok’s eyes fluttered open. He felt a pain in his arm, a dull ache. He groaned as he sat up, letting his eyes adjust to the…light. He was in light. It took him a few seconds to realize where he was, his mind hazy from the sedatives. He stared around at the wide windows, the dark furniture and natural sunlight shining on the floor in confusion.

“I am home.” He stood up, elation overcoming him at the knowledge he was back in Arirang. He was in his room, to be exact. He was home, back in Arirang, back in the palace.

His smile faded away as he stood in the middle of his room. What should he do – how should he let the others know he had returned? Could he simply walk out of his quarters and go to see his parents – would it be that easy. No, he had to think carefully.

He walked towards his bed, intending to plop face first into the soft mattress and think of a plan. He stopped when he saw a note sitting in the middle of the bed. Zhi Xiang’s handwriting.

_‘Go see your mother’_

Minseok gripped the paper. Of course his teacher wouldn’t leave him to resurface alone. He stopped to shred the note in the garbage, then made his way out of his chambers. It was time to let his family know he had returned.

 

 

Yixing had caught sight of Yoona and Taeyeon entering the Queen’s quarters by accident. After a day lounging around the Hall of Learning alone, still too conflicted to return to the temple, he made his way towards the Eastern Gate. He was finally ready to return, to live up to his title, to forget the horrible uncertainty that had plagued him for the last day.

He spotted the healers entering the quarters and promptly ducked around the corner of the high wall that surrounded the Queen Consort’s residence. He could feel his heart rate pick up as he realized that they were there to act on his words.

They were coming to take him away, there were probably other healers closing in on another section of the palace at the moment, picking up the guard that Yixing had identified as the second culprit. He pounded his fist against the stone wall, ignoring the pain as his fist collided with the uneven surface. A mistake, it had been a mistake – hadn’t it. He didn’t know for certain that they were flawed, in the case of the guard he was almost sure that he was mistaken, pulling the only other name he could think of out of the air to spare at least one of his friends. He didn’t have visions, he could never know for sure– he felt the tears begin to sting the corners of his eyes.

A commotion, shouting and raised voices, drew his attention back towards the entrance of the Queen’s residence. Yixing peeked his head around the corner, gasping at what he saw.

Minseok, the Crown Prince, was standing at the gates. He was struggling with the healers, who held Yifan tightly, each securing one of his arms.

“Let him go!” Minseok roared.

“This is by order of His Benevolence. Do you dare to defy His Benevolence?!” Yoona argued back.

Yixing felt like time had stopped, everything had stopped. He had been right and so, so foolish. To even for a second doubt his belief had been completely unwarranted. It was as His Benevolence had envisioned, exactly as it was foretold.

He had identified Yifan and the guard as flawed and Minseok had been returned. It was as the vision foretold.

Yixing fell to his knees. “Bless the Benevolent Director.” He wept openly, praising the higher power that could not be denied.


	7. Chapter 7

Minseok could see the panic on Yifan’s face. The fear in his eyes as the two women latched onto him.

“Let him go!” Minseok barely registered that his mother was standing in the courtyard of her residence, her face pale as she watched the confrontation.

“This was by His Benevolence’s direction, do you dare to go against his word!” One of the healers spat, furious that Minseok was attempting to interfere.

Minseok tried to wrestle his brother away, but stopped mid struggle as he remembered where he was, who he was, and what he absolutely could not do. 

Of course, he couldn’t simply snatch Yifan away. Not like this. Not if he wanted to live. He gave his brother one last look, hoping he could convey some semblance of comfort. Something to let him know that he wasn’t abandoning him, but leaving to find help. 

“Minseok, how did you come back?” Yifan whispered, looking down at his older brother. 

He couldn’t answer him, not now. Minseok turned and ran, praying that Zhi Xiang was in the Hall of Learning and not somewhere outside the palace. He needed his help, he needed Luhan’s help - as much as that pained him. He would beg on his hands and knees if it meant Yifan would live. 

They weren’t the closest of siblings but Minseok would never want to see his brother hurt. Memories of the couple he met in the camp, their faces disfigured horrible, flashed in his mind. Would they do that to Yifan? No, no, no - he had to get him out. 

He ran past Yixing, who was on his knees, openly crying. Minseok didn’t acknowledge him as he dashed past, he didn’t have time. 

When he reached the Hall of Learning he found Zhi Xiang milling about the stacks. 

“What is it?!” The teacher took in Minseok’s disheveled appearance, knowing immediately that something was wrong.

“Yifan.” Minseok sucked in a breath. “The healers have him.”

“What?!” Zhi Xiang furrowed his brow. “Yifan? Why would -”

“I don’t know but we have to get him out.” Minseok grabbed onto Zhi Xiang’s sleeve. “Please, I will do anything. Please save him.”

“Of course.” The teacher sounded confident but Minseok could tell he was shaken up by the news. “I need to send word to Luhan and the others. It will take a little while.”

“How long?” Minseok was afraid they would be too late.

“I am not sure, as soon as I know something I will tell you.” Zhi Xiang gently removed Minseok’s hand. “Listen, the best thing you can do now is go back and see your parents. I am sure that coming to see me has already confused them.”

Go back and see his parents? Minseok had no idea how he would calmly walk back and see his mother, see his father, and greet his future consort when Yifan had just been dragged away to be killed.

“Remember, Minseok, they don’t know what being healed means. To them it is a good thing that he is being taken away.”

Minseok knew that Zhi Xiang was right, but that didn’t mean it would be easy. He sat down for a couple of minutes until his breathing stilled, waving Zhi Xiang away as he focused on what to do when he saw his mother again.

“I was taken by a fire and I remember nothing,” Minseok muttered under his breath, wanting to laugh at how ridiculously tragic the entire last few hours had been. 

  
  
  
  


Junmyeon watched Minseok as the Crown Prince delivered stiff, formal bows to his mother. He hung back, standing next to Seohyun, unable to fully digest what had just occurred. Minseok was back, apparently, but his return had come at the same time that Yifan had been taken. Taken away forever. 

And suddenly, despite everything he had been through, yearning and wanting Minseok back to secure his own safety, Junmyeon found no joy in his return. 

“What happened, Minseok?” The queen gestured for the prince to sit. The tea table had been moved over a few feet due to the broken porcelain from when Junmyeon dropped the cup. A servant was brushing it up as they resumed their tea.

Queen Boa was determined to carry on, apparently not finding her eldest son’s sudden return and her youngest son's sudden designation as flawed a reason to cancel the social event.

“A fire took me, then I don’t exactly remember,” MInseok explained as he sat down. 

Junmyeon bristled. Had it been true after all?

“Just as His Benevolent envisioned.” The queen gave her son a look of concern. “Are you well? Do you need anything? We should get you a medical examination as soon as possible.”

“I am fine,” Minseok answered quickly.

Junmyeon examined him from across the table. He looked the same, but then again it hadn’t been that long since he had been gone. But he didn’t look injured, no burn marks marring his face. 

“Junmyeon, I am certain you are delighted to have the Crown Prince back.” For the first time that day, the queen turned her attention to Junmyeon. 

Junmyeon glanced at Seohyun, the previous object of the queen’s affections, and saw that she sat at the table stone faced, not betraying a hint of emotion at the fact that Yifan had been removed from the palace.

“Yes, of course. Your highness, it is good to have you back.” Junmyeon hoped he sounded sincere. Part of him was happy to see Minseok apparently unscathed, yet that part of him was being overshadowed by the sorrow of seeing Yifan taken away. 

He would never see the younger prince again, he realized. It was impossible to feel joy given the circumstance. 

  
  
  


Yixing bowed down before the faceless statue, the scent of incense and the sound of chanting filling the cavernous temple. He wept for the second time that day as he mentally did penance for ever doubting his faith. 

He had been so blind, so stupid to think that he was being asked to do something that was impossible. Of course it was possible, of course it had been the right thing to do. Yifan would be healed, born again, it was for the benefit of the people. And Minseok was back, returned to the palace as he should have been.

“Perhaps I don’t deserve to be called Successor.” He whispered as he completed another full bow, his hands sliding against the cool stone floor of the temple. 

No, he thought, but that is another lack of faith. You are the successor because His Benevolence chose you as such. 

“I must trust in his word.”

Yixing remained with his head bowed, his mind enveloped in an emotional struggle, a back and forth of how horribly he had acted by ever doubting His Benevolence.

When the messenger on his wrist buzzed he rose, sliding the screen open to find that he was being summoned. 

It was time to meet with His Benevolence. 

He walked to the meeting chambers with a thought of confessing his sins, his moments of doubt, falling onto the floor before His Benevolence in a sign of how weak he had been.

He didn’t have to, not when His Benevolence once again knew. He always knew. “Successor, you have done well. Do not doubt yourself.”

“Thank you, Your Benevolence.” Yixing felt the tears returning. What a great and unfathomable thing to be gifted with living in this land, this beautiful paradise where a kind and benevolent person looked over the population.

“Successor, it is time for you to continue your training. To learn more of what it means to one day be the Benevolent Director.”

“Training?” Yixing had undergone days and weeks and months of training in his life. He had a very important - probably the most important - role in the kingdom to one day assume so it was natural his education would be extensive. Yet it had been months since His Benevolence had pointedly brought up anything new for him to learn.

“The Crown Prince has returned. He shall need to partake in a medical exam soon. I will teach you how to analyze the results, how to see the flawed sequences that may dwell in his results.”

This was more than a simple training exercise. This was knowledge that no one other than the Benevolent Director possessed. Examining the medical results of the population was part of what brought on visions, it was part of what allowed the Benevolent Director to identify genetic flaws. 

“Your Benevolence, I would be honored to receive such training.”

“You have earned it, Successor.”

Yixing felt a wave of pride overcome him. He would never doubt His Benevolence again.

  
  
  


MInseok paced the courtyard outside his chambers, checking his watch every other minute as he waited. Zhi Xiang had said they would get Yifan out that night and that he would let Minseok know as soon as the man was whisked to safety.

He had been pacing the better part of four hours when he noticed a shadowy figure moving near the path that ran along the far side of his quarters. He held his breath and watched as the person sprang over the fence, landing in the corner of the courtyard. Minseok walked towards the person, hoping it was someone bearing news of Yifan, not a person who wished him harm.

When he reached the darkness he was grabbed and turned around, a hand slamming over his mouth just as he mustered a scream. His yell was muffled against the person’s hand, their other hand gripping him tightly around the waist. 

“Did you miss me?” A whisper in his ear.

Minseok kicked back, his foot colliding with Luhan’s shin. It was an effective attack, he was released at once as Luhan grabbed at his leg and whined. 

“What are you doing here?!” Minseok hissed. He had remembered specifically saying he never wanted to see the man again. Hadn’t Zhi Xiang promised him? Even if he was there to rescue Yifan there was no reason for him to seek Minseok out, it was expressly against Minseok’s condition.

“I thought you would want to see me!” Luhan growled, “But guessing by the kick that isn’t the case.”

Minseok huffed, turning his head towards the gate to make sure no one had heard their little tussle and decided to investigate. The night was still.

“Is my brother free?” Minseok leaned in, gritting his teeth as he asked after Yifan.

“Yeah, we just got him out a little while ago. He wasn’t harmed yet, seems like we were just in time.”

Minseok couldn’t see Luhan’s face, not all of it, the darkness and shadow hiding him. He wasn’t sure why that mattered at the moment or why he was thinking about it - that he couldn’t have a proper look at the man. He hated Luhan, there was no reason to get a proper look. 

“You smell nice.” Luhan leaned in, only stopping when there were but a few inches between his face and Minseok’s.

He could see him then, those familiar eyes, and the small scar on his lip, the smooth skin and - “Get away or I will kick you in the balls.”

Luhan sighed. “I swear, for a Crown Prince you are exceedingly romantic.” Luhan retreated back into the shadow. 

“I need to go now, before anyone wonders what I am doing out here.” Minseok hugged his robes to him. He turned around and headed towards the front door of his residence without saying goodbye. He had his hand on the door handle when he realized that even if it was Luhan he owed him at least a thank you. 

Minseok turned to say it but was met with only darkness and a lingering scent. Luhan’s scent. It was fading - he had already left.

  
  
  


Minseok had said exactly four words to him. “Are you well?” followed with a “good”. That had been it. The extent of their reunion. Junmyeon stared across his room, focused on the empty space where Yifan should be sitting. Where he sat every night until Junmyeon started locking him out. 

He cried, silent tears of loss and regret. Yifan was gone and he was never coming back. Junmyeon had thought he had experienced despair when Minseok was taken. This wasn’t despair, this was something else. This was ……..Junmyeon scooted across the floor, sitting in that place, wanting to feel close to the missing man.

This was, he thought, what heartbreak must feel like.

  
  


Yixing saw the blood on Yoona’s face as she entered the temple. He had been attending to the candles in the entrance hall, carefully lighting the wicks when she had returned with Taeyeon. He watched them as discreetly as possible, noting the blood that covered not only Yoona’s face but also her arms. It was dripping from a few deep cuts. Taeyeon limped, clearly sporting her own injuries. 

It was strange to see Healers return to the temple like this. Who could dare injure a Healer? 

It must have been an accident, Yixing told himself. Certainly no one would dare injure those who carried out the Benevolent Director’s will.

  
  
  


The Chief State Councilor was debating the merits of the proposal to add a crossroads near the largest market in the kingdom. As per usual he was receiving plenty of arguments for and against the proposal, Yunho interjecting here and there as the ministers went for each other’s political weak spots. Minseok listened, hands folded in his lap. 

It had been five days since he had returned to the kingdom, five days since Yifan had been marked as flawed and later smuggled out of Arirang. It had been five days since Minseok had greeted his parents again, both acting so unfazed by his disappearance it unnerved him (but he knew it was because the Benevolent Director had convinced everyone it was okay- which annoyed him to no end).

It had been four days since he had seen Junmyeon. He felt guilty he hadn’t even realized it until this morning, when Zhi Xiang had mentioned that Junmyeon hadn’t left his chambers since Minseok’s return. In four days he hadn’t thought much of Junmyeon, not really. He had been too busy worrying for Yifan, suppressing his anger over those around him, and worrying over when this so called rebellion was going to start needing his services. 

I need to go see him after the assembly, Minseok reminded himself. He is probably shaken up by everything that has been going on lately, he has no idea that Yifan still lives. Minseok wasn’t sure that he could tell Junmyeon what happened to Yifan, in fact he knew he couldn’t. But he still wanted to talk with him, to make sure he was well. They were still engaged, it was only right for him to make sure his future consort was well. 

The assembly ended after another three proposals were argued, Yunho vetoing all but one after lengthy debates, and then calling on the royal secretariat Changmin to relay the latest updates on the kingdom. The hologram flickered next to the king, giving a summary of the latest events of that morning. When Yunho announced the assembly was adjourned, Minseok was more than ready. 

He didn’t even bother to fall into place next to Zhi Xiang, eager to go see Junmyeon and find out how he was.  He hadn’t bothered to talk to his teacher, but his teacher did bother to catch up with him.

“Walk with me to the Hall of Learning,” Zhi Xiang directed him, his tone letting Minseok know it was an important request. 

Minseok followed his teacher in silence, afraid for what he had to tell him. Was it Yifan? Could something have happened to him? Minseok had wondered how he might react to finding out the truth and every which way he imagined it was dramatic. Yifan wouldn’t easily accept things, fighting it just like Minseok had. Yet he had been marked as flawed while Minseok had been kidnapped – perhaps he would believe easier than Minseok suspected he would.

When they arrived at the Hall of Learning Zhi Xiang pulled Minseok into his personal quarters, something which never happened. He hustled Minseok to the far end of the room near the desk. 

“What is it, you are making me nervous.” Minseok could feel the sweat starting to form on his brow, his anxiety level increasing every second that passed.

“I received word that Yixing is coming here today with a healer. They are going to want to give you a medical exam,” Zhi Xiang rattled off.

“And?” Minseok narrowed his eyes. He had been through dozens of medical exams during his lifetime, they were a routine part of living in Arirang. “They haven’t been able to tell I am not sterile yet so I don’t see why you are worried.”

“No, it isn’t about that. Well, it is about that but not exactly the way you think.” The teacher took a few steps back then walked to the other side of his room, standing near the door. 

Minseok tensed. This was strange, very strange.

“And?” Minseok was afraid.

“What if there was one little piece I didn’t tell you before, I mean just a tiny little thing,” the teacher held up his fingers an inch apart for emphasis, “that I left out bec-“

“What is it?!” Minseok shouted, beyond scared.

“There is a good chance you are pregnant.” Zhi Xiang offered a weak smile. “I mean from four knots I doubt you  _ aren’t  _ pregnant.”

Minseok’s blinked.  He wasn’t sure that he heard him right. Wait how did he know about the knotting? “Did you say – pregnant?”

Zhi Xiang noded slowly. “Luhan isn’t  _ exactly  _ sterile and it  _ may-have-kind-of-been _ the point that you end up conceiving. What better way to show the people that the Benevolent Director is a fraud then to bring a child into the world naturally!” Zh Xiang grinned, reaching for the door handle as Minseok exploded. 

“You tricked me into sleeping with that pompous ass of a smug no good - “

“It sounded like you were quite willing at the time, so.” The teacher opened the door and darted out, slamming and locking it after him. 

“Are you locking me in?!” Minseok rushed towards the door, slamming his fists into the solid metal.

“Minseok, I am not opening this door until I am sure you aren’t going to hit me.”

“I AM GOING TO HIT YOU.” Minseok saw red. He had been tricked, horribly tricked by someone he trusted. And now he was possibly pregnant with Luhan’s child?! What kind of sick fucking joke was this?! 

“Just remember, Minseok, it is for the people.”

Minseok slammed his fist into the door. He heard the teacher yelp.

“You should be nicer about this, Minseok! Think of the baby!”

Minseok didn’t think he had the capacity to be nice…maybe for the rest of his life. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading my dystopian / ABO / royalty / mpreg fic. Sorry, I just had to type that /runs away.


	8. Chapter 8

#  Chapter 8

 

Yixing had never formed an option of Healer Kyungsoo. He was perpetually quiet, never speaking unless spoken to. Unlike Yoona and many of the other healers Kyungsoo kept to himself, an enigma among a group who made it their business to be among the people as they carried out their official duties. 

Not knowing the man it was slightly uncomfortable for Yixing to find that he was the one being sent to the palace, Yixing expected to accompany him. Honestly Yixing was surprised it was Kyungsoo being sent to examine Minseok, he had supposed it would be Yoona as she usually handled matters in the palace. Yet when he went to the healer’s quarters he was greeted by the wide eyed healer, an unreadable expression his face. 

Kyungsoo didn’t speak to Yixing, following behind him silently as they set off for the palace. The silence remained the entire journey to the palace, broken finally when Yixing explained his plans for when they arrived.

“I shall leave you to your task, I need to visit someone.” He had decided it that morning. He had been thinking a lot about Junmyeon lately, wondering how he was doing. He had a hunch that something had gone on between Junmyeon and Yifan, what he couldn’t be sure, but he felt like his friend may have taken the youngest prince’s designation as flawed particularly hard. 

“As you wish, Successor.” Kyungsoo didn’t seem to care one way or another what Yixing was planning.

“Do you know where you need to go?” Yixing wasn’t sure if Kyungsoo had ever set foot in the sprawling and oftentimes confusing labyrinth of the palace. 

“Yes.” So concise. 

They parted ways after entering through the eastern gates. 

  
  
  


Minseok sat on the edge of Zhi Xiang’s bed, clenching and unclenching his fists as he cycled through his desire to punch his teacher, punch Luhan, and maybe punch them both at once. 

They had tricked him, used him for what they claimed was the greater good. He didn’t have a say in the matter, was never asked if he wanted to have Luhan’s child. Worse yet he was assured it wasn’t even possible – if he had known Luhan wasn’t sterile he would never have slept with him in the first place. 

The rage built and built as he remained locked in Zhi Xiang’s room, left to digest this life altering piece of news alone. Zhi Xiang had muttered something about needing to take care of Yixing when he arrived, Minseok hadn’t heard from him since. The hall of learning was silent.

He had debated messaging someone to let him out, perhaps Junmyeon or Seohyun, but then he would have to explain why he was locked in the teacher’s room to begin with. He groaned, raising his hands to his face he rubbed vigorously. 

Pregnant. He was pregnant. 

Minseok lowered one of his hands and placed it on his abdomen. Was there really life growing within? His child. He was going to have a child. 

“No – it isn’t confirmed yet.” Minseok tried to talk himself out of accepting it. Perhaps he wasn’t fertile, perhaps-

_ “I mean from four knots I doubt you aren’t pregnant.” _

Minseok smashed his fist onto the bed. 

His solo outburst was hushed when he heard footsteps outside, followed by a voice. Minseok inched towards the door, attempting to be as quiet as possible in case it was someone that shouldn’t find him there. 

“They said he was last seen here…”

Minseok didn’t recognize the voice. He pressed his ear towards the small crack in the door and listened as the footsteps grew distant. 

“Healer Kyungsoo!” Another voice, this one Minseok recognized. Sehun. What was the tailor doing in the hall of learning?

“Yes?” So it was a healer, the person Minseok heard before identified by Sehun’s query. 

“You are very small for a healer,” Sehun drawled. 

“And you are very rude for someone who is dressed like a servant.”

“I will have you know that this robe is made of the finest silk in Arirang!” Sehun hissed.

There was an awkward silence before Sehun spoke again, “I have something for you.”

It was driving Minseok a little crazy that he couldn’t see what was going on. Everything about the situation was suspicious. 

“Are you trying to bribe me?” The healer asked.

Sehun laughed, a laugh that Minseok recognized as completely flippant. “I have no idea what I am trying to do, other than deliver a message to you.”

“Do you realize that bribing a Healer can indicate-“

“Not sure what it indicates but I know that despite your unfortunate height you are practically made to be a model. I mean, look at your proportions, I mean, the non-height ones.”

“You really think so?”

“I  _ know _ so.” 

Minseok rolled his eyes. Was Sehun flirting with a Healer? It was sickening to listen to though not exactly unexpected.  

“Can I dress you? If you follow me back to the tailor’s quarters I would be in heaven. To dress such a handsome man as yourself.”

“Will it take long?”

“Only as long as  _ we _ want.”

Minseok heard the footsteps growing distant. He slumped down, letting his back slide against the door as he sat on the floor. 

He found his hands clenching into fists again as he returned to his thoughts of violence.

  
  


Junmyeon watched her with thinly veiled disgust. How could Seohyun not once show an ounce of despair at what happened to her intended – he could never understand how it was possible. She had accepted Yifan’s designation as flawed with only a small bout of silence, easily slipping back into her usual personality before the day was done. 

He hated her for it. He hated her because of how little she cared and how much  _ he _ did. He hated how his motivation to do the simplest of things was now gone, how eating and sleeping were impossible. How every time he so much as thought of leaving his quarters he felt sick. 

Yifan was gone forever and he wanted to be gone too. Seohyun, on the other hand, was working on her embroidery while humming softly, unfazed by Yifan’s absence. 

“Junmyeon, you should eat.” She didn’t look up from her task as she chided him.

Junmyeon remained sitting against the wall – hugging his knees to his chest as he sat in the spot that Yifan should have occupied for the last five nights. The spot that Yifan would never again occupy.

“Why did you come to see me?” Junmyeon asked. 

“I thought you may be lonely, as you have not left your quarters lately,” Seohyun shrugged. 

“Doesn’t it upset you that Yifan is gone?” Junmyeon glared at her.

“No, he was flawed. The Benevolent Director saved us from getting sick, Junmyeon. Why would I be upset that a sick person has been healed?” She pushed her needle in and pulled it out. So good, so sweet, never questioning – Seohyun was too perfect. Blind perfection.

“You never loved him and he never loved you,” Junmyeon muttered. He didn’t know why he was actually saying any of it to the brick wall sitting across from him, she would never acknowledge it or care.

“Perhaps. Love must not have been something for us. I wouldn’t have wanted to love a flawed person, so it was for the better,” Seohyun replied. 

“You disgust me,” Junmyeon hissed. 

Seohyun didn’t flinch. She remained seated, pushing the needle in and pulling it out. 

Junmyeon had never wanted to run so much in his life. 

  
  
  
  


Yixing was on his way to see Junmyeon but the consort found him first. Or more accurately the consort rushed past him, ignoring him completely as he stalked off, destination unknown. 

So it was this bad, Yixing thought. Junmyeon was usually calm and collected, this person that had pushed past him was clearly furious and visibly unhinged. 

“Junmyeon, stop!” Yixing jogged to catch up with the man, his efforts thwarted when Junmyeon broke into a run. 

“Go away!” Junmyeon shouted over his shoulder. 

Yixing followed Junmyeon down the long path, running after him as he took a left and ducked down one of the smaller passageways in the palace. 

He chased the consort until they reached a dead end.

Junmyeon stopped running, his breathing ragged as he bent over and placed hands on his knees.

Yixing approached him cautiously. “Junmyeon, please, just let me talk to you.”

“About what?” He sounded so broken, so angry.

“You don’t seem well. Tell me, tell me what you are thinking.” Yixing wanted to cry at the sight of his friend, his once calm friend so shattered. 

“No,” Junmyeon spat.

Yixing hesitantly placed his hand on his friend’s back. When Junmyeon jerked away from his touch Yixing was forced to step back. The action had unintended consequences. A rush of cold air and then the feeling of falling, like the path had given out from under them, caused Yixing to scream out in terror. He hit the ground with a thud, Junmyeon landing on top of him.

Yixing felt stabbing pain in his back. He tried to stand, but Junmyeon’s weight was keeping him down. Finally the consort scurried off him. 

“What happened?” Junmyeon stared upwards. 

Yixing followed his gaze, noting that whatever they had fallen through was now closed. “I don’t know.” He looked around, noting the low recessed lighting, the long metal corridor they had fallen into stretching endlessly in both directions.

  
  
  


The first sensation Minseok registered was a gentle pressure on his back. A tiny push. He groaned. Then the push became a shove, sending him face first into the floor. 

“I didn’t know you were by the door!” 

Minseok lifted his head and turned to see Zhi Xiang rushing towards him. His confusion lessened as he realized what had happened. He must have fallen asleep leaning against the door. When Zhi Xiang opened the door he ended up in his current position. 

Zhi Xiang helped him up, holding his arm as he righted himself.

“What time is it? How long was I asleep?” Minseok blinked, still feeling a little disoriented. 

“It is already dark outside. Sorry, I would have let you out sooner but the Healer just left. Seems that Sehun kept him very much occupied for most of the day. And Yixing, I don’t know where he got off to.”

Minseok squinted. Healer. Sehun. Yixing. Right, he had been locked in the room to avoid the healer.

Zhi Xiang laughed awkwardly. “So I take it you're not angry anymore?”

And he had also been locked in to hold him back from inflicting bodily harm on his teacher. 

Minseok nodded, standing he held out his arms. “I forgive you.”

“Aww, I knew you would get over it. Really it is all for the greater good.” His teacher moved to hug him, walking right into the trap.

As the older man stepped closer Minseok jerked his arm back and then forward, landing a solid punch on Zhi Xiang’s jaw. The man staggered back, clutching his face as he winced in pain.

“So you haven’t forgiven me, I see.” 

“You tricked me!” Minseok felt the rage return. “You lied to me!”

“And I am sorry. Really. But you have to admit that I didn’t force you to sleep with him!” The teacher stood up, rubbing his jaw as he stared into his former pupil’s eyes. “You aren’t exactly innocent here.”

“I thought he was sterile!” Minseok threw his hands up in frustration. “I would never have done it if I knew that I could get pregnant.”

Zhi Xiang put his hands on his hips and tilted his head. “Now, do you know that for certain?”  

Minseok took one step forward, then another, his teacher backing away in a hurry. 

“Okay, okay it was wrong! I shouldn’t have said that or done that but we have to think of the future. Minseok you are going to have a baby and hitting me is not going to change that.”

“But it will make me feel better.” Minseok wasn’t prone to violent outbursts, in fact he couldn’t remember hitting someone since he was a small child, playing with Yifan and Junmyeon. It was unseemly behavior for a prince, but this one time he could care less for decorum.

Zhi Xiang suddenly halted his retreat. He stood tall. “Fine, hit me if it makes you feel better.”

Minseok wasn’t going to argue. He raised his fist and approached. He was almost there when the teacher turned and ran into the Hall of Learning.

“Don’t break my face, it is a national treasure!”

Minseok sighed. He watched his teacher run into the stacks, his robes billowing behind him.

  
  
  


Junmyeon had wanted to get away. That had been the point of running, of fleeing his quarters without regret. He needed to escape the oppressive atmosphere somehow. He wasn’t sure where he would go but he needed to go – to find anywhere that was not a room with Seohyun and her indifferent presence. A room haunted by the image of Yifan wherever he looked. A room full of isolation and anguish. 

Yixing following him was not part of the plan. Falling ten feet down a secret passage way was most definitely not part of the plan. Walking for what seemed like hours was also not part of the plan. 

They had tried to reopen the passageway they fell through but despite an exhaustive search of the area they couldn’t find a mechanism to trigger the entrance. Finally they began walking, not knowing where the path led. 

Junmyeon remembered that this was the same path that he had witnessed Zhi Xiang disappear into days ago. Wherever the winding metal passages led to it was somewhere that the teacher had been. He didn’t tell Yixing that, however. He didn’t trust him, not after what happened to Yifan. It ate at him – that perhaps Yixing had something to do with Yifan being marked as flawed. That he could have something to do with the fact Junmyeon had lost Yifan forever.

Eventually an elevator came into view, the panel next to the metal doors lit with a soft orange glow. 

“Should we…” Yixing approached the keypad. 

Junmyeon nodded. He waited as Yixing pressed the buttons. The metal door opened, revealing a small elevator with a flickering light inside. 

“After you,” Junmyeon gestured for Yixing to go first. The Successor did so without question.

  
  
  


Minseok walked back to his quarters, relishing the quiet of the palace at night. He had given up on punching Zhi Xiang again, letting his fury morph into a nonviolent annoyance (though if he encountered Luhan at the moment he was certain his fury would return). He had a lot to think about now, and Zhi Xiang was right – hitting him wasn’t going to change the facts. Assuming he was in fact pregnant. 

“I need to confirm it,” he mumbled to himself.

But how? He couldn’t exactly go to one of the healers and ask them to confirm it. He had no idea how to find out otherwise. People in Arirang didn’t get pregnant this way, it was something that was carefully planned and confirmed by the temple. There was no exception. It was the way of life in the kingdom and he had deviated from it.

He had completely forgotten about visiting Junmyeon, his original destination that morning. His memory was jogged as he passed near the consort’s quarters. Even if he was having a horrible day and his mood was sour, he should still check in on his consort. He headed towards Junmyeon’s quarters, stopping in the courtyard when he noticed the lights were off, the consort’s residence completely dark.

“Your highness.” One of Junmyeon’s personal servants bowed.  It was unusual to see a servant waiting in a courtyard in this circumstance. If Junmyeon was inside and asleep his servants would be inside as well.

“Is Junmyeon sleeping?” Minseok gestured towards the dark abode.

“He hasn’t been in residence since this afternoon, your highness,” The servant responded.

Minseok quirked an eyebrow. Junmyeon had spent the last five days in his chambers and now he had been gone for most of the day? “Did he say where he was going?”

“No, your highness, he left in a hurry.”

Minseok felt a knot form in his chest. He had a bad feeling about Junmyeon’s unexpected absence.

  
  
  


Yixing stepped from the elevator into a nightmare. He cautiously took one step, then another, his feet heavy and unwilling. They were no longer faced with a metal corridor, but a vast and frightening landscape unlike anything he had ever seen before. 

Neither man spoke as they took in their surroundings. The dull glow of orange lights, twisted metal, and a broken concrete expanse was what they faced. 

“Where are we…?” Junmyeon grabbed onto Yixing’s sleeve out of fear.

Yixing turned around to see the doors of the elevator shut. He bolted forward, pushing around the doors, prodding with his hands. He felt along the edges, his terror growing as he realized that there wasn’t a mechanism to open the elevator. 

“Yixing…”

He turned to Junmyeon and saw his own fear was mirrored in his friend’s face. 

“Come on, we have to find another way.” Yixing grabbed a hold of Junmyeon’s hand. This place, it was unlike anything he had ever seen. They needed to find a way back to the palace, and that way was most certainly not standing in front of a locked elevator.

It was hesitant steps and cautious movements as they walked along the broken concrete. 

“What is that?” Junmyeon whispered, gesturing towards the rusted out metal contraption – one of many similar objects – scattered along the road.

Yixing didn’t answer. He had no idea. He had never seen one before. This place, it was strange, still and quiet in an eerie way. A nightmare. It was like a nightmare. 

Suddenly Junmyeon tugged at his hand, pulling him behind one of the rusting objects. 

“Someone is coming,” Junmyeon whispered, holding his finger to his lips. 

Yixing swallowed, completely and totally terrified. Footsteps were approaching, loud thuds on concrete echoing in the night. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n – Who could it be?! *bites nails* Yell at me in the comments, I deserve it. Hint: It isn’t anyone that has been in the story so far. GASP
> 
> Also, someone asked me this on tumblr so I wanted to clarify – none of the main characters will die in this story. I promise! Their path in the fic may not be all roses and sunshine but there will not be character death.
> 
> Another guess / idea / comment that came up recently is that the Benevolent Director is Lee Soo Man. I can confirm this isn’t true. The biggest secret of this fic (or one of them, but probably my favorite plot twist) is the Benevolent Director’s identity. Guess away! I am curious. Muhahahahahah /runs


	9. Chapter 9

Junmyeon clung to the Successor, holding his breath while the footsteps grew closer. Click, click, click on the concrete, eerie footfalls in an eerie place. 

He could feel Yixing tense his muscles, his arms tightening as the person approached. Would he fight? 

It happened so fast they didn’t have a chance. First one person than another moved around the rusty machine, locating the pair’s hiding spot with ease. They were surrounded before they could even properly react to being found. There was no opening to escape into, no chance of getting away. Junmyeon clung to Yixing, terrified of what was about to happen.

There were three of them, tall and intimidating men with weapons in their hands. They were dressed in dark clothing, black pants and shirts of a style Junmyeon was not familiar with. Their expressions did not bode well, each man examining the two newcomers with a stony expression.

“Who are you?” One of the men asked, tilting his head to the side as he examined them. His hair was a deep maroon color and hung over his eyes as he moved his head. 

Junmyeon didn’t speak and much to his surprise neither did Yixing. They remained silent, huddled together in the face of the intimidating strangers.

When one of the men stepped forward and very purposefully sniffed the air around them, Junmyeon pressed backwards. 

“They don’t smell like omegas, but they don’t smell like alphas or betas either.” The man moved forward until Junmyeon had no more room to retreat, his back plastered to the side of the vehicle as he squirmed to avoid the man. He was unsuccessful, the man jutting his hand out and grabbing Junmyeon’s neck. He forced the consort to lift his head and then proceeded to repeat the action - he leaned in to smell him.

“They must be from up there.” The red haired man pointed up.

Junmyeon was too busy trying to free his neck from the man’s grip to question what ‘up there’ meant.

“Take them, the boss will know what to do with them,” he directed. 

Junmyeon tried to kick to free himself, anything to not be taken. Yixing struggled beside him but in the end it wasn’t enough. With a swift jerk the butt of the man’s gun collided with Junmyeon’s forehead, driving him into unconsciousness.

  
  
  
  


“Junmyeon is missing.” Minseok had gotten up early to go check on his future consort only to find that he was still absent from his chambers. He knew then and there something was wrong - a consort did not disappear in the palace for an entire night.  _ Junmyeon  _ did not disappear for an entire night. After the morning assembly was over he had followed Zhi Xiang back to the Hall of Learning to inform him of Junmyeon’s absence. 

“Missing?” Zhi Xiang didn’t appear to be overly concerned. “Are you sure he isn’t with Seohyun or perhaps hanging around Sehun?”

“No. He was gone all night.” Minseok had worried most of the night, barely sleeping he had tossed and turned. In some ways he felt guilty, like he hadn’t been thoughtful of Junmyeon, like he had been so selfish and wrapped up in his own issues that he didn’t spare a thought for his oldest friend and future husband. “I am afraid something terrible happened to him.”

“I’ll look into it,” Zhi Xiang promised before turning the topic of conversation to Minseok’s potential state. “Now that the punching the teacher is over with, I am going to need to have Baekhyun examine you sooner rather than later, to confirm that you are pregnant.”

It was still a sore subject but Minseok wanted to know as well. Nevertheless he still shot his teacher an annoyed look before responding. “Do I go there or will he come here?” The thought of going back was not exactly appealing. The eternal darkness and decay of the place wasn’t something he particularly missed. 

“He will come here. It is less risky for him to blend in with the servants than it is for you to go missing for another day.” 

“I hope you realize even if the hitting is done I haven’t forgiven you.” Minseok wanted to make that much clear. 

“I figured as much. But my charms will get through that steely angry facade sooner or later.” Zhi Xiang winked.

Minseok sighed. He really did hate his teacher sometimes.

  
  
  
  


Yixing had struggled, kicking and punching as the men descended on them. It was a useless fight, they were far outnumbered not to mention the men had weapons. When Junmyeon received a blow to the head and fell unconscious Yixing stopped fighting back, afraid that they would kill them if he continued. 

He was bound and then manhandled onto his feet, pushed along to an unknown destination. All around them was darkness, only small spots of light to break up the black. It was so unlike anything he had ever seen and it frightened him. This place, whatever it was, was a violent and unforgiving reality so different from what he was used to. It was terrifying.

Yixing began to pray that the Benevolent Director would see something in his visions to get him through this, to see him come out of this experience in one piece. 

Eventually they arrived at a building, or what used to be one. It was no more than a shell of a structure, half caved in concrete walls and exposed metal beams. 

“Put them with the others,” the red haired man ordered. 

Yixing was dragged into the building, to a room that still had a door. When the door was opened Yixing flinched. The smell that wafted out of the room was overpowering, the scent of body fluids and mold and something he couldn’t quite pinpoint. He was shoved inside, another man roughly tossing Junmyeon to the floor before the door was slammed and locked. 

Yixing squinted in the darkness. He had thought he saw movement - were they really alone?

“Let me untie you.”

Yixing scooted back, huddling into Junmyeon’s unconscious form as something moved in the darkness. 

“Don’t touch me,” Yixing spat, coughing and gagging as he breathed in more of the stench.

A light flickered, some kind of handheld torch, allowing him to see who had spoken. Yixing looked around, realizing there wasn’t only one other person in the room but several. Five to be exact, three males and two females, all looked emaciated and filthy.

“Who are you?” Yixing gaped, feeling a mixture of pity and fear.

“We are you in another week,” one of the men laughed. 

“That isn’t funny.” Another shot him a nasty glare. “Come on, let us at least untie you, then you can move around.”

Yixing stared at his tied hands. The man had a point. He held them out, turning his head as the man moved closer to untie the knot. The smell was so strong he was sure he would vomit. 

“You smell it but you don’t smell  _ like it _ .” The man laughed. “Are you refugees?”

Yixing looked back towards the man. “Re-fu-gees?” He sounded out the word.

“From up there.” The man pointed towards the ceiling.

“I don’t understand what you are asking,” Yixing answered.

“Then you must be, anyone would know what I was asking unless you were from there.” The man pulled the ropes away, tossing them in a corner of the cramped room. He leaned back on his knees. “I am guessing they will be celebrating right now, if they caught two of you. I am amazed they even thought to take you, as brainless as they are. Once we get to China you will fetch a pretty penny.”

“China?” 

“Ah, right. You don’t know about China.” The man tilted his head.  “And you don’t know about omegas and heat either. Funny because you are in a den of them, ready for sale.” He threw his arms out to emphasize what he meant. “You, my friend, were taken by one of the most successful gangs of omega traffickers in the eastern world. Consider yourself very unlucky.”

Yixing pulled Junmyeon close to him, confused and unsure what it all meant he choked back tears. One thing seemed certain, it was bad, very bad.

  
  
  


Minseok hadn’t expected Baekhyun to visit so soon. Whatever means Zhi Xiang used to keep in touch with the camp below it was efficient, witnessed by the fact the doctor was in the palace - dressed in the garb of a junior tailor - within a few hours of Zhi Xiang mentioning Minseok needed to be examined.

He almost missed Baekhyun’s arrival. Minseok was returning from meeting with his father when he spotted a familiar looking man milling about his residence. He pulled Baekhyun in after dismissing his personal servants, hearing about how the doctor was only seconds away from giving up.

“Quite the place you got here,” Baekhyun whistled as he walked around Minseok's chambers, touching and examining everything he could reach. “I mean, we all knew the royal family lived in splendor but this-” 

“Can we get to the examination?” Minseok leaned against the door to his room, watching the doctor with mild annoyance. He really needed confirmation soon or he thought he would go insane. 

“Zhi Xiang wants to be here, we need to wait for him.” Baekhyun shrugged before running and jumping onto Minseok’s bed. “Ahhh, this is the life.” After at least fifteen seconds of rubbing his face into Minseok's pristinely clean comforter Baekhyun lifted his head up. “Hey, do you have any food? I am kind of hungry.”

Minseok chewed his bottom lip, supremely annoyed.

  
  
  
  


When he woke up his head was pounding, the pain radiating down his side and into his neck. It took him a few seconds to remember he had been hit, his last memory was of being surrounded and attacked. 

“Yixing?” Junmyeon reached out for him, finding that he was already leaning against the man. “Where are we?”

“I am not sure,” Yixing spoke in hushed tones. “But there are others here.”

Junmyeon looked around, the realization that they were not alone dawning on him the same time the smell hit him. He gagged. “What is-”

“It is kind of funny how revolting it is to both of you.” One of the others in the room, a man with a long scar running along his cheek, laughed. “So ignorant, no wonder buyers like them. You can do whatever you want with them plus they never go into heat. All the innocence and none of the trouble.”

Junmyeon clung to Yixing, burying his hands in the other man’s robes as he moved as far back as he could. They remained huddled together as minutes turned into hours, the horrid stench and the heavy silence closing in on them. 

When the door to the room opened, Yixing whispered, “Get ready to run.”

Junmyeon looked at him, shocked. Run? Was he insane? The people who had attacked them had guns, running wasn’t going to stop a bullet. 

A man stepped inside, Junmyeon recognized him as one of the people who had attacked them earlier. 

“Ready to eat?” The man threw a bucket on the ground, the contents spilling out into the middle of the floor. 

“Now!” Yixing grabbed Junmyeon’s hand and stood, darting through the open door and dragging the consort with him. Junmyeon ran as fast as he ever remembered running, the sounds of shouts soon accompanied by the sound of gunfire. 

They made it out of the building and back into the dark place, Yixing taking the lead as he pulled Junmyeon down one snaking and desolate path and then another. He could hear the men following, the pounding of the boots on pavement as they were being chased. 

Yixing kept Junmyeon’s hand securely in his own, an iron grip that ensured they stuck together. The pressure was almost painful, but Junmyeon didn’t have the capacity to focus on it. Adrenaline rushed through him as he fought to stay ahead of their pursuers, fought to get away, fought to be free of wherever they had been taken. 

After a few careful changes in direction, through narrow alleyways and across a concrete square of some sort, the footsteps fell away. Yixing and Junmyeon collapsed against a building, their breathing ragged and uneven.

“We need to keep going.” Yixing was still holding Junmyeon’s hand.

Junmyeon nodded. They began to run again. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Zhi Xiang eventually did show up - after an hour of Baekhyun complaining about being hungry while digging in Minseok’s closet and critiquing everything he found.

“Took you long enough.” Minseok scowled as the teacher walked in the door.

“Sorry, I was busy.” Zhi Xiang looked unusually miffed, which was the only reason Minseok didn’t chide him further. 

“Now can we get on with the exam? What do I need to do?” Minseok sat on the edge of his bed as Baekhyun emerged from his closet.

“Oh, great! Um, I need you to pee in this.” Baekhyun retrieved a cup from the bag he had brought with him.

“This is how you tell if someone is pregnant?” Minseok side eyed the doctor. In Arirang pregnancies were confirmed much differently.

“More or less. I don’t have ultrasound equipment plus it is too early along. It is this or a blood test, take your pick.,” Baekhyun shrugged.

Minseok headed for the bathroom without further argument, vehemently against the idea of having his blood drawn. 

He emerged a few minutes later, cup in hand. 

“Wow, very clear. You are well hydrated.” Baekhyun admired the cup.

“Just test it or do whatever you have to do.” Minseok shoved the cup towards the doctor, making a small noise of surprise as the contents shifted. Thankfully they didn’t spill onto the floor. 

Baekhyun took the cup and retreated into the bathroom, bag in hand. 

“Is Junmyeon back in his quarters?” Minseok sat back on his bed. Zhi Xiang was reclining near the entrance of the room, his arms crossed. 

“No.” 

This had to be something bad, Minseok told himself. He fiddled with his robes, his mind so focused on Junmyeon he didn’t realize Baekhyun had reentered the room until he spoke.

“Congrats! Someone is going to have a baby!” Baekhyun smiled widely. 

Minseok felt faint. So it was true, he was pregnant. He clutched at the bed spread, feeling like he was going to fall over from the confirmation. He probably would have if it was possible, it was a good thing he was lying down. 

“We are going to have a baby!”

And then the person he least wanted to see in the entire world - Arirang or any world outside of it – strolled into the room with the biggest shit eating grin plastered on his face. 

“Damnit Luhan I told you no!” Zhi Xiang roared. 

“Grats, boss!” Baekhyun delivered a swift pat to Luhan’s back as he passed. 

Minseok saw red. Without a care for anything else he leapt from the bed, tackling the rebel leader to the floor as he landed a punch to his jaw.

“I fucking hate you!”

“Ow, ow- come on it is a good thing!” Luhan tried to deflect the punches to no avail. “We are going to have a baby - Min – stop ow you are hurting me!”

“I told you this would happen but you never listen to me.” Zhi Xiang sighed, taking in the violent scene playing out before him.

  
  
  
  


They had been running for what seemed like an hour, only stopping momentarily to catch their breaths before continuing on. They weren’t being followed anymore, or at least if they were there were no footsteps or other noises to give away their pursuers. They finally stopped for good when they encountered a slew of buildings, lights in the windows. It was the most inhabited place they had yet encountered.

Junmyeon watched the buildings, debating if they should approach. The people there could be as bad as those they encountered before - he had no idea. Or they could help them to return to the palace. 

“Let’s watch for a bit.” Yixing pulled Junmyeon around the corner of a building. “We can’t be sure who they are,” he confirmed Junmyeon’s reservations.

Yixing took watch first, peeking around the corner as Junmyeon fell to the ground, relishing in the fact they had stopped running. His feet were sore and his legs ached. He didn’t often have reason to run inside the palace, his muscles weren’t used to being strained like this.

“They have guns.” Yixing moved back around the corner. “Looks like they are guarding the place.”

Junmyeon swallowed. Great, more guys with guns. “We should sneak past the place then.”

Junmyeon scooted past Yixing and peeked around the corner, wanting to see for himself. He watched as two figures moved into the glow of the streetlight then into the darkness, like they were on patrol. A third figure hung in the darkness. The two that Junmyeon could see most definitely had weapons, the long stocks of the guns resting on their shoulders unmistakable. 

When the third man began to walk towards the lighted area Junmyeon narrowed his eyes. There was something oddly familiar about his gait. Junmyeon watched with interest as he neared the street light, each step forward causing the consort to rack his brains. Who walked like that - who took long strides who-

“Yifan.” Junmyeon whispered, running out of cover and towards the man who had just stepped into the illuminated sidewalk. 

He ignored Yixing’s shouts, his focus reserved solely for the one person he never thought he would see again. The man he loved. 

  
  
  


Minseok pushed at Luhan’s arms, wanting to land at least one more blow to the smug asshole’s face. The rebel leader was keeping his face well protected and it was only making Minseok angrier. He deserved at least one large bruise for what he had done.

“Wow, you hit pretty good for a little guy,” Baekhyun remarked. 

“Minseok, let’s talk about this. Minseok -“ Luhan continue struggling under him, which only made things worse. The sensation of Luhan under him reminded him of things - and coupled with the scent that always clung to Luhan it was making Minseok feel a certain way - a way that was not angry and vengeful, which was the only way he wanted to feel at the moment.

A crackling sounded, but Minseok didn’t let him distract it from the task at hand. He began slapping at Luhan’s arms, leaving red marks as his hands hit bare skin.

“Teacher, is the boss with you?” It was Chanyeol’s voice, crackling over some kind of messaging device.

“Yes, though he is busy at the moment being beaten up by a very angry prince. Can I take a message?” Zhi Xiang asked in amusement.

“We need to talk to him, NOW. You guys are never going to believe this, but we just caught the Successor and someone who says he is a consort.”

Minseok froze, his hands hanging in midair as he turned to look at his teacher. Everyone stilled, the crackling of the messaging system the only noise in the room. 

“What do we do with them?” Chanyeol asked, his only answer a silence born of complete and total shock. “Hello? Zhi Xiang, are you there? Hello?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I decided that the people who found Sulay would not be named..yet. Also “We are having a baby!” line of the chapter I swear ;)
> 
> Thank you to everyone who is reading, subscribing, commenting and special love for the kudos <3 - LC


	10. Chapter 10

Junmyeon ran towards the dark form, the familiar silhouette, not bothering to think of what might happen. How the men with guns might open fire, how the person may not be Yifan after all. He blindly ignored the risks as his heart leapt out of his chest at the possibility that Yifan may be alive. 

When he reached the man guns were drawn, pointed in his face.

“Who are you?!” A tall man yelled at him, “TELL ME YOUR NAME.”

The person he had been running to finally emerged into the light, just as Junmyeon was being screamed at. 

“He is a royal consort,” Yifan stated, his tone emotionless. 

Junmyeon gasped at the sight of him. His face was different, marred by a scar that ran down his cheek. Long and deep and red – it was recent. 

“Yifan,” he whispered as he blinked away tears. 

“How did you get here? Why are you here?” There was no fondness in his words, exactly the opposite of how Junmyeon would have imagined their reunion – if he had ever thought a reunion possible, that is.  

“We have another one here!” Someone yelled from across the concrete expanse. Junmyeon turned to see Yixing being dragged towards them. 

“You fucker.” It was Yifan’s voice, then a blur of movement.

Junmyeon stood immobile, looking on in horror as Yifan launched his fist into Yixing’s jaw. 

The Successor crumpled to the ground but Yifan was not done. He fell with him, lowering himself to continue the attack. 

“You did this!” Yifan landed another punch, while the other men struggled to pull him off of Yixing. “You know your Director is insane, don’t you?! You are all scum, nothing but murderers!”

The two men eventually managed to pull Yifan away, leaving Yixing to spit a mouthful of blood onto the concrete.

Junmyeon didn’t know what to do so he did nothing as Yifan was pushed past him. As Yifan retreated one of the other men moved in on him, gun drawn. 

“Are you really a consort?” He asked.

“Y-yes. I am Junmyeon.”

“Shit, shit, shit.” The tall man swore before taking a small device out of his pocket. 

Yixing was pushed forward, stumbling on his feet until he was standing next to Junmyeon. 

“He says he is the Successor,” the other man reported. 

“Fuck, this is bad.” The man dragged his hand through his hair, looking slightly bewildered. “Come on, let’s get them inside and then we need to call the boss.”

Junmyeon had no choice but to walk when the barrel of a gun was pressed into his back. He didn’t cling to Yixing, uncertain if he should anymore. Yifan had said it was Yixing’s fault – did that mean he was to blame for their separation?

They were taken inside one of the buildings and led to a small room. They stood in silence as one of the men began speaking into the device. When he heard the name Zhi Xiang, Junmyeon tensed. What was going on?

  
  
  


“Stop staring at me.” Minseok shifted in his chair. He was intensely uncomfortable just having Luhan in his room much less blatantly staring at him. If he hadn’t promised to not kill the man he would already have thrown him out the window. 

“Zhi Xiang told me to watch you,” Luhan retorted.

“I am pretty sure he didn’t mean literally,” Minseok sighed. 

When Zhi Xiang left to take care of the Yixing / Junmyeon business he had directed Luhan to stay behind in case something were to happen. He was under strict instruction to get Minseok out of the palace at the first sign of trouble. Minseok had protested the arrangement but Zhi Xiang was firm. His mood had darkened with the knowledge Yixing was outside of Arirang and he wasn’t about to entertain the Crown Prince’s whining. 

Minseok checked the time. He would need to leave his quarters soon, he was expected to have dinner with his parents. “I need to step out for dinner in the main hall.”

Luhan shook his head. “No, make up an excuse. It is too risky for you to go.”

Minseok bit his bottom lip, swallowing an angry response. He stared out the window. “I need to go, it is my duty as Crown Prince.”

“And your duty as Crown Prince will be gone if the Director has you killed while you eat,” Luhan replied quickly.

“I fail to see how remaining here would save me from that fate.” Minseok looked Luhan up and down. He was relatively scrawny and while Minseok knew he could fight and shoot he didn’t believe for a second that Luhan would be able to take down a group of healers and well-armed guards. 

“Ye of little faith.” Luhan clucked his tongue, which only served to annoy Minseok further.

“I am going to dinner and that is final.” 

“No, you aren’t. And that is final.” Luhan jumped off of Minseok’s bed. He had reclined into the pillows almost the second Zhi Xiang and Baekhyun left. Minseok didn’t doubt that Luhan chose that exact spot to sit as a way to annoy him further. Luhan crossed the room, stopping in front of Minseok he crossed his arms and looked down at the royal with a stern expression.

Minseok stared up at him, their eyes locking in a struggle of wills. It was strange, the feeling that coursed through him as he looked up at the other man. Luhan’s scent was strong and his gaze was commanding. Something inside of him wanted to submit, to stop fighting, to accept what Luhan told him to do. Like it was what he should do, what his entire nature told him to do. Submit. 

And it pissed him off to no end. With all his energy he pushed Luhan away and stalked towards the door. “Be back in a couple hours,” he called over his shoulder. 

He never made it out the door. Luhan was on in him as he reached for the handle, tugging him back and enveloping him in his arms. “You are staying if I have to physically restrain you.”

Minseok struggled, kicking back as Luhan pushed them both further into the room. 

“At least think of our baby before you decide to put yourself in danger,” Luhan hissed.

“You mean the baby I never wanted?” Minseok spat back.

Minseok pushed back with his elbows, trying to land a powerful jab to Luhan’s torso that would make him let go. He was angry and the mention of the baby had just made him even more livid. 

Luhan held him tightly, stopping each and every attempted attack. He dragged them both to the bed, throwing his weight onto the mattress and taking Minseok with him. 

“Wanted or not it is happening.” Luhan maneuvered Minseok onto his back. With a swift movement he twisted Minseok’s arms until he had them pinned over his head. He held himself up with his hands around Minseok’s wrists, a painful pressure that had the smaller man squirming.

“You knew you weren’t sterile, didn't you?” Minseok said through gritted teeth. He had guessed as much. Luhan didn’t fit the role of naive and trusting pawn in Zhi Xiang’s grand scheme. 

“I knew,” Luhan admitted. He looked proud of the fact.

“I hate you. I am always going to hate you,” Minseok spat. He had used him, plain and simple. Lied to him when Minseok was weak. Took complete advantage of him when he couldn’t say no.

“I have a hard time believing that.” Luhan titled his head to the side, inspecting Minseok’s face. 

“It is true. You tricked me.”

“You said you wanted me, and as I recall you were very happy with me at the time.” Luhan ended his response with a purposeful roll of his hips. 

Minseok responded with a low moan, an involuntary reaction to the feeling of Luhan grinding against his groin. 

“So you hate me, huh?” Luhan laughed. He let Minseok go, only to fall on his back on the bed, a huge smile on his face. “You are too cute. Seriously. Especially when you are angry.”

Minseok rolled over and pushed himself into a sitting position. He shot a glare at the pompous ass in his bed before standing up and straightening his clothes. 

“You aren’t going to try to leave again, are you?” Luhan asked, his laughter gone as he watched the Crown Prince smooth his hair into place. 

“I’ll stay here if it means you won’t touch me again.” Minseok had enough of Luhan pinning him down to last a lifetime. He went back to his chair, safely across the room from the rebel leader. 

He picked up a book and attempted to read, though his concentration was shot.

A few minutes later Luhan spoke, so quietly that Minseok wasn’t sure he heard him. “Our baby is going to change the world, Minseok. This child is going to save a lot of people.”

Minseok put his book down and looked towards the bed. Luhan was flat on his back on the bed, staring up at the ceiling with his hands folded on his stomach. 

“Please don’t hate the child, because they are going to make the world a better place.” 

Minseok glanced at his stomach. Zhi Xiang’s words rang in his  _ ears - “What better way to show the people that the Benevolent Director is a fraud than to bring a child into the world naturally!” _

“Do you really believe that this child’s birth will convince that many people?” Minseok smoothed his hand over his flat stomach. In time he would start to show, the life within him growing.

“Yes, I do,” Luhan answered quietly. 

  
  
  


Junmyeon was separated from Yixing shortly after they entered the compound, a group of men escorting the Successor elsewhere. Junmyeon watched them go, afraid for Yixing despite the open questions he had on the man’s culpability. 

He heard the group talking as they escorted Yixing away, words that made no sense to him. This entire place made no sense to him. 

He was left alone with two others, the tall man who had first shouted at him and another, shorter man who watched him with curiosity. 

“Where is Yifan?” He finally managed to ask after standing quietly for what seemed like an hour, the two men conversing in hushed tones and ignoring him.

“Why?” the shorter man asked. 

“I need to talk to him.”  _ I need to see if he is alright _ was what he wouldn’t say out loud. 

“Dae, go get him. If he doesn’t want to come he won’t,” the taller man directed.

Junmyeon sat in one of the metal folding chairs in the corner of the room, the only furnishings in the sparsely decorated space. The tall man watched him with a bored expression, his intimidating front that Junmyeon had first experienced long gone. Junmyeon ignored the stares and waited patiently, only perking up when the door opened.

Yifan walked in, his expression lifeless. Just what had happened to him to make him like this? Was it part of the healing process?

“Get out,” Yifan barked at the tall man.

“Aye aye.” The man retreated, shutting the door softly behind him.

Yifan stood in the middle of the room and stared, not saying anything. Junmyeon stared back, not knowing where to start, what to ask, or how much to say. 

“You need to go back as soon as possible.” Yifan broke the silence.

“No.  Not if you aren’t coming with me.” He wasn’t going to be separated from Yifan again, not after the heartbreak he had experienced over the last week. 

“I don’t want to come with you.” Yifan pursed his lips. “Junmyeon, I don’t want you. I never did and I never will. The sooner you realize that the better.”

“That isn’t true-“ Junmyeon knew it was a lie, it had to be. He had spent his entire life with Yifan pressuring him for more, asking for more, and declaring things that he could not respond to. 

“It is true,” Yifan asserted. “I have never loved you.”

No. It couldn’t be true. He wouldn’t accept it. He  _ couldn’t _ accept it. 

“What has happened to you?” He knew something terrible had to have occurred for Yifan to say what he had, to seem so unfeeling and void of emotion.

“Reality has happened.” Yifan’s icy stare sent a shiver down his spine. “It is reality that changed me.”

  
  
  
  


Now that he was relatively safe, barring a surprise visit from Yifan, he had time to think. Yixing sat at the desk in the room he had been brought to, replaying what had happened since he fell into the opening at the palace.

This place - wherever it was - had never been mentioned by the Director. Unless he was at the edges of Arirang, in the places where Barbarians lived. It certainly seemed to be a place so deteriorated, rough and uncivilized that it very well could be the outskirts of his beloved kingdom. But why was it always dark? He hadn’t seen sun since stepping out of the elevator. Surely the sun would be appearing on the horizon, he had been in this place for hours. 

“ _ Zhi Xiang _ .” The man had said it into the radio. So he knew something about this place, these people and their purpose. 

“Yet he never told me,” Yixing mused. He held back thoughts of betrayal and anger, uncertain of why he hadn’t been told. He needed to talk to the man himself.

“ _ You are all scum, nothing but murderers _ !” Yifan had shouted at him. The Director was not a murderer, and he knew he most certainly was not one. 

Yifan. He should have been healed and reborn yet he was here, in this crumbling world, angry and hostile. How.

He had so many unanswered questions running through his head. He needed to see Zhi Xiang, only then would he know how to feel.

  
  
  


Minseok watched as Seohyun lifted the teacup to her lips, taking a small sip before carefully setting the porcelain cup on the saucer. 

“I hope that I am not bothering you, Your Highness,” she said politely. Minseok noticed how unfailingly formal she was being, careful with her words and actions. 

Minseok insisted she wasn’t but couldn’t help but cast a wayward glance at his wardrobe, Luhan’s current hiding place. It had been a mad dash to conceal him when a servant had announced the arrival of Seohyun. After stuffing Luhan in the closet Minseok had greeted his brother’s former consort with a relaxed smile.

“I haven’t seen Junmyeon lately. Do you know if he is well?” 

This side of Seohyun was new, Minseok thought. While she was not a necessarily bad person, she was often too wrapped up in her own life to care what anyone else was up to. Perhaps losing Yifan had changed her. 

“Yes, I saw him earlier. No need to worry,” he lied. He didn’t want Seohyun spreading a rumor that Junmyeon was missing, alerting his parents to his absence.

“That is good news, Your Highness.” Seohyun folded her hands in her lap, the picture of a prim, proper, and demure woman.

“How have you been of late?”  _ with Yifan gone _ was the unspoken part of the question.

“I have been well.” Minseok doubted it. Seohyun had always been a favorite, the perfect consort, soaking up her training from the time of her very first lesson. Now something was off and no doubt it had to do with her uncertain future. 

“I am happy to hear that, Your Highness.” She took another sip before continuing, “Your Highness, the thought has occurred to me that perhaps, in the future, I may also be your consort, assuming His Benevolence envisions it so.”

Minseok hadn’t had time to think about that possibility. He tried not to react strongly to her suggestion of their possible future together. Honesty he wasn’t offended, more indifferent. “Yes, that is a possibility. If His Benevolence sees it then that shall be our fate.”

“Yes, it will be.” She nodded, perking up at his words. Minseok wasn’t sure if she just needed to hear him say it was a possibility, that doing so gave her some small measure of comfort. 

“I shall take my leave now. Thank you, Your Highness, for the tea.” She bowed deeply before leaving.

It was less than a minute after the door shut that Luhan came stumbling out the closet, his face red and sweaty. It made Minseok smile to know he had been in some form of discomfort, it served him right.

“Can you send a message to Zhi Xiang and make sure Junmyeon is okay?” Minseok hadn’t heard anything and he was starting to feel a bit worried, even if he knew that Junmyeon was with the others. Having Seohyun stop by and ask after him set off his own worries.

“Why?” Luhan challenged.

“He is my future husband and my friend, I want to make sure he is okay,” Minseok replied.

“Ah, right. Future husband.” Luhan pulled a messenger from one of his robe pockets, typing something into the device before resuming his seat on the bed. “And you may have a future wife as well, if I heard correctly.”

Minseok shrugged.

“So even if the entire marriage is a sham you are going to marry him? And Seohyun if you are told to do so?”

“Yes. The Director’s visions might be false but the royal family is very real. I have a duty.” He was annoyed that he had to justify it to Luhan, as though he mattered when it came to Minseok’s future. In the end they may have a child together but that was the extent of their association. Minseok would still marry Junmyeon and he would still one day be King - even if Arirang merged with the rest of the world.

“Has Junmyeon always been your consort?” Luhan asked.

“Yes, why?” Minseok made eye contact. Luhan had a puzzling expression on his face. 

“No reason, I was just curious how it all worked.” Luhan shrugged fell back onto the bed. He sprawled out, his legs and arms jutting out as he sighed. 

Minseok couldn’t help but find the question odd, like Luhan knew something he didn’t. But he wouldn’t give him the satisfaction of digging deeper. Minseok returned to his book, staring at the page of words as he pondered what made Luhan ask the question.

  
  
  


Yixing watched Zhi Xiang enter the room. He felt emotionally void, hours of waiting, alone and without answers, had numbed him. 

The older man bore a pained expression as he approached him. He knelt down until he was eye level, crouching down without reaching forward, avoiding physical contact. “Yixing.” He said his name so softly, so reverently. “We need to talk.”

“What is this? Where are we?” His voice sounded distant, like it was someone else speaking.

Zhi Xiang closed his eyes and took a deep breath. “We are below Arirang, in a world that exists outside of the one you know.”

“But you know it,” he said matter-of-factly.

“Yes.” Those big brown eyes that he had stared into countless times now watched him under furrowed brows, devoid of the easy fondness he was used to. Zhi Xiang’s face was flush with emotion. “I know it. The Benevolent Director knows it and now you know it too.”

“I want to go back, take me back to Arirang.” It was the one thing he knew for certain amidst all of this chaos, all of the unknowns that he had experienced in such a short time. He wanted - no he needed – to return to the temple.

“You aren’t even curious about it, are you?” Zhi Xiang sighed. “If you go back, what will you do when you return? Who will you tell of this place?” 

What would he even have to tell? He knew nothing of it but what he had witnessed, which was violent and disorganized. “That it is a horrible place.”

Zhi Xiang looked away. “Is that what you think?”

“Yes.” Yixing thought of the people who had captured him, of Yifan – a man who was clearly genetically flawed and not yet healed. A man who had somehow escaped his fate to spread disease in this deteriorating world. “It is chaotic here.”

“What if I told you I like it here?” When Zhi Xiang turned back to look at him there were tears in his eyes. “What if I told you this is freedom? Would you believe me?”

No, he wouldn’t believe him. This place was disorder personified. He couldn’t say he had witnessed something better than the paradise he came from. Yet he found himself stopping short of telling Zhi Xiang he couldn’t believe him. Perhaps it was the sadness, the tears that threatened to spill over that held him back. Instead he grew curious, diverting his attention away from making a promise he could not keep. “How long have you known of this place? Why did you never tell me?”

Zhi Xiang stood and walked to the far end of the room. His actions were telling. There was something about this place that needed to be kept secret, even from him.  _ Perhaps most importantly from him _ . 

“Yifan said I did this to him. He...” Yixing’s face still stung from where Yifan had hit him, a throbbing reminder of what he had yelled as he landed the punch, “said that the Director is evil. You believe the same.”

“There are many things you do not know, Yixing.” Zhi Xiang didn’t turn around. He spoke as he stared out the window, looking into the darkness.

“Because you never told me.” The first emotion bubbled up. Betrayal. Zhi Xiang hadn’t trusted him enough to tell him of this place, even though they had shared each other for years – mind and body, or so Yixing had thought. 

It hurt to think that the entire time Zhi Xiang hadn’t trusted him. What had he been, a toy? A pawn? And to what end?

“And I won’t.” The older man turned away from the window, locking his eyes with Yixing’s. “You wouldn’t believe me any more than I would trust you to believe me.”

A tightness in his chest accompanied the mental anguish at Zhi Xiang’s words. It hurt, suddenly it all hurt. Years and years of something he never put a name to - long nights talking, long days in bed, kisses and touches, laughter and tears – crumbled in an instant and it was pain. Pure and unadulterated pain. There was no trust. There never had been.

“You are planning something.” His voice was hoarse and raw with emotion. It had been evident as he was led into the compound, the chatter of those around him puzzle pieces that he finally put together. This place was more than chaos – it was chaos that was bent on destroying paradise on earth. 

Zhi Xiang nodded.

Had he been responsible for Minseok’s disappearance? The anger finally came, a rush of rage unlike any he had ever felt before. He stood, his body tensing as he seethed. “You lied to me, you used me, and you dared to –“ he couldn’t say it. He dared to comfort him, dared to take him time and time again, to pretend like the affection was real.

“I didn’t use you.” Zhi Xiang walked towards the younger man, wiping his tears as he went. “And whether you believe it or not, everything I said, everything I felt was real.”

He didn’t want to believe it because it made it that much worse. 

“Yixing if I told you that the Benevolent Director is a madman, that he kills innocent people for his own gain, that he lies to the population to control them - would you believe me? That the freedom you know is nothing more than a fancy prison, meant to keep you all under his watchful eye. That he made up the genetic flaws as a method of control?”

Yixing couldn’t believe him. If he believed Zhi Xiang that meant the Director had lied - and done much worse. His Benevolence didn’t lie, he didn’t cause harm. He looked over his people, keeping them safe from harm. It was ludicrous to suggest otherwise. Yixing would be the first to know if the Director was evil, he was his successor after all. He was training to be the Director one day, for Zhi Xiang to insinuate the position was one of cruelty and suppression was an attack not only on everything he knew but on himself. On his future. On who he was meant to be. 

“No, I wouldn’t believe you,” he answered firmly. “It makes no sense. I am not sure why you are lying about this or what you have planned, but if you mean to hurt the kingdom I will stop you.”

“See,” Zhi Xiang said softly, “Even if I had told you it wouldn’t have mattered.”

He didn’t confirm it, they both knew it was true. Of course he would never believe such vicious and damaging lies.

“Yixing, do you remember your mother?” Zhi Xiang asked slowly.

“Yes.”

Mother. His mother. Of course he remembered his mother, she had raised him for the first eleven years of his life. She was a healer at the temple and even though babying the Successor was frowned upon she always went out of her way to spend time with him. In the evenings she would take him to pick fruit and play among the fields, at night she told him stories. When he fell down and injured his ankle she was the one who soothed him. She was his everything, until one day she was gone. Marked as flawed, or so he found out years later. She had been put through the healing process before she was able to spread disease.

Zhi Xiang pulled out a messaging device and spoke lowly into it, a whisper that Yixing couldn’t quite make out. 

“I can’t let you return to Arirang now that you know. At least not until you see reason.” Zhi Xiang stared him down.

“I will escape.” There was nothing that would keep him from the temple, from paradise, from his sworn duty as Successor.

“Hopefully you will not want to, or at least you will leave with an understanding.” Zhi Xiang walked to the door. Yixing watched him, waiting for him to open the door so he could make a run for it. He didn’t have a plan, only a need to run, to be away from this place and this man. 

The older man turned the knob and pushed the door outward, his back to Yixing. He had no idea that the man was planning his escape at that very moment. Yixing rushed the door, pushing past Zhi Xiang in a sprint towards freedom.

He was in the long hall, about to run blindly down the corridor, when he nearly collided with someone. He jumped back to avoid the person, stumbling he reached for the wall to steady himself. The action had him staring at the person he had almost ran into. A glance that was long enough to register the other person’s face, to recognize their features, to dredge up memories that he held dear.

“Mother?” Yixing blinked in surprise, the face of the woman who had raised him staring back at him.

“My baby.” She cringed as she hugged him to her.

Yixing let her, too shocked to move away. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n- Mother? /runs
> 
> I finished a new chapter, yay! And apparently so did you if you are reading this hehe. Next chapter is going to be a bit of a change and will be flashbacks from the POV of Zhi Xiang, Yifan, and Luhan, so get excited ^^
> 
> A huge shout out to [Rose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinealightrose) and [Kathryun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inky_starlight) for letting me ramble about this chapter last week, when I clearly had no clue what I wanted to do with it. You guys are the real MVP.
> 
> Thanks as always for the kuddos and comments, I really appreciate it. Sorry if I suck at responding to all comments, just please know I read them and appreciate each and every one of them :)
> 
> PS- My next update may not be for a week or so. While I made progress on my fest fics I have a few gift fics I should really start, so I will probably be working on those for most of next week.


	11. Chapter 11

# 

_ Twelve years ago _

“A junior minister should not even consider attending.” The court official gave Zhi Xiang a pointed stare, indicating he was talking about one person and one person only.

He wasn’t disappointed, he hadn’t expected an invitation. While he had been appointed minister at a very young age he was still far below the others at court in terms of status. The only thing he had to even halfway recommend him was his position as the teacher to the royal children and their consorts - a position he acquired with a good dose of luck and a love for academics.

It was better this way, to be somewhere in the murky middle, close to the bottom of the palace hierarchy. He had just enough power to aid him in his goal but not enough to be the slave of the bureaucracy day and night. He could get away for a while and no one would notice, something unimaginable for the more senior ministers 

He clutched his chest and feigned despair. “I shall accept the rejection as best I can.”

One of the older court officials narrowed his eyes at the outburst, which Zhi Xiang handled with a bright smile. He bid farewell to the group who had been invited to a personal appointment with the king, and made his way to the Hall of Learning. 

He was nearing the place when he heard his messenger buzz. Not his palace approved messenger, but the secret one he kept concealed under his robes. The one means of communication he had with the people on the surface - Luhan and the others. While Luhan, a boy of ten, only ever messaged him while upset about something, the older men and women who lived there were apt to contact him when something was wrong. When, due to the surveillance program he had created, they learned of a new person marked as flawed. A person who, depending on the situation, would need to be rescued. 

He had long ago given up on rescuing everyone, it couldn’t be done. With each rescue came a huge amount of risk - that the camp would be found by the Director’s people, that the entire plan would come to naught. That is why he chose carefully who would be saved and who he would have to let go, feeling regret every time he had to let a person be handled by the healers with no way out. 

It was never an easy situation, choosing. Deciding who would live and who would die. What kept him going was knowing if he did nothing at all they would all die. At least he saved some of them and in doing so hopefully he would save everyone in time. 

He waited until he was in the hall of learning to check the message.

_ Zhang Ziyi 4:00 PM _

Zhi Xiang stared at the text. She was a healer, a woman he knew well enough. She was also the Successor’s mother and apparently she would die today unless he did something. In the grand scheme of things she would be worth saving for her knowledge of the temple alone, not to mention her possible future use. 

_ Save _

It was simple, it was an order. 

  
  
  


Zhi Xiang had seen a lot in the last 6 years, ever since he had first spirited Luhan away from certain death. He had seen people maimed and dying, people so emotionally tortured after being rescued they committed suicide. He had witnessed a fair share of people who grieved for those who were flawed, and experienced as many who brushed it off and forgot about the person.

He had seen many things, each experience hardening him in a different way. Yet what he witnessed as he observed the temple from afar, knowing that Zhang Ziyi would be taken away at any moment, was a new kind of wound. A strange kind of wound. 

He could hear the child crying and shrieking, wailing for his mother as he begged to see her. He wasn’t a baby, nor a young child even. Zhi Xiang realized it was the Successor who sobbed, looking for the closest thing he had ever had to family. 

It was an ironic sight, this child who would one day be ordering the deaths of others sobbing because his predecessor had marked his mother as flawed. How long would it be before those tears dried and the boy grew into a sadistic and calculating man like every Benevolent Director before him?

“What if I tried to stop that from happening,” Zhi Xiang mused. He had already accomplished more than he had ever hoped. He had saved the crown prince and his consort from sterilization without being discovered. When the consort, Luhan, was deemed flawed Zhi Xiang had spirited him away. He was in a position to influence the royal children and their selected consorts thanks to his role as their teacher. He had managed to save others and with enough time he would have the foundations of a rebellion. Could he even dare to think he might get to the Successor too?

It had started seven years ago, when Zhi Xiang was barely out of boyhood. He had been an assistant to a court minister then, a relatively inconsequential role that his parents had wanted for him. It was by accident he had learned what was really going on in Arirang, a chance encounter with a healing in progress coupled with hundred year old texts he uncovered had given him a starting point. Understanding the layout of the palace had given him a way out. Before long he was on the surface, learning what lies had been told. 

He had always been a bit fanatical, albeit usually about leisurely pursuits. When he couldn’t drown out the screams he had heard from the person being healed, he switched his obsession to something far greater than finding the next lawn game to indulge in. He began to plot a rebellion, to strive for a position that would allow him to influence the right people at the right time. 

But how far was too far? How ambitious was too ambitious?

Zhi Xiang knew, beyond a doubt, that if he were to intervene in the Successor’s life he would get too involved. Too attached. It was his way. Luhan was practically his son at this point, the way he looked after him and took responsibility for his upbringing even if he was away from the boy more often than not. If he dabbled in stopping the Successor from becoming a cruel and deceitful man, he would end up feeling responsible and that may be far too dangerous a situation to enter into.

Could he change the course of things in a way that was so close to the temple it would deal the definitive blow to its power? Did he dare even imagine that he could? He decided then and there, while watching the child cry, that making an attempt was better than dismissing the idea at once. 

“Later,” he decided. The Successor was too young for any of it to matter. He would find him when the time was right, and then he would mold and shape him little by little. 

The Successor, he decided, may just be the most important person in his plan yet. 

  
  


_ 7 Years ago _

Luhan tiptoed across the wood floors. He had discarded his boots behind a stack of books, his bare feet were less apt to make noise and he wanted to be stealthy. He had his target in sight as he crept along, a smile playing on his lips as he neared his victim. .

One. Two. Three. Four. Luhan had his arms extended and was only seconds away from pouncing (and hopefully scaring the living daylights out of) Zhi Xiang when he heard the door to the Hall of Learning open and close. With much less finesse than he had used to sneak up on the man he retreated, darting behind one of the bookcases in the back of the Hall.

Zhi Xiang hadn’t seen him, which was a plus. If he knew how close Luhan was to being discovered the younger man would never hear the end of it.

_ I saved you for a reason, you can’t throw it away _ . He had heard it time and time again in the last 11 years. Zhi Xiang had shouted it when he was angry, or said it gently as he ruffled Luhan’s hair with affection. Again and again it had been drilled into his head, that he was the one person that absolutely could not be compromised.

He had been the first person on the surface, the first person who lived at the place they now called camp. Even when older people came, rescued by Zhi Xiang, they referred to Luhan in an almost reverential manner. Zhi Xiang made it his habit to let everyone know who would eventually lead the rebellion, even if that person was but a child at the time. He was important, to the people in the camp and the people in Arirang, Zhi Xiang said. Luhan, as a young man, felt slightly stifled by it all. 

When he was finally allowed to enter Arirang again he was 13 years old, a lanky young man who had spent the last 9 years in a dark world, helping Zhi Xiang build the foundation for a future rebellion.  That was 2 years ago. Their settlement below Arirang had grown over the years as people were secreted out of the kingdom. Zhi Xiang eventually needed help with the rescues and that is where Luhan and a few of the others came in.

He was never allowed to come to the place for any other reason but a rescue and even then he would be heavily disguised. The only reason he was in the Hall of Learning at the moment was because the rescue had already occurred, the others had spirited the man to safety. 

Luhan had debated visiting Zhi Xiang, knowing full well he would be chewed out for the infraction. Yet he was already in the palace and the temptation was too great to pass up. It would have been perfect if someone hadn’t arrived when they did. 

He hid behind a tall bookshelf, a hulking thing that was at least three feet taller than him. Luhan spied a small ladder that Zhi Xiang must use to retrieve the dusty old tomes when needed. There were a few gaps in the lines of books, just enough for him to peek through. Out of curiosity, and perhaps out of some kind of anticipation, he looked. 

“Teacher, have you seen Junmyeon?” A boy stood near Zhi Xiang. He had dark brown hair and large eyes, high cheekbones and a small but well-formed pair of lips. His skin was pale, contrasting the deep red robe he was wearing. Luhan watched as the boy conversed with Zhi Xiang, hoping to get some kind of indication of who the person was. 

“No, I have not. And aren’t you supposed to be with your mother at the moment?” Zhi Xiang, it seemed, scolded his charges the same way whether they were in Arirang or out of it. 

“I think I know the tea ceremony well enough,” the boy looked around the room suddenly, causing Luhan to step back from where he had his face pressed into one of the spaces between the books. “What is that smell?”

“Smell?”

“Yeah, it is…” 

Luhan could hear the boy sniff. “I don’t know. I have never smelled anything like it.”

He heard footsteps approaching as the boy continued to muse, “Do you have some sort of food in here?”

Luhan panicked. He would need to get out before he was discovered, it sounded like the boy was coming right for him. It was difficult however, when his body was doing something he wasn’t used to. It was...for lack of any alternative term, deciding to stay firmly rooted where he was standing. 

He had never experienced his legs not cooperating with his brain and it was terrifying. As much as he wanted to escape he couldn’t, like his body wanted to be found, wanted this boy to discover his hiding spot. Much to his horror he stepped forward, as though he wanted to be found,  _ like he needed to be found _ . 

“Ah, yes, I have some lunch from yesterday somewhere around here, thanks for reminding me. Minseok, can you do me a favor?” Zhi Xiang asked.

“What is it?”

“I need Yifan to turn in his assignment sooner rather than later, can you see how he is progressing?”

“Ugh,” Minseok groaned. 

“Now, now, that is no way for a crown prince to behave. Run along and check on your brother and let him know if I don’t see it by the end of the day I am going to feed him to the pigs.”

Luhan held his breath as he listened to the boy grumbling his goodbye, the door opening and closing as he presumably left the room. He listened but he didn’t move, didn’t look. He couldn’t, not when his body was feeling extremely heavy and tense, his desire to be found morphing into some kind of physical disappointment mixed with subdued adrenaline. Things that he did not understand were happening, as evidenced by the extreme heat that was rushing towards his groin.

He let out a low whine and his legs finally did something, crumbling under him as he fell to the floor. 

“I should have known. Damnit, Luhan, you shouldn’t be here,” Zhi Xiang rounded the bookcase, folded his arms and gave Luhan a disapproving look.

“Whaaat, why -” Luhan felt the sweat begin to drip off of his brow.

“You are in rut, you foolish child.” Zhi Xiang exhaled sharply and shook his head. “Serves your right for going against my orders.”

“R-rut?” Luhan felt dizzy. A second later he fell back, warm and disoriented.

When Zhi Xiang stuck the needle into his arm he flailed, his world going dark a few seconds later.

  
  


When Luhan awoke his head was considerably lighter and his body was willing to cooperate. He sat up, realizing he was back in his bedroom at camp. Clutching his forehead he tried to recall his last memory. He had been ready to sneak up on Zhi Xiang then someone had come. Some boy. And then he had started to feel strange. 

He got out of bed and pulled on a clean t-shirt. The first person he ran into after he exited the room was   Zhang Ziyi. 

“He is in his workshop,” she announced. 

Luhan didn’t have to ask who she meant. He jogged to eh small building that housed Zhi Xiang’s workshop, the plea he tinkered when he wanted to be alone. How much the man actually built there was negligible, it was more of a sanctuary than a useful place and Luhan knew this. 

He pushed the door open, not bothering to knock. He found his teacher at his work table, piecing together what looked like a broken clock. Luhan walked to the small stool that sat in the corner of the place, taking a seat he watched in silence for a few minutes. 

Finally he had to speak, to know. “That boy, whatever happened to me it was because of him, wasn’t it?” He had ascertained as much as his body reacted strongly as the boy neared him. 

“Yes,” Zhi Xiang, screwdriver in one hand and clock in the other, didn’t look up from the task at hand.

“Is that...it was Minseok, wasn’t it?” Luhan knew the name, though he had never said it aloud before. He had never shared with Zhi Xiang how much he remembered from before - of his life before he was rescued. There were memories that he kept buried, memories of a boy named Minseok. He questioned how real they were, but never dared bring them up. Perhaps he didn’t want to know if they were the truth. 

“So you remember, you sly devil. And yes, that is him. It would appear he is your mate, as ludicrous as my original plan turned out to be it looks like it was spot on. “Zhi Xiang suddenly laughed.

“What’s so funny?” Luhan furrowed his brow.

Zhi Xiang stopped laughing. He set the clock down and approached Luhan, his expression serious. “Luhan, how much do you remember from before?”

Luhan swallowed. He might as well tell Zhi Xiang everything now that he had admitted to knowing Minseok. 

He cleared his throat and began. “I remember being in the palace, I was very young.” Feelings replaced mental images. Happiness then fear. “I was scared and then you came. Before that Minseok was there. We were always together, I think. He is the crown prince, correct?”

“What an amazing memory for such a foolish boy.” Zhi Xiang clapped his hands. 

“But is it true?” Luhan had to doubt it. He might think he remembered, but one thing he had learned over his fifteen years of life was that the world was not often what it seemed. Arirang was nothing like it seemed, and this life - so harsh and unruly - was never quite the way he wanted it to be either. 

“Yes, it is true.” The older man pulled up the stool that sat next to his workbench. He moved it until he was facing Luhan. “I am going to tell you things that you must never forget, but more importantly you must never tell another living soul. Do you understand?”

Luhan nodded. 

“You were the original consort of the Crown Prince of Arirang. That is until you were marked as flawed and I brought you here. As consort you would have eventually married him and ruled beside him when he took the throne from his father.”

Luhan widened his eyes. Consort? He was a royal consort? It fit his memories, filling in some gaps, but still seemed outlandish none the less.

“You were chosen to be a consort because of your supposed genetic compatibility with Minseok. That, however is a load of bullshit as you well know. What is funny - and what made me laugh, is that my own intuition appears to be correct, assuming Minseok ends up the way I think he will.”

It was so vague Luhan had a hard time deciphering what it all meant.

“You are an alpha, your sudden rut proved this. Now as long as Minseok is an omega you two can breed. The fact he put you into rut before he even changed tells me that this is most likely the case.” Zhi Xiang looked smug about it. 

“Breed?” Luhan croaked. He had always thought he was sterile, like the rest of those from Arirang. Zhi Xiang had explained it to him, how the people were sterilized as children. He had known it since he was about 12 and had  _ the talk _ with his mentor, an awkward conversation for both of them.

“Hm. Knot, whatever. You, Luhan, are important for more than one reason. But near the top of that list is the fact that someday you are going to father the first naturally born child Arirang has seen in hundreds of years. I kept you from being sterilized just as I did Minseok. You two are perfectly capable of reproducing naturally, and it appears that your bodies are inclined for just that outcome.”

Luhan suddenly felt like throwing up. “Father? Not for a long time, right?! I am too young to be a father.”

“Now that I agree with. But you best stay out of the palace in the meantime or it may happen sooner than both of us want.” Zhi Xiang stood and patted Luhan on the back. He chuckled and returned to his workbench, the important and long reaching conversation dissolving into occasional laughter as the teacher applauded his foresight. 

Luhan sat in a daze, considering what it all meant. Breed with Minseok? He thought back to those wide eyes and high cheekbones, to his round face. He thought about it and suddenly he felt a tug in his chest. He panicked as he realized while his mind was not yet made up on mating with Minseok his body was. 

“I need to go!” Luhan stood up and rushed out of the room, not wanting to think about it anymore. He needed a cold shower. Or five. 

 

_ A week ago _

Yifan’s eye was still nearly swollen shut, the long cut that had nearly sliced through his eyelid and pierced his pupil causing his skin to swell and bruise. The entire side of his face was black and blue and no doubt there would be a scar.

Yoona had been the one to do it, stick the scalding hot blade into his face as the others watched. He had been tied down to some sort of gurney as the pain began. He passed out, from fear or pain he was not sure. When he came too he was no longer tied down, his body being carried by men he did not recognize. 

The next day they had told him what happened, how they had sedated him and taken him from that place -from most certain death. The heavy feeling in his arms and legs when he awoke was due to the sedation. He nodded off constantly over the next day, only waking to take sips of water that were pushed his way by a woman he did not recognize. 

It was on the second day that he met Luhan, a bold and talkative man that looked like he was ten but somehow had the respect of all those around him. He was the one who broke it to Yifan, told him about how everything he knew and loved had been little more than an illusion. 

It hadn’t been the easiest thing to believe, but sporting a seven inch jagged scar and a swollen face helped make it more believable. The healers would have killed him, he was certain of that. Apparently that is all the healers ever did. 

His anger grew as he realized he had been lied to. For some reason he focused that feeling on his parents, on the happy but false lives they led. Even if they didn’t know the truth, to Yifan they symbolized part of what was wrong. They were the monarchy and they mattered. He was the monarchy and yet his position couldn’t save him from the Benevolent Director’s wrath. 

Then the talk of rebellion started, of freeing the people from the oppressive Director. Yifan listened in a stupor, unable to be politically minded when he had so much to think through. 

Like Junmyeon. 

Junmyeon probably thought he was gone forever, and likely he was. There would never be a chance for them to see each other, at least not as the world operated at the moment. A rebellion might give him an opportunity to reunite with Junmyeon, a fact he realized on his fourth day in the decaying world. 

“I’ll do it, I’ll help,” he told Luhan over breakfast.

“You will?” Luhan raised an eyebrow. “I am surprised you agreed to it so quickly.”

Yifan didn’t tell him why. That his entire reason for going along with this rebellion was selfish on his part. He wanted to see Junmyeon again and the only way that would be remotely possible is if the world changed.

He would do anything for Junmyeon. It was a feeling he had possessed for years, ever since they were coming of age. Yifan had Seohyun but his heart belonged to Junmyeon. He loved everything about the man, and it was his life’s annoyance that Junmyeon wouldn’t return his affections. Still, Yifan was certain it was mutual, they just showed it in different ways.

Of course, for most of his life the closest Yifan could have imagined in terms of living a life with Junmyeon was staying in the palace, married to Seohyun while Junmyeon married Minseok. Yet that had been something, a way to keep seeing him for the rest of his life. He could live with just seeing him, he had told himself, even if he wanted more. 

Now perhaps he could get more. Junmyeon was and had always been his motivation.

It turned out he didn’t have to tell Luhan as much, the man figured it out on his own. 

  
  
  


Yifan took a sip of beer. It tasted stale and the cold aluminum can felt strange in his hand. Baekhyun had given the beverage to him, telling him it was about time he ‘tasted what real beer was like’. Yifan reminded him he had only been outside of Arirang for a few days and beer was the furthest thing from his mind. The hyperactive doctor wouldn't listen, he pushed a can into Yifan’s hand and told him to enjoy.

Yifan took the beverage and wandered outside. He felt cooped up having spent most of the day with Chanyeol, learning about the security situation of the encampment. As he walked between the buildings he caught site of the shadowy silhouettes of those on guard duty. Security, he had learned, was the most important job at the camp.

“This world is ugly, and a lot of violent people find their way here. “ Chanyeol had mentioned. 

Yifan questioned him and was told of smugglers, slave traders, people who came looking to salvage and scavenge, and others who were lost souls that ended up in this ruined world. “One thing they have in common is that they aren’t people you want to meet in a dark alley, and this place has a lot of permanently dark alleys.”

He wouldn’t leave the heavily fortified camp but he could at least get a breath of air. He found an alcove along the side of one of the buildings and leaned into it, cracking the beer tab as he reclined. 

He took a sip and grimaced, mentally cursing Baekhyun for ever talking him into taking it. He hesitantly took a second sip and found that the more he drank the less abysmal it was. 

“Mind if I join you?”

Yifan jumped at the unexpected intrusion, making Luhan laugh with his easy-to-scare personality. Attempting to recover whatever of his image he had left he nodded, sipping his beer with a grim expression. 

“Looks like Baekhyun got to you too,” Luhan gestured towards the beer can. Yifan looked over and saw that Luhan also had a beer in hand. 

“Yep. Nasty stuff.” 

“You get used to it after a while.” Luhan took a sip of his beer, smacking his lips as he swallowed. 

They stood in silence for a couple of minutes, both lost in thought. 

“You are joining the rebellion because of someone you love.” Luhan’s words were a statement, not a question. 

Yifan wondered how he had known. “Perhaps.” He couldn’t confirm it outright, not yet, not when he wasn’t sure what Luhan might do if he found out the new recruit’s motivation was so selfish. Let him guess, Yifan thought. Deep down he knew it was for Junmyeon, it had always been for him. Everything Yifan had done had been for him. 

Another minute of silence followed, each taking a swig of their beers.

“What about you? Why are you doing this?” Yifan chanced, glancing over at the rebel leader. For the last few days he hadn’t heard Luhan say anything that wasn’t super idealistic – emotionally impassioned by the wrongs that had been committed on the population. Was that his motivation, or perhaps did he have his own selfish streak Yifan wondered.

“I believe in the cause.” Luhan answered simply.

“That is noble of you” Yifan muttered. 

“You didn’t let me finish,” Luhan tsked. “That has been the reason for years and years and years. And while I still believe, there are other reasons now. I love someone and without this rebellion I will never get to spend the rest of my life with him.”

Yifan nearly choked at the similar logic. Luhan noticed his sudden surprise. “You too, huh? It is hard, isn’t it?”

Yifan grunted in agreement. It was difficult, knowing he wouldn’t see Junmyeon unless he succeeded -no, unless they all succeeded. At the same time learning what he had he was afraid of what may become of Junmyeon. On another note the entire conversation was too sappy for his taste. 

“How long have you been here?” Yifan changed the subject.

“A long time.” Luhan downed the rest of his beer, crushing the can in his hand after a few failed attempts. 

Yifan continued to sip his beer, staring into the darkness.

“Goodnight,” Luhan patted him on the back and then walked into the darkness, leaving Yifan to his thoughts.

Alone he could return to the sappy train of thought, Junmyeon. He imagined what it would be like if he could see him, if he had the chance to tell him what had happened, to tell him the truth of Arirang. 

“I wouldn’t,” he whispered. If he ever saw Junmyeon again before the world changed, before it was all over, he couldn’t put him in danger. Not knowing was terrible but knowing was a different kind of danger. He would protect Junmyeon at all costs. He doubted he would meet him until the rebellion was over, so the situation would likely never arise. It was for the best, he thought, that they be separated until the time they could permanently be together. 

With one last sip and an accompanying grimace he set the beer can down and headed for his room. 

 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How about those flashbacks! Wooooo...XD A few clarifying points in case you are confused:
> 
> Zhi Xiang planned to dabble in Yixing’s life for years, but it become more than that as he fell in love with him.
> 
> Luhan has known about Minseok for years as well - and yes, he was the original consort. Junmyeon was the spare consort, so to speak, brought in and given his role once Luhan was deemed flawed. He was too young to remember this which is why he thinks he has always been the consort. Minseok, meanwhile, doesn’t remember Luhan (or does he!). And yes, this is the moment that Luhan’s status as an alpha became apparent (Minseok set off his rut heeh). The shot Zhi Xiang gave him was a suppressant, which is the same way he was able to work in the palace years later (taking the suppressant regularly).
> 
> Yifan isn’t the heartless bastard he seems to be, just a noble idiot that scares easily ;)
> 
> Thanks as always for reading, I appreciate it! If you have any questions shoot me a comment and I will do my best to answer, assuming it doesn’t spoil the plot of course. -LC


	12. Chapter 12

#  Chapter 12

 

Yixing’s arms went slack as the woman hugged him, burying her face in his shoulder. The head of hair that had once been a solid black was tempered with grey. The last time he had seen her she had been a full head taller than him, now he towered over her. 

“I am sorry,” she muttered as she broke away from him, keeping her hands on his arms as she looked him up and down for the umpteenth time, “I never thought I would see you again.”

Yixing swallowed. He was still in a daze, a condition rendered the moment he had bumped into the woman. That had been what seemed like hours ago though he guessed only minutes had passed. 

Zhi Xiang had led them back into the room and left them alone, ignoring Yixing’s pleading looks as he tried to understand what was happening. His mother had said very little between her tears and apologies, and he wasn’t sure he had the mental fortitude to ask her any questions. 

“Are you the Director now?” She finally asked, wiping away a tear that fell down her cheek. 

Yixing shook his head. “Not yet.”

When his mother breathed what seemed to be a sigh of relief he knew that more painful questions and words were to come. 

“Zhi Xiang, he has told you the truth, hasn’t he?”

“He has said some things,” Yixing let her take his hand. She cased it in her own, rubbing the back of his hand affectionately.

“Yixing, will you believe your mother if she tells you?”

Yixing didn’t have an answer, so he remained silent. Belief, he knew, was not something you could win easily.

  
  
  
  


“Get on the bed.”

Minseok shut his eyes tightly, pointedly ignoring Luhan’s words. When he felt a hand on his shoulder, shaking him awake he pulled away. 

“Minseok, get on the bed.”

“Leave me alone.” Minseok curled up into the back of the sofa. He had been almost asleep before his least favorite person in all the world decided it was time to wake him up. He had drifted off on the couch as Luhan had remained seated on the bed. 

“Come on, I am sorry, I shouldn’t have taken the bed. You can have it, it is yours.”

Minseok snapped his eyes open. He set his mouth in a straight line and glared. 

“What? I said I was sorry,” Luhan held his hands up in surrender. 

“It is amazing how easily you can say sorry for making me sleep on the couch but how hard it is to say sorry for getting me pregnant without my consent.”

Luhan’s cheeks grew red. “I-”

“You?” Minseok waited. 

“I am sorry.”

Minseok watched Luhan, wondering if the smug bastard meant it. He had seemed very proud of himself before. The sudden apology that came only after Minseok pointed out the lack thereof was suspect.

“Why are you sorry?” Minseok asked, wanting to know his reasons.

Luhan sighed. “Because I am an asshole who should have told you it might happen before we slept together. Because knowing you would get pregnant might help the rebellion but it wasn’t fair to you.  Because even if that is what I was supposed to do, I should have said something about it out of respect for your own wishes.”

“I don’t believe you,” Minseok threw off the thin blanket he had covering him. He swung his legs down quickly, hitting Luhan’s shins in the process. The man yelped and jumped back as Minseok walked over to the bed. 

“I meant it!” Luhan protested.

Minseok got into bed, pulling his thick comforter over him. “Did you even once think about how it might feel to be used like that?”

Luhan looked at the floor. “I should have.”

“Yes, you should have. Did you even think about the fact that until you kidnapped me I was ready to be married, to have a child with Junmyeon, and to-“

“Would you rather have a child with Junmyeon?” Luhan cut him off. 

“I would rather be given a choice,” Minseok hissed. “I wasn’t given a choice about having a baby with Junmyeon anymore than I was given a choice about having a baby with you. Perhaps, Luhan, all of this talk about rebellion has made me realize how important it is not to be forced into something like this.”

He turned over and pulled the blankets over his head. He didn’t want to talk to Luhan anymore. Not about this. He was still angry and bringing up the fact he was supposed to – thanks to the Benevolent Director’s vision (lie) – get pregnant right after his wedding was not helping matters. Both pregnancies would be forced in different ways. One by the lies the Director told, the other by the plotting of Zhi Xiang and Luhan. Neither were truly his choice and both circumstances irked him now that he knew the truth.  

He felt petty in some ways throwing the plan for his life at Luhan, especially since now he knew it was built on the directions of a mad man. He was thankful to know the truth now, but his anger over what had happened – over how he had been used – was fresh. 

Minseok started to drift off, his disordered and upset thoughts fading into dreams. 

_ “I truly am sorry.”  _

Did he hear it or was that something he had imagined?

  
  
  
  


Junmyeon had listened to Yifan’s cruel words. He had heard them loud and clear and he believed none of them. When Zhi Xiang entered the room shortly after Yifan had left Junmyeon had one thing to say to the man.

“Let me stay.”

Zhi Xiang quirked an eyebrow at his pupil. “No, questions on where we are? No freaking out? My, Junmyeon, you surprise me.”

“Yifan is here, I am not going to leave him. Either you let me stay or I will find out another way not to go back.” He wasn’t going to be separated from Yifan again.

The older man nodded. “Fine, you can stay.”

“Thank you.” Junmyeon walked to his teacher and did something extremely uncharacteristic of him. He hugged him. 

  
  
  


Yixing had listened to his mother as she told him of the lies that he had been raised under. He had listened to her tell him that the Benevolent Director was a fraud, that the healers were murderers, and that Arirang was nothing but a fanciful prison. He heard of how the populous was sterilized as children, a control method that made everyone dependent on the temple’s artificial insemination for their long-term survival. He had listened and now he had his own questions. 

“If Arirang is so terrible, what is this place?” He asked. “Would living outside of Arirang be better? In these ruins…”

“Arirang may be a paradise, Yixing. I will never convince you otherwise because it is true. But it is a paradise built on murder and lies. What is better, rebuilding a society honestly or living in a paradise built on harming those who dwell in it?” his mother slowly answered. 

Yixing had noticed how his mother looked so much older now, so frail and worn down. If she was in Arirang she would surely be the picture of health. Yet she told him that it was better if Arirang was no more? Wasn’t a kingdom full of healthy and happy people better than this decaying and violent world? But no, not if it was built on a murderous foundation. Yet could the suffering of a few be justified for the greater good of the rest?

“If Arirang were to fall, what would happen to everyone?”

“I don’t know,” his mother answered honestly. 

Yixing chewed on his bottom lip. Perhaps there was a way that had been overlooked. A compromise of sorts. “Mother, if Arirang were to continue but the killings stopped, the sterilizations stopped, wouldn’t that solve the problem?”

His mother looked worried. “Yixing, I don’t think-“

“I can do it. I know I can.” Yixing had an idea. “Mother, if I were to become the Director I could stop these things.”

“No, Yixing.” His mother reached for his hand, grasping it tightly. “It is a position that corrupts and spoils all good in a person.”

“I wouldn’t let it.” Yixing squeezed her hand. “Mother, please, don’t tell Zhi Xiang what I said.”

His mother appeared troubled as she looked into his eyes. Belief, it seemed, was something that was hard for both of them.

  
  
  


Junmyeon hugged Yixing. He noticed the troubled expression the Successor wore and sensed that wherever they were, whatever was going on, Yixing had been told more than he had. Yet Junmyeon hadn’t cared, not when his entire reason for staying was Yifan. He could learn the rest later.

“I won’t be back for a few days,” Zhi Xiang hugged him next. “Don’t let him bully you.”

As they broke their hug Junmyeon nodded, knowing he was referring to Yifan. “What will happen when they know I am gone?”

“I suspect that is up to the Benevolent Director to explain.” Zhi Xiang winked.

Junmyeon didn’t ask any further questions. He watched the two men leave, their heads moving together as they walked, as if they were deep in discussion. Junmyeon had never been alone in life, never lived under anything but strict rules and protocol. As he watched his former teacher disappear into the darkness he suddenly felt a bit helpless, a bit apprehensive.

“Even if he is letting you stay, I don’t approve of it.”

Junmyeon turned around to see Yifan scowling at him.  “Nice to know you still think about me,” Junmyeon deadpanned. Perhaps being outside of the palace, as frightening as it was, would make him a stronger person. 

  
  
  


“There is only one thing that I want to know,” Zhi Xiang said after Yixing had bid his mother farewell. “If you return, can I trust you not to betray us to the Director?”

Yixing had sworn he wouldn’t and he intended to keep the promise. 

As he followed Zhi Xiang back to Arirang they talked, a strangely distant conversation for the two of them. Yixing was still feeling betrayed, though he tried to mask it, to make believe that the time he had spent with his mother had changed him. 

In a way it had. He gained something from seeing her again, some sort of hope, some sort of knowledge of what might be going on. It didn’t heal the wound, however, that was made when he had learned Zhi Xiang had kept it all from him.

“When will the rebellion start?” Yixing asked. He had his own plan now, his own method to save Arirang and he needed to know how much time he had.

“Soon.” It was a vague answer.

“You still don’t trust me.” Yixing felt it physically, the tightening of his chest. What they had shared for so long seemed broken. 

Yixing stiffened when Zhi Xiang reached for him, pulling him into his side. “I love you.”

Yixing had never heard him say it, through the years they had spent together. Now it seemed hollow, like he only said it to ensure Yixing’s loyalty. He couldn’t return the sentiment. 

“I love you and I want to protect you, but I can’t. If I say soon, it is because that is as best as I can do.” Zhi Xiang placed a kiss on Yixing’s forehead as they walked. 

He did have one thing to say, even if he couldn’t return the affection. “Thank you for saving my mother.”

“You’re welcome.” Zhi Xiang placed another kiss on the other man’s temple, hugging him closer. Despite the hurt emotions, Yixing didn’t want to pull away. They walked like that, two men alone in a crumbling landscape, their future unknown. 

  
  
  
  


Minseok woke up to the marking of the hour, the strains of the national anthem playing. He registered that it was the middle of the night. With a groan he rolled over.

“Are they still gone?” He muttered. When no one responded he rubbed his eyes and sat up, anticipating a lump of sleeping Luhan on the couch. He didn’t see anyone. He reached over and flicked on his bedside lamp. As his eyes adjusted to the light he scanned the room. He was alone.

Minseok crept out of bed, throwing his robes on haphazardly as he walked across the room. Was Luhan in the bathroom, or perhaps in a separate part of the Crown Prince’s residence?

He walked into the next room, flicking on the light as he went. It was empty, no sign of Luhan. He stopped and listened. He couldn’t hear any movement from within. 

He debated his next step. He shouldn’t care that Luhan was gone, that was actually a good thing. He had been burdened with having to spend time with the man as it was, his absence should make him happy. Yet he felt a gnawing sense of fear that perhaps Luhan had been discovered. What would become of him? Would he be killed? 

Swearing under his breath Minseok tightened his robes and slipped on his shoes. He took a step out of the residence, nodding to one of the servants as he passed. 

He had no idea where to look for Luhan. The palace complex was rambling, the man could be anywhere. He started down the dark path, passing several guards as he went. If Luhan were to have wandered far from his residence he would had to have done so with great care not to be noticed. 

Minseok wandered for a while, his path eventually taking him to the Hall of Learning. He went inside on a whim, finding it as likely a place as any for Luhan to be. The cavernous hall was quiet, the dim lighting causing the tall bookshelves to cast long shadows. He walked among the stacks, taking care to make as little noise as possible on the off chance he encountered someone he shouldn’t.

Minseok stopped when he spotted a figure at the back of the Hall. He was sitting on the floor, a large book on his lap. Minseok crept closer, walking along to the outside of the stacks so he could peek around the corner. 

It was Luhan, his brow furrowed as he stared at the volume resting on his folded legs. Minseok took the opportunity to study his face, to note how his expression looked a little sad. What could he be looking at?

Minseok decided that spying on Luhan was not something he wanted to be doing for a long period of time, mostly because he couldn’t understand why he was doing it at all. He had made sure that the man was safe, why wasn’t he returning to his chambers? He coughed and stepped forward, Luhan slamming the book and looking at him in surprise. 

“And here I thought you were supposed to be protecting me,” Minseok tsked. “Yet I wake up without my guard and find him sitting in a library instead.”

Luhan hugged the book to his chest. “I-I was-“

“What is that?” Minseok gestured to the bound volume. It wasn’t something he remembered seeing. It wasn’t that he had read all of the books in the Hall, that would be impossible, but  he had spent many years there – long enough to remember the bindings, the colors, the look and shape of the multiple books that lined the shelves. This one looked foreign to him.

“Nothing.”

“Let me see,” Minseok walked over and held his hand out, fully expecting Luhan to give him the book. When he didn’t Minseok reached down and tried to grab it. What ensued was a struggle, with Luhan contorting his body away from Minseok’s reach. 

Luhan managed to maneuver enough to get on his knees and then stumble to his feet, the book still tightly in hand. Minseok wasn’t deterred however, and launched himself at Luhan, his hands wrapping around his waist as he clasped the book. 

“Let go!” Minseok tried to rip the book out of Luhan’s hands.

“No!” Luhan jerked forward hard enough for Minseok to lose his footing, tumbling forward as Luhan stepped out of the way.

“My leg”! Minseok grimaced, faking the pain. 

“Are you alright?” Luhan dropped the book and crouched down next to Minseok, placing his hand on his shoulder. Minseok took the opportunity to nudge Luhan away and grab the book. He stumbled to his feet and ran with it. 

“Hey! You! That was a dirty trick!” Luhan chased after him.

Minseok managed to open the book as he ran, stopping when he realized what it was. Now that he knew he realized the binding had looked vaguely familiar at first glance, though not like anything he would see in the Hall of Learning. It was an official royal album, one of the hundreds of volumes that sat in the palace archive, each one filled with pictures of the royal family through the generations. 

He turned a couple of pages, seeing his own baby pictures. This was his volume, though how Luhan had gotten it out of the archive was beyond him. The place was heavily secured as it housed the financial records of the palace as well. 

“Why were you looking at this?” Minseok asked as Luhan caught up with him, stopping at his side as he admitted his defeat and let Minseok have the book.

Minseok flipped another page, a picture of him when he was probably two or three. What gave him pause this time was that this was a photograph he didn’t remember ever seeing. He was with another boy in the picture, someone who looked familiar but he couldn’t place. He looked at the caption. “Crown Prince Minseok and the Future Royal Consort.”

He narrowed his eyes at the picture, studying it closer. That wasn’t Junmyeon in the picture. The child in the picture was too old to be Junmyeon plus they didn’t look anything alike. 

He peered at the child’s face, studying the features. The small nose and high cheekbones, small chin and-

“It is you,” he looked from the picture to Luhan and back to the picture in amazement.

“I see you two are getting to know each other.” 

Minseok jumped, colliding with Luhan.  Zhi Xiang stood at the end of the stack. “I think we need to have a talk, hopefully this one will be a bit better than our last.”

Minseok swallowed, clutching the book to him. He felt Luhan’s arm encircle his waist, almost protectively. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another update! /throws confetti. Sooooo, this story is nearing the end of the first act, so to speak, in that our rebellion will start soon so the action will pick up. As for how many acts (aka the total length of this fic) it is hard to say. I originally had this as a 70k word long fic, but ha..ha… it is at 53k words and there is no way it is going to be 70k. I am guessing maybe 100k, but don’t hold me to it ;)
> 
> I fully intend to take this story through Minseok’s pregnancy, so if that tells you anything - there is a lot of fic left. Also, I know the couples aren't exactly lovey dovey right now, but as I said before no one dies and there will not be broken pairings - just not a fic full of sunshine and rainbows. Thank you for bearing with the less than happy times!
> 
> Thanks as always to the readers, commenters, kuddo givers, and silent readers (but say hi sometime, I don't bite unless you are cake).


	13. Chapter 13

“Con-sort.” Minseok sounded out the word as though it was foreign to him.

Zhi Xiang had given him a matter of fact account of Luhan’s origins, explained as Luhan stood silently next to Minseok. It was strange to have the other man so quiet. Minseok had to glance over to make sure he was still alive. 

“He was the first person I ever rescued. It wasn’t something I could do, see a child murdered like that.” Zhi Xiang was looking at Luhan as well. It was clear that he was remembering the events of so many years ago.

“So we were to be married?” Minseok asked dumbly. He knew what a consort was, yet this revelation was difficult to digest. 

“Yes,” Luhan answered, looking away.

Minseok processed the fact. Luhan was the first, before Junmyeon. He was the one that the Benevolent Director had decided would be Minseok’s husband. What a strange twist of fate. Minseok wasn’t sure how it mattered, if it mattered to him. He suddenly thought of something as he digested the news. 

“You planned his future too,” Minseok stated, knowing full well that if Luhan were born in the palace then he should also have ended up sterilized like the rest of the people of Arirang.

“I gave you both a unique chance, one that is going to help to free the people,” Zhi Xiang responded.

Minseok wasn’t sure how to feel about this revelation. Did it really change anything? Even if Luhan had originally been his consort, it was one more thing that was imposed on him since birth. Luhan had been selected, then marked as flawed. The Director had created him and then decided to kill him, Zhi Xiang stepping in to have Luhan help him with his own plans. 

It suddenly made Minseok see Luhan in an almost pitiful light. He had spent his life jerked around from one person’s plotting to the next. 

“It is horrible, what happened to you.” Minseok muttered, looking at Luhan. 

When he didn’t respond Zhi Xiang broke the silence. “There is something else you need to know.” Zhi Xiang smiled, which made Minseok nervous.

“What is it?” He had a bad feeling about whatever his teacher was going to say. Zhi Xiang’s innocent smile was usually anything but. The last time he had been smiled at like that he had found out he was pregnant. 

“Junmyeon isn’t coming back,” Zhi Xiang rattled off, like if he said it fast enough it would be okay.

“What?! Is he-” Minseok suddenly feared the man had been killed.

Zhi Xiang seemed to anticipate the question. “He is alive, but doesn’t want to leave that pigheaded brother of yours. I knew if I told him he had to come back he would find a way to stay, it was safer to give him permission.” 

“How am I going to explain the fact Junmyeon went missing?” Minseok put his hand over his eyes and exhaled sharply. 

“You aren’t. The Benevolent Director will, it is his world after all. You only have to pretend to believe what he says.” Zhi Xiang shrugged. “See, look how convenient it is to have that lying maniac around to explain when something doesn’t work as it should.”

“I need to go back,” Luhan interrupted, his tone dull and quiet. 

“Of course.” Zhi Xiang walked forward and patted Luhan on the back. “Thanks for staying, though I doubt it was that much of an inconvenience for you.” He winked.

Minseok waited for Luhan to let a sarcastic comment go in response to Zhi Xiang’s teasing, but there wasn’t one. Luhan, dare he say it, looked almost subdued.

“I can walk you back, I mean, as far as I can,” Minseok offered, not certain why he had done so. 

Maybe it was what he had just discovered and the obvious effect it had on Luhan, maybe it was curiosity. He had a few questions he wanted to ask him. 

“I like seeing you two getting along,” Zhi Xiang grinned, bidding them farewell.

Luhan didn’t protest Minseok trailing along but he didn’t make overtly grand gestures of affection either. Minseok had never seen him like this. He wondered if it was a truth he didn’t want Minseok to know, or if it was the fact that he had been caught with the photo album.

They walked along the dark palace paths, taking the routes less traveled to avoid running into guards. Luhan wasn’t dressed as a junior tailor so his discovery would spell trouble for them. 

“You remember living here?” Minseok dared to ask.

“Yes,” Luhan answered. He didn’t elaborate.

Then why didn’t he remember Luhan? Minseok wracked his brain for some memory, some fragment of a moment that had Luhan in it. He came up empty. 

“That is horrible, that you were marked flawed so young,” Minseok added.

“Younger have been marked flawed.”

“I guess…” Minseok put his hand on his flat stomach, his mind going to that place. To a reality where his own child may be marked as flawed and killed. Even if he was still upset about being pregnant, imagining it being a possibility sickened him.

“If it wasn’t for Zhi Xiang you would be dead,” he said matter-of-factly. Luhan didn’t respond. “Why were you looking at that picture album?”

Luhan turned around so suddenly Minseok staggered back a few feet. “Why? It isn’t as though you care why I was looking at it. Did you forget that you hate me, and now apparently you pity me as well?”

Minseok’s mouth felt dry. He couldn’t deny either accusation. He did pity Luhan. “How could I not? You were almost killed! And-”

“Save it. I don’t want your pity, it is enough to have you tell me how much you dislike me every time I see you.”

Luhan turned around and stalked off, leaving the crown prince to stare after him. 

  
  
  


Since deciding to stay in this place, whatever this place happened to be, Junmyeon had gotten a lot of weird looks. From the tall man who he had first encountered when he ran towards Yifan. From the shorter one who had fetched Yifan for him. From Yifan himself. But nothing compared to the look he was getting from this man, someone he had never seen before.

Junmyeon was sitting in some sort of cafeteria. Where it was in the slew of buildings he wasn’t sure. He had been led there by Jongdae, who told him that he could wait there for some food. That had been at least ten minutes before.

He watched people come and go, old and young, some horribly deformed. He averted his eyes as best he could, trying not to stare. He wondered why they all lived in this place and why they had needed to carry guns. He wondered until he caught the man staring at him.

He was a younger looking man, with messy sandy blonde hair and bright eyes. His cheeks were slightly chubby, which probably made him look younger than he was. And he was boldface staring, watching Junmyeon like he was examining a rare animal species.

Junmyeon caught his eye and then looked away.

“Ah ha!” The man stood up and excitedly rushed over to Junmyeon. “You’re the consort, right?”

Junmyeon nodded as he leaned away.  This man had no sense of personal space, which was evidenced by how he bent down and stared into Junmyeon’s face for a closer inspection.

“Well, well. Never thought to see you here.” The man finally moved away. He held out his hand and introduced himself. “Byun Baekhyun. Well, Doctor Byun Baekhyun but who cares about titles and all that stuff.” He pursed his lips. “Well, other than the royal family….”

Junmyeon took the offered hand, shaking it lightly.

“Mind if I sit here?” Baekhyun asked as he was already taking a seat. “How did you end up here? Are you the one that big guy has been brooding over or was that someone else?”

Junmyeon glanced past Baekhyun to see Yifan watching them, his expression grim. “Probably me.”

“Hmmm.” Baekhyun looked at Yifan and then back to Junmyeon, scooting closer as he returned his attention to the consort. “Are you pregnant too? Is that why he has his panties in a bundle?”

Junmyeon nearly sputtered. “Am I what?!”

“Pregnant.” Baekhyun leaned in until their faces were almost touching. “Like Minseok.”

Junmyeon’s mouth suddenly felt dry. Minseok wasn’t pregnant, that was ludicrous. He was supposed to get pregnant right after their wedding, which hadn’t occurred yet. There was no way for him to be pregnant otherwise. 

“Do you guys call it a different word? Is that why Minseok was so violent about it, did I accidently tell him he was having his dick cut off or something?” Baekhyun looked thoughtful.

“I am not pregnant,” Junmyeon answered quickly, hoping to stop the conversation.

“Oh. That is disappointing. So that means that guy isn’t an alpha? I mean I doubted it since he seemed so easy to frighten but a guy can hope.” Baekhyun closed the few inches in between them, leaning his forehead on Junmyeon’s as he whispered, “No lie, he reminds me of this alpha in my favorite manga series.”

He had no idea what Baekhyun was talking about and his lack of personal space was making him feel uncomfortable. He backed away, annoyed when Baekhyun just scooted over in response.

“How do you know Minseok?” Junmyeon asked as he scooted over yet again.

“Met him when we kidnapped him I mean - um…”Baekhyun laughed nervously.

“You were the ones who took him?!” Junmyeon’s eyes grew wide. What sort of danger was he in?

“Well yes, but I swear it wasn’t to hurt him. In fact it all turned out for the better. He has an alpha now, a baby on the way-”

“Why do you keep saying he is pregnant? There is no way that is true,” Junmyeon interrupted.

“I tested him myself.” Baekhyun crossed his arms and gave Junmyeon a terse look. “Are you judging my abilities as a doctor?”

“No, no, that isn’t it.” Junmyeon sighed. This conversation was by far one of the most trying he had ever had. “There isn’t a way, I mean, because Minseok isn’t married yet.” 

“Ohhh, of course! You don’t know how it works.” Baekhyun put his arm around Junmyeon’s shoulders and squished him into his side as he whispered. “So first there is an alpha and then-”

“Conversation is over.” Junmyeon felt himself being yanked up from the table by his arm, Baekhyun’s hold broken. Yifan gripped his arm tightly as he dragged him across the room.

“Let go!” Junmyeon tried to yank his arm away to no avail.

Yifan didn’t let go and he didn’t respond. Instead he dragged Junmyeon to the far corner of the large room in silence. When they stopped moving Junmyeon was finally able to break free. 

“Why did you do that?”

Yifan looked away. “What were you two talking about that you needed to be so close?” 

Was he jealous? Oh, that was amazing coming from someone who had told Junmyeon not twenty four hours before that he all but hated him.

“It is none of your business,” he answered. He would like to have pried further into the Minseok conversation, finding out what Yifan knew, but he wouldn’t give him the satisfaction after his little stunt.

Junmyeon rubbed his arm. “How dare you grab me like that?!”

“If you remember I am a prince and you are a future consort, I don’t see how me grabbing you is anything but following the order of things!” Yifan hissed.

“Guys, guys. Not sure what that was about but I just wanted to say that if Junmyeon needs a place to sleep he is welcome to my extra bed.” Baekhyun had somehow sidled up to them without being noticed. He had his hands on his hips and an amused expression on his face as he watched the pair.

“No,” Yifan said through gritted teeth.

“Yes, thank you for offering,” Junmyeon answered sweetly.

“Great!” Baekhyun clapped his hands. “I can’t wait to hear all about the palace from you, Joon-m, hey do you mind if I call you Junny?”

He had never had a nickname before. Nicknames were not for those of his class. The idea sounded fun. “Sure.”

“Great, Junny.” Baekhyun ignored Yifan. “Has anyone shown you around this place yet?”

Junmyeon shook his head. He was certain that Yifan was probably standing behind him, seething with jealousy, but he figured it was a fitting payback for what he had said earlier. 

“Let’s go,” Baekhyun grabbed at Junmyeon’s hand and tugged him away from the scowling giant. 

  
  


Yixing returned to the temple as the sun rose over Arirang, painting the kingdom in hues of pinks and blues. He paused for a moment outside of the sprawling building, taking in the sight before him. This place had always been one of reverence and worship, a place that he respected, a place where he felt at home. 

Yet now he was supposed to look at it as another building, albeit one that represented something far more sinister than he could have imagined. He didn’t have it in him, he realized, to see this place as one of evil and not of good. Even if his mother had told him of things so horrible he could not reconcile them to what he knew to be true. Even if she was adamant about it.

It wasn’t that he dismissed everything she said, it was that he had little proof one way or another. He needed proof, he needed to see it for himself before he dismissed the Benevolent Director out of hand. And then, he knew, only then would he know that he needed to fix things, to assume the role of Benevolent Director and make Arirang pure. But first he had to know.

“Long time no see, Successor,” Yoona purred as she emerged from the temple.

Yixing looked at the woman and tried to imagine her as a cold blooded killer. While she was most certainly one of his least favorite people, it didn't mean he saw her as a murderer.

“Yoona.”

“Where have you been, Successor? Playing happy family at the palace, perhaps?” 

Yixing brushed past her. He didn’t need to answer her questions, it would come to no good. 

He returned to his austere chambers and waited, hoping the Director would summon him. His hope was never realized. He waited patiently that day, and the next, and the next after that. Three days turned into four, and then five, and finally a full week had passed without being summoned to the Director’s side. 

Yixing sat, uncertain of what to do, apparently forgotten.

  
  
  


“Hey, want to go shoot some rats?” Baekhyun pounced on Junmyeon, his stomach flopping down on the other man’s legs. The consort was lying on his stomach on the bed, happily reading until he was interrupted by his roommate. 

“What? No.” Junmyeon was busy studying an old map of the city, something Jongdae had given him by request. 

He had spent the last week soaking in the information provided to him. At first he was hesitant to believe the outlandish stories of where he was, and who he was with, but as time passed and he saw more and more evidence it became easier to believe. 

He learned of alphas and omegas, of the world outside of Arirang, that the great genetic panic had never happened. He found out that healings were murders and that Zhi Xiang had been working for a long time to stop it. He also learned that a person he knew as a junior tailor was much more than that. 

Junmyeon had been fascinated by the thought that his reality wasn’t as real as he had supposed, and given the choice of having Yifan follow him around and scowl, listen to Baekhyun ramble on incessantly, or educate himself he chose the latter.

“Come on, I had a hard day and you have been buried in books for the last few days.” Baekhyun whined as he rolled over Junmyeon’s legs.

“I don’t want to shoot a gun,” Junmyeon answered firmly. 

“Fine, maybe Chanyeol will go with me.” Baekhyun gave up quickly, getting off of Junmyeon and wandering out of the room.

Junmyeon had also learned in the last week that for all of Baekhyun’s boundless energy and off the wall comments, he was a good doctor and a kind man. Junmyeon had tagged along a couple of times as Baekhyun made his rounds and couldn’t help but admire him.

Another person that Junmyeon had gotten to know - not as much as Baekhyun, of course - was Luhan. They hadn’t had an in depth discussion since Junmyeon had decided to stay at this place, but he had heard a lot about the man from Baekhyun.  To Junmyeon Luhan looked miserable, stomping around the place as he barked orders and prepared for who knows what. 

Baekhyun had said it was out of character for the rebel leader to act like that. “Maybe he had a fight with Minseok,” Baekhyun had shrugged. 

Junmyeon hadn’t pried, hadn’t explicitly asked what he already guessed, and that was that Luhan was the father of Minseok’s child. He had believed the pregnancy existed when Baekhyun dragged Chanyeol and Jongdae into a discussion about it, trying again to convince the former consort. One look at Yifan’s narrowed eyes and distasteful expression and Junmyeon guessed he knew it was true as well, or at least had been told. 

For some reason it didn’t bother him. He supposed he should have been jealous or perhaps upset that his fiancée had ended up with someone else - even if it was only for a few days. Yet oddly enough there was some sort of freedom in knowing, like the fact allowed Junmyeon to recognize that his feelings towards Yifan were not going to hurt Minseok. Or at least so he hoped. His biggest worry was how Minseok was holding up, and what would happen once he started showing. Yet something told him that they had thought of all of this, or his pregnancy would never have happened.  

Baekhyun had been gone for almost an hour when Junmyeon ventured outside of his room, his stomach rumbling. He made his way to the cafeteria of the camp, passing a few people he knew by first name as he went. When he arrived he found the room nearly empty, save for a very tired looking Luhan sitting alone. 

Junmyeon was never a bold person, it wasn’t his nature. Yet this place, being outside the palace and the ties that bound him, being away from Seohyun and her perfection, made him feel more at ease with himself. He approached Luhan and sat down.

The man looked up, surprised that someone was joining him. When he realized it was Junmyeon he grunted a hello.

“You look tired,” Junmyeon stated the obvious.

“There is a lot to prepare.”

“So I heard.” Junmyeon knew the bare minimum about the rebellion. He knew it would take place as soon as preparations were made. He knew, from Baekhyun’s late night ramblings, that they would take a nonviolent approach to spurring the people of Arirang into action. 

“Have you seen Minseok lately?” Junmyeon regretted saying his name when Luhan’s eyes narrowed. 

“No,” he answered tersely.

“I know about the, um, the pregnancy. I was wondering how he was holding up.”

“And what do you know about it?” Luhan tilted his head to the side and examined Junmyeon’s face. “Are you mad I slept with your fiancée? Do you hate me? You know he still wants to marry you. He hates me. Does that make you happy?”

“No, I- no...” Junmyeon could see the hatred in Luhan’s tired and worn out face. The mention of Minseok had snapped whatever tightly wound string was keeping Luhan together. 

Luhan snorted and looked away.

“You know we weren’t marrying out of love…” Junmyeon sighed. “And I am not certain, but I am guessing he doesn’t hate you. Just ask Zhi Xiang how many times he has said that to him, he doesn’t mean it.”

“I doubt that.” Luhan looked past Junmyeon, his eye caught by something.

Junmyeon turned to see Yifan at the doorway, glaring.

“He has such a loving stare,” Luhan said sarcastically. “I swear these brothers are such romantics.”

It was Junmyeon’s turn to feel annoyed. 

  
  


Minseok left the Audience Hall last, staying behind after the  morning assembly to speak with his father on a matter of economic policy. His father had made mention that Minseok seemed distant, which Yunho had attributed to Junmyeon’s absence. 

In the last seven days the palace had gone into a state of panic as they realized the royal consort was missing. Minseok tried to remain calm if not a bit reserved while his parents waited for the Benevolent Director to explain what had occurred. It had been seven days of silence, seven days of Seohyun looking even more forlorn as she walked the gardens, seven days that had Minseok thinking more about Luhan than about the loss of Junmyeon.

It was eating at him. Luhan was angry with him, he knew it. They had said goodbye on such cold terms, with Luhan snapping at him.

“Why do I care if he is mad?” Minseok wondered aloud time and time again over the last seven days. It served him right. He was an asshole, he deserved to be upset. Luhan had used him, and then had the gall to only apologize when Minseok pointed out that he hadn’t. He could care less if Luhan was upset.

But then why did he seem to care?

He supposed they did have a connection, albeit a forced one. He put his hand to his flat stomach without realizing what he was doing, rubbing slowly over his abdomen as he walked.

“Is my favorite Crown Prince hungry?”

Minseok turned to see Sehun watching him, a smile on his face. It took him a moment to understand why Sehun had asked the question. He jerked his hand away from his stomach.

“Ah, no.”

“That is too bad, because a certain junior tailor of mine is busy talking to a bowl of soup.” 

“Junior tailor?” Minseok was slow that morning, as evidenced by Sehun’s exasperated sigh.

“Luhan! Wow, you are getting old, aren’t you.”

Luhan was back in the palace playing tailor again?

“Small garden, near the tailors shop. You can thank me later.” Sehun waved with a flourish.

Minseok wasted no time in marching over to the garden, not even bothering to think over what he was going to say.  He picked up Luhan’s scent before he found him, his body growing eager the closer he got.  When he spotted Luhan standing near a bench, a bowl of soup sitting in the middle, he hesitated to step forward and reveal his arrival.

“I don’t want your pity, but that doesn’t mean that-“ Luhan groaned, dragging his hand over his face and through his hair. He paced a few feet and then looked at the bowl again, gesturing as if he was speaking to someone. “I know you said you hate me, and you probably do. But I don’t appreciate hearing it, so I really think that- no, no.  Argh why is this so hard!”

Minseok moved behind a tree so he wasn’t spotted. He stifled a laugh, realizing that Luhan was practicing some kind of apology. 

“The fact is, we are going to have a baby, and while there is a lot going on right now, I think it is best if we get along.“ Another noise of frustration. “Minseok, while we got off on the wrong-“

Minseok couldn’t take it anymore. He covered his mouth with his hand and stepped out from behind the tree, clearing his throat loudly so Luhan would noticed him. 

Luhan whirled around, his eyes wide. “Minseok? I –you-“

“Sehun said you were eating,” Minseok explained simply as he approached. “Why are you back in the palace?”

Luhan sat on the bench, grabbing the soup as if to fit what Sehun had said. “I needed to do some recon before we start.”

Minseok sat next to him. He spoke without formulating what or why he was saying it, he just needed to. “I’m sorry about the other day.”

Luhan shrugged. “No big deal.”

Minseok wished he could point out that what he had overheard indicated it was definitely a big deal but he held his tongue. 

“How is Junmyeon?” 

“He seems to be okay.” Luhan sipped his soup. He dipped the spoon back into the broth and then held it out for Minseok. 

Minseok looked at the offered food, hesitating. This was far too familiar, far too much like everything was fine between them. And it wasn’t, not completely. 

“You need to eat, for the baby,” Luhan said, nodding towards the spoon.

“You only care about the baby,” Minseok let it slip, his face flaming as he realized how flirtatious it had sounded. 

“That isn’t true,” Luhan answered softly, putting the spoon back in the bowl. 

Minseok felt dizzy. Luhan’s scent, his eyes on him so full of emotion and something that almost seemed like longing. Minseok’s breath hitched as every fiber of his being told him to forget and forgive, to give in and make it right. 

“I care about you a lot, Minseok, you just don’t notice,” Luhan said softly. He put the bowl down and raised his hand to Minseok’s nape, hesitating for a split second before placing his hand on the back of Minseok’s neck. 

Minseok moved into the touch, like he needed it.  He was drawn in, ignoring his better judgement as he leaned forward, tilting his head as he went.  Luhan pulled him closer, parting his lips.

The strains of the national anthem sounded. Minseok pulled away, the moment lost. He scooted over on the bench as the anthem broke into an announcement. He stared at Luhan, seeing his concern mirrored on the other man’s face.

_ People of Arirang, I have joyous news to share with you. The marriage of the Crown Prince and his Consort shall occur tomorrow morning, at the calling of 9:00. This is a time for our kingdom to celebrate, a time to reflect what our kind and caring royal family have given us and to return their love with our support and reverence. People of Arirang, it is as I have seen in my vision. May tomorrow bring more happiness than we already enjoy.  _

Minseok’s mouth hung open as he looked at Luhan, panic setting in. Tomorrow? He was to be married tomorrow? 

“That bastard,” Luhan muttered, “He thinks he can force us into this.”

Minseok was afraid. 


	14. Chapter 14

Minseok was frozen in shock when Luhan grabbed his hand and dragged him out of the garden.

“We need to see Zhi Xiang, Now!” Luhan huffed. 

Minseok let himself be led, numb from the surprise.

“He wants us to bring Junmyeon back,” Luhan remarked, cursing under his breath as he stalked towards the Hall of Learning.

“So the Director knows?” Minseok knew this was bad, very bad. If the Director knew Junmyeon was missing what else did he know?

They were near the Hall of Learning when the royal servant intercepted them. It was one of the elder servants of the Queen’s household, a woman Minseok had been around his entire life. 

Luhan managed to slip down a side path as they approached, a group of palace maids following behind the senior servant. They bowed deeply to Minseok when they encountered him. 

“Your Highness, your presence is requested in the Queen’s audience hall.”

Minseok panicked, without a good excuse he had to go. He muttered an agreement and then stalked off to see his mother, hoping that Luhan was on his way to Zhi Xiang. 

When he arrived at his mother’s residence he found that the gates were open, indicating someone was already visiting. Minseok slipped his hands into the sleeves of his robe, an old habit that made him feel safe. He passed the bowing servants and guards and walked towards the detached receiving hall. A place much less grand than the King’s but still sizable to accommodate important visitors, the building sat amidst the formal gardens of the Queen’s residence. 

Minseok followed the familiar path to the hall, past the flowering trees and small ponds that dotted the space. As he neared he caught sight of the occupants of the hall, the open pavilion allowing him to see where his mother was seated and those that surrounded her. Women in robes. Healers. 

“His Highness, The Crown Prince,” a servant announced, having spotted Minseok walking towards the building. 

It was too late, he couldn’t run away now. His heart rate picked up as his mother called for him to come near. With heavy steps he complied. 

He remained at the entrance, stepping only a few feet into the structure. His mother shot him a terse look, however her annoyance was brief. Her eyes lit up as she reported the source of her excitement. 

“There is wonderful news! His Benevolence has foreseen that not only will Junmyeon and you marry tomorrow, but you shall be blessed by a child today!” The Queen’s eyes were practically sparkling, her expression one of the utmost joy. 

Minseok stiffened. He understood. Now he knew why they were there. They had been sent to prepare him for the procedure. If they had their way he would be implanted with a fertilized embryo in a few hours, a child created by the strict instruction of the Benevolent Director. 

That meant his child, the one he carried for so little time already, would be gone. Once the healers began their work his current pregnancy would be aborted, destroyed once it was discovered. He must know everything, Minseok thought. The Director even knew he was pregnant. He must have been holding back, watching and waiting to strike when the time was right, when he could corner all of the players in the rebellion without a means to escape. 

And now he had walked right into a trap. He was alone, staring down a group of healers who had every intention of taking him away for the implantation. 

“Your Highness, we shall begin getting you ready at once. Please, follow us.” One of the healers gestured for the others to stand and follow. She was a woman Minseok recognized. Healer Yoona, one of the healers who had taken Yifan. 

As Yoona approached Minseok took a step back. He couldn’t let this happen. While he hadn’t been open to the pregnancy he would never willingly terminate it. He wouldn’t let them kill what he had conceived with Luhan, only to place the creation of the Benevolent Director in his womb. 

Minseok turned to leave, ignoring the surprised protest of his mother and the beckoning of the healers. He was able to get down a couple of steps before he was apprehended by a guard. 

“Your Highness, I know you must be nervous but this is a blessing.” Yoona smiled sweetly as she closed in on him, reaching to touch him. 

“No. You can’t, I won’t let you.” Minseok looked around in desperation, hoping to find a way to escape this fate. 

“Take him to the temple.” Yoona instructed the guard. Minseok panicked as two more guards walked up the path to escort him. 

Minseok tried to break free of the guard’s grasp but that only resulted in the newly arrived guards grabbing ahold of him. He screamed out in fear and frustration.

A loud noise overtook Minseok’s cries. He couldn’t be certain what it was, the sound taking everyone gathered by surprise. A scream of pain pierced the air, an unearthly cry of suffering that drew everyone’s attention. 

Yoona. She clutched her chest, blood spurting through her fingers and staining the front of her robe as she collapsed. The other healers rushed to her side, their faces twisted into expressions of fear and horror. Yoona wailed as the blood continued to flow, pooling on the floor of the audience hall. 

The Queen screamed, her cries of dismay and terror mingling with the dying sounds of the senior healer. The guards loosened their grip amidst the confusion, giving Minseok enough room to run forward. 

Minseok wasn’t sure who had fired the shot, wasn’t certain he wasn’t rushing straight into danger as he sprinted down the path. There were no certainties, only a need to escape, to protect himself and the child.  When Luhan emerged from the side of the path Minseok realized he had been the shooter. He clung to him as the rebel leader urged them both towards the gate, towards a way out. Where they were going, Minseok didn’t care. He just needed out, he needed to save the baby. 

The guards would start locking the palace down in seconds. It would become a prison in which they couldn’t escape from. A good deal of people had seen Minseok dragged away by this man with a gun, he was a target too even if he was the Crown Prince. 

He doubted they would find sanctuary, doubted they would make it out alive. If the soldiers didn’t kill them the Benevolent Director would find a way - Luhan had just shot one of his most precious healers, likely killing her.

They would be trapped. But at least they were trying, weren’t giving up. 

Minseok followed Luhan’s lead, his hand securely in the other man’s as they ducked down one passage and then another. They were nearing the Eastern gate, which would likely be teeming with guards at that moment. Minseok was about to pull back, to tell Luhan to use another passage or even to tell him it was a lost cause when a passage was revealed. 

Luhan grabbed Minseok, wrapping him tightly in his arms as he threw himself into the opening, cushioning Minseok’s fall in the process. 

  
  


Yixing was in the city when he heard the announcement of the Crown Prince’s wedding. A sense of foreboding overtook him, a knowledge that the Director knew more than any of them originally thought. If he was calling for Minseok and Junmyeon to marry it meant he knew that Junmyeon was missing and was prepared to force his return. 

Yixing hurried back to the temple after the announcement ended. His sense of dread increased as he passed several swarms of soldiers, heavily armed guards headed for the palace. He quickened his pace, arriving at the temple in record time. 

He found the temple eerily quiet, the usual healers who milled about during the day were gone. He hesitated before entering the building, afraid for what he would find. 

As he wavered in his next action he spotted a man walking across the plaza in front of the deserted temple. He recognized the gait, Zhi Xiang. For Zhi Xiang to come to the temple, something must be wrong beyond the announcement. Something must be terribly wrong. Yixing couldn’t imagine what danger he was in to do so. I, if the Director knew of the rebellion, setting foot into the temple was little more than suicide. 

Yixing jogged to meet Zhi Xiang halfway, meaning to urge him to return before he was discovered. 

“Yixing.” Zhi Xiang was breathless. 

“What is going on?” Yixing hadn’t spoken to Zhi Xiang since they returned to Arirang over a week ago, his thoughts on their relationship still on the negative side. He wasn’t certain why Zhi Xiang would come to find him, especially if he was putting himself in danger in the process. 

“We need to get out, now.” Zhi Xiang clutched at his arms, imploring him to leave. “Yoona is dead, the palace is locked down. I barely got out. If we don’t leave now I can’t guarantee what will happen.”

“Yoona is dead?” Yixing asked slowly.

“We need to go, quickly,” Zhi Xiang hissed, trying to pull the younger man with him. 

Yixing planted his feet, unwilling to move. “No, I can’t leave.” _ yet _ ...he couldn’t leave yet. Not when he was still so doubtful of what was going on, when he was still searching for evidence, for something to make him believe. He couldn’t abandon Arirang until he knew for certain and even then, if it was all true, he would work to save the people before running.

The sound of boots on concrete echoed across the plaza as the soldiers rushed in, guns drawn. Zhi Xiang stared into Yixing’s eyes, his hands on the younger man’s arms, squeezing gently as they were surrounded. 

It was as if time stopped. Just the two of them, the world descending into madness around them as they saw only each other. Guns, soldiers, shouts. Yet what mattered was the way Zhi Xiang looked lost, hopeless, trapped. The way he only conveyed those emotions to Yixing through a look. The way Yixing understood. 

“His Benevolence has ordered Zhi Xiang placed under arrest,” t.” The commander of the battalion announced. 

Yixing grabbed for him as he was pried away, roughly shoved to the ground and bound. 

He hadn’t found any proof. He hadn’t witnessed a healing or had a chance to talk to the Ddirector about the accusations Zhi Xiang had made. He had no firsthand knowledge that the healings were murders other than the words of the rebels and the fact Yifan was still living. 

When he watched Zhi Xiang being escorted to an unknown fate the evidence was no longer needed. Yixing knew everything he needed to know as his heart, his hope, shattered into a million pieces. In the look Zhi Xiang gave him passed all of the evidence he had claimed to need. In a look Yixing knew he had never lied to him. Withheld information perhaps, but never lied. In a look Yixing knew it was time to act.

 

Junmyeon sensed the undercurrent of fear as the camp went into high alert. 

“What happened?” hHe asked Baekhyun as the man rushed past him, towards the interior of the camp. 

“I’m not sure.” Baekhyun chewed his bottom lip. “But it doesn’t look good.”

Junmyeon followed his roommate to the cafeteria, where a large part of the camp’s residents were congregating. There were whispers of the Director striking out but from what Junmyeon gathered no one could confirm anything at the moment. 

He spotted Yifan at the far end of the room, deep in discussion with Chanyeol. They were both brandishing rifles, the weapons slung over their backs. Junmyeon moved through the crowd towards them, curious to find out what was going on. 

As he neared he heard Chanyeol say something about a shooting. 

“Who was it?” Junmyeon interrupted, ignoring the scowl that Yifan flashed his way. 

“A healer. Luhan shot a healer.” Chanyeol sounded grim.” And it sounds like the Director found out about us.”

“Shit, this is bad.” Junmyeon feared for what may happen.

“When did you start using such coarse language?” Yifan glowered at him.

“Yifan, this is hardly the time to give a fuck about my language choice.” Junmyeon dismissed him and turned his attention to Chanyeol. “What can I do to help?”

“I don’t know. The boss man should be here soon.”

“Minseok is with him,” Yifan added. 

Junmyeon was relieved to hear that Minseok was safe, at least for now. 

  
  
  


“Let me carry you.” 

“No,” Luhan dismissed the idea yet again, limping slightly as he led the way through the urban nightmare. He had taken the entire impact of the fall through the secret passage, Minseok landing hard on top of him. He tried to pretend like it was nothing, but he was limping as soon as they started to make their way through the winding metal corridors. 

“I am perfectly capable of piggybacking you.” Minseok pointed out. “I am probably stronger than you are.”

“I said no.”

Minseok let it go, at least verbally. Internally he flinched when Luhan let out a small cry of pain as his foot collided with a wayward concrete chunk.

They hadn’t talked much since running, both men operating on a mixture of adrenaline and unadulterated fear. Now that they were out of Arirang, Minseok’s heart began to calm down, the sense of safety made him think of what would happen next. 

“What are you going to do now?”

“Come here.” Luhan ignored his question. He stopped and beckoned for Minseok. When the Ccrown Pprince approached him Luhan threw his arm over the smaller man’s shoulders and leaned in. “You can be my crutch.”

Minseok rolled his eyes and slipped his arm around Luhan’s waist. “Finally you let me help you.” 

They started walking, Luhan leaning his weight into Minseok at each step. While Luhan was taller he was leaner than Minseok, the pressure of the other’s weight was entirely bearable for the Ccrown Pprince. 

“Assuming I didn’t ruin everything we have worked for.,” Luhan let out a shaky breath.

“By shooting Yoona.” Minseok thought back to the moment.

“I don’t regret it but the fact is it was probably one of the worst things that could happen at this time. But I couldn’t let them take you.” Luhan sighed. “Regardless, we need to start educating the people of Arirang tomorrow.  The Director knows what we are doing, I am certain of it so there is a good chance this rebellion is dead before it even started, in which case the best we can do is try to stay alive.”

Minseok considered the worst case scenario. If the Director knew about the rebellion he may know all of those involved. It wouldn’t be impossible to think of him purging the conspirators all before they could act against him. That meant Yixing and Zhi Xiang were in danger, not to mention the people at camp. Nowhere was safe.

“How will you begin?” Minseok asked softly.

“Remember, tomorrow is your wedding day. What a better way to celebrate than expose a madman for all the world to see.” 

“You think they will still hold the celebration?” Minseok couldn’t imagine the point. Both grooms were missing.

“Yes, because the Director will not admit his vision was mistaken. He will try to convince them until the end that your wedding will occur, all the while waiting for you and Junmyeon to come back to Arirang with your tails between your legs.”

“He thinks we will be too scared of what will happen if we don’t show,” Minseok remarked. 

“Exactly.” Luhan squeezed Minseok’s shoulder. “What a beautiful wedding day, huh.”

  
  
  
  


“You cannot enter.” The soldier blocked Yixing’s path with his body, an assault rifle held in his hands as he stared down the Successor. 

Yixing had never seen soldiers guarding the Benevolent Director’s audience chamber before. I, it was unheard of. The temple was a peaceful place. Or at least it was at one time. Now soldiers surrounded the Director’s abode, his receiving room under heavy protection. 

“I am the Successor. Allow me to enter,” Yixing demanded. 

“His Benevolence has ordered that no one shall pass,” the soldier replied, not budging an inch. 

Yixing narrowed his eyes at the man, wishing he could will him to move. Frustrated he turned and stalked off. 

His original intention had been to demand of an explanation of why Zhi Xiang was arrested, confronting the Director with his suspicions. He wanted to hear it, all of it, no matter how bad it was. He wanted the Director to admit he knew of Zhi Xiang’s plotting, to refute it possibly, to at least offer some reason for the arrest. But the Director, it seemed, was not willing to give a reason. 

Yixing calculated that Zhi Xiang was likely being held in the temple‘s store rooms. He hadn’t seen the soldiers escort him out of the temple complex. He had every reason to believe Zhi Xiang was probably still alive as well. He had a feeling that if Zhi Xiang had been arrested the Director would not have his death happen behind closed doors. He would be an example for the population, a new symbol of propaganda, a means of control. 

The storeroom was the most secure place in the temple next to the chambers reserved for the Benevolent Director. There were no windows and few entrances. Easy enough to guard and difficult to escape from once locked inside. 

Yixing found a place near the store room where he could observe the guards without being seen, a small copse of trees that acted as the perfect cover. He watched the heavily armed men for hours, looking for a break, for anything to allow him to pass through. If he couldn’t see the Director he needed to see Zhi Xiang - or, more preferably - rescue the man 

Yixing’s luck came as the sun set, a shift change left one of the doors unattended for a few minutes. He slipped inside before being noticed, falling back against the door as he breathed a sigh of relief. 

“About time you showed up,” Zhi Xiang was seated in the middle of the large storeroom, his hands bound but legs free. He tapped his toe on the ground and feigned annoyance. “To think I have been under arrest for almost half a day and it took you this long-”

Yixing didn’t want to joke around. He ran for the man, bowling him over as he wrapped him in his arms, both men falling to the ground in a strange one sided embrace. 

Zhi Xiang laughed, a carefree and bizarre reaction given the circumstances. 

“Sorry I didn’t go with you when you asked.” Yixing buried his face in the other man’s chest. 

“We never would have made it out even if you did go.” 

Yixing hugged the older man like his life depended on it. So many wrongs had passed between them, horrible words and mistrust. Yet Yixing knew in his heart that he loved this man, that the turmoil of the last week was nothing compared to the years they had before. 

“Zhi Xiang, I want to help you escape.” Yixing finally let the older man go. He leaned back and pulled the older man into a sitting position, the ropes binding his arms making it awkward for him to do it on his own. 

Zhi Xiang’s expression turned serious. “Yixing...I don’t know how that is possible. If you try you may end up dead.”

“I snuck in here, it will be easy to sneak out,.” Yixing protested. 

“No, it won’t. You snuck in here but what about getting out of the temple? What about getting out of Arirang.” Zhi Xiang shook his head sadly. “Funny, how I have resigned myself to this. I worked for so many years and here it crumbles down in one day.”

“No, you can’t just give up,” Yixing begged. 

“I don’t have any other choice. I am a dead man, it is only a matter of time. Perhaps others will find a way to continue, but it is over for me.”

“No, no.” Yixing felt the tears begin to pool in his eyes. Zhi Xiang was not the type of person to give up. It was wrong. Even if what he was giving up was not something Yixing supported whole heartedly, he supported Zhi Xiang. He supported him as a person. He supported him as the man he loved. 

“He will kill you.” Yixing sucked in his bottom lip, letting the tears fall. This couldn’t be goodbye. He wouldn’t let this be goodbye. 

The door to the store room opened, the sudden intrusion sending Yixing scurrying to hide behind a stack of crates. 

He watched as one of the guards threw a metal tray with food at Zhi Xiang, laughing as it spilled all over the floor. 

Yixing crept around the crate, sensing his chance to get out. He wasn’t going to let Zhi Xiang give up, and to do that he needed to not be caught himself.

He slipped out of the store room as the guard looked at his prisoner, leaving undetected.

  
  
  
  


“Do you have the image files?” Luhan leaned over the table, his hands firmly planted on the black tabletop as he stared at Chanyeol. 

“Primed and ready,” Chanyeol responded. 

Luhan pushed off the table and began to pace as he spoke. “Baekhyun, you will be part of the first group along with Jongdae. You will be in charge of mingling in the crowd and heading off any issues if they try to regain control of the displays. Chanyeol, you are responsible for manning the interface in camp and broadcasting the files.  Second group will be Minwoo, Yifan, and myself. I will head for the temple, MiInwoo and Yifan should wait near the meetup location and broadcast back to the camp as events unfold.”

Minseok sat near the back of the room, watching as Luhan had morphed into the confident and strong rebel leader. How he had time to formulate the plan when they were running for their lives, Minseok had no clue. 

“What should I do?” Junmyeon spoke up.

“Stay at the camp with Minseok. It is too dangerous for either of you to be in Arirang. If you are spotted he will no doubt make you part of his propaganda.”

“Wait, did you say you were going to the temple?” Chanyeol interrupted, looking perplexed at Luhan’s intended destination.  

“I have reason to believe they have the teacher.,” Luhan referred to Zhi Xiang. 

Minseok stilled. He heard a few of the others let out an audible gasp at the revelation.

“I received a message from him a few hours ago. It was short and there has been no communication since, but I believe he is being held in the temple. He reported that he was heading there to find Yixing and now that there is complete radio silence I have to believe he was captured. ”

The already dark mood turned more somber with the realization that Zhi Xiang may have been captured. It was on everyone’s mind, the fear that he would be killed before they could get him out. Luhan continued to explain the plans for the next day, staying calm. When he finally dismissed the small group of people (with a final order of increasing the camp security to the maximum) he collapsed into a chair. 

Minseok stayed behind, as did Yifan and Junmyeon. They hadn’t had time to properly talk since Minseok had arrived. Luhan had called the meeting right after they stepped foot into the camp, ending their reunion before it began. 

“How have you been?” Minseok asked Junmyeon.

He was curious about Yifan too, but his younger brother’s guarded body language and grim expression made him hesitant to ask right away. He knew Yifan well enough, trusted in his strength of mind, to ascertain that he was at least bearing with the turn of events reasonably well. 

“I am okay. “ Junmyeon looked genuinely happy to see Minseok.

“I am going to bed.” Luhan interrupted the reunion. The three men turned to stare at the rebel leader. “Come on Minseok.”

Minseok looked at Luhan like he had grown a second head. “What?”

“I said come on, we need to go to bed. Tomorrow is going to be tough.”

“We?” Minseok quirked an eyebrow. Sure they had reconciled to some degree. Sure Luhan might have saved him or more accurately their child from being killed. Sure they hadn’t argued since they had run away together. But sleep together? No, that wasn’t going to work. 

“I want to room with Junmyeon.” Minseok reached out for Junmyeon’s hand. “We have some catching up to do.”

Luhan narrowed his eyes at the exchange but didn’t argue. He was too exhausted. He limped away without protesting, beckoning for Yifan to follow him. “I need to have Baekhyun treat my leg,” he mumbled as he left. 

“Speaking of Baekhyun, he is my roommate.” Junmyeon smiled sheepishly. “If you can handle him you are welcome.”

“Ahh. Baekhyun.” Minseok wasn’t exactly thrilled with the idea. In all honesty the man annoyed him.

“I can ask him to sleep somewhere else for the night,” Junmyeon offered. 

“Good idea.” Minseok agreed. 

  
  
  
  


Junmyeon settled into his bed. Baekhyun had insisted that Minseok sleep in his bed due to his delicate upbringing and whiney nature. A few times during their brief exchange Junmyeon was afraid Minseok was going to kill the doctor.

Once they were alone the silence hung over them, but it was familiar silence. The way they had always operated. It was comfortable. They both got ready for bed, falling into the respective beds around the same time.  

“How is YIfan?” Minseok asked, pulling the covers over him.

“He is trying to play the noble idiot, apparently. He spends his days scowling at me and reacting like a jealous buffoon.” Junmyeon chuckled thinking about it. “But I won’t give up.” He tensed, realizing he had given away a huge part of his own feelings with his words.

“Minseok…” He wasn’t sure how to explain, how to tell the Ccrown Pprince he was in love with his brother. 

“If it is about you and Yifan I already knew that you liked each other.” Minseok explained it for him.

“What? How did you know? For how long did you know?”  Junmyeon was shocked as his own feelings had eluded him for years. 

“Since we were children if I am being honest.”

“We were that apparent...”

“Yep.” Minseok chuckled. “Though I never thought you two would have a chance to act on it and I knew you wouldn’t - unless you were paired together by the Ddirector. Therefore it was a non-issue to me.”

“That’s true,” Junmyeon agreed. 

“But it seems like this was good, for you to be away from the palace. For you to be with Yifan.” Minseok sucked in a shaky breath. “Junmyeon, I ignored you more than I should have. I didn’t pay attention to how you were feeling, I didn’t see how beaten down you were. I am sorry.”

“You don’t need to apologize. Minseok.”

“I know, but I want to.”

Junmyeon debated bringing it up with everything going on. Yet he wanted Minseok to know he knew. He also desperately wanted to know how Minseok was handling it. Now that they were having an honest and open discussion he wanted to say it.

“Minseok.” Junmyeon started slowly. “I know you are pregnant.”

Dead silence. Junmyeon couldn’t see Minseok’s face in the darkness so he had no idea how he was reacting. 

“Are you holding up okay?” Junmyeon asked. 

He heard Minseok exhale sharply. “Yeah, I think so.”

“It is Luhan’s, isn’t it?” 

“Yes.” 

“He really likes you.” Junmyeon recalled the week of scowling he had witnessed thanks to whatever argument Luhan had had with Minseok, culminating in Luhan’s ugly accusations towards Junmyeon. 

“I wouldn’t know about that.” Minseok shrugged it off. 

“Are you happy you are going to have a baby, at least?”

Minseok took a while to reply. When he did sounded slightly bitter. “The only reason I am pregnant is because they wanted this child to prove to the people that natural birth is possible. I was used, Junmyeon. Affection had nothing to do with it.”

“Oh.” Junmyeon thought about how that must feel. “But at least it happened with someone who loves you.”

“I fail to see how that is a benefit.” Minseok drawled. 

“He doesn’t seem like he is using you, if you want to know my honest opinion. I spent a week with him storming around here because of whatever fight you two had. Minseok, I am saying this not to add to your troubles but as an old friend. Would it hurt to give him a chance?”

Silence.

Minseok never did answer the question before Junmyeon fell asleep.

  
  
  
  


He heard Junmyeon’s soft snoring, which annoyed him. No matter how hard he tried he couldn’t sleep. Not after what Junmyeon had told him, the advice he had given. 

Minseok finally gave up and got out of bed. He let the room and began to wander, uncertain of where he could find Luhan but wanting to find him. He ended up walking right into the man, quite literally, as he turned a corner and collided with the rebel leader. 

Luhan grabbed him to steady him. “Are you alright?”

Minseok had to laugh. Of course they would find each other like this. Their meetings were never easy, never normal, and never calm. 

“Yes.” Minseok rubbed his forehead, which had smacked into Luhan’s chin at the collision. It stung but it would be fine in a few minutes. “Why are you awake?”

“I couldn’t sleep.” Luhan admitted. 

“Neither could I.” Minseok couldn’t bear to add  _ because I was thinking of you _ .

“Ah, and here I thought you would be in deep sleep next to Junmyeon since you were so insistent that you guys share a room.”

“I think I was wrong.” Minseok held his breath, hoping that Luhan wouldn’t laugh at him, tease him or turn him down. 

“I think you did too,” Luhan agreed. He reached for Minseok’s hand and the prince let him. 

“Come on Minseok, let’s go to bed.”

“Okay.” Minseok replied simply, his heart starting to beat at an irregular pace. “Let’s go to bed.”

Mistakes had been made, Minseok thought as he followed Luhan to his room. Mistakes would probably continue to be made. Yet now, as they stood on the precipice of something so dangerous, so important, mistakes could be overlooked. At the moment the only thing he wanted was to be near Luhan, near the scent that drew him in, near the father of the child growing in his womb. 

He had a feeling that Luhan more or less felt the same way. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n- this is a three part update! I will leave my final note on the last updated chapter (15). Warning, next chapter is smut! So all you pervs rejoice, the rest of you skip it ;)


	15. Chapter 14.5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut ahead!

Luhan’s room was nothing more than a bed and a few books scattered on the floor. Once they were inside the room, Luhan shut the door and then pulled Minseok into a hug. 

Minseok didn’t resist. He breathed in the strong and enticing scent that surrounded Luhan, letting himself feel safe in his arms. He buried his face into Luhan’s shoulder, wrapping his arms around Luhan’s waist as he relaxed. 

“How is your leg?”

“Hmm?” 

Minseok smiled into Luhan’s shirt. 

“Ah, okay. Baekhyun put a wrap on it.”

Minseok nuzzled, his body reacting to their physical proximity. Was this what it meant to be an omega? To want to feel like this – feel like every one of his senses was flooded with the man before him. 

“Did you eat?”

Minseok pulled away, chuckling at the question. “Did you?” he challenged.

Luhan nodded. 

“Before we were-“ Luhan bit his bottom lip and looked away. “We were about to-“

Minseok quirked an eyebrow. “We were…”

Luhan stepped away. The loss of contact had a profound effect on Minseok, an annoying feeling of want. 

“We need to talk.” Luhan walked over to the bed and sat down, patting the space next to him. 

Minseok sighed. He took a seat next to Luhan, missing the physical affection and dreading the prospect of having to discuss their situation. 

“Look, I know you aren’t happy with me. I understand that. I also know things are…complicated to say the least.” Luhan clasped his hands in front of him and stared at the floor. “Minseok, I don’t know what to say other than the fact I want you. I want you when I know you don’t want me.”

Minseok tensed as his mouth went dry. 

“At least for tonight, humor me.”

Minseok felt pain at Luhan’s words. Had he been that cruel, that mean to him? But wasn’t some of it warranted? What had happened to the smug and proud man who had bragged at what he had knowingly done?

“It isn’t humor, not all the way,” Minseok answered quietly, finding his own gaze going to the safety of the floor. “It isn’t easy, Luhan. It isn’t clear, our lives, our futures, what this is or what it means.”

“We don’t have to figure it out now,” Luhan whispered. 

Minseok jerked back in surprise as his head was lifted up, Luhan’s hand on his chin, forcing him to look.

“I want you, Minseok. We can figure out the rest later.”

His breath hitched, Luhan’s eyes examining his face with a look of need, of hunger, of pure and unbridled desire. 

Minseok waited. When Luhan didn’t bridge the gap between them he did, moving slowly forward until their lips were pressed together. He wasn’t satisfied with the chaste approach. Parting his lips he sucked Luhan’s bottom lip into his mouth, nibbling slightly. 

Luhan made a tiny noise of pleasure, his hands finding Minseok’s waist. Their lip lock became bolder as Luhan licked into Minseok’s mouth, earning a throaty moan as a reward.

Minseok let Luhan lower him onto the bed, his legs half on the floor as the alpha climbed on top of him. Their movements became bolder as Luhan licked and nibbled along Minseok’s jawline.

“I want to make you feel good.” Luhan breathed against Minseok’s neck, his hand moving to caress Minseok’s middle and then moving lower. 

Minseok held his breath as Luhan dragged a finger across his hardening length, teasing and testing as he continued to suck marks into his skin. 

“I want to taste you,” Luhan nuzzled lower until he was planting soft kisses along Minseok’s torso. 

Minseok’s mind went blank, all thoughts of holding back were gone as Luhan’s scent overpowered him. He opened his legs when Luhan nudged his knees, presenting himself to the alpha. 

His robes were quickly pushed away, Luhan’s hands discarding the fabric and then moving to his thighs. He traced gentle circles into the sensitive skin as his mouth kissed the inside of Minseok’s thighs, moving up until a warm breath was playing on Minseok’s hard cock. 

It was so different from before, when their love making had been a frenzied need. Fast and furious and devoid of this type of foreplay. This was new, gentle. Different.

When Luhan licked a stripe up Minseok’s length he hissed, throwing his head back and clenching his teeth. He shut his eyes as Luhan began to suck at the skin, progressing to sucking on the head of his cock. 

“You taste so good,” Luhan moaned as he took Minseok fully into his mouth. 

It as a delirious feeling, having his cock encased in the wet cavern of Luhan’s mouth. When Luhan swallowed to the hilt then slowly retreated Minseok gasped. 

Luhan worked him, slow then fast, sucking gently then caressing the underside of his cock with his tongue. 

Minseok sputtered, throwing his head back as Luhan began a furious pace. It wasn’t long before Minseok felt his muscles tense, his release approaching.

“I’m going to-“ Minseok tried to push Luhan away but the man held him down. He sucked him to release, Minseok crying out and spilling his seed as Luhan drank every last drop of his cum. 

Luhan slowly retreated, Minseok’s spent cock falling against his thigh with an obscene pop. 

Luhan fell onto the bed next to him, pulling him close. 

“Your turn,” Minseok was still shaky from his release, but he wasn’t about to leave this one-sided. He reached out and caressed Luhan’s hip, sensing how tense the man was from the way he bucked forward. 

“No, you-“ Luhan swallowed, his breathing shaky as Minseok continued to touch him. “My knot.”

Minseok hadn’t thought of it when he offered but now the idea excited him. “I want to suck your knot”

“Oh, fff” Luhan laid on his back, more than willing. 

Minseok returned the favor, undressing Luhan with care as he began to caress the man’s length. He traced a finger along the head of Luhan’s cock, the sight of him hard and wanting causing Minseok to regain his own desire. 

“Do you like it?” Luhan hissed, watching as Minseok examined him.

“The smug asshole I remember,” Minseok tsked, earning a chuckle from Luhan.

He experimentally sheathed Luhan’s cock in his fist, pumping once than twice. The alpha groaned, indicating he was doing something right. 

When Minseok took the head of Luhan’s cock in his mouth, sucking gently and moving his tongue along the head, Luhan moved into his mouth. 

Minseok pushed down on Luhan’s thighs to keep him in place, then swallowed him whole. Luhan was big, when he hit the back of Minseok’s throat he gagged. Pulling back he breathed through his nose, trying to acclimate his mouth to the girth. He wasn’t sure how he would suck on a knot if he couldn’t take his cock as it was, but he would try.

He began to bob his head, matching his pace with what elicited the most reaction from Luhan. 

As precum dribbled onto his tongue he greedily sucked. Luhan tasted good, almost as good as he smelled. 

“You are so good at this,” Luhan moaned.

Minseok continued to bob and suck, holding himself steady with one hand on Luhan’s thigh and the other at the base of Luhan’s cock. He felt the knot begin to form in his hand, the girth increasing as Luhan began to cry out. 

“So close, fuck.”

Minseok quickened his pace, ready to receive the knot. When the knot pushed up Minseok did his best to suck it in and continue to move as Luhan spilled into his mouth, again and again. When the knot fully pushed into his mouth making him gag and cry out. 

Luhan was the one who pushed him away, spilling the rest of his seed on the blanket as Minseok fell to the floor. 

“Sorry, sorry.” Luhan groaned as he tried to regain control.

Minseok felt the warm cum on his cheeks, dribbled on his chin. He wiped it away with is hand, sucking it off his palm as Luhan continued to apologize.

“That is so-“

Minseok blinked innocently at the alpha. 

“Come here.”

Minseok smiled deviously as he stood up, his legs still slightly shaky he climbed onto the bed. Luhan wrapped him in his arms and held him tightly, placing soft kisses on his brow. 

“Are you mad at me?”

“No,” Minseok sighed into Luhan’s chest. With the taste of Luhan’s cum on his tongue he was anything but mad. 


	16. Chapter 15

_ Note! this is a 3 part update, go back and read chapters 14 and 14.5 if you haven't yet! _

Kyungsoo observed Yixing with thinly veiled disgust, silently judging the Successor as the man explored the room. 

Yixing paid the Healer no mind, focused on the room before him. He had never been allowed into this place before, the Healers had kept it closely guarded under lock and key. Even now the only way he had been granted access was by threatening one of the Healers - the only one he could find at the moment. Kyungsoo had begrudgingly allowed him entrance, half doubting the threats of being marked as flawed. 

Knives, branding irons, gleaming metal and rusty tools covered in blood. The room was filled with every torture device imaginable, a bevy of instruments meant to inflict the utmost pain. It was the Healer’s room. It was where they kept the instruments of their profession. It was the place that Yixing wished he had seen sooner so he would have believed what Zhi Xiang had told him. It was all before his eyes now. All along it had been literally yards away from where he laid his head at night. How foolish he had been. No more, he decided. Never again.

Now, he took a chance to gain entrance on the hopes the room contained exactly what he feared it did. He needed a weapon, something that could kill quickly and be concealed easily. He reached for a long knife with an inwardly curved blade, examining it in the light. 

He had the idea when he spoke to his mother. He confirmed the plan of action as he heard Zhi Xiang lose hope, when he saw his lover’s shoulders fall as he resigned himself. 

He had told his mother, shared his plans with her. But when he had said it the plans were a faraway vision - a what-if – a distant and hazy future that he wasn’t sure he could actually undertake. He hadn’t believed at the time, not whole heartedly. And now he wondered if he had the courage to go through with it. This brave act, this rebellious act of heresy. 

Or was it stupidity. To the best of his knowledge no one had ever killed the Benevolent Director. No one had purposely disposed of the person who held the position. Could it even be done? Would some power greater than Yixing stop him? Was it all a lie?

He thought of Zhi Xiang. Of his death, of the moment the Benevolent Director would turn him into a perverted symbol of justice.  The image of Zhi Xiang’s body going slack, the life leaving him as he struggled to breathe flashed before him.

He could do it for Zhi Xiang. He could do it for the man he loved. 

He slipped the knife under his robe, careful to conceal it without possibly causing injury to himself. He walked past Kyungsoo without saying a word. 

The betrayal and anger he had felt towards the older man had dissipated once he was arrested. Once the Director started to show his true colors. Zhi Xiang wasn’t flawed, and in fact the Director hadn’t even bothered to say he was. Arrested. He was a criminal. The Director was enacting marshal law as he used his visions to force Junmyeon back. The Director, it seemed, was exactly who Zhi Xiang said he was. The room of knives and instruments of pain had confirmed any remaining suspicions Yixing might have had. 

As Yixing left the room the national anthem, which had been playing all day due to the wedding celebration, was halted. A crackling blared through the speakers, then white noise followed by a high decibel tone. Yixing put his fingers in his ears as the intrusive pitch blared across the kingdom. 

When the noise faded a voice cut in. It was a voice that Yixing did not recognize. It was, he ascertained, the voice of the rebellion. 

_ People of Arirang. It is time for the truth. The Benevolent Director is a fraud, a charlatan who has been harming the population in the name of control. People of Arirang, we are going to present to you the truth. The reality that you have been lied to, used and…. _

So it had begun. 

  
  


Minseok had remained by Chanyeol’s side for the last few hours, ever since he had woken up to an empty bed and the knowledge that Luhan and the others were gone. He wasn’t bitter about the lack of a goodbye, the absence of crying and clinginess as Luhan left. It was as it should be. They had said what they needed to say the night before. 

“So you are programming the messages?” Minseok inquired, watching as Chanyeol’s hands flew over the keyboard. Junmyeon hung around the area as well, both men watching him work with great interest and anxiety.

“Yes. I am doing all of the technical work, it is up to the other guys to do the work on the ground, like if the soldiers try to destroy the screens or physically stop the messages from playing.”

Minseok tried to imagine Baekhyun and Jongdae stopping soldiers from doing anything. The thought made him smile. He refrained from laughing, however, guessing that Luhan had them armed to make up for their lack of physical abilities. 

Chanyeol’s patience began to wear thin when Minseok asked him for the twelfth time if he knew how Luhan was doing. He shot Minseok an annoyed look and didn’t answer. 

Minseok took the hint, but he couldn’t help but worry. The night before had solidified some things, even if it was still complicated. It at least gave him the freedom to care about Luhan, no longer tied down by an obsession with the circumstances of how they met. He watched Chanyeol work, hoping that Luhan returned to him safely. 

He didn’t know what he would do if he lost Luhan. 

  
  
  
  


Yixing walked along the winding temple corridors, the knife concealed in his robes, as the messages continued to play. Testimonies of those who were healed and saved by the rebellion as they hovered on the brink of death. Pleas to their relatives to remember them, to know they are telling the truth. 

The old propaganda had been replaced with new propaganda – the old words of solace and joy replaced with a call for revolution. 

Yixing passed soldiers, ignoring them.  He wasn’t there to fight them. There was only one person he wanted to fight. 

Yixing stopped in front of the wide double doors, the entrance to the Benevolent Director’s receiving chamber. The soldier standing guard pointed his weapon at Yixing but the Successor ignored him. He cleared his voice and called out. 

“Your Benevolence. I have had my first vision and in it I foretold that the people will be subdued against this traitorous falsehood.”

The soldier in front of the door stared at Yixing, blankly examining him as he said the words over and over again. “Your Benevolence, I have had my first vision…”

His voice intermingled with the rebellious broadcast, a disorienting noise that echoed in the temple. 

“Your Benevolence, I have had my first vision…” 

The door opened slowly.

“You may enter, Successor.” A voice called from within. 

The soldier stepped aside, lowering his weapon. 

Yixing smiled as he entered the chamber, inside the place that had held his mind captive for his entire life. The chamber where he would assume power, where he would take over for the benefit of the people. 

He approached the screen without the customary bow. A formal show of deference would be laughable at this point. 

“Successor, you have had your first vision,” the shadow behind the screen remarked. His voice was distant.

“Yes, your benevolence. I have.” Yixing stopped in front of the screen. It was the closest he had ever been to the dark mesh, the barrier that separated him from the omnipotent Director. He could reach out and trace his finger over the fabric, he was so close. 

“Successor, did your vision tell you to kill me?” the Director asked. 

Yixing laughed, a cynical sound as he pulled the knife from his robes. With a swift movement he slit the screen in two, destroying the last mystery of the temple. The black fabric sliced easily, falling away without resistance. It was symbolic, Yixing thought that this barrier, this shield, was so flimsy and easy to destroy. 

Yixing pushed the fabric aside and stepped to the place he had never been before, the place no one in Arirang had ever been. And then he froze. 

He clutched the knife in his hand, white knuckled. He couldn’t move. He couldn’t think. He stared at the man he had only glimpsed once in his life. 

The Benevolent Director was standing in front of him, watching him with a curious expression. A familiar expression.

“You are…” Yixing’s words were strangled as abject terror coursed through him. 

The man in front of him, standing so proudly with his arms crossed, a smug look on his face, was like a mirror. He looked into his own eyes, stared at his own form. The Benevolent Director, the mysterious and omnipotent man, was smirking at him with a familiar expression.

“You are...me?” Yixing gasped as his chest tightened, his world spinning. 

“No Yixing. You are  _ me _ .” The Director smiled, a single dimple flashing. “And I am the previous Director. We are, Yixing, all the same”

“H-how?” he choked. It was insane. He was looking at himself, albeit an older version. But still, everything was the same. The features, the height, the eyes, the lips, and the nose. The way he carried himself. It was him in twenty years’ time. He was facing himself. How?

“We founded- or should I say the first Yixing founded Arirang hundreds of years ago. His benevolent will allowed Arirang to exist, allowed the people to survive. He kept the filth of the outside world out. Now we do the same. Yixing, we are Arirang. We always have been. You are the same as he was, we are the same. ” The Director walked towards the large window that looked out onto the city, a window that looked to be tinted so no one could see in. Yixing had never noticed it from the outside. “We created this place, this paradise, for them.” The Director gestured towards the cityscape. “We continue because of them.”

“We are clones?” Yixing felt dizzy, disoriented and afraid. 

The Director laughed. Even the sound of his laughter was the same, it further unnerved Yixing, causing him to clutch the knife tightly as he began to shake. The Director turned from the window, training his eyes on the Successor. “Yes. Though the word clone is so impersonal, so distant.  _ We are Yixing _ . It is how he wanted us to think of it.”

No. It couldn’t be true. It was impossible. All of it was insane. He could never do this, create this place. They were not the same. 

The Director continued to laugh, finding the situation amusing. “You are so surprised, it gives me great pleasure. You know you could have given me a chance to reveal this all to you peacefully.” The Director took a step forward. “Yet you are difficult, you are unlike how you should be. You are a disgrace, an abomination.”

The Director looked towards the knife. Yixing had forgotten it was in his hand. He gripped the hilt, the sweat on his palms making his grip loosen. 

“See, you can’t even kill someone to protect what you love. You are nothing like you should be. So weak.”

“Why did he do this? Why did he kill people?” Yixing shouted, taking a step backward. 

“The outside world is so brutal,” The Director’s tone was steady, slow and  purposeful. “It is built on hierarchies, everyone pushed into their lives by their designation as alpha, omega, or beta. A world of sex and control, a world of castes and discrimination.  The world is a filthy, terrifying place that should be destroyed,” the Director hissed. “We changed that. We created a place where people can be free, where people can be happy. Where everyone lives as they should, without being told who they are, what they are. We created a world where only the perfect people are born and only the perfect people enjoy the happiness that they deserve.”

“Then why kill people? If this is a good place, why lie to them?”

“The death of a few to insure the happiness of the many is warranted. We know this, we have always known this.” The Director flashed another sinister smile. 

No. He didn’t believe this, he didn’t agree with it. This wasn’t his desire, his perverted vision of paradise. 

“Yixing, everything you are doing right now is against your instinct, against what you know is right. You are betraying yourself!” the Director yelled.

Yixing panicked, letting the knife slip from his hand. It was too much, too shocking. He turned and ran, past the soldiers, through the winding halls, out into the courtyard. As he ran he could hear the Director yelling after him.

_ “You will return, Yixing. You have no choice. You created this!” _

When he reached the temple plaza he sucked in a breath of fresh air then doubled over, feeling sick.

He had created this. He had made this monster. Even if it was the man he was cloned from who started it, in the end it was  _ him _ . They were the same. He was the monster behind Arirang. He was the man who thought murdering innocent people was acceptable. 

He wretched, throwing up on the stones as his head spun. 

The sound of gunfire rang out over the plaza. Yixing lifted his head and wiped his mouth, spotting two people running on the edge of the courtyard. One man was limping, barely keeping up with the other as soldiers poured out from the western edge of the temple, giving chase. 

One of the men was Zhi Xiang. He would know him anywhere. 

Yixing ran towards them. Bullets were flying, one whizzing past him as he ducked and struggled to get back to his feet. 

He sprinted towards Zhi Xiang as the loudspeakers crackled, the notes of Arirang replacing the revolutionary messages. 

He was blind to everything but Zhi Xiang, his goal. The place he wanted to be, the place he needed to be. The bullets, the noises of rebellion morphing back into control, were nothing to him. His entire world had been crushed and destroyed and he needed the one thing that was still his, still what he knew it to be, he needed Zhi Xiang. 

It was a miracle he reached them when he did. A bullet struck against the wall surrounding the temple, a chunk of stone falling onto the ground only inches from Yixing.

The man who was with Zhi Xiang pulled a gun and returned fire as Zhi Xiang pushed through the gates.  A guard stepped into the entrance, rifle pointed at Zhi Xiang. 

Yixing jerked back as the guard fell from a bullet behind him. He glanced back to see a smoking gun held by the stranger.

“Go! Now!” The man shouted, pushing them forward. In a second they were through, free in the city. 

The mass celebration for the Crown Prince’s wedding had gathered a crowd throughout the city, albeit the din of celebration was nonexistent. Confusion, fear and chaos had overtaken the population. Yixing could hear people crying, he could hear some people singing along to the national anthem, others were collapsed onto their knees as if in prayer. 

He grabbed onto Zhi Xiang’s robes as they pushed through the throngs of people. It was unlike anything he had ever experienced, this mass of distressed citizens. Peace had left Arirang, leaving uncertainty in its wake. 

“This way!” The man shouted and pointed, Zhi Xiang following his instructions.

They managed to push towards a small side street, a less crowded roadway that gave them room to run. At the end of the road two men were waiting for them, one Yixing recognized as Yifan. 

“Now! Hurry!” Yifan grabbed the limping man in his arms and carried him, Zhi Xiang and Yixing trailing after him as they ran. 

Yixing followed them through a small doorway, an inconspicuous looking entrance that seemed to lead to a shop of some sort. Once they were inside the door was slammed after them. There were two others in the room, both armed. He recognized them from the camp.

“Boss, you made it!”  One of the men ran to hug the injured man.

“Get us out of here!” The injured man pushed the man away and signaled for one of the others. Yixing looked over to see a keypad pushed out of the wall. With a few presses of the keys the room began to move downwards, revealing that it was anything but a normal shop. They were in some sort of elevator. 

An eerie silence hung over the elevator as it descended, the sound of heavy breathing the only noise to accompany the whoosh of the elevator. 

The respite from danger brought the last hour back. Yixing, still in shock over what he had found out and now facing the man he was trying to save, could do nothing but stare at Zhi Xiang in despair. How he would hate him when he knew. How he would loathe him. How Yixing loathed himself.

“Luhan, by the way. Nice to meet you.” The injured man limped over, holding his hand out. 

Yixing stared down at the offered hand. 

“I decided to save Zhi Xiang for you. Remember that, you owe me one.” Luhan winked, falling against the side of the elevator panting. 

“Boss, the radios are out,” Jongdae reported. 

“Damn.” Luhan groaned. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


Junmyeon watched the armed guards patrol the perimeter of the camp. He leaned against the building, observing the guards pass under the street lights and then back into the darkness. He was too nervous to spend any more time listening to the messages play again and again as Chanyeol monitored the computer systems. He couldn’t fathom what the people were doing at the moment, hearing such bold truths for the first time. He couldn’t bear to think of what might happen if they dismissed them outright, or even worse, what the Benevolent Director was doing at the moment to quell this beginning of a rebellion.

He drummed his fingers on the wall of the building, staring up at the darkness. Arirang was above him, clouding out the daylight, keeping this world in darkness.  Above him a revolution was starting, one that would either fail miserably or succeed. One that he had a lot invested in. 

He thought of Seohyun, alone in the palace with her unwavering faith. He thought of Minseok’s parents, who would likely be waiting for Minseok and him to walk in wearing wedding attire. The Benevolent Director had said it after all, it must be true. 

He thought about Yifan, returning for the first time to that place. He thought about Minseok, scared for Luhan to the point he was making Chanyeol annoyed. He thought of his own fears for Yifan. 

He thought a lot, about how the world had changed for him in such a short period of time. 

Now it remained to be seen if it would change for everyone else too. Change it seemed, was often unexpected. Unwarranted. Sometimes unwanted. 

He stared into the darkness as change visited the camp, violently wrenching them from their idealistic mission. Change, it just so happened, came in the form of blood and death. 

The blaring of the sirens was the first indication, Junmyeon later recalled. The second indication was the gunshots and screams, then the fires. 

He watched as soldiers infiltrated the carefully set perimeter, dozens of them shooting indiscriminately into the camp. 

Chanyeol was the one who dragged him away, Minseok at his side as they ran for safety. 

Junmyeon would remember it for the rest of his life. The moment the camp became a bloodbath. When the people who tried to change the world were sent into the darkness, future unknown. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH /runs
> 
> runs back to say this IS NOT the end of this fic, not even close! There is a ton left. /RUNS MUHAHAHAHAH


	17. Chapter 16

“Stop.” Zhi Xiang stepped forward as Jongdae moved to open the door. The lift had stopped moving, arriving at what Yixing guessed was that dark and broken world he had visited before.

“What is it?” Luhan eyed up the teacher.

“Listen,” Zhi Xiang urged the group, placing his index finger on his lips to prompt them to be quiet. Everyone paused, straining to hear what had caused Zhi Xiang to halt their exit from the lift.

Yixing couldn’t hear anything at first, the thick metal walls likely making it difficult to pick up even the loudest of noises. He cupped his hand to his ear and waited. Finally he made out a faint noise, of what he wasn’t sure.

Luhan looked at Zhi Xiang with fear in his eyes. While Yixing had no idea what was going an apparently these two did.

“What is it?” Baekhyun asked, just as lost as Yixing.

“Boots. Soldiers.” Zhi Xiang looked grimly at the room.

“Does that mean -” Yifan couldn’t say it, what everyone was thinking. _Did that mean they had already reached camp? Did that mean everyone was gone?_

“We have to go back, we can’t leave them.” Luhan pleaded with Zhi Xiang, as though the older one had already dismissed the idea.

“I know, but not yet. If we step outside now none of us will survive long enough to make it to camp.” With that Luhan couldn’t argue. Stepping out of the lift and into an unknown situation would be foolish.

“They likely don’t know of this entrance, it is rarely used. We sit tight until they are no longer outside and then we can make a run for it,” Zhi Xiang instructed.

The room fell silent as the wait began, everyone’s mind back on the camp and what awaited them. Yixing found himself thinking of his mother, who he had only just now reunited with. Would she still be alive? And if she wasn’t...did that mean he had killed her too.

 

 

 

The rapid bursts of gunfire, the screams, and the acrid smell of smoke - it was all around him. Minseok pressed himself against the small building, his palms flat against the concrete as sounds of pain and horror echoed in the darkness, mixing with the loud warning sirens.

Junmyeon was next to him, silent. They had managed to get out of the camp complex only due to Chanyeol’s quick thinking. As soon as the attack started he was on his feet, taking Minseok with him. They had found Junmyeon outside and made a run for it. They had slipped out before the entire set of buildings was encircled, before there was no way to escape. The others weren’t so lucky. They had tried to help others but the distance between them had made it impossible. Minseok flashed back to the image of an older woman falling, the blood pouring from her as bullets tore through her body. They couldn’t save her. They couldn’t save anyone. He doubted that anyone would still be alive once the soldiers were done with them. The guns never stopped firing, and now orange flames licked the dark sky. They were destroying it all, every last part of the camp was being incinerated.

The heavy footfalls of the soldiers were close, sending shivers down Minseok’s spine every time they became louder. While ever fiber in his being had told him to run as far away as possible, Chanyeol told them to wait.

“I need to get the jeep, we can get out faster that way.”

Chanyeol had walked into the darkness with a promise to return. It seemed as though a lifetime had passed since he had left them. Minseok and Junmyeon stayed concealed in an alcove of a building, hoping that they would go unnoticed, praying that Chanyeol would make it back and not be killed.

Minseok briefly allowed himself to think of Luhan, to consider if he may still be alive. If he was gone...Minseok couldn’t think like that now, he couldn’t.

“I hear him,” Junmyeon whispered. It was a different noise, a mechanical noise, that had both men bracing for what they hoped was a feasible escape.

The jeep was loud, so it would likely draw attention. When he spotted a movement in the darkness, down the long alleyway behind the building, Minseok realized Chanyeol had gone off the road.

Junmyeon grabbed Minseok’s hand and darted forward, towards the jeep. The proximity of the shooting decreased as shouts pierced the nights - not those of their dying comrades but of soldiers barking orders.

When they reached the jeep Minseok scrambled into the back, not caring he had scrapped his knee and cut his hand with the way he had roughly thrown himself into the vehicle. Junmyeon jumped up into the passenger’s seat as Chanyeol accelerated rapidly, sending the vehicle careening into the darkness.

“Keep your head down,” Chanyeol yelled, taking a hard right and then left, the vehicle jerking violently with the high speed maneuvers.

Bullets were hitting the car, the sound of metal on metal and sharp bursts telling Minseok that they were moving targets - and that the soldiers were hitting their mark - at least partially. He braced himself to be hit, for a bullet to tear through the back of the jeep and lodge into his body. If they made it out of here it would be nothing short of a miracle.

As Chanyeol took another turn Minseok spotted the glow above one of the buildings and realized it was from the fires the soldiers had set. How many people were dying as they tried to live, he wondered, how many of those people he had met were now nothing more than charred corpses?

Chanyeol turned the vehicle down one of the wider roads, the concrete expanse littered with the rusted out bodies of cars and other debris. A few seconds later the jeep hit something, a loud thump followed by the car skidding indicated as much. Chanyeol regained control of the vehicle and accelerated, careening around another turn and onto a long stretch of roadway.

When the gunfire died down Minseok lifted his head and looked behind them. They weren’t being followed.

“I think we lost them” Chanyeol shouted, never letting up on the gas.

Minseok continued peering into the dark void, afraid for what would come next.

 

 

 

Yixing leaned against the wall, observing the others as they waited. The sounds that had kept them inside the lift had long since passed, but Zhi Xiang instructed them to wait. Everyone was on edge, some of them looked downright distraught. Yixing felt something - perhaps worry - about his mother. He wasn’t sure however if it was worry or if it was regret.

“I am not waiting anymore,” Luhan announced, walking over to the keypad and entering a code before Zhi Xiang could stop him. When the doors opened Luhan stalked out of the lift, and into the unknown.

The others were more cautious, slowly stepping out into the black. Yixing hung back, waiting until everyone else was out before he left. He fell in next to Zhi Xiang, who was ushering the others to catch up with Luhan.

Yixing registered the smell of smoke in the air, a suffocating stench that came from parts unknown, a place he could not yet see.

“Luhan!” Zhi Xiang shouted for the man to stop, effectively halting the group.

Luhan kept walking.

“Somedays I desperately want to beat the shit out of him. “ Zhi Xiang gritted his teeth and ran ahead, physically stopping Luhan from going any further. The others hung back, watching the teacher have it out with their leader.

“Get out of my way!” Luhan tried to push past him.

“No. We need to think this through. We should go to the rendezvous point, if no one is there than we can go onto the camp.”

“We should go to the camp _now_.” Yifan sidled up to Luhan and stared the teacher down.

“If you two want to be shot fine, go. Whoever wants to see what is going on before heading into a warzone, follow me.” Zhi Xiang shook his head at Yifan and Luhan then walked to the left, towards a diverging roadway.

Yixing watched as the group split up. Yifan, the other tall man that Yixing didn’t know, and Jongdae followed after Luhan while Baekhyun scurried after Zhi Xiang. Yet Yixing remained stationary. Did he have a right to go with them after what he had learned? He was the one who had done all of this, little did they know. He, in one form or another, was the person they were fighting against.

“Yixing!” Zhi Xiang shouted from the darkness.

Yixing hesitated for a moment before he took the first step, walking quickly to catch up with Zhi Xiang.

 

 

 

“What is this place?” Minseok looked around, noting the exposed rebar where the walls had cracked and chipped. There was a scattering of rusted metal tools on the concrete floor of the building, Chanyeol had ran a few of them over as he pulled the jeep in. A large metal door took up one side of the structure. When they had arrived Chanyeol had stopped the vehicle and jumped out, unlocking the door and pushing it overhead to reveal the space. He drove the jeep in and then pull the door back down, effectively shutting them off from the road. A small table sat along one wall, what looked to be some sort of radio equipment was scattered on the tabletop, amidst discarded paper and an ancient looking pair of headphones.

 “A backup,” Chanyeol answered cryptically. He walked around the jeep to the radio set, flicking a few switches. The equipment hummed to life, a crackling and then white noise sounding from the machine.

They had driven into some sort of garage, a concealed entryway on the side of a decaying building among decaying buildings. Minseok would call it nondescript, but at this point that seemed like a misnomer. He was certain if someone wanted to find them badly enough they could.

White noise filled the room, an eerie static accompanying Chanyeol’s movements. He fiddled with a dial with one hand while he plugged in the headphones with the other hand. .

“Are you hurt anywhere?” Junmyeon turned around, still seated in the passengers seat. He looked at Minseok in concern, despite the fact he was sporting his own scrapes on his face from their hectic flight from the camp.

“I am fine.” Minseok replied. A few cuts were nothing compared to the others, he thought. It was sickening to think of the pain and suffering they had fled from.

“Boss we have reached the rendezvous point. The camp has been attacked, likely no survivors.” Chanyeol’s voice cracked as he spoke into the oblong silver microphone, an antique item by the looks of it. “Boss, meet at the rendezvous point I repeat soldiers attacked the camp, likely no survivors. We are at the rendezvous point. Over.”

Radio silence.

“What if…” Junmyeon muttered, unable to finish the thought. Minseok knew very well what he was thinking, what they all were thinking.

The radio crackled, a voice breaking through the noise. “Who has made it to the rendezvous point?”

It was Luhan. Chanyeol smiled widely as he grabbed the microphone with both hands. “Chanyeol, Minseok, and Junmyeon.”

“Understood. Will be there shortly. Over.”

Minseok felt his heart leap at the news that Luhan was alive. He was so grateful he ignored the way Junmyeon looked sadly at the radio set.

 

 

 

I shouldn’t be here. I shouldn’t be following him I shouldn’t…..it echoed in Yixing’s mind again and again. What right did he have to be trailing after Zhi Xiang and Baekhyun while people were dying due to his actions? What right did he have to be one of the lucky ones, what right did he have to be anything. I am a monster, I am an abomination.

He wondered if Zhi Xiang would notice if he disappeared into the darkness. If he stopped, walked down one of the dark alleys and became lost. If no one were to ever see him again. If he was no longer a part of this world or the world of Arirang. If he could erase himself or at least this instance of himself from the world, how many people would it save? His mother was probably dead, he accepted. And it was his fault.

The Director had said he would be back, it was his nature. No, he would stop it. Disappear. I must disappear.

Yixing slowed his steps, trailing further and further behind the others. Zhi Xiang trudged on, seeming not to notice. When he had finally reached a good distance, the others far in front of him, he turned towards the nearest side street and walked on, hopefully out of the lives of everyone. He would do what he could to say sorry for the pain, for the suffering, for the insane ideals that had destroyed the lives of so many. This abomination. This evil. He would do what he could by never being there to do it again.

Let the others live. Let them rebuild. Let them stop him, _the older him_. Let them tear down the Director and rebuild the place as it should be. Let them have victory, have hope. He would be nothing but a drag on their future, a reminder. There was nothing for him unless he embraced his path as Director and that he most certainly would not do. Or maybe he would. It was this uncertainty that made him want to leave. The only thing for him now was the darkness.

“You know, don’t you?”

Yixing stopped, closing his eyes. It was Zhi Xiang. He turned, making out the hazy outline of the older man in the dim street lighting.

“You know about the Director.”

Zhi Xiang stepped closer. So he had followed him, the fool. Nothing good would come of this. Nothing good would come of Zhi Xiang’s confessions. Nothing good would come of trying to stop him.

 “Know what?” he asked, letting his shoulders fall as he faced Zhi Xiang. He approached him slowly, almost like he was hesitating what would happen if he was too close to the older man.

“The director, you know who he is.” Zhi Xiang didn’t reach for Yixing when he stopped in front of him, didn’t try to offer a reassuring touch.

“And you know. Of course you know,” Yixing wanted to laugh. “Once again, Zhi Xiang, you hide things from me.”

“And once again, Zhang Yixing, you know I love you and that is my motivation.”

Yixing couldn’t help but laugh, a biting noise to match the irony of it all. “You love me? You love me?!” Yixing turned around and began walking again. He was stopped when Zhi Xiang grabbed his shoulder, his large hand keeping him in place. Yixing tried to move out of the older man’s hold but he was unsuccessful. Zhi Xiang turned him around instead, bracing both of his shoulders with his hands, keeping him there.

“Yes, I love you.”

Yixing smiled. It was ridiculous! All of this was ridiculous. Tragically ridiculous. “No, you don’t. You hate me, which is why you are trying to destroy me. Isn’t that what you have always been trying to do Zhi Xiang?”

“I am trying to destroy the Benevolent Director, not you. You are different, you are….”

“The same. I am the same.” Yixing finished his sentence for him. There was no denying it. They were the same person. They possessed the same genetic structure. They had same upbringing in the temple, the same purpose in life. They were the same. How could one think otherwise? Any denial he had uttered back in the temple were gone, leaving him as he debated his future amidst the broken city.

He had decided that it was true, this horrible reality that was his own. But it wasn’t his decision, it wasn’t anyone’s decision. It was a fact, _an undeniable fact_.

“No. You aren’t the same. I know that. I have known that for a long time.”

Yet there was that part of him, a painful part of him that longed to hear things like this. To have someone say it. To have someone give him hope, to reassure him that he was different. He had feared Zhi Xiang finding out, hadn’t he? Yes, he had. And Zhi Xiang had known. He had known and even professed to love him. A sliver of hope, a comfort.

A comfort he didn’t want to accept.

“Tell that to Luhan. Tell that to the others,” Yixing challenged.

“I will.”

Yixing just wanted to go, to be alone, and to be forgotten. He didn’t want to entertain the idea of saving himself, he didn’t want to entertain the idea of his very existence. “Let me go.” Yixing tried again to move away but was held in place.

The sound of someone clearing their throat broke the tension.

“Um, not to be a downer or anything but if you guys are going to make out can you do it after we get to the rendezvous point?” Baekhyun rocked on the balls of his feet, hands in his pockets as he flashed a small smile.

Zhi Xiang rolled his eyes at the doctor. He grabbed Yixing’s hand firmly in his own and started walking.

“Don’t try to struggle, I will follow you until you come with me,” Zhi Xiang asserted through gritted teeth.

“Ohhh Kinky,” Baekhyun winked, letting the two men pass before he followed them.

Yixing let himself be led, hand firmly held in Zhi Xiang’s. Maybe, he considered later, he only followed because he was a little bit curious about the moment when Zhi Xiang realized he was wrong. Perhaps that was his motivation. Because, most certainly, he had to be. Yixing was not someone who should be saved. Yixing had started this. Yixing, in one form or another, was everyone’s worst enemy.

 

 

 

Baekhyun bypassed everyone else and headed straight for Junmyeon, nearly shoving Chanyeol over in the process.

“You are alive!” He pulled Junmyeon into a bear hug.

“Hmep” Junmyeon struggled to speak with his face forcibly pushed into Baekhyun’s shoulder.

“I was so worried about you. I wouldn’t know what to do if I lost my favorite roommate.” Baekhyun patted his head.

“Um, I am alive too,” Chanyeol interrupted.

Baekhyun ignored him.

Junmyeon had to push his way out of the embrace, straightening his hair as Baekhyun let him go. He saw Yixing and Zhi Xiang standing near the entrance of the garage, talking to Minseok.

“Was Yifan with you?” Junmyeon inquired, afraid of the answer

“He went with Luhan, Minwoo, and Jongdae, towards the camp,” Baekhyun explained.

If he was with Luhan, then there was a good chance he survived. Junmyeon took some comfort in the possibility, in the potential.

“Minseok, get over here, I need to examine you,” Baekhyun called for the Crown Prince.

“Why?”

“Baby, remember?” Baekhyun patted his stomach. “Do you feel ill in any way?”

Junmyeon stepped aside as Minseok approached. Baekhyun pulled a stethoscope from his robes and pressed it to Minseok’s chest while checking his pulse. He glanced at the others. Yixing looked so dark and forlorn standing near Zhi Xiang, the older man nearly plastered to his side as they watched the examination.

Junmyeon moved around the jeep, giving himself a chance to breathe. He sucked in the stale air. A sudden noise jarred him from his moment of relaxation. It was the sound of another vehicle, something just as loud as the jeep. He tensed, darting around the jeep to see the others staring apprehensively at the closed garage door.

“Who is it?” Chanyeol asked, peering towards the door.

When the garage door started to open everyone ran for cover, instinctively reacting to the worst case scenario. Junmyeon ducked behind the jeep, crouching down next to Minseok.

“It is them,” Zhi Xiang called out, “Luhan and the others.”

Junmyeon slowly stood.

“You have to be kidding me. How did you snag that?” Baekhyun gestured towards a large black vehicle, larger than the jeep. It was stopped in front of the garage door, the motor running.

“Ye of little faith.” Luhan walked into the garage, wiping his hands on a rag as he entered. Junmyeon looked past him, spotting Yifan getting out of the van. Once Yifan’s feet hit the concrete he stalked into the garage, wide strides as he ignored everyone and everything else.

Junmyeon watched him, not sure if he should run to him or not. When the gap between them was closed in seconds, Junmyeon was ready. Yifan leaned down, placing one hand on Junmyeon’s neck as he captured his lips with his own - for everyone to see.

 

 

 

 

Minseok offered a small smile when they made eye contact. Luhan looked tired, his limp was still there. Dirt was smudged on his face and his robes were torn. He looked pitiful, probably as pitiful as Minseok looked. And more than pitiful, he looked sad. Heartbroken.

“Hey,” Minseok greeted in a low voice. It wasn’t a time for a more pleasant reunion, not with what they had been through, not with everyone who would never have the chance to see another day.

Baekhyun was groaning about people being gross, which told Minseok that it most definitely was his little brother and former fiancée kissing a few feet behind him. He thought as much. But it didn’t really matter. Let them finally have their moment. He just wanted to see Luhan, to know that he was alive.

Yixing, Zhi Xiang, Jongdae, and Chanyeol approached the radio, talking in low tones that Minseok didn’t really hear, nor did he really want to hear at the moment. His attention was on one person.

It was strange how as soon as he caught a whiff of Luhan’s scene his body was reacting, wanting to be near, wanting to be docile – and at a time like this, wanting to comfort the pain he saw on the other’s face. Minseok stepped forward, drawn to the rebel leader.

“Are you okay?” Luhan started limping forward, but Minseok walked to him.

“Yes. And you?”

Luhan nodded. It was the briefest of touches, a gentle caress of his cheek, that Minseok leaned into. And then it was over. But somehow it was enough.

 

 

 

“China,” Luhan was the first to say it. “I think it is the only plausible place for us to go. It is only a matter of time before they find this place too.”

Zhi Xiang appeared torn with the idea. “I am not sure that we can even get to China at this point.”

“What is the alternative? We stay here and die?” Jongdae spoke up.

They were all gathered in the garage, Luhan sitting on the edge of the table. Zhi Xiang stood next to him, legs crossed and arms folded, leaning his weight against the ancient piece of furniture. Yixing was standing a few feet away, his back against the wall. Chanyeol and Baekhyun were reclining on the jeep while Jongdae stood near one of the piles of tools at the back of the garage, Yifan hovering nearby. Minseok leaned against the wall near the table, a few feet from Luhan.

Zhi Xiang ignored the sharp comment, turning to Luhan he asked, “Are you certain no one survived?”

 “When we arrived hear the camp it was nothing but charred rubble. The Director’s soldiers razed it to the ground,” Luhan explained, the bitterness evident in his voice. “Minwoo stayed to search, but I lost hope when I saw what was left of the camp. If there are survivors they are to meet here, just as we had planned, but-“ Luhan bit his bottom lip, his expression anguished. He couldn’t finish, he just shook his head sadly.

Zhi Xiang pursed his lips. It was the angriest Minseok had ever seen him, a simmering rage that he was trying to keep contained. But it was obvious in his flushed face, in his expression, in his posture - and it was completely understandable. He had spent years rescuing people, years building up the rebellion and now it was gone, a mess of rubble. People had died, people he had worked hard to save. In one day years of work were gone, and most importantly in one day people’s lives were lost. People Zhi Xiang cared about.

“If we go to China,” Zhi Xiang looked at Luhan, “Do you have a way in?”

“I do, or I did. I need to radio Zhou Mi.”

At the namedrop Minseok stilled. Wasn’t that the same man who they had gone to for supplies? The same man Luhan had ended up attacking when he got too close…

“I thought you said he was no longer helping us.” Jongdae eyed up the rebel leader with suspicion.

“We had a bit of a falling out but I am sure I can patch things up.” Luhan failed to mention this falling out involved fists.

“We are going to need him to come down, because I doubt we have enough gasoline to make it, with the camp having been demolished that is.” Chanyeol spoke up.

Luhan pushed himself of the edge of the table and turned around. He began fiddling with the dials. “Hopefully this thing can broadcast that far.”

Minseok watched him for a moment before turning towards the open garage door. A breath of fresh air would be nice. He said as much as he walked towards the open door. Everyone ignored him, lost in their own thoughts. A lot had happened that day, a lot of death and loss that would weigh heavily on everyone’s minds for days, weeks, and years to come. There was much that had happened, and much that had yet to be done.

He heard Luhan speaking into the radio but he wasn’t sure what he was saying. He rounded the corner of the building and into the long alleyway, this one far narrower than the one they drove up. A car couldn’t fit through here. The two tall buildings – one housing the garage - towered over the pathway. A rusted ladder, twisted by some unknown force, hung precariously between the two structures, suspended over the alley.

Minseok ran his index finger along the concrete as he walked. After a few feet he stopped, resting his back against the wall and sucking in deep breaths. The night was eerily silent, so much different than what they had ran from. The screams, the bullets, it was gone. Silence. Dead silence.

He relaxed his body against the building, a sorrow overtaking him as he thought about all of the people that were never coming back. How devastating it must be to those who knew them even better than I, he thought. How devastated Luhan must be.

Luhan. He was still limping, still injured from the fall he had taken. Luhan, who now had to face a desolate reality. It seemed like it had been a lifetime between the night before and this moment. Between falling asleep next to Luhan and now. In that time, that matter of hours, Minseok had thought more of Luhan than he had in weeks. The complicated relationship they possessed was pushed to the forefront in the face of danger. And Minseok couldn’t find it in him to rebel, to protest, and to pretend like he didn’t care. He cared.

As usual, Minseok smelled Luhan before he saw him. The scent that clung to the rebel leader reached Minseok a few seconds before Luhan entered the alleyway. “Hey.”

Minseok consciously sucked in another deep breath, this time through his nose, this time because he wanted to breathe in Luhan’s scent.

“Did you reach Zhou Mi?”

Luhan shook his head. He walked to where Minseok was standing. In the narrow passage way it was almost impossible for two people to stand side by side, but there was enough room for Luhan to stand facing Minseok. He put his hands on Minseok’s waist, an intimate gesture that Minseok moved into.

“No, but Chanyeol is working on it.”

“Do you think he will help?” Minseok asked.

“Maybe.” Luhan leaned forward, resting his forehead against the shorter man’s. They stood that way for a moment, neither moving nor saying anything.

“I was so worried about you.” Luhan’s hands moved from Minseok‘s waist to his back, pulling him close.

Minseok let himself be held, burying his face into the crook of Luhan’s neck, into place where his scent was strong.

He didn’t dare utter his own worries, his own fears. No, he wasn’t going to tell Luhan how scared he had been. It didn’t seem to matter at that moment.

Luhan placed a kiss on Minseok’s forehead, then pressed their faces together. Minseok moved his hands to wrap around Luhan’s middle, hugging him back.

When Minseok finally lifted his head, Luhan did so by default. They looked at each other for a few seconds and then Luhan moved, guiding Minseok back into the wall. He crashed their lips together, the gentle and intimate hug becoming a fast and urgent kiss. Minseok parted his lips willingly, giving Luhan access to lick inside his mouth. It was frantic, the way Luhan invaded his mouth with his tongue, lapping, sucking, needing, and giving.

Minseok moaned into the kiss, pressing back as hungrily as Luhan. It was raw need, a desire for comfort as their world fell apart around them. Minseok sucked Luhan’s bottom lip into his mouth and bit softly, elicit a moan in return. Luhan’s hands were pressing against his hips, pushing him into the wall as their lower bodies became flush. When Luhan rolled his hips Minseok let out a low whine of pleasure.

“Luhan!”

The moment was over. Zhi Xiang called for the rebel leader. Luhan groaned as he moved away.

“Come on, it is probably important.” Minseok took the lead, leaving the alley while he straightened his robes.

When they entered the garage the crackling of the radio was interspersed with a voice. “We made contact,” Chanyeol announced, holding the microphone out to Luhan.

Luhan brushed past Minseok and took the microphone. Minseok walked over to stand beside him, the others watching the radio with interest. It was extremely important how this interaction would play out – for all of their futures.

 “Zhou Mi,” Luhan spoke slowly into the radio.

The reception was terrible but they could still make out what was being said amidst the weak signal. “Luhan. I heard you got in some trouble.”

Luhan narrowed his eyes. “I need your help.”

“So I guessed. I have conditions.”

Luhan gritted his teeth in annoyance, shooting Minseok a frustrated look before he answered. “What conditions?”

“You know I hate losing, which is exactly what you tried to do to me with that pretty omega of yours. I want the omega, then I will help you.”

Minseok’s jaw dropped when he realized that Zhou Mi was referring to him.

“Deal.” Luhan answered far too quickly.

Minseok gasped. Had Luhan just promised-

Luhan set the microphone down and pulled Minseok to him. “I lied to get what I want.”

Minseok sighed. He should have known, he should have known. Luhan grabbed the microphone and continued the conversation, Zhi Xiang participating in the planning with comments here and there. Luhan interlaced his fingers with Minseok’s, holding his hand as he held the microphone with the other.

Minseok listened, still apprehensive about Luhan‘s promise. When the conversation was finished, the radio was clicked off. The others began chattering, discussing their next steps.

Luhan leaned into Minseok the moment the connection was killed. He pressed their cheeks together, his hair falling into Minseok’s eyes.  “I would never let anyone else have you,” the alpha whispered, sending a shiver down Minseok’s spine.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’mmmmmm baaaack. I bet you all missed my plot twists and cliff hangers and…hehe. Thank you everyone who commented on the last chapter, I know it was a huge surprise.
> 
> Is everyone enjoying the comeback? Monster is lit af, I can’t get enough. I keep getting distracted by it while writing (oops).
> 
> PS- Tell [Sara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinealightrose) thank you because she talked me out of the angsty ending I had for this chapter. She is your savior! 
> 
> PSS- If you ever want to yell at me, spazz, stalk me, or just read my bad jokes you can find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/london9calling). I don’t bite, and I swear that I only retweet the finest in exo material. And by finest I mean abs. I also like to yell about Luhan a lot. A + stuff, I swear.


	18. Chapter 17

The small fires that littered the city gave the group’s farewell view an ominous orange glow. The jeep and the black van formed a small convoy, heading out of the city and towards the meet up point with Zhou Mi. 

Jongdae had volunteered to drive the jeep, taking Baekhyun and Chanyeol along with him. The others had gone in the larger vehicle, the one that Luhan apparently absconded from near the camp. Zhi Xiang volunteered to drive the van, though Luhan insisted on doing it himself. He reminded the man that he knew the path the best as it had always been his duty to pick up supplies. 

Everyone was on edge as they drove away from the garage. The soldiers could still be in the city, they could be ambushed. When they successfully made it out of the city and into the dark countryside, a collective sigh of relief was heard in both vehicles. Everyone relaxed slightly, though they were far from free of potential dangers. 

Junmyeon had spent the drive with his back pressed against the side of the van, tense and anxious. When he saw the van’s headlights illuminate a brown field, he let his posture go lax, let his guard down a little as he realized the city was behind them. He glanced around the van, looking at his fellow refugees. 

Yixing was close to the passenger's seat, where Zhi Xiang sat. Minseok was seated across from Junmyeon while Yifan was next to him, watching him with a curious expression on his face. Junmyeon followed Yifan’s gaze. He observed Minseok as he caressed his stomach, his eyes trained on the crown prince’s hand as it rubbed small circles. Junmyeon tilted his head to the side and watched, fleetingly recalling that in a different time and place Minseok would be carrying their child. 

“Are you worried about it?” Yifan asked his brother.

Minseok removed his hand like he had been caught doing something wrong. “Worried about what?”

“The baby.” Yifan gestured lazily towards Minseok’s middle. “Are you worried?”

“Hmm,” Minseok confirmed softly. “When we escaped from camp my body took a beating.”

“Baekhyun said you were fine though, right?” Yifan asked.

Minseok nodded. “I should be more careful though.”

Yifan talking to Minseok about babies was extremely awkward. The prince looked uncomfortable as he asked a few more questions about it.

Junmyeon couldn’t imagine what would happen if they would have ever have a child. If they could ever have a child. As far as he knew they were both sterile courtesy of the Benevolent Director.

A baby with Yifan. Junmyeon dared to think of it. Perhaps it was the way they had come to some sort of understanding in the last day, initiated by a kiss. When Yifan had kissed him so boldly in front of the others back in the garage, Junmyeon knew things had permanently changed. How much though, was debatable.

Later that night, as Luhan and Zhi Xiang had worked out the details of their escape, Yifan had slipped back into being stoically silent albeit more affectionate in his physical proximity. As they left the city Yifan had even thrown his arm protectively over Junmyeon’s shoulder, pulling him close.

In some ways they were both aware a major hurdle had been crossed for them, that there was some honesty and openness now. Yet certain things remained to be said and until they were vocalized there was still ambiguity in their relationship.

“Yifan?” Junmyeon blurted out suddenly.

“Yes?” Yifan looked at the consort.

“I love you.” Junmyeon said it confidently. Yifan’s eyes grew wide for a split second before he responded. “Yeah, me too.”

Junmyeon smiled. Ambiguity no more. 

  
  


“It sounds so primitive. Plus how am I supposed to do that with everyone around? It is grisly.”

“There are nothing but fields surrounding us, need I remind you, Luhan.”

Minseok kept his eyes closed, pretending to be asleep. They had stopped for a few hours so everyone could rest. Minseok had curled up in the back of the van while Junmyeon and Yifan had grabbed a blanket and bedded down outside in the cold night air. Yixing was curled up against the back of Zhi Xiang’s chair, snoring. Minseok had drifted in and out of sleep as Luhan and Zhi Xiang remained awake, discussing the journey ahead of them. He probably would have remained asleep if not for the conversation he caught part of, piquing his interest.

“But how can I–”

“Then take the chance with Zhou Mi,” Zhi Xiang sighed. “Luhan, you shouldn’t have agreed to this, it was foolish.”

“It is the only chance we have!” Luhan protested.

“Great, then if this is our only chance to do what you need to do.” 

“But I can’t bite him!” Luhan objected. 

The word bite had Minseok's full attention. Why in the hell was Zhi Xiang telling Luhan to bite him and what did it have to do with Zhou Mi?! Maybe if he pretended to be asleep, unable to be woken up, this talk of biting would not turn into actions. 

“Suit yourself. I wouldn’t let Minseok near him if that is the case.”

“Fine, I’ll do it, but I still think it is archaic.”

Minseok heard Luhan get up and stumble into the back of the vehicle. When he felt Luhan touch his shoulder he pretended to snore.

“Minseok.” Luhan tried to shake him awake. He snored louder. “Minseok, we need to talk.” He opened his mouth slightly, playing up the unconscious look. “Minseok!”

“I know you are pretending,” Zhi Xiang interjected.

Minseok groaned. Why and how did he know?

“You never snore, at least as long as I have known you,” Zhi Xiang explained. 

Minseok snapped his eyes open and glared up at Luhan. “What?!”

“I um, we need to-”

“You are not biting me!” Minseok sat up, folding his arms across his chest as he looked from Luhan to Zhi Xiang and back again. 

“I don’t want to bite you either,” Luhan whined. 

“Good, then there isn't anything to discuss. We can go to sleep.” Minseok made a move to lie back down but Luhan stopped him. He grabbed a hold of his shoulders and looked him in the eyes. 

“I don't want to do it but if I do apparently there is no way that Zhou Mi will touch you.” Luhan glanced back at Zhi Xiang, giving him an accusing look. 

“Fine, don't believe me. I am going to bed, you two figure it out.” The teacher slumped in his seat, tsking at Luhan and Minseok.

“What does biting have to do with Zhou Mi?” Minseok asked quietly, careful not to wake Yixing. 

“It is some sort of bonding that alphas and omegas do, like a claim I guess?” Luhan shrugged. He looked uncomfortable. “If an omega is marked it means hands off.”

“Doesn’t being pregnant with your child do the same thing?” Minseok raised an eyebrow. 

“Apparently not.” Luhan sighed, leaning against the side of the van as he took a seat next to Minseok. He pulled his knees up, wrapping his arms around them. 

Minseok wasn’t going to pretend that he wasn’t even a little curious how this entire biting thing worked. He hadn’t heard of-

“Oh.” 

“What?” Luhan looked at him in alarm.

“I may have um, read about this claiming thing in that book Baekhyun gave me.” Minseok remembered the part of Alphas Over Flowers when one of the A4 claimed his mate. Minseok had been slightly revolted at the biting and the knotting that took place during that section of the book, so much so he clearly had ignored it.

“So it is true?” Luhan asked sadly. 

“Yeah, I think so. At least they did that in the book. They bit each other here.” Minseok pointed to the place where his neck met his collar bone. 

“That has to hurt.”

“They were um,” Minseok felt his face grow warm as he remembered it, “doing something else at the time that took the edge off.”

Luhan’s lips formed an O as he understood what Minseok was talking about. His expression changed suddenly He leaned in close and whispered, “I think I want to bite you now.”

Minseok would have said no if Luhan hadn’t moved even closer, his eyes trained on Minseok’s lips. The alpha’s scent was affecting him again, the desire, the instinct to give in to Luhan as strong as ever as his eyes passed over Luhan’s face. His dark eyes, clear skin, and the small scar on his bottom lip. Suddenly it seemed like an excellent idea. 

Minseok swallowed. “Okay, you can bite me.”

  
  
  


They walked into the darkness, carefully moving across the dark field. There was something eerie about it, the silence and the darkness, yet it was the only place where they could be alone. 

Luhan had tossed a blanket over his shoulder. When they were far enough away from the road he spread it on the ground.

Minseok’s dick was already half hard, a product of their encounter in the van. He wasted no time in urging Luhan towards the blanket. 

The alpha laid flat on his back, or at least that is what Minseok assumed he was doing. It was too dark to see anything other than a hazy outline. 

Minseok was the aggressive one, claiming the first kiss, the first teasing suck and nibble of Luhan’s jawline. Luhan’s hands roved over the omega’s body, caressing his side and hips as he keened at the attention. 

“You smell so good,” Minseok murmured as he trailed wet kisses down Luhan’s neck.  _ And you probably taste fucking delicious _ he thought. 

“Hmmm,” Luhan hummed, his hands fisting into Minseok’s hair as the omega worked his way down his body. He stopped at his waist, lifting the alpha’s shirt and tonguing against his skin. He slid his hand up Luhan’s thigh, pushing against the fabric of his pants and brushing his erection. 

Luhan’s muscles tensed as Minseok moved his hand over him, stopping to rub marks into his skin as he explored every inch of Luhan he could reach. Finally it was too much. “Minseok, I need you to–“

Minseok sucked on Luhan’s clothed erection at that moment, turning the alpha’s words into a muffled cry of pleasure. He tongued through the fabric as he caressed Luhan’s thighs. They were strong, muscular, the most defined part of him. Minseok loved Luhan’s thighs. 

Luhan let out a series of shaky breaths before gently pushing Minseok off of him. When the omega heard a zipper he knew the only reason they had broken apart was to undress. He followed Luhan’s lead, stripping and discarding his clothing on the edge of the blanket. 

When they met again it was a fight for dominance, Luhan pulling Minseok forward and attempting to flip their positions. Minseok fought it, sucking Luhan’s bottom lip into his mouth as he pressed back, trying to keep Luhan under him. In the end Minseok was flipped, albeit gently, his back hitting the blanket. The ground was hard and cold even through the blanket, causing the omega to shiver. 

He wasn’t cold for long, Luhan climbing on top of him and starting his own slow exploration of Minseok’s body. Luhan propped himself up with his arms, not fully flush with the omega’s body. Minseok opened his legs, letting the alpha fit between them.  

When Luhan sucked one of the omega’s nipples into his mouth, teasing the other with his thumb and index finger, Minseok bucked up. His erection met Luhan’s, pre-cum softening the slide of skin on skin. 

Luhan teased the erect nipple with his tongue, apparently enjoying the low moans and whines his actions elicited. Minseok was on the verge of begging when Luhan sat back. Minseok tensed, expectant. When he felt Luhan’s fingertip circle his rim he sucked in a breath, his hole clenching air as Luhan teased him. 

“Put it in,” he growled, scooting forward on the blanket.

“So hungry,” Luhan chuckled. He waited a second before he inserted the tip of his finger into Minseok, wiggling it. “You are wet even when you aren’t in heat,” he marveled. 

“Yes, now hurry,” Minseok ordered. 

“Yes, Your Highness.” Luhan was as good as his word, adding another finger and scissoring, stretching Minseok as quickly as he could. 

Minseok’s impatience grew. He pushed Luhan’s hand away. “I want you, not your fingers.”

Luhan didn’t joke around this time. In the darkness Minseok had to rely on feel alone, when he felt something tease his hole he knew it was Luhan’s cock. 

The alpha grabbed onto Minseok’s legs, spreading them apart as he thrust forward. Minseok cried out, remembering to hold his hand over his mouth first so the others didn’t hear. Luhan filled him, bottoming out. Minseok clawed at the blanket underneath him as Luhan began to thrust. How had he not done this in weeks? It felt so fucking fantastic, Luhan thrusting deeply into him, filling him, his cock hitting just the right places. 

When Luhan began sucking the skin on Minseok’s neck, he tensed in anticipation. 

Luhan’s teeth grazed over his skin, a slow drag that made Minseok shiver in anticipation. It was so primitive, so raw and brutal yet he wanted it. He needed it.

Minseok whined, tilting his head back to expose more skin. His hands moved over Luhan’s naked back, urging him forward. 

It was a teasing nip at first, but when Minseok pulled Luhan tighter to him the nip turned into a light bite. Enough to feel a little pain but not break skin. 

Luhan took Minseok’s hand in his, interlacing their fingers and pressing the smaller man’s arm back towards the ground. As Minseok grasped onto Luhan’s hand, writhing under him, Luhan sunk his teeth into Minseok’s skin. 

The Crown Prince cried out, spilling his seed against his stomach as the pain burned at the juncture of his neck. Luhan detached his mouth from Minseok’s skin for a few seconds, returning to lick over the wound as he thrust down particularly hard. 

The pain became a blinding heat on his skin as Luhan licked. It was a good pain, an incredible sensation that he knew was right. Luhan had claimed him and suddenly he wanted to do the same. 

He nuzzled into Luhan’s neck, whining slightly as he sucked a mark into the place he wanted to bite. When Luhan exposed his neck Minseok took that as an invitation. He bit down, sinking his teeth into Luhan’s skin as the alpha let out a strangled moan, his knot pushing into Minseok as he continued with shallow thrusts. The knot burst as Minseok moved his mouth away, relishing in being filled with Luhan’s cum. 

He could taste Luhan’s blood, a salty taste that was oddly delicious. As they both came down from their high he moved to lick the wound, murmuring against the sweat slicked skin “Now you are mine.”

  
  


“We have arrived.” Luhan's voice was lifeless. Minseok swallowed, feeling anxious even if the threat of Zhou Mi’s claim on him was now supposedly null and void due to the mark on his neck.

“Everyone stay calm and please, don’t shoot anyone.” Zhi Xiang looked straight at Yifan, who had his hand on the back door of the vehicle. The younger prince had loaded his side arm earlier in the day, in between grumbling over who this Zhou Mi was and earning reproving looks from Junmyeon. 

“I can’t promise anything,” Yifan called over his shoulder as he opened the door and hopped out. Junmyeon gave Minseok a reassuring smile as he followed Yifan out of the van. When the side door was opened by Yixing, a scent wafted into the cramped space. Minseok recognized it as the same scent he had encountered the day when his heat hit. 

“It will be okay.” Luhan maneuvered to the back of the van as Zhi Xiang left through the side door. “We need his help if we are going to survive.”

“I doubt he is going to be happy when he finds out you lied,” Minseok sighed. 

“I didn’t have a choice.”

“I know.” 

“Come on.” Luhan held his hand out. Minseok took it, letting the alpha help him up. “I won’t let him hurt you.” Luhan promised as he wrapped his arms around the smaller man. 

“I am more worried he will hurt you,” Minseok replied.

Luhan rolled his eyes. “Right, like anyone could hurt me.”

“If I wasn’t so scared right now I would kick you to prove a point.” Minseok offered a weak smile.

“Come on.” Luhan grabbed Minseok’s hand. Minseok took a deep breath and followed Luhan out of the van. Luhan went to lift Minseok down but he jumped onto the ground instead, shooting Luhan a ‘really?’ look.

When they walked to the front of the van they found Zhou Mi questioning Zhi Xiang, stopping immediately when he spotted Luhan. The others stood by, the jeep parked a little way away from the van, Jongdae, Baekhyun, and Chanyeol looking between the newcomer and Luhan with anxious expressions. Zhou Mi was leaning against his sports car, the same vehicle he had been driving when Minseok first encountered him. 

Zhou Mi smirked as he gave Luhan a once over. “So you come crawling back.”

“And you agree to it because of an omega,” Luhan shot back, squeezing Minseok's hand in a reassuring manner. Minseok stood behind Luhan, effectively shielded from Zhou Mi. He peeked over Luhan’s shoulder, noting how tall and lean Zhou Mi was. How he looked like he probably could put up quite the fight if he wanted to. 

“Well if you hadn’t reacted the way you did before neither of us would be having this pathetic exchange.” 

“Did you bring gasoline?” Zhi Xiang cut through the tension, asking a practical question which Zhou Mi promptly ignored

“Why is he hiding behind you?” Zhou Mi took a step forward.

“Not until we are in New Beijing,” Luhan hissed. Minseok could tell he was angry, the way his body tensed as he tried to shield Minseok from the other man indicating as much.

“Ha, you really think I am that stupid? You want me to give you a free ride? I know you aren’t going to hand him over. I can smell you on him,” Zhou Mi shot back.

“I already claimed him,” Luhan announced.

“Am I supposed to care?” Zhou Mi took another step. “I may be an alpha but I hate rules, especially antiquated ones.”

Minseok braced himself for a fight. Zhi Xiang and the others sensed the tension, going as far as to step closer to Luhan in case Zhou Mi attacked him. It was a tense standoff, the air between the two alphas crackling with hostility 

And then something broke down the ensuing violence, causing a great deal of confusion and surprise.

“Hey, not to be super forward or anything but I am single.”

Minseok looked over at the jeep. Baekhyun had just jumped down and was approaching, his hands in his pockets as he smiled warmly. “And you are pretty cute if I do say so myself, so I was thinking...how about we go for a ride.” Baekhyun winked, sauntering up to the Chinese alpha.

“Baekhyun!” Zhi Xiang yelled, clearly not amused by the doctor’s new tactic.

“What? Am I the only one destined to be single? You guys are seriously all so mushy it makes me sick.” Baekhyun moved closer to Zhou Mi, who was looking at the doctor like he had just discovered a new species of animal - a terrifying and disgusting one at that.

“I’m still single,” Chanyeol called. Everyone ignored him.

“I am sure you get asked this all the time, but were you the inspiration for Alpha Over Flowers because I could almost swear you look exactly like the most handsome member of A4.” Baekhyun flirted shamelessly. 

“Who is this?” Zhou Mi asked Luhan through gritted teeth.

Luhan stifled his laughter with the back of his hand. 

“I know you are all omegas this and omegas that but have you ever considered that omegas are a lot of work?” Baekhyun stood in front of Zhou Mi, blinking up at him. “I mean, Minseok over here is always whining and complaining and-”

“Hey!” Minseok protested. 

Baekhyun ignored him. “Plus I don't have to deal with that whole heat thing, I am always in the mood, if you understand what I mean.” Baekhyun winked. Minseok thought it looked positively greasy. “Now whaddya say, handsome?”

Zhou Mi glared at Baekhyun for about thirty seconds, everyone waiting to see what he would do. Minseok fisted his hand into Luhan’s shirt, nervous and grateful at the same time. Perhaps all his misgivings of Baekhyun were unfounded considering he had all but saved him, the comment about his whining aside. 

“Fine, get in.”

“Thanks. Hey, do you mind if I call you Daddy?”

“What?!” Zhou Mi barked as Baekhyun ran to the sports car.

“I don’t know if I should thank him or hit him,” Luhan muttered.

“Definitely thank him,” Zhi Xiang laughed. “The little devil.”

  
  


Yixing had felt listless, lost and depressed as the darkness gave way to the light. They had driven north, barely stopping for bathroom breaks as they forged a path towards China. Zhou Mi had given them fuel and lead the convoy north, towards a world Yixing had never guessed existed. 

He stayed by Zhi Xiang’s side, barely saying anything as the others wove in and out of conversations over the past few days. Zhi Xiang would give him looks now and then, affectionate gazes that made him look away. He wants me here, Yixing reminded himself over and over, and perhaps I should try not to disappoint him even if the end result will be nothing but pain. If he even considered straying too far from Zhi Xiang - during those rare times they stopped - the older man was always quick to catch up to him. In many ways Yixing’s presence required little of his own effort. 

Hours after they had reached the sunlight, the dark metal sky long gone, they stopped at a small dwelling. Yixing had watched the landscape through the back window of the van. Fields gave way to forested mountain roads, and finally to a plateau across a river. Yet the entire time he saw not another human, not a building or sign of habitation. This place was the first sign that this land was not deserted, at least not entirely. 

The structure was long with white walls and dark wood accents. A porch ran the front of the building, covered by an overhanging roof. It was very traditional, Yixing supposed, thinking back to the pictures he had seen in the palace library. 

An old woman hobbled out of the place, her back bent and her face etched with deep wrinkles. She smiled at the new arrivals before speaking in a language that Yixing couldn't understand. It was completely foreign to him, this place and this woman. Zhou Mi seemed to understand, answering her quickly. 

“Stay with me.” Zhi Xiang grabbed onto Yixing’s hand and like the nights before he seemed resolved to not let the younger man out of his sight. Yixing wondered if he thought that he would run if he was left alone. There was a good chance that he would have, still possessing a dull but present desire to disappear. A come-and-go need to distance himself from the ugliness of the world, Zhi Xiang be damned. 

Zhou Mi negotiated shelter for the night, Luhan handing out keys as the beleaguered refugees smiled and bowed at the old woman. Zhi Xiang and Yixing were given a small room in the building, a space barely big enough for the two bedrolls that lay on the floor.

“We should wash up but I am too tired.” Zhi Xiang laid down as soon as the door was shut, gesturing for Yixing to join him.

Yixing felt numb as he crept onto the bedroll, lying flat on his back and staring up at the ceiling. The white paint was chipping slightly, the room lit by a small lamp - a dim glow allowing shadows to form on the walls. 

Zhi Xiang turned on his side and placed his arm over Yixing’s middle. He let him, too tired to protest. Silence set in.

Memories were his worst enemy, but he couldn’t shut them down. His mother was dead, a second time he lost her. His reality was nothing. His entire life was a lie. He would cry if he thought he possessed enough energy to do so, but now he was numb. Just numb. He couldn’t feel self-pity or anguish or defeat. He only felt like a shell of a person, moving and speaking - eating and breathing because he had to, not because there was any emotion behind it.

He knew that Zhi Xiang was hurt too, just as bad. He had lost so much, yet the only emotion he had shown was poorly repressed anger - and that was only right after it happened. Yixing thought he would show sympathy for him, knew that was appropriate. Or envy, perhaps jealousy or pride at how the older man handled the veil of chaos that had descended on his life. But there was nothing. 

They were defeated in their own way, dealing with things in their own way. Zhi Xiang had always been stronger, always been wiser. Yixing had spent his life trying to repress his emotions, to act like he was expected to. They were different, so very different yet very much the same.

“Go to sleep,” Zhi Xiang mumbled.

Yixing turned to face him and for a moment before he closed his eyes he looked at the older man. At the man he loved more than anyone else in the world. If everything was numb he at least knew this much was true, this love. He had felt it too often, too deeply to pretend like it didn’t exist. Even if he couldn't feel it now, it was true. He loved him. 

He scooted over, pressing his body into Zhi Xiang’s and burrowing his head into the older man’s chest. Zhi Xiang pulled him in, his arm tightening protectively around Yixing’s back.

“Do you remember the first time you visited me?” Zhi Xiang asked softly.

Yixing thought. Memories, more memories. “Yes.” He had been at the palace to see Minseok but had ended up at the Hall of Learning, stars in his eyes as he laughed at the Court Minister who was in charge of teaching the princes and their consorts. He knew of Zhi Xiang, had met him and talked to him before, but that had been the first time there was a spark, the first time his interest in the man went deeper than friendship.

“I told myself you were too young.” Zhi Xiang moved his hand up and down Yixing’s back absentmindedly. “I told myself it was wrong to give in to temptation. I spent a few nights trying to get you out of my mind but I couldn’t.”

Yixing’s face was buried in Zhi Xiang’s shirt, hiding him away.

“When you started visiting more often I wondered, did he feel the same?” Zhi Xiang chuckled. The laugh vibrated against Yixing’s cheeks. “I hoped, deep down that you did. When you kissed me for the first time I felt like I was the luckiest man to ever live.”

Yixing’s hands were trapped between them, pressed into the soft fabric of Zhi Xiang’s shirt. He felt warm, protected, and safe - as Zhi Xiang reminisced. 

“My only hesitation was your age, Yixing. I knew the rest and it never bothered me because it doesn't matter. You aren’t what you think you are, don’t let him make you think otherwise.” Zhi Xiang pressed a gentle kiss to the top of Yixing’s head. 

Maybe it was the sense of safety that came with being held, with hiding his face from the world. Perhaps it was what Zhi Xiang had said. Perhaps it was just the right time. Yixing let the tears flow, the emotions bubbled up as he cast off his numbness. He cried into Zhi Xiang’s chest, remembering everything that had happened, and thinking of everything that still might happen. 

Zhi Xiang held him as he let it out, rubbing soothing circles on his back. Yixing didn't realize that the older man was crying until he felt a drop of moisture on his forehead. He pulled away, wiping his tears as he looked at Zhi Xiang.

Zhi Xiang smiled. “You even make me cry, you should be ashamed of yourself.” 

Yixing’s bottom lip quivered as he took in the sight. 

“Shhh, I was joking.” Zhi Xiang wiped his tears then pressed their foreheads together. His hand found the nape of Yixing’s neck. “I love you.”

The words of endearment made Yixing’s tears spill again. Zhi Xiang carefully wiped them away with the back of his hand, replacing the tears with gentle kisses. When he captured Yixing’s lips with his own it was a slow and reverent kiss, a comforting kiss - something Yixing needed. 

Yixing kissed him back, their tongues meeting as their lips moved together. There was passion in their movements, though it wasn’t the overwhelming motivation. Comfort, love, and reassurance is what drove them. 

It was unlike any time before, the way they consoled each other with touches, with kisses, with reverent and slow caresses. Yixing massaged and kneaded Zhi Xiang’s arms as the older man kissed him again and again, his tongue sliding against Yixing’s at a torturously slow pace. 

When Zhi Xiang undressed him, piece by piece, he became lost in the other man’s gaze. In the way he worshipped each part of him, in the way he looked so appreciative of something he had seen a hundred times before. 

Yixing returned the favor, mapping Zhi Xiang’s body with his fingers as he pushed away his clothing, revealing a body that he cherished more than his own.  

They fell onto the bedroll, Yixing on top of Zhi Xiang, straddling his legs as he continued to trace patterns in his skin. 

Yixing moved up Zhi Xiang’s legs. He took Zhi Xiang’s hard cock in his hand, sheathing him and beginning a slow set of movements. The older man threw his head back, sucking in his bottom lip as he reveled in the sensation. 

Yixing’s cock was hard, leaking pre-cum as he watched his lover fall apart slowly. When he couldn’t take it anymore he moved forward, rubbing his erection on Zhi Xiang’s. The sensation had him keening, moving his hands to rub their cocks together, shallow forward thrusts increasing the friction. They both took their time, each slide earning throaty moans. 

When Yixing felt his climax approaching he leaned forward, falling against Zhi Xiang as their cocks slid together. He cried into Zhi Xiang’s chest as he came, shaking at his release. The older man came seconds later, his hands moving to hug Yixing to him. 

Yixing felt boneless, not wanting to move. Zhi Xiang didn’t make him, instead wrapping him in his arms and holding him until they were both asleep. 

  
  


“I can’t believe Baekhyun did that,” Junmyeon mused, smiling to himself as he sat on the small bedroll. After the proprietor of the place prepared a meal of hearty soup, everyone aside from Yixing and Zhi Xiang scarfing it down, they had retired to their room. Yifan spread his bedroll next to Junmyeon’s.

“I can.” Yifan shook his head. “There is something wrong with that guy.”

“I like him, he’s fun.” Junmyeon could appreciate how much Baekhyun had helped him, dragging him out of his shell at a time that he needed to change the most. Baekhyun had made him stronger. 

“Hmm.” Yifan didn't seem to agree.

The last Junmyeon had seen of his former roommate, Baekhyun had been half on and half off Zhou Mi’s lap, attempting to feed him spoonfuls of soup as the alpha struggled to get away. It was a hilarious sight.

“I suppose he did save us,” Yifan acquiesced, smoothing his blanket down with the palms of his hands before laying down. 

Junmyeon laid back, propping his arms behind his head. “Yes, he did.”

Baekhyun saved them. Luhan saved them. Chanyeol saved them. It seemed like there was an infinite number of people to be thankful to. 

Junmyeon glanced around the room. The accommodations weren’t anything special, not really. The only thing exceedingly special about it was that they were far away from Arirang and this would be the first time since Yifan was marked as flawed that they would have this much privacy. Junmyeon felt a bit self-conscious as he realized the latter. They were entirely alone, the door was closed, and they had more or less cast off all of the ambiguous elements of their relationship. 

Yifan was lying stiffly next to him, clearly uncomfortable. They had slept in the same room since they were children, Yifan sprawling out, his long limbs relaxed as he snored softly a sight that Junmyeon was used to. The Yifan that was next to him now was nothing like that - he was nervous, Junmyeon could tell.

“So we are alone,” Junmyeon remarked.

No answer.

Junmyeon flashed back to their kiss, heat rising in his cheeks as he remembered how it felt. How good it felt. How much he wanted–

A muffled noise of surprise escaped his throat as Yifan captured his lips. He hadn’t been prepared for the kiss, his eyes going wide as Yifan prodded his lips open with his tongue. He allowed him entry, reveling in the feeling of Yifan licking inside his mouth. He was good at it, too good. 

When Yifan suddenly pulled back, flipping over so his back was to Junmyeon, the consort choked back a noise of surprise. 

“Goodnight.” Yifan mumbled. 

“Yifan?” Junmyeon reached out for him but the prince scooted away. 

“I don’t think we should, not yet,” Yifan answered, hugging the blanket to him. “I can’t – not here.”

Junmyeon exhaled, and went back to staring at the ceiling. Perhaps all of the ambiguity hadn’t left them.

  
  


Minseok carded his fingers through Luhan’s hair. The rebel leader had his head resting on Minseok’s lap, his ear pressed to Minseok's stomach.

“Do you think the baby can hear us?”

“I don’t know.” And I haven't had time to consider things like that, he thought.

“How long has it been?” Luhan nuzzled into Minseok’s stomach. It tickled.

“Four weeks.” Minseok remembered how Baekhyun had calculated the date of conception. 

“You aren’t even showing.”

“Baekhyun said I won’t for a couple more months.”

“Oh.” Luhan sounded mildly disappointed. 

“Minseok, I am glad it is you, I mean, I am glad it is us.” Luhan moved away from the omega’s stomach, lying flat on his back and looking up at the Crown Prince. From the angle he was laying, Minseok could make out the red mark on Luhan’s neck. The place where he had bit him, a mark that would be permanent. 

The things they had faced in the last week, in the last month, had driven them close. Had bonded them beyond their natural attraction to each other. While Minseok wasn’t sure how it all fit together with a future as uncertain as theirs, he was certain Luhan was now his and he belonged to Luhan. 

Luhan pressed another kiss on Minseok’s stomach, nuzzling. In a few minutes Minseok heard snoring, the alpha falling asleep on his lap.

  
  


New Beijing was surrounded by thirty foot walls, imposing barriers that could be seen on the horizon as the convoy made their way up the snaking road. The dirt and gravel they had driven on in the days prior had changed to pavement. There were other vehicles now too, strange looking contraptions unlike any that Minseok had ever seen in Arirang. They seemed to almost float over the road, going incredible speeds as they whizzed past the van. 

“When we get into the city we need to start working as soon as possible,” Luhan informed them. “The rebellion needs to be rebuilt and we need to do everything we can to make sure we avenge those we lost sooner rather than later.”

Minseok wondered how they would rebuild, and how those in this strange country would help them - if at all. He recalled Zhi Xiang mentioning that refugees from Arirang were not looked upon favorably. What type of discrimination would they face?

They were stopped before they reached the gates of New Beijing. Zhou Mi stopped his car and gestured for everyone to pull over to the side of the road, where a large vehicle waited for them.

Minseok and Junmyeon shared a look of apprehension, both sitting in the back of the van while Yifan and Yixing were both near the front of the van.

They were asked to alight the van and get into the larger vehicle. “You aren’t going to get through the gates any other way,” Zhou Mi informed them. 

Everyone begrudgingly piled into the vehicle, Baekhyun dragging Zhou Mi in after him. “Nice try, you can’t get rid of me that easily.”

The vehicle had several rows of side-by-side seats. Minseok sat near the back, Luhan next to him. 

“This is Henry, he is going to bring us through the gates.” Zhou Mi introduced the driver, a man with a mischievous smile and a loud voice. 

Everyone remained silent as Henry began to drive. Minseok lamented the loss of their vehicles– essentially their freedom, their ticket against total dependency, but it couldn’t be helped.

When they reached the gate Minseok spotted several armed guards. Every vehicle that was going in and every vehicle that was going out of the city had to stop. He noticed paperwork being shown to the guards, probably some sort of identification or authorization. 

When they reached the guards Henry handed over a stack of paperwork he grabbed from under his seat, smiling widely as he joked with the guards. Minseok bit his bottom lip, afraid they would be discovered. When the guards waved them through the gate he exhaled in relief. 

New Beijing was a mixture of old and new - colorful and bustling. Minseok stared out the window in awe of everything he saw. The people, the vehicles, the houses, the stores - it was all so foreign, so new, so impressive. He had barely taken it in, barely had time to see even ten percent of what they passed, when Henry slammed on the brakes. 

“Sorry folks!” Henry called back to them. 

Minseok sat up in his seat, peeking towards the front to see what wa holding them up. He gasped when he saw a horde of people surrounding the vehicle. He assumed they had been discovered, that it was an angry mob that was confronting them. 

“Damn it, they really don’t want to pay that entrance fee,” Zhou Mi muttered, walking to the front of the bus. He grabbed a device off of the dashboard. “As was stated previously, interviews will only be granted to individuals with a press badge who have also paid the press conference entrance fee.” His words were broadcast outside the bus.

“Press conference?!” Luhan stood up, balling his fists as he looked at Zhou Mi.

“Oh, sorry, did I forget to mention that?” He shrugged. “You are quite the newsworthy group, it isn't every day that the Successor and two princes defect from the most secretive nation on earth.”

“You sold us out to the press?!” Luhan was irate.

“Well I tried, it looks like the filthy gossip mongers don’t want to pay. Aye, I think I feel a headache coming on.” Zhou Mi put his hand to his forehead. 

“Sweetpea, I left most of my pain pills at home but I will figure something out!” Baekhyun jumped up, pulling out his physician's bag.

Minseok stared out at the crowd. Flashbulbs went off and a chorus of questions surrounded them as the bus began to lurch. 


	19. Chapter 18

Minseok’s vision began to blur as the bus lurched back and forth. The crowd outside the vehicle pushed against it with enough force to create a rocking motion. He blinked once, then twice, and then the nausea hit him. He covered his mouth with his hand, certain he would throw up. Less than a minute later it happened, he doubled over, retching up his last meal onto the bus floor.

“Minseok!?”

He felt Luhan’s hand on his back. Minseok closed his eyes, willing the nausea to go away– hoping that the motion of the bus would stop soon. He vomited once more, groaning as he doubled over. The loud noises, the smell of vomit, and the rocking motion were a dangerous combination.

“Get us out of here– NOW!” Luhan roared.

“If I still had my rifle...” Jongdae stared out the window, his expression grim as he surveyed the scene.

“Look, I think we just need to calm down, maybe go out and tell them that–“Chanyeol started, interrupted before he could finish his thought.

“Shut up Chanyeol!” Yifan growled.

“I have anti-nausea medication,” Baekhyun was scrambling to find something in his bag while Zhou Mi began to argue with Zhi Xiang.

“As you can see I am stressed about this situation as well!” Zhou Mi shouted.

Minseok sucked in a breath of stale air, his eyes trained on the floor as the bus shook yet again. Luhan rubbed his back.

“Here, take this.” Baekhyun was nearby, handing something off to Luhan. Minseok didn’t feel well enough to look up, each small movement he made was like a punch to the gut.

“Minseok, try to swall–”

Minseok wretched again, this time throwing up on his shoes. Thankfully Luhan moved over in time to avoid the mess. Minseok felt tears well as he groaned in misery.

 

 

“Get us out of here or I am going to punch you.” Yifan was closing in on Zhou Mi, stalking down the aisle with a deadly glare fixated on the Chinese man. It was a chaotic atmosphere both inside and outside the bus. The reporters causing a commotion outside, and inside there was plenty of shouting accompanied by Minseok retching every thirty seconds. The atmosphere was tense, a revolting smell accompanying the argument.

“They aren’t going to just go away! Not if they want a press conference.” Zhou Mi whined. “To think they all aren’t going to pay the fee.”

“Give them a discount,” Yifan ordered, continuing to approach Zhou Mi with a glint in his eye.

“A discount?! That is preposterous!” Zhou Mi acted like he was deeply offended by the suggestion. Yifan hovered in front of him, a scowl on his face.

“What is preposterous is you thinking any of us would even agree to this.” Zhi Xiang clucked his tongue at the Chinese man. “Because there is no way we are holding a press conference. Now nicely tell the reporters to get the hell out of our way before Yifan starts shooting them.”

“But we have to have a press conference!” Zhou Mi argued. “You think me telling them to go away plus cancelling the event is going to do anyone any good? They will probably attack the bus.”

“They already are attacking the bus!” Zhi Xiang shouted back.

“I’ll do it.” Yixing muttered. He was ignored, his voice drowned out by the shouts of Zhi Xiang and Zhou Mi.

Yixing repeated it as all hell broke loose. Zhou Mi screamed out as Yifan grabbed him by the collar, Zhi Xiang tried to intervene and Minseok threw up again.

Yixing screamed at the top of his lungs, “I’ll do it!”

Everyone stopped.

“Do what?” Zhi Xiang asked, his arm still pinned in between Yifan and Zhou Mi in an attempt to break the two up.

Yixing stood up from his seat. “I will do the press conference if that means you can get us out of here and get the others to a safe place,” Yixing announced.

“Yixing, no.” Zhi Xiang shook his head, moving away from Zhou Mi and Yifan as the latter loosened his hold.

Yixing gritted his teeth. “The Successor should be a big enough story. Now call the reporters off for now and tell them they can interview me at the official conference.”

Zhou Mi raised an eyebrow as he considered the proposal. After several seconds passed he answered, “Deal.”

Yixing slumped back into his seat and stared out the window. Zhou Mi started broadcasting using the loudspeaker, promising an exclusive interview to come if they let the bus through.

“You can’t really be serious about this?” Zhi Xiang moved into the seat next to Yixing.

“At least I can do something good for once.” Yixing sighed, not bothering to look over at the older man. He knew that he would only see disappointment if he looked.

 

 

 

 

 

Minseok slumped against Luhan as the bus began to move. They had relocated to different seats, Luhan pulling him lean into his side as they escaped the area where Minseok had vomited.

“Try to take the pill,” Luhan said gently, pulling the medicine of his pocket. Minseok reached for it and popped it into his mouth, swallowing. He prayed it would make the dizziness go away.

The rest of the bus ride was relatively smooth going considering the chaos they had left behind. Zhou Mi had finally dispersed the crowd by promising an interview in two hours’ time (with a reduced admission charge). It seemed to satisfy the reporters, who slowly drifted away from the bus, allowing them safe passage.

“Minseok,” Luhan whispered after they had been on the road for fifteen minutes.

“Hmmm?” Minseok didn’t open his eyes, finding comfort in the darkness.

“I think I am going to go to the press conference too. The sooner I let people know about our cause the quicker Arirang will be free.”

Minseok furrowed his brow. Luhan was going to the press conference? Luhan was leaving him to go to some get-rich-quick media event Zhou Mi had created?

“Fine,” Minseok answered, gritting his teeth. If Luhan wanted to leave him while he was half dead and run off to spout words about the rebellion to a bunch of people who didn’t even understand their language so be it.

“Are you mad?” Luhan asked, leaning in close.

“No.” Minseok had the desire to turn around and punch his mate. The only reason he held back was because it hurt too much to move at the moment.

Minseok bit his bottom lip. Luhan obviously didn’t care. He was ready to run off and leave him alone. Minseok willed himself not to cry. ‘ _Wait, why is this upsetting me?’_

Suddenly he felt like crying out of sheer confusion, his emotions changing with each passing minute.

 

 

 

The bus stopped in front of a tall metal gate, high stone walls obscuring what waited on the other side.  The gate began to slide open, revealing a long drive. Henry maneuvered the bus onto the winding road, the gate closing after them.

“Where are we?” Yifan asked Zhou Mi, clearly suspicious–and rightfully so.

“A safe place,” Zhou replied cryptically.

Junmyeon stared out the window. The landscape was forested, dense foliage lined the road. After a sharp turn in the road the forest gave way to a large greenspace, a neatly trimmed lawn clashing with the chaotic overgrowth they had passed through. An imposing house sat in the middle of the landscaped plot. The structure was made of white stucco, with a plethora of windows of every shape dotted over the two story building. Dark wood trim and a slate tiled roof added to the luxurious look of the structure.

“Everybody off!” Zhou Mi announced as Henry shifted the bus to a stop in front of the house. The doors opened with a squeak, Henry looking back at them expectantly.

Zhi Xiang was the first to stand, followed by Yixing. Junmyeon went last, letting Luhan and Minseok pass him before he got up from his seat. When he stepped off the bus he got a whiff of something he couldn’t identify, a strong and almost chemical scent. He heard Minseok begin to gag.

“What is that smell?” Jongdae asked, pinching his nose.

“What smell?” Zhou Mi shrugged, walking towards the front door of the residence. “There are a few rules that we need to discuss before I can let you guys stay here.”

“Anything for you sweat pea,” Baekhyun followed closely behind Zhou Mi, who shot him a look of mild disgust as he punched a code into the keypad by the door. A beep indicated the door was unlocked.

Zhou Mi pushed the door opened and stepped inside. He waited until everyone was gathered in the large foyer before he continued to speak. “I am not entirely sure what you live like in Arirang and I know for certain that hellhole you call Seoul is far from civilized, but in this house we do things a certain way. No shoes inside. We have toilets, indoor plumbing in case you have heard of it.”

“We have toilets too, what do you take us for?” Jongdae interjected, clearly annoyed.

“Good then you don’t need someone to show you how to use them.” Zhou Mi smiled. “There are servants in the house, but they won’t understand a word of your language. There is only one person here besides myself that speaks your language, so don’t bother even trying to talk to any of the maids. Ah, and of course your stay here can end at any time. The only reason I am letting you live in such luxury is because it is the most easily guarded place I could find. There is no way anyone is getting in or out without me knowing about it.”

The click of footsteps on the tile floor drew everyone’s attention towards a door on the far side of the foyer, covertly tucked in behind the wide staircase.

“Are these our new prisoners?” A man walked into the foyer, his hands clasped behind his back as he smiled at the group of refugees. He had chestnut colored hair, which was worn long, teasing his chin as he assessed the newcomers. His features were delicate, almost feminine looking. He wore a neatly pressed suit with a pink tie. “Don’t look so serious, I was joking about the prisoner thing.”

“This is Heechul.” Zhou Mi didn’t look amused with the man. “He is a servant of sorts and as you can tell he can speak your language. If you need something tell him and as long as it is approved by me you can have it.”

 “Oh my, what do we have here?” Heechul purred.

Junmyeon stepped back as Heechul all but shoved him aside. The man stalked up to Jongdae without a care for who he might push aside. He leaned in close to Jongdae, who promptly stepped back to get away from him. “How can someone so utterly attractive be a refugee?” Heechul mused, inspecting him up close.

Zhi Xiang cleared his throat loudly, apparently disinterested in the strange man and his fascination with Jongdae. “If Yixing is going to the press conference I intend to go as well.”

“I want to be there too. The sooner the people learn of Arirang the sooner we can rebuild the rebellion.” Luhan stepped forward. Junmyeon caught Minseok’s eyes and saw anger in them.

“I will go, best to take someone for protection.” Chanyeol stood up straight, folding his arms over his chest.

Zhou Mi clapped his hands together. “Excellent. See, you all wanted a press conference after all!” Zhi Xiang gave him a biting look which he promptly ignored. “We need to leave soon to get to the venue on time. If you four will follow me to the garage we can get going.”

Junmyeon hung back, watching as Minseok said something to Luhan, his expression dark as he whispered to the rebel leader.

“I can’t understand why they are doing this.”

Junmyeon hadn’t noticed Yifan sidle up to him. He shrugged. “I guess they see some use in being public so soon.”

“It is stupid.” Yifan was clearly not impressed.

Junmyeon sighed, his eyes drawn to Minseok’s distraught expression. When Luhan and the others left, Minseok turned away, not watching them go.

“Up the stairs you will find bedrooms. Select where you would like to sleep,” Heechul instructed. He turned his attention to Jongdae. “If you need a place to sleep, however, I have a special place that you may be interested in.” He winked.

“Come on, let’s find a room.” Baekhyun bounded over and grabbed Junmyeon’s hand, ignoring the glare that Yifan shot at him.

Junmyeon followed after the doctor, stumbling slightly on the steps due to Baekhyun’s hold on his hand.

“Don’t tell me you were thinking about rooming with Mr. Darcy down there, he is far too moody still, I don’t want my favorite person having to sleep next to that.” Baekhyun dragged Junmyeon around a corner and into a hall.

“I thought Zhou Mi was your favorite person,” Junmyeon reminded him. “Don’t you want to room with him?”

“Ah, well not really. I mean we didn’t do anything. I was just keeping him busy so he would leave Minseok alone.” Baekhyun opened the first door that he saw, revealing a large bedroom with two queen sized beds. “This is nice, but we can’t take the first one we see,” Baekhyun shut the door and dragged Junmyeon towards the next room.

“By the way, I think Jongdae likes that servant guy.”

“What?” Junmyeon hadn’t noticed anything of the sort. Jongdae looked extremely uncomfortable in fact.

“I never saw his ears turn that red before.” Baekhyun pushed the next door open. This bedroom had one large bed in it. “Sorry, but I kick in my sleep, we better go with two beds.”

They entered the three rooms that remained, circling back to the first after Baekhyun vetoed all of them for one reason or another.

After Baekhyun rambled on about how great it was they would be roommates again, Junmyeon spoke. “I should probably get back downstairs.” Junmyeon pulled his hand out of Baekhyun’s hold, rubbing the red skin. Baekhyun didn’t realize his own strength.

“Yeah, fine. I am going to go through my supplies and take an inventory of what I still have.” Baekhyun tossed his physician’s bag on one of the beds.

Junmyeon ventured downstairs, anxious about Minseok’s mood. After descending the staircase he was back in the foyer, the black and white checked tile flooring giving the room a disorienting feel. He looked left then right, randomly deciding to go to the left. He walked through a wide doorway and into a sumptuously decorated living room. Overstuffed chairs and intricately decorated carpets made the room feel both comfortable and slightly imposing.

Junmyeon looked to his right, staring into another room. French doors were pushed back, revealing the occupants. He stepped back quietly after spotting Yifan and Minseok, not wanting to intrude. He smirked, peeking around a large mahogany cabinet that obscured his presence from the princes.

“B-but, do you think he only wants to get away from me because I puked?” Minseok cried into Yifan’s shoulder.

Never in Junmyeon’s life had he seen the brothers exchange anything like a hug or any other sort of physical affection beyond a playful shove. Now Yifan was sitting on a sofa, Minseok glued to his side, arms wrapped around his middle in an awkward display of affection or something like it.  The elder brother was crying and Yifan looked utterly helpless– which no matter how wrong it was, Junmyeon found amusing.

“I am sure he just wants to get the word out,” Yifan looked lost. “I um, he doesn’t hate you.”

“He probably hates me,” Minseok cried.

“No, no. I- he – you um, no Minseok he doesn’t hate you.”

“Why am I so sad right now? Yifan why do I feel so weird?”

“Maybe it is messing with you?”

“Did you just call my baby it?!” Minseok asked in a huff.

“Um, I….what...” Yifan tried to backtrack.

Suddenly Minseok pulled away. He sat back, detaching himself from his little brother. He wiped his tears with the back of his hand. “I am hungry now,” he said calmly, like he hadn’t just been crying a minute ago.

Yifan stared at his older brother like he had grown two heads.

Junmyeon turned to sneak back upstairs, not wanting to intrude on the moment. He chuckled, finding a measure of amusement in what he had witnessed.

 

 

 

 

Yixing looked at Luhan, the two men sharing an apprehensive look before they were thrust into the international spotlight.

“I heard there are a few reporters from as far away as the United States,” Zhou Mi beamed, peeking through the crack in the door.

They were at some sort of hotel, Zhou Mi having driven the group there in a nondescript black van. They had entered through a back service entrance, greeted by a half dozen burly and tall men who were hired to perform security (Yixing wondered where they were when the bus was being pummeled).

They were led through snaking hallways, emerald green carpeting and ugly floral wallpaper creating a disorienting maze of passages. When they arrived in front of a set of double doors Zhou Mi ushered them inside. “We can wait here until it is time.”

Yixing took a deep breath. What would they ask him? What would they ask Luhan? How much did the outside world really know about Arirang? He shivered thinking about the things that he had recently learned of. It would be impossible, he thought, for anyone to know of that. Or was it?

 “What are you planning on saying?” Luhan asked, sidling up to Yixing as they watched Zhou Mi bark out orders to the security guards.

“I don’t know,” Yixing admitted.

“Good, that makes two of us then.” Luhan flashed a weak smile.

“If they ask you misleading questions don’t answer.” Zhi Xiang moved next to Yixing. He placed his hand on the younger man’s shoulder and gave it a squeeze.

“Should I go out with them?” Chanyeol joined the three men. He had been busy giving the security guards the evil eye since they arrived.

“No,” Zhi Xiang answered. “It is dangerous enough that two of us are speaking publically so soon after our escape.”

Yixing supposed that was a dig at him for agreeing to the press conference but he brushed it off. Zhi Xiang had been trying to talk him out of it since he had first spoken up back in the bus but he wouldn’t hear any of it. He needed to do this, to at least be the face of something that could help Arirang – considering he was the one who had hurt it.

“Alright guys, show time!” Zhou Mi threw open the doors without warning, leaving Yixing and Luhan to freeze like frightened deer. Zhi Xiang and Chanyeol moved to the side, out of the view of the press.

Yixing shook off the momentary shock and took a step forward, his feet heavy as his mouth suddenly went dry. As he stepped into the room he blinked rapidly, a multitude of flashbulbs going off at once.

A long table had been set up in the front of the room, a white tablecloth covering it. Three chairs sat at the table, facing the large room full of reporters. Zhou Mi directed Yixing to sit in the middle seat. Luhan sat to his left while Zhou Mi claimed the chair to Yixing’s right. There were microphone boxes set up on the table, or at least that is what Yixing assumed they were. There were so many things in this place he had never really seen, or at least not in this form.

Yixing stared out at the audience, the men and women who were typing furiously on their tablets, the people who were still snapping pictures, and the few that had pen and paper and were jotting down notes. It was intimidating, scary even, and suddenly Yixing deeply regretted saying he would do this.

Zhou Mi cleared his throat loudly, flashing a megawatt smile at the crowd.

“Welcome and thank you for supporting the Free Arirang Foundation!” Zhou Mi looked around the crowd. Yixing had to stop himself from staring at the man like he was insane. Free Arirang Foundation? Hadn’t Zhou Mi been whining about all the money he would make from the press conference?! Zhou Mi slipped into his native language, which Yixing couldn’t understand. He stared at the crowd, afraid of what the Chinese man was telling them.

Yixing jumped when Zhou Mi shoved the microphone boxes his way. “Introduce yourself,” Zhou Mi instructed through gritted teeth, maintaining a smiling façade.

Yixing bit his bottom lip as his mind went completely blank.

“Just tell them hi,” Luhan whispered.

Yixing began to speak but his voice cracked. “My name is Yixing and I am the– er was, the Successor of Arirang. I wasn’t aware that so many people cared about my kingdom,” he scanned the room, his anxiety increasing as he saw so many people staring at him. “I hope that you treat everyone from Arirang with respect, and um...I think that is it.” He shoved the microphone towards Luhan. Zhou Mi rattled off a translation before Luhan spoke.

“My name is Luhan. As Zhou Mi probably informed you I have been helping refugees escape for over a decade now. I recently came to China because what I have been working towards is no more. The so called Benevolent Director and his tyranny have continuously repressed the people of Arirang, stripping the people of basic rights. My hope is that through this interview the world will find out what is really going on and pledge to help those who cannot help themselves.”

Yixing was impressed, Luhan was a natural at this.

Zhou Mi translated Luhan’s speech then turned to the pair. “Question time.” He rattled off words in his native language.

The audience scrambled, hands flying up as they tried to get Zhou Mi’s attention. The Chinese man picked a female reporter who was in the front row. The room fell silent as she began to speak. Yixing listened but he couldn’t understand a word of what she was saying.

Zhou Mi translated the question. “The question is for Luhan. Can you elaborate what is going on in Arirang? What are the people told of the outside world?”

Luhan cleared his throat. “The people are not told of the outside world. All information is carefully controlled by the Benevolent Director so no one knows the truth. The people are forcefully sterilized to end their true nature. They are told that they were born that way. Forced impregnation is regular practice, all ordered by the Director. It is terrible.”

The next question was for Yixing, shouted out by a middle aged balding man with a tablet in his hand. “For Yixing. He wants to know how you managed to escape Arirang.”

“We were um, there was an attack and we were able to leave during that time thanks to Luhan.” He offered a small smile to the man next to him.

The next reporter asked Luhan if he thought the people of Arirang could honestly be integrated with modern society.

“I believe that they can. I believe that they will welcome the truth,” Luhan answered, being intentionally vague.

An elderly reporter asked Yixing if the princes were indeed with them. He wasn’t sure how to answer, Luhan interjecting. “We cannot confirm that right now.”

The next question was if the people knew anything about their sterilization and if so, do they accept it. Luhan again took charge, replying that the citizens knew nothing of it and were in fact ignorant to the fact there were alphas, omegas, and betas.

The reporters started to focus solely on Luhan, asking him how he thought people could help Arirang ( _what Arirang needs right now is support, be that financial or pure manpower we need to work towards a free Arirang_ ) and how he had started taking in refugees ( _I can’t comment at this time_ ). Yixing had effectively zoned out when he was asked an unexpected question.

Zhou Mi pointed at a reporter in the back, Yixing’s attention drawn because he heard his name. Yixing waited for her to stand up.

Zhou Mi seemed hesitant to translate her question at first. When he did Yixing paled.

“As the Successor it has been rumored you are a clone of the first Director. Do you feel personally responsible for the situation in Arirang? And for Luhan, how can you trust someone if they are the cause, originally, of the human rights abuses in Arirang?”

Yixing tensed. Time seemed to slow down. How had she known? Did they all know? He was afraid to look at Luhan.

“I care about Arirang and all of its people,” Luhan answered cryptically. Yixing remained mum, too shocked to say anything.

The press conference went from bad to worse as the second reporter in a row brought up Yixing’s identity, a fact that Luhan and the others had no idea of. “Yixing, do you think that, if the clone rumor is true, you originally created Arirang with a benevolent heart or was it an evil intention from the get go?”

“Do you approve of how the current Director is running the country?”

“Do you wish to take control of Arirang if given the chance?”

He muttered one word responses, denying it all as the sweat trickled from his brow. His heartrate increased to an alarming level. How did they know?! How had they known?

Zhou Mi seemed to sense the uncomfortable situation. He rattled something off in his native tongue then stood and gestured for Luhan and Yixing to follow him.

Yixing walked in a daze, following after Luhan. Once the double doors were shut, the snapping of cameras and the furious typing muffled, Luhan turned on him.

“What were they talking about?!” Luhan demanded.

“Luhan, calm down.” Zhi Xiang was there, trying to sooth the rebel leader as Luhan eyed Yixing with the utmost suspicion.

Yixing pressed his sweaty palms onto his pants, his eyes darting around. He didn’t want to talk about this now, he didn’t want Luhan to find out this way.

He stared towards the doorway on the far end of the room, the door wide open to reveal the hallway. He wanted to look anywhere but at the man in font of him, he wanted to see anything but the suspicion and anger reflected in Luhan’s eyes.

“So it is true? You knew it, didn’t you? Zhi Xiang you let us bring him here _and you knew_!” Luhan shouted.

Yixing was seconds from offering some sort of explanation, even a-we-should-talk-about-this somewhere-else when the words got stuck in his throat due to someone passing by the open door. It was a fleeting glimpse, the passing figure moving quickly. Yet there was something eerily familiar about the woman who flitted past the doorway, her long hair flowing behind her.

Yixing reacted instinctively. He pushed past Luhan and ran into the hallway, staring down the hall towards where the woman had disappeared to. Were his eyes playing tricks on him?!

She was at the end of the hall, and by chance she looked behind her just as Yixing rushed from the room. Their eyes meeting for split second before she broke into a run, disappearing around the corner. _It was her._

“Seohyun” Yixing whispered, his blood running cold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Minseok sobbing into Yifan’s shoulder, a surprise sighting (omo what does it meeeaaannn) and Heechul?! I am proud of this update haha. I hope everyone is still enjoying the story! Thank you for subscribing, up-voting or giving kudos and commenting. Seriously, I appreciate it.
> 
> If anyone is interested *shameless self-promotion* I wrote a [fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7287751) for the Luminations fest and I cross posted it last week. It is Xiuhan, so if that is your thing give it a shot and I will love you forever! 
> 
> So my updates may be every 2 weeks at this point because I joined way too many fic fests that are due in the next two months– but please know that even if it takes me two weeks I will be updating this fic! Thanks as always - LC


	20. Chapter 19

Minseok reclined on the couch with his eyes closed, praying there wouldn’t be any more interruptions. He had talked Yifan’s ear off, cuddling with him in between bemoaning Luhan’s absence. But that was when he was feeling better, now he was sick to his stomach yet again and the entire world was his enemy. He didn’t have time to only be angry at Luhan when the slightest noise or movement would send him running to the bathroom to wretch up what was left in his stomach– right now he was angry with the world. 

He was very well aware of the fact it was his pregnancy rearing its ugly side, the unpleasant side effects of carrying another life within were catching up with him. The way he was suddenly feeling like he couldn’t think straight accompanied by the horrible nausea and opposing hunger were bad, but worse that they seemed to arrive simultaneously. He realized he must have hit that stage when he started to feel different, when his body began to adjust to the life growing within and for some reason his body decided to do it all at once. His hormones were probably all over the place right now, or at least that is what Yifan reasoned out as he pried Minseok from his side. 

He heard a commotion somewhere in another room but it was close enough to make him feel queasy. The voices were distant but growing closer and it sounded like whoever was approaching was arguing. 

“Luhan, you need to understand that–”

“I don’t need to understand anything,” Luhan spat back. 

Minseok could hear Zhi Xiang talking and Luhan arguing with him. He flinched as the confrontation entered the living room. 

“Minseok?” Luhan noticed him as he entered the room. Minseok opened one of his eyes a slit, enough to see Luhan’s hazy form hovering over him. “Are you alright?”

“No,” Minseok answered. “I am sick to my stomach and my head hurts and you left and…”

When Luhan bent down and took his sweaty palm in his hand, Minseok wanted to recoil. He felt disgusting. But at the same time he craved Luhan’s touch.

“Come on, how about we go find you a bed to sleep in.”

Minseok was about to tell Luhan there was no possible way he could be moved at the moment, not without throwing up all over the place. He didn’t have a chance however, Luhan scooping him up from the sofa and carrying him across the room. 

“We can talk about this later,” Luhan said to Zhi Xiang as he passed him. 

Minseok wasn’t even curious what they were arguing about. He was just relieved he was holding everything down as Luhan carried him up the stairs and into the bedroom where they were staying. 

Minseok let Luhan set him down on the bed, the only noise he made was a small groan at the final jostle as his back hit the soft mattress. “I didn’t realize being pregnant was like this.” Minseok rolled over and buried his face in the pillow, breathing in the scent of fresh laundry. 

“I’m sorry you are going through this.” Minseok felt the mattress dip as Luhan took a seat next to him. He began to rub soothing circles onto Minseok’s back. “Is there anything I can get you?”

“A new stomach. A stress free pregnancy. Free Arirang. Oh and maybe some chocolate in a few hours,” Minseok joked. He kept his eyes closed, not feeling like dealing with any light - artificial or natural - that might be illuminating the room at the moment. 

Luhan chuckled. “I can do at least one of those things today, I think.”

Minseok sighed. It felt nice to have Luhan there, his scent strong as he gently moved his hand from Minseok’s lower back to his shoulder blades and then back again. He started to feel calm, less tense and annoyed. His stomach wasn’t any better, per se, but his emotional mood was. The scent of his mate calmed him, soothing him far more than hugging onto Yifan’s side ever could. 

As Minseok calmed he recalled what had happened when Luhan had returned. He had been arguing with Zhi Xiang. “What were you two fighting about?”

Luhan didn’t answer right away which made Minseok exceedingly suspicious. He opened his eyes and rolled on his back, Luhan pulling his hand back just in time so it wasn’t pinned underneath Minseok’s body. 

Luhan was sitting on the bed, half reclining on the pillows. Minseok hadn’t really gotten a good look at him before, his mind so focused on not throwing up.   He looked tired, Minseok thought, the circles under his eyes prominent. 

Luhan gave Minseok a serious look as the omega stared at him, but still he remained mum.

“What is it? Why aren’t you answering?”

“Minseok,” Luhan reached out and carded his fingers through the crown prince’s hair “We may need to leave soon.”

“What?” Minseok asked. “Why?”

“I don’t think we can trust Zhi Xiang anymore.” The sadness was on display now, the way Luhan had to turn away as he said it. The way his bottom lip quivered as he spoke the words. 

Minseok felt a sense of dread. “What do you mean?” He couldn’t understand what had happened to kill the trust. Zhi Xiang wasn’t perfect by any means but Luhan had been with him for years, not to mention he was one of the few people Minseok believed implicitly.

“I found out who Yixing is. Apparently everyone but the people of Arirang know, but no surprise there.” Luhan caressed Minseok’s cheek as he spoke, like he needed to comfort the man as he revealed the terrible truth. “Yixing is a clone of the Director– all of the Directors have been clones of the very first of them, apparently.”

Minseok tried to digest this revelation, to understand what it meant. Clones? As in the exact same person, reborn again and again. 

“Zhi Xiang knew that, has known that. Minseok, we came here with the Director, essentially. He might not be the Director  _ now _ but he is the same person,” Luhan said softly. 

_ The same person _ . Yixing was the same person who had ordered countless people to be murdered, who had lied to the people of Arirang. He was the same person who tried to kill Yifan and Luhan. He was the person who sterilized the population as a means of control. Yixing was the person who had created this mess.

“I can’t believe it,” Minseok whispered. Not because he literally could not believe it, if he had learned one thing in the last couple of months it was that many things were not as they appeared. No, it was more that he couldn’t believe this one person could be the same as the Director  _ and _ that Zhi Xiang, who had worked his entire life to overthrow the Benevolent Director, would be carrying on a romantic relationship with him. 

“It’s true and Zhi Xiang wants us to try and understand,” Luhan sighed, “But Minseok, I think this is one thing I can’t understand. This is one thing I won’t go along with. It is either he goes or we go. He isn’t going to help with a rebellion, he is going to destroy it from the inside out.”

Minseok had known Yixing for a long time, but did any of that matter? Was Yixing ever who he seemed to be? He thought of walking away from Zhi Xiang, of following Luhan out the door. And when weeks ago that thought would be ludicrous to him now it wasn’t out of the question. He recognized that if he had to choose he would choose Luhan, something inside of him had perceptibly shifted. He would go with Luhan, the father of his child. 

“I agree, with whatever you think we need to do,” Minseok whispered, afraid for what was to come. 

  
  
  


“I saw her!” Yixing threw his hands up in frustration. Why wouldn’t Zhi Xiang believe him? Seohyun had been there, he would know her anywhere.

Zhi Xiang paced to the window of the small sitting room, his hands clasped behind his back as he stared out to the lawn of the large house. “You must be mistaken.”

“I am not mistaken!” Yixing slumped down in one of the red upholstered armchairs, feeling both parts annoyed and exhausted. He had spent the ride back to the compound trying to drown out Luhan’s argument with Zhi Xiang, too afraid to speak up for himself. Zhi Xiang had said he would defend him and Yixing took the cowardly way out and let him. Luhan and Chanyeol didn’t seem to like Zhi Xiang’s explanation that Yixing was different than his past incarnations, all but accusing Zhi Xiang of being blinded by their enemy. 

And then, once they were back, Yixing asked to speak to Zhi Xiang alone. He explained why he had rushed out of the room after the press conference, something he hadn’t said back at the venue. He had been too overwhelmed then, too torn with the argument that was raging as he returned to the small waiting room. When he finally told Zhi Xiang about Seohyun the older man didn’t seem to believe him, which made the already exhausting situation that much worse. 

“Something is wrong if she is here…” Yixing tried to fathom what would bring the reclusive consort to the outside world and the only thing he could come up with were bad intentions. It had to be on the Director’s orders, and it most certainly would not be beneficial for those who escaped the massacre back in Seoul.

 

“There are more pressing matters,” Zhi Xiang turned away from the window. His lips were set in a straight line, his expression troubled. “I know Luhan better than anyone, Yixing, and I could read through his arguments.”

“What does that mean?” Yixing asked slowly. 

“I think they are going to ask us to leave,” the older man explained. 

Yixing stilled. Leave? They had just arrived in China. “They hate me that much?”

“They don’t hate you they just don’t understand you and honestly you must see their point of view. You are the Director so to speak, even if you aren’t.” Zhi Xiang looked pained. “If they no longer feel comfortable having you here, we need to go. I can’t see the rebellion end because of this.”

Of course they wouldn’t trust him. He didn’t really trust himself. He knew this was coming when they found out, hadn’t he told Zhi Xiang as much? Yet having it happened still sent a shiver of dread through him accompanied by an overwhelming sense of guilt. The press conference was supposed to be a sacrifice to help the others, and maybe it had. They knew now, and he needed to do more to help them. “I’ll leave.” 

“I’ll come with you,” Zhi Xiang approached him, a look of fondness in his eyes. “You aren’t going anywhere without me.”

Yixing was aware that it was selfish to expect Zhi Xiang to accompany him–  _ to want _ Zhi Xiang to accompany him. Yet perhaps there was a part of him who wanted to live, who wanted to survive. It was markedly different from how he was feeling when he first found out the truth, that he should just disappear forever. And being alive, no matter if he was shunned by the others or not, would mean less if he didn’t have his lover by his side. 

So it was selfish. It was a selfish thought from a person who didn’t deserve to be selfish. But for all of the things he never wanted in life, for all of the things he never desired, there was one thing he did desire. Zhi Xiang. And if the man was offering to accompany him he wouldn’t turn him down, not this time. Not when he needed his support the most. 

“Where will we go?” Yixing asked. Could they stay in China?

“Back to Seoul, to wait for when the others come back.”

“Okay,” Yixing exhaled sharply, never having realized the weight of his true identity had been crushing him for days. Now that it was out in the open he could breath. Now that the initial depression was gone he could feel a measure of self-acceptance, of going forward with the reality of his situation. “Okay, we’ll go to Seoul.”

  
  
  
  
  
  


Junmyeon hadn’t understood much of what was going on, especially when Chanyeol was talking a mile a minute about Yixing and the Director and Luhan being angry and and and–

Junmyeon looked to Yifan, giving him a  _ please help me _ look. He was met with an expression as confused as his own. 

“Slow down, what happened now?” Yifan interrupted the rambling man, earning an approving look from Baekhyun and Jongdae. 

They were all sitting around the bedroom Baekhyun had claimed with Junmyeon, the five of them being dragged there as soon as Chanyeol arrived back at the compound. “I need to tell you guys something.” was his invitation. 

Chanyeol took a deep breath and in a much less hurried pace explained what Yixing had revealed, or more accurately what had been revealed about him. 

“He is the Director?” Junmyeon was sitting on the edge of his bed, his toes buried in the carpeting. He rubbed his feet on the floor absentmindedly as he tried to understand. Yixing was the Director? But that couldn’t be true. Yixing was nothing like this evil man. 

“Yeah, and Luhan is not happy. All but said he would leave if Yixing stayed.” Chanyeol sighed. “Honestly though, can any of you still trust him after this?”

Perhaps it was his upbringing, his years of social isolation and the change that had overcome him in recent months that made him so bold. Junmyeon had no problem saying, “I trust him.”

Yifan and the others looked at him like he had sprouted a second head. “You trust him?” Yifan asked slowly. 

“Yes, I do.” Junmyeon remember when Yixing had saved him back when they had been taken by the omega traders. He remember how Yixing had the opportunity to leave him but didn’t.

“You realize he very well might be the one who had me marked as flawed,” Yifan said with wide eyes, as if he was imploring Junmyeon to rethink his stance. “And regardless it’s the same person who has marked everyone as flawed, just an earlier version of him.”

“Earlier version, oh I like that. Makes it less impersonal, a much better term than clone,” Baekhyun butted in, earning a reproving look from Jongdae. 

“I’ll go along with whatever Luhan decides. If he wants Yixing gone then I support him,” Jongdae stood up from where he had been sitting on Baekhyun’s bed. “Where did he get off to, anyway?”

“The last I saw he was carrying Minseok up the stairs,” Baekhyun answered. “So your probably need to wait for a while. There is some butler around that would probably be eager to help you pass the time.”

 

Jongdae turned bright red and tried to sputter out his disagreement and he-had-no-idea-what-Baekhyun-was-implying.

Junmyeon ignored the teasing tone the conversation had suddenly taken, not wanting to joke around when they were facing the possibility of cutting ties with two of the people who had accompanied them here. If Yixing and Zhi Xiang were to leave where would they go? And if –a slim if– Yixing was not to be trusted were they already all doomed?

“Don’t frown, I don’t like it when you frown.”

Junmyeon looked up from the spot on the carpet he was boring a hole into to meet Yifan’s worried eyes. “You frown too much anymore.”

Junmyeon smiled weakly, but he couldn’t hide his worry. Yifan got up and moved to sit next to him, the other three occupants of the room too busy teasing each other to care with Yifan and Junmyeon were doing. He put his arm around Junmyeon’s lower back and pulled him into his side. 

He found comfort in the action, leaning his head on the taller man’s shoulder. 

“I can’t believe you decided to room with Baekhyun,” Yifan whispered, planting a small peck on Junmyeon’s forehead. 

“He wouldn’t let me sleep anywhere else,” Junmyeon answered, holding back from telling Yifan that Baekhyun had basically said that there was no way his friend was sharing a room with someone as moody as Yifan. 

The door to the bedroom suddenly opened, Zhou Mi strolling in with Heechul hot on his heels. 

“Press conference is being replayed,” Zhou Mi announced, walking over to a dresser and fiddling with the remote sitting on the top. A large monitor appeared from a recessed area of the ceiling. As it lowered down the image of the press conference appeared, Yixing and Luhan seated at a long table as reports asked them question after question.

Junmyeon sat up straight, moving away from Yifan and watching the television with great interest. When the reporters started to mention who Yixing was he could see the panic in the man’s eyes. 

He can’t be the same as the Director, Junmyeon thought, because if he was he would never look so afraid.

  
  
  
  


They met in one of the larger rooms in the compound that evening, all gathered around to discuss the cloud that had been hanging over them since the press conference. Minseok was feeling better now, at least where his stomach was concerned. Mentally and emotionally he had declined, especially now that he no longer could trust one of his oldest and closest friends. 

 

The others looked at Yixing with thinly veiled hatred in their eyes, Chanyeol being the worst of the lot. Only Junmyeon looked calm and collected, giving Yixing and Zhi Xiang a smile when they entered the room. 

Minseok sat on a small cream colored sofa, his hands placed around his middle. Luhan was next to him, sitting on the edge of the cushion looking tense. 

“I think it is time for both of you to leave,” Luhan didn’t waste his words. “After what came out today I don’t think there is any way that I can trust either of you, especially not when it comes to the rebellion.”

“Whoa, whoa, is that why you guys were fighting before?” Zhou Mi had been inconspicuously hanging near the doorway to the room, leaning against the wall and looking bored. It appeared that he was, in fact, very much interested. “You guys just had a press conference together and now you want to kick him out?! This is not good publicity guys.”

“He lied to us,” Luhan pointed out. 

“Well so did I!” Zhou Mi tsked, seemingly affronted that lying to a person meant you had to kick them out. “Now why don’t you guys just bury your problems and go on with your business.”

Luhan ignored him. “If I had known any of this I would never have stayed with you,” he was talking to Zhi Xiang now, his eyes locked with the man that had been his mentor, his parents, his teacher for the last many years. He was hurt, Minseok could see it. He could feel it from the moment Luhan had first opened his mouth hours before. He could see it now, how the feelings of betrayal gave Luhan’s eyes a glassy appearance.

Minseok was feeling hurt too. Part of him wanted to approach his old teacher and have everything go back to the way it used to be, the way it was before all of this happened. But then a larger part of him wanted to be by Luhan’s side, and in the end that part won out. That part of him knew that Zhi Xiang had messed up, and this time he couldn’t forgive him, not now. Not yet. 

“Nothing I can say will change your mind, will it.” Zhi Xiang looked sad as he said it. “You have already decided not to trust us.”

“You lied to us again and again. And for years I told myself you did it for the best, to help the rebellion, to help this cause and to see us through. But this lie, now revealed, is too much for me to forgive,” Luhan said.

The others added their words on the matter, short bursts of agreement with what Luhan had said. Minseok couldn’t look at his teacher as they spoke, nor could he add anything to the conversation. 

“I will go.” It was the first thing that Yixing said and his tone was soft and uneven. “I’ll go back. You’re right, I am not to be trusted.”

“Don’t say that.”

Minseok was surprised that Junmyeon spoke up. He looked at his former consort, who was currently staring at Yixing.  “Don’t say that we shouldn’t trust you. I trust you.”

Minseok looked to Yifan, noting that his brother was staying mum. 

“No, Luhan is right. And I want to leave,” Yixing dismissed Junmyeon’s encouragement. 

“We will go back to Seoul and wait for you to return.” Zhi Xiang announced. 

“Don’t expect that I will tell you when we are going to return.” Luhan wasn’t about to betray them, not when he felt like they were already in danger by having Yixing there. 

“I wouldn’t expect you to,” Zhi Xiang replied. 

“Are you all forgetting you have no way out of here without me?” Zhou Mi spoke up “I don’t see why you are acting like you can come and go freely.”

“Are you going to keep us here?” Zhi Xiang challenged the man.

Zhou Mi looked thoughtful. “Let me make a few phone calls, I think I can make you leaving work.”

The room fell silent as no one disagreed with Yixing’s decision. It was silent but Minseok could feel the sadness that hung around them, that clung to this group of weary refugees who had been through so much in such a little amount of time. Death, destruction, loss, and a change. And now more loss. 

Minseok regretted it. He regretted having to say goodbye to Zhi Xiang, who he thought he could trust. He regretted seeing Yixing going, even if he was still reeling from learning who Yixing was. Minseok hadn’t even learned if Yixing had known his entire life about his true identity. He hadn’t learned a lot of the details but in the end it didn’t matter. The trust was fractured and broken and it was a sad situation for everyone.

Rapid, unexpected change it seemed was their constant companion. 

  
  
  


Junmyeon hadn’t expected to see Yixing at his door, knocking softly even though it was open. The door moved towards the wall, stopping before it collided and chipped the white paint. It was evening, hours since they had met to discuss what should happen to Zhi Xiang and Yixing. Everyone had scattered after the meeting, a melancholy atmosphere blanketing the house. Junmyeon had spent time with Yifan before going to his room, feeling a measure of relief that Baekhyun was too busy talking to Chanyeol and Jongdae to bother coming back at the moment. 

“Can I talk to you?” Yixing asked, not setting foot inside the room.

“Yeah, come in,” Junmyeon got up from where he had been lying on the bed, reading a book that he had found in Baekhyun’s bag.

Yixing took his time walking into the room, his gait slow and purposeful. Junmyeon thought he looked like he had lost every ounce of self-confidence he had once possessed. He closed the door behind him, giving Junmyeon reason to raise an eyebrow in question. 

 

“Junmyeon, I have reason to be believe that Seohyun is here,” Yixing whispered, afraid someone would overhear even if the door was closed.

“Seohyun?” It couldn’t be, that wouldn’t make any sense. How could she leave Arirang? 

Yixing nodded. “I saw her at the press conference but she got away. Listen, no one believes me, but you need to know, someone needs to know. Watch your backs, because any reason she is here will not be a good one.”

“O-okay, I will watch out,” Junmyeon promised. 

“Thank you Junmyeon, for everything.” Yixing looked sad and tired as he reached in and gave the consort a hug. 

Junmyeon patted Yixing’s back. “Take care of yourself. We will meet again.”

“I hope so,” Yixing broke the embrace and turned. He walked from the room without another word, leaving Junmyeon to chew his bottom lip at what he had just been told. 

Junmyeon sank back into the bed, trying to understand how Seohyun could be in this place. His rival, the girl who was supposed to be Yifan’s, the one person he spent most of his life jealous of. The filial, dutiful Seohyun who was good at everything. She couldn’t possibly be here, could she?

When Yifan came to his room an hour later he was still mulling over what Yixing had said, albeit in between pretending like he could actually focus on reading. 

“Hey, ready for bed?” Yifan asked, not waiting for an invitation before he sprawled on the bed next to Junmyeon. 

“Yifan,” Junmyeon started, knowing he couldn’t keep the Seohyun information from him. “Yixing came to my room. He said he saw Seohyun earlier today.”

“What?” Yifan propped himself up on his elbows. “No way. He is lying.”

He should have expected this reaction. “Maybe, but just keep an eye out.”

“You trust people too easily.” Yifan moved closer, throwing his arm over Junmyeon’s middle. It was as close as they usually were when they slept, neither having gotten very far in the touching department. 

“I would say get a room, but I think what needs to be said is that only  _ one _ of you needs to get a room.”

Yifan groaned at the sound of Baekhyun’s voice while Junmyeon could only chuckle. 

“Go, sleep. Goodnight,” Junmyeon leaned over and kissed Yifan on the cheek, a chaste kiss that was as much as he would do with Baekhyun hovering nearby. 

With another pointed groan Yifan got up, shooting Baekhyun a dirty look as he plodded from the room.

 

Minseok sat on the windowsill, staring out at the full moon. It was strange the way the sky looked from New Beijing, so different from Arirang. The moon was dimmer and the sky had a definite haze to it. The same sky but so very different. 

He had tried to sleep, curling beside Luhan as the rebel leader talked for a while about the press conference– and what he thought they should do to overcome the revelation about Yixing and move on with rebuilding the rebellion. 

Luhan had fallen asleep after a while, snoring softly as he turned away from Minseok and sprawled his legs out.  Minseok had tried, but he couldn’t find rest. Not tonight. Not when Yixing and Zhi Xiang were going to leave in the morning. 

“Can’t sleep?”

Minseok turned to see Luhan sitting on the edge of the bed, his hair a mess as he rubbed his hands over his eyes. 

“No.” 

Luhan crossed the room to sit beside him. The window ledge was big, a couple small cushions making it a built-in seating area. Luhan sat down and pulled his legs onto the ledge, sitting cross legged he turned towards the window. He didn’t hesitate to pull Minseok onto his lap, the crown prince finding his back flush to Luhan’s chest as they looked up at the night sky. 

“I hope they will be okay,” Minseok murmured as he Luhan placed his arms around Minseok’s middle, hugging him tightly. Luhan’s scent enveloped him as the rebel leader nuzzled into Minseok’s neck. “I know Zhi Xiang lied, but he isn’t all bad. And Yixing…”

“I know,” Luhan admitted, his hot breath tickling against Minseok’s skin. 

“But I know that it is– that it could be dangerous,” Minseok looked down at Luhan’s hands, which were splayed on his stomach. “I mean if Yixing stays.”

They sat in silence for a few minutes before Minseok said it aloud, the thing he had been thinking about as he stared up at the moon. “I hope I never lose you.”

“You won’t,” Luhan said firmly. 

“You never know,” Minseok whispered. It was part of the realization that he could trust Luhan, that they belonged together, that had him considering the possibility of what could happen. Of how he could deal with it– or how he most definitely could not deal with losing him. Was this love? Perhaps some form of it. Minseok wasn’t ready to say the words yet, to give this thing a name.

“I will never leave you or our child if I have anything to say about it,” Luhan said firmly. 

“Neither will I,” Minseok confirmed. 

“I love you, Minseok.” Luhan whispered, the words so low Minseok thought he hadn’t heard right. It was whispered into his skin, accompanied with a soft press of Luhan’s lips. 

When Minseok didn’t answer, Luhan didn’t press him. After a few more minutes they left the window and climbed into bed, falling asleep in each other’s arms. 

  
  
  


“I can only take you as far as the border, from there someone else will take you back to Seoul.” Zhou Mi zipped through the almost deserted streets, his radio playing as he drove way too fast for Yixing’s liking. 

Yixing was glad they at least had a way back, because undertaking such a journey alone would be nearly impossible and certainly insanely dangerous– especially now his identity had been revealed to the world through a press conference. They would already be facing danger when they got to Seoul. The Director’s soldiers may still be there, a possibility that had both men dreading what they would find when they returned to the dark and broken city. 

Zhou Mi approached the city gates with ease, being waved through by the armed guards without so much as a second glance.  Yixing looked in the side mirror as they drove away from the walled city, his mind on those that were left behind. 

Zhi Xiang was quiet during the trip, exhausted and upset. Neither man had slept the night before, but they hadn’t talked a lot either. There wasn’t much to be said as they laid side by side. 

It was a couple of hours later when Zhou Mi pulled over to the side of the road. They were near a forested road, dense foliage concealing what was on either side of them. 

“Your next ride is through there,” Zhou Mi pointed towards a dirt road, a track so small if you blinked you would miss it. “Sorry.  You know, that I couldn’t take you the whole way.”

Yixing got out of the car, followed by Zhi Xiang. Zhou Mi hung back, watching them with his hands on the steering wheel.

Yixing should have figured it out then, that something wasn’t right, but he didn’t He walked down the small dirt path about twenty feet before he spotted it– or more accurately,  _ spotted them _ . And by that time it was too late. 

“Hello Successor.” Seohyun stood on the side of the road, her hands in the pockets of her long khaki colored jacket. She smiled, a smile that Yixing used to think of as serene. Now it was dangerous, foreboding even. When Kyungsoo emerged to stand next to her Yixing backed up, Zhi Xiang colliding with him as he spotted the pair at the same time Yixing tried to get away. 

He felt the needle go into his arm before he could turn and make a run for it. Later he realized it was some sort of dart or projectile but at the time he couldn’t figure out what was happening. 

He was only able to take one more step backwards before his limbs felt heavy and useless. He fell to the ground, his world going black.

  
  
  


Yixing’s eyelids fluttered open. He immediately squinted, the light harsh and obtrusive. His head hurt and his body felt weary and pained. 

He couldn’t recall what was going on as he managed to sit up and open his eyes a slit, staring around to get a sense of where he was. There was a familiar scent in the air, incense he thought. Much like what he used to burn at the temple. 

He could make out a barrier in front of him. Shaking off his fatigue he stood up and neared it, not realizing until he was only a few feet from it what it was. 

A screen. 

A screen to separate him from others. A screen….just like the one he had cut through. A screen like the one that had separated him from the Benevolent Director for all those years. A screen….

“His Benevolence is awake!” A voice called from the other side of the dark mesh.  

Yixing froze, unable to move as he tried to understand what was happening. When he saw movement to his left he turned to see Kyungsoo approaching him, his head bowed. 

“Your Benevolence, the people of Arirang are overjoyed at your health.” Kyungsoo kneeled and bowed to him. “We are so happy that you are home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I bet you missed me! Muahahha /runs
> 
> /runs back to say sorry I haven’t updated in a month OTL. I just finished up a 30k fic for a fic fest on top of a couple of other shorter fest fics. My writing schedule is lightening up a bit now, so hopefully I can update every 2 weeks. Thanks for hanging in there, I really appreciate it <3


	21. Chapter 20

**_Note~ Yixing-centric chapter ahead, because there is too much going on with him to make this short._ **

****

The national anthem sounded, indicating it was the top of the hour. What was once so familiar and comforting to Yixing was now a very terrible reality he was facing, one in which he wanted no real part in. Not anymore.

He watched Kyungsoo, his brow furrowed as he tried to understand what was happening. And while he tried to understand, to digest what had occurred, the haunting melody increased in volume.

“Why am I here?” Yixing choked, his throat dry and irritated.

“This is where you belong, Your Benevolence,” Kyungsoo kept his head bowed in deference.

Yixing bridged the gap between where he stood and where Kyungsoo knelt. With a hard tug he had the smaller man on his feet, his grip on the Healer’s robes firm and unyielding.

“Tell me the truth,” Yixing ordered through gritted teeth. “Where is Zhi Xiang? Why did you bring me back here?”

Yixing could recall a sliver of a memory, a faint recollection that Seohyun had been with Kyungsoo and that they had most definitely done something to him and Zhi Xiang.

Kyungsoo stared into Yixing’s eyes, his large black pupils not betraying any hint of emotion. “I helped bring you back here because His Benevolence ordered it - while he was still alive.”

“What do you mean when he was still alive?!” Yixing grabbed Kyungsoo's robes tighter, nearly choking the man as he pushed him against the wall.

“Perhaps it is easier if I show you, Your Benevolence.” Kyungsoo answered calmly. “If you unhand me I think I can take you somewhere that will explain much of what you are wondering about.”

 Yixing let Kyungsoo go, stepping back as he eyed him with disdain. He had this terrible feeling that was coursing through him, that everything that had happened was ten times worse than he could imagine it.

The Healer pulled his robes down, smoothing his palms over the fabric in an effort to fix the wrinkles that Yixing had created. “This way, please.”

Yixing followed after Kyungsoo, leaving the reception chamber through a side door. He found himself in the long and cavernous halls of the temple, guards stationed as they always had been, keeping others away from this sacred place. But unlike before each man who spotted him kneeled in deference.

Yixing ignored it, balling his hands into fists and following Kyungsoo to a small antechamber.

Kyungsoo opened the door, beckoning for Yixing to step inside. Yixing cast a sideways glance at the Healer and walked inside the room, stilling when he noticed something lying in the middle of the floor. He knelt down, eyes going wide as he tried to understand what he was seeing.

It was the Benevolent Director, face down on the carpet, congealed blood pooled around his head. And to make it even more gruesome, more unnerving, a gun was held in the man’s left hand.

“He killed himself?” Yixing asked, not believing his eyes.

“His Benevolence had a vision, that it was his time. But that is not for me to tell you, Your Benevolence.” Kyungsoo walked towards the wall, where a screen was set up. He pushed a button, the screen flickering on as Yixing was faced with an image of himself, albeit much older. The Benevolent Director peered at him, sadness in his eyes.

“Yixing, you must do as we all have done. I have foretold it in a vision, that my time is near. And, I accept it as I should. One cannot be selfish when they have so many to care for. One cannot be selfish when they protect a paradise on earth. It is your turn now, do not fail what you were always meant to do. What we have always done. Do not let Yixing down.”

Yixing sucked in a deep breath as the video ended, the screen going black as an eerie silence descended on the room.

“I don’t want this, I won’t do it. I…” He trailed off, thinking. Now it was his chance, he could end it. If His Benevolence was gone then Arirang was left without a leader. He could free everyone now, tell them the truth. He could contact Luhan and Minseok and Zhi Xiang and-

“Where is Zhi Xiang?!” Yixing stood up, ignoring the body of a man who had caused so much pain.

“The Healers brought you back together with a few others who are friends of the temple, but we knew you would be hesitant. His Benevolence said as much when he ordered us to find you. Zhi Xiang is somewhere safe, for now.”

“What do you mean for now?” Yixing growled.

“Your Benevolence, please think of Arirang. We need you more than anyone.”

“You are using him as blackmail.”

“We are pleading with you to please not be selfish. Keep Zhi Xiang safe, and keep Arirang safe at the same time. Your Benevolence, think of the people.” Kyungsoo folded his hands across his chest, watching Yixing with wide eyes.

“And if I don’t?” Yixing countered.

“I cannot promise what the others will do to Zhi Xiang, Your Benevolence,” Kyungsoo said matter-of-factly.

“You ask me not to be selfish by asking me to do something like this - when keeping Zhi Xiang alive by being the Director would be the most selfish choice of all.” Yixing could barely believe this was happening, yet of course his life, his nightmare, would never turn into a good dream. He hadn’t been born - or should he say created - to live life happily.

Kyungsoo shrugged. “I suppose I do not know what is more selfish of you, letting everyone in Arirang fall to ruin to prove a point and letting Zhi Xiang die in the process, or letting Zhi Xiang and Arirang live.”

Yixing walked past the smaller man, into the hallway. He stared at the stone floor, his mind a flurry of what-ifs. There were so many unanswered questions, so many unknowns. And there was the anger that he felt, accompanied by a lack of resulting action. He was dazed, but he wasn’t ready to run away, and perhaps that frightened him most of all.

“Why you though? Why would he let you leave, let Seohyun leave? Why are you the one telling me this?” Yixing latched onto the easiest question to ask, the easiest query to toss out. It was a simpler question than how to rescue Zhi Xiang, how to stop this madness, or what he should rightfully be feeling.

“After Yoona died there has been much turmoil with the Healers. The failed rebellion did not help either. His Former Benevolence knew he could trust me, so here I am.”

So Kyungsoo was trusted. Kyungsoo, who had been left behind when Yixing had tried and failed to kill the Director. Kyungsoo who had let Yixing into the Healer’s quarters. Something wasn’t right with the image of this man rising to be one of the most trusted Healers in the temple.

Yixing walked back into the antechamber and on instinct knelt beside the Director’s body. He picked up the man’s left hand and examined it, noting a lack of gunpowder He hadn’t shot himself, Yixing surmised. Which meant someone else had, and he had a very good idea of who that someone could be.

He picked up the gun as stealthily as he could, given the fact Kyungsoo was standing in the doorway to the room. When he stood he angled his back to Kyungsoo, hoping the Healer would not notice.

“Kyungsoo, if you believe I should be the Director, would you not believe it if I told you that I envisioned you setting Zhi Xiang free.” Yixing tightened his hold on the grip of the gun.

“Your Benevolence, we both know that isn’t how vision's work.” Kyungsoo answered, adding, “If you are planning on shooting me I would advise against it. I am not the problem, Your Benevolence. I am not the one who has Zhi Xiang.”

Yixing turned, still gripping the gun. And then it occurred to him, a terrible thought that might be the perfect solution. Something he had already thought of over the preceding weeks, when he had learned the truth. What if he disappeared? What if-

“If you hurt yourself Zhi Xiang will die,” Kyungsoo could tell what he was thinking.

Yixing let out a noise of anger mixed with frustration, stalking past Kyungsoo and into the hallway. He marched back towards the reception room. Once there he pushed the screen away, ignoring Kyungsoo as he tried to get him to stop.

He marched, gun in hand, down the halls he was more familiar with, to the main temple. To the place where he had spent his life lighting incense, greeting those who came to the temple, acting as the Successor, the public face of the place.

His footsteps echoed on the stone floor as he strode towards the exit, the click of Kyungsoo on his heels never falling silent.

“You can’t leave, Your Benevolence!” Kyungsoo called after him.

Yixing ignored him, jogging down the temple steps and past a few stunned guards. He made it out the gate without incident, only the memories of having run from here, guns firing after him, providing a sense of chaos.

Kyungsoo’s footsteps died off the moment Yixing stepped outside the temple complex, his eyes scanning the sight he had looked upon for his entire life. Arirang, peaceful Arirang, was different.

Yixing had his fair share of scars, pain that was pushed down inside and pain that could be seen by any who dared to look. Some of it was visible, cuts and scrapes from a long journey towards the truth. Some of his scars could not be seen, they were the emotional kind. The loss of his mother twice over, the truth of his existence. The shame and anguish and pain.

Arirang, in his mind, was a place that could not be flawed. Even in his memories, the only blight on this place was what the Benevolent Director stood for and what he made others do. And even then, it was an ugliness he would not willingly associate with the beauty of the place, a truth that could not overwrite his perception of what this place was. A hidden scar.

Now, it seemed, as he scanned the once beautiful landscape, the neatly cared for roads and immaculately maintained buildings, darkness had left no part of this place untouched.

Buildings were fragmented, roads were cracked. Where there was once the beautiful hues of gold and white, a soft pallet that blended with the melding of traditional and modern architecture, the place now seemed to be hovering on an eternal grey.

Yixing braced himself for more visual shock as he walked quickly down the road. He passed a few citizens, all looking at him with a mixture of surprise and relief. They were still calling him Successor, and apparently they still believed.

He nodded to them, not exchanging words as he continued his walk. He wasn’t in a state to be talking to anyone, not as he took in the damage around him. When he arrived near the palace a half an hour later, he noted that the damage had lessened the closer he got to the royal residence.

He stood in front of the palace walls, his mind returning to the times he had come to this place with an easy heart. What was going on inside these walls now? Minseok, Yifan, Junmyeon, and Zhi Xiang were gone. Seohyun was in China. What were the King and Queen thinking, and what lies were they told to lessen the blow?

He thought these things, but his main intent when he approached the eastern gate was to visit one place in particular. The Hall of Learning, and a room tucked into the back of the large place where Prince’s learned to rule.

The guards let him in without question, but when he neared his intended destination he was waylaid by a palace servant.

“His highness would like to speak to you, Successor,” The woman requested, her eyes warm and kind.

He nodded and followed, curious and a bit too numb to say no.

The servant led him to the grand reception hall, where King Yunho sat in the wide wooden throne. He looked older, Yixing thought, wrinkles creasing his forehead where once there were none. “Successor,” the king rasped as Yixing entered, bowing deeply. “Do my eyes deceive me?”

“No,” Yixing sat on one of the embroidered cushions that faced the throne, sitting on his knees. ”Your majesty, what has happened here? “

“The disease, it spread.” He looked towards the entrance of the hall, his eyes glassy. “The healers have been busy, helping those who are healthy to stay that way.”

So it had been a massive purge. Of course, Yixing thought. The Director had purged the camp in Seoul, he would do the same in Arirang, targeting those who saw and half believed the truth that Luhan and the rebels had broadcast. And of course he would tell the population that it was a sickness, just as he had always done.

It was at that moment the prone and lifeless body of the Director made the most sense. If it was Kyungsoo who pulled the trigger, he did it to stop the killing. Yixing had a hunch this much was true, that the great purge had spurred the quiet and withdrawn Healer into an action he could never have even considered prior to the massacre.

“The princes are gone, the consorts are gone.” Yunho sighed sadly, his eyes tearing up. “Successor, I await a vision from His Benevolence, or this family will be no more.”

Yixing chewed his bottom lip. He wanted to tell the King everything, to tell him his sons still lived. But he couldn’t. “Is her majesty well?”

“She hasn’t left her chambers since the healers got to work, too afraid she would become ill herself.” The king explained.

Yixing swallowed. This place, these people, were in disarray, in fear, oblivious to the truth while they tried to ride out a purge of the population. And Yixing was thrust in the middle, in a place where he could dare to say what was really going on, or dare to play along. One choice would lead to death - for the man he loved and probably for a lot more people. One way could lead to peace - and save Zhi Xiang’s life.

“Your majesty, what do the people need the most now?” Yixing asked, wanting someone to answer him.

“Health and peace, Successor.” The King replied quickly. “His Benevolence has been silent for days, we know not what to do.”

“I understand. I must return to the temple your majesty.” Yixing bowed deeply as he stood, the King looking after him mournfully as he retreated from the receiving hall.

 

 

 

Yixing never stopped at the Hall of Learning, his desire to learn a sliver of the truth leading him back to the temple. He didn’t have to ask for Kyungsoo when he arrived, the Healer meeting him near the gate and trailing after him into the complex.

When they entered the receiving room Yixing wasted no time in confronting the man.

“Did you kill him to stop the purge?” Yixing asked, his eyes trained on Kyungsoo as he debated whether he should physically restrain the healer so he couldn’t get away.

“One of the reasons.” Kyungsoo answered, adding, “Your Benevolence.”

Yixing pinched the bridge of his nose. “And the other Healers let you?”

“The other Healers didn’t know what I was doing until he was dead, and by that time they were lost. When I offered to get you back they agreed, and thanks to Zhi Xiang returning as well it was all rather convenient.”

“Convenient to blackmail me into doing what you want?” Yixing hissed.

“Convenient in terms of having an easier time convincing you that assuming the Directorship is best for Arirang and for yourself, Your Benevolence,” Kyungsoo answered evenly. “Even more convenient that your predecessor would record such a video for you, hoping to convince you of the same, even if he did it all under duress.”

Yixing’s head was pounding. He slumped down to the ground, falling against the scattered cushions. He raised his knees to his chest and hugged them, putting his head down and closing his eyes.

What should he do? What was the right way?

He knew he didn't want to be the Director, not anymore. Once he thought it would be enough to stop this madness, once he had power he could end it all. He remembered saying as much to his mother, weeks ago. Or was it months? Time seemed to blur into an endless string of pain and more pain.

_“I can do it. I know I can.” Yixing had an idea. “Mother, if I were to become the Director I could stop these things.”_

_“No, Yixing.” His mother reached for his hand, grasping it tightly. “It is a position that corrupts and spoils all good in a person.”_

Yes of course she was right. At the time.

But it was different then, everything was different. He hadn’t known the truth, not all of it. And Zhi Xiang was free and safe. Now Zhi Xiang was lost in a struggle to control Yixing’s actions, his life entirely dependent on what Yixing would do next.

Save Zhi Xiang. Become the Director.

Kill Zhi Xiang. Do not become the Director.

He weighed the options in his mind, trying to understand what was for the best. If he saved Zhi Xiang he could find him, search for him without the others knowing. And once he found him they could leave this place, perhaps after dismantling the healers in the process. They could help Luhan and the rebellion.

If he let Zhi Xiang die what was there? He would be better off not living, and Arirang would be left to whomever the Healers found to rule.

Suddenly the choice seemed very clear, dependent on one last detail.

Yixing lifted his head, surprised to see Kyungsoo standing across the room from him, watching him.

“I want to make an announcement to Arirang. Can I do that?” Yixing asked.

“Of course, the equipment is through here,” Kyungsoo gestured towards the door in the receiving hall that Yixing had never gone through.

Yixing stood and walked to the door, opening it to reveal broadcasting equipment. Kyungsoo began to explain the switches, how he knew what they did Yixing wasn’t sure. But regardless once he pressed the switches that Kyungsoo told him too, the familiar strains of the national anthem played, fading off to allow him to speak.

Yixing stared at the microphone, his mouth going dry. He hadn’t thought exactly what to say, but he had a general idea.

“People of Arirang, I am pleased to announce that I have had a vision and it has foretold that the sickness has ended. The genetic mutations are no longer plaguing the land.” He paused awkwardly, glancing at Kyungsoo. The Healer nodded as if to tell him to continue. “Health has returned, and there is no need to be afraid any longer. I shall…” he closed his eyes before saying the last part, his heart thumping against his rib cage as he spoke the words he never thought he would, not after what had happened “Protect you as the Benevolent Director. So shall it be.”

He opened his eyes and flicked the switch, falling back in the small chair in front of the broadcasting equipment.

“Very good, Your Benevolence. Very good,” Kyungsoo reached over and flipped a few more switches, powering off the console.

Yixing rubbed his palms over his eyes before standing, the weight on him crushing. He felt lost and afraid.

“What now?” He turned to Kyungsoo, like the Healer who had forced him into this was a friend. But he wasn’t- far from it. Yet he was there, and Yixing just needed someone to look at, someone to ask the question to.

“There is someone you should meet, Your Benevolence.” Kyungsoo walked towards the screen that divided the rest of the room from the space where the Benevolent Director dwelled.

Yixing didn’t argue, he sat in the same spot the other Director had, staring at the dark mesh that he had sliced through only weeks before.

Kyungsoo walked to the entrance, opening the door he quietly beckoned someone inside.

Yixing could see through the mesh. While it was dark on the other side, revealing only a silhouette to those who entered on the other side, from where he was seated he could see clearly through. How it was possible he didn't know, but the realization that this screen was one sided was less shocking than it might have been months ago.

Yixing watched as Kyungsoo ushered someone into the room. It was someone small, a child.

“Your Benevolence, please meet the new Successor. He is my son.” Kyungsoo had his arm slung around the child’s shoulders.

Yixing looked on in horror. It was a mirror image of himself as a child, the same messy black hair and telltale dimple playing on his cheek.

“Your Benevolence, I am honored.” The child bowed in front of the screen.

Yixing felt sick.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n- Soooo…don’t hate me! I have the rest of the fic plotted out from here, and I promise the ending is not going to be sad (no major character death)! Hopefully everyone sticks with the fic to see the end *don’t kill me I promise I won’t make this bad*
> 
> There are approximately 17 chapters left – about 50k words or so (though it may be a little bit shorter or longer). So yeah, this won’t be finished for a few months at least :)
> 
> Thanks as always for leaving kuddos, commenting, and subscribing. I really appreciate it!
> 
> <3 LC


	22. Chapter 21

Minseok smoothed his hand over his once flat stomach. He had a very noticeable bulge in his abdomen; it wasn’t large, he wasn’t in his third trimester yet. But it was there and even a baggy t-shirt no longer hid it.

Luhan let out a particularly loud snore, causing Minseok to turn his head and look at him. Luhan had his mouth wide-open, a dribble of drool escaping from the corner of his mouth. Minseok smirked at the sight. So becoming of him. 

They had been in China for two months now, and it already felt like so much had changed. Their relationship, for example. Luhan was gone more often than he was at the compound, busy drumming up support for the rebellion. Minseok never really left the confines of the place Zhou Mi brought them to, he had no reason to. 

Like that they had seen less and less of each other, until their once burgeoning attachment had eased into hasty goodnights and the occasional cuddle in bed. Minseok sighed, turning onto his back and staring up at the ceiling. 

He wasn’t angry that he had little time with Luhan anymore. How could one fault him for his selfless work? He was giving interviews, speaking to large audiences, and doing anything he could think of to drum up support. When it became apparent the government of China wasn’t going to help free Arirang, the task fell on Luhan’s shoulders. Zhi Xiang was gone, Yixing was gone. And while Chanyeol, Yifan, Baekhyun, and the others helped where they could, Luhan led the charge. 

Minseok couldn’t fault him for his work, but he also couldn’t help feeling lonely– wanting Luhan around more and just generally wondering when the entire ordeal would be over.

He felt a stab of hunger, indicating it was time for him to stop lying around and get up to find something to eat. With one last look at Luhan he kicked his legs over the side of the bed and reached for his robe. 

One thing he could say for Zhou Mi was that he, alongside Heechul, kept a plethora of great food in the house. Minseok never wanted for anything. Well, almost anything. There were some things that only existed in Arirang and were impossible to find here. 

When Minseok plodded into the kitchen he was greeted with the sight of Baekhyun and Junmyeon at the breakfast bar picking at some fruit. 

“Morning,” Junmyeon greeted cheerfully. 

Minseok muttered his greeting in turn as he began to rummage around in the refrigerator. 

“We were just talking about going out,” Baekhyun said, his words muffled as he took a bite of an apple.

“Out?” Minseok perked up.  _ They didn’t just go out _ . Luhan, Zhou Mi, and occasionally Jongdae, Yifan, and Chanyeol were the ones who left the compound.

“I heard there are stores here that might have the newer volumes of Alphas over Flowers,” Baekhyun was beaming. “Imagine, Minseok, finding out what happens to Gun-Meow.”

Minseok recalled the manga Baekhyun had let him read way back when, his one and only education when it came to alphas, omegas, and knotting. He patted his stomach absentmindedly. The manga had clearly been very effective sex-education, as indicated by his current state. 

“Can we even leave?” Minseok asked, unsure. 

“What, we aren’t prisoners, no matter how much sweet pea likes to pretend we are.” Baekhyun clucked his tongue. “Now come on, we have been cooped up here for a couple months. Time we had an adventure.”

“Adventures don’t turn out well,” Junmyeon pointed out. 

Baekhyun ignored him. “Whaddya say Minseok? Want to go shopping?”

“Sure.” It was impulsive, it was also probably a bad idea. But Minseok wanted a change of scenery, even for a few hours.

Junmyeon let out a heavy sigh. “Fine, but the first sign of trouble and we come back.”

“Deal.” Baekhyun smiled widely, clearly proud at this ability to get the others to go along with his plan.

  
  
  
  


He watched as Kyungsoo folded and then refolded the robes, straightening the edges and making sure everything was perfectly aligned. It was strange, how obsessive this man could be, yet how disturbingly indifferent he was when it came to the tension that swirled around him. 

“The Successor would do well with instruction from you, Your Benevolence,” Kyungsoo said as he patted the robe, finally satisfied with his work.

“I don’t have time,” Yixing lied. He had time, time was all he had. He wasn’t supposed to leave the temple, and his life in the temple was tailored to his whims. He didn’t have to do anything if he didn’t want to – and when it came to official duties there were none. Not for him anyway. He didn’t care to try to control others, to throw out lists of who was flawed or to order people that it was their time to have children. He wasn’t trying to control the world so he was left with nothing to do but watch the time pass by, dreaming up ways to find out where Zhi Xiang was being held. 

“Perhaps another day, Your Benevolence,” Kyungsoo bowed, retreating out of the room. 

He liked that about Kyungsoo– that he didn’t argue. He might have a sadistic side, every healer did, but he didn’t show it to Yixing aside from the day he forced him to assume the role of Benevolent Director. He was ever present, usually only a few steps way. Yet he never pressed for Yixing to do anything, unless it came down to the Successor. And then it was mostly requests to see him, or a monologue about his needs. 

“Sooyoung is here to see you, Your Benevolence.” Or telling him he had guests. 

“Let her in,” Yixing ordered. He sat behind the screen, the mesh concealing him from his visitors. 

The Healer entered the room with the customary bow. She sat down, looking the picture of serene confidence. 

Yixing bristled at the Healers. It was this group who had taken Zhi Xiang form him, who even now held him in some unknown place, a tool to force Yixing’s hand. And they tried to force his hand constantly. 

When he announced the first day he assumed the position that there would be no more purges, no more flawed people, the Healers were near revolt. They made threats, and continued to make threats, trying to force him to repeal his decision. Yet he stood firm. 

There were only two times he dared think of going along with their wishes, and that was out of fear for Zhi Xiang. But then he saw how dependent the Healers were on his own position, and knew he could push them a little more before they would dare do anything.

“Your Benevolence, illness spreads in the population. I have seen it with my own eyes. We must be allowed to heal the genetic flaws,” Sooyoung plead. “You must announce those who are flawed.”

Yixing remained silent, sick of saying no. Sick of playing this game. 

“Your Benevolence, if you are unable to recognize those who are flawed, perhaps –”

She kept talking but he wasn’t listening. Not really. It would be threats, more threats. He didn’t respond well to threats, as long as he thought they wouldn’t hurt Zhi Xiang. 

“Your Benevolence, if you are not willing to carry out your duties we have no choice but to do something that will motivate you.”

Same old threats. “And will your really do that?” he asked. 

“I am afraid this is your last chance, Your Benevolence. The others didn’t even want me to see you today, we were to simply send you one of his fingers, or perhaps his hand so you know we are serious.”

Yixing’s chest tightened. “Don’t touch him!” He hated the healers, he hated them with a passion. But what he hated more was losing his temper in front of them, of giving them an inch

“Please inform the people of Arirang that there are more flawed to be vetted out, Your Benevolence.”

“Leave! Now!” Yixing shouted.

“Your Benevolence, if I leave now without you making an announcement, I am afraid that there is nothing more I can do.”

Yixing balled his hands into fists. Rage coursed through him as he stared across the mesh, at the woman who was but a mouthpiece for the group – all of them equally evil and twisted. How could they want to kill? How could they want him to subject the people to torture?

Yixing glared at the woman, who looked so composed, so serene despite the evil within her. 

And then he had an idea. 

  
  


They never would have gotten out of the house if it wasn’t for Jongdae. In the last two months he had come to terms with the flirtations radiating from the compound’s butler, and actually began to use them to his advantage. Like getting Heechul to give Baekhyun the keys – assuming Baekhyun brought him back something nice, of course. 

Chanyeol ended up getting wind of their excursion, and begged to tag along. Baekhyun finally relented, adding, “If you cause any trouble for the Prince or my bestie here I am going to pummel you.”

Chanyeol looked monetarily hurt, but mumbled he would be careful.

Baekhyun drove, and much to Junmyeon’s surprise he was unfailingly careful. Junmyeon sat in the passenger’s seat of the car, reading off the directions Heechul gave them. In a little under an hour they were parked in an underground parking garage, having arrived unscathed. 

“So the plan is we go buy mangas, then I need to get Jongdae that whatever he keeps talking about.”

“Book,” Chanyeol interjected.

“Yeah, like I said, whatever. And then we can get something to eat and maybe go looking around for cute people to flirt with and–”

“I think we should try not to be gone for longer than we have to,” Minseok gave Baekhyun a look.

“Fine, fine. “ Baekhyun agreed. “Let’s do this.”

The mall was bustling, with a packed escalator taking shoppers up from the parking garage. Junmyeon felt nervous as they merged into the stream people. Thankfully they didn’t stand out, long gone were the robes they once wore in Arirang. But while their clothing didn’t stand out, they couldn’t disguise the wide eyed wonderment they shared at visiting this place. 

It was mammoth, with shops snaking out from a main concourse. There were people everywhere, more people than Junmyeon had ever seen in one place. The din of chatter echoed in the large space, creating a disorienting soundtrack for the moving mass of people. There were strange smells here too, not bad smells, but food he didn’t recognize. A part of him wished he had dragged Yifan with him, but he had given in when Baekhyun had whined “Mr. Darcy is only going to slow us down with his brooding and over emoting.”

Baekhyun led the way down one of the wings, reporting “Heechul said the manga shop is near here.”

Junmyeon looked over at Minseok, concerned for how he was doing. He didn’t seem to have any trouble keeping up, even if he had started to show and complained of pains in his back and neck on a frequent basis. 

When Baekhyun spotted the manga store he let out an excited shout, hurrying the rest of them into the shop. Once they were inside Baekhyun began a frantic search through the place, letting out a shout of excitement when he found what he was looking for. 

“I can’t believe that Jam Lee ends up with…” he flipped through the manga at lightning speed, “Oh...oh...oh no.”

“What is it?” Junmyeon frowned, moving to looking over Baekhyun’s shoulder. It was a crowded location, with Chanyeol leaning over Baekhyun on one side and Minseok peeking over the front cover. 

“I think he…” Baekhyun choked up, “ends up with that weird music alpha guy.”

“Is that bad?” Chanyeol asked in concern.

“Well I wouldn’t say it is good!” Baekhyun grabbed the next volume off the shelf, his face flush with anger and his eyes starting to tear up. Junmyeon had never realized that Baekhyun was that attached to Alphas over Flowers.

“I thought I smelled him,” a voice drawled from the end of the narrow aisle. 

Baekhyun kept his nose buried in his manga, and Minseok and Chanyeol were too concerned with his mental state to look away. Junmyeon looked up and towards the source of the voice, a wave of fear rushing over him when he saw who as approaching. 

“A pregnant, mated omega without his mate. And these three–” the tall man had a glint in his eye, one that Junmyeon would always remember, “don’t smell like a thing.”

“Guys.” Junmyeon tried to get the other’s attention, but they didn’t seem to notice. “Guys!” he all but yelled. 

Minseok and Chanyeol looked up and peered around in confusion. 

The men were getting closer, and Junmyeon had no doubt they were the same men who had taken him back when he had first learned the truth. Back when he had been with Yixing and they had entered into the dark and foreboding world they never knew existed. 

How they were now here, in China, and in this bookshop no less, was a mystery. What Junmyeon did know is that their appearance spelled trouble. 

With each step they took, Junmyeon tensed. It was fast, how it all happened, and quite honestly Junmyeon didn’t have a rhyme or reason for how he acted. He just went on instinct, on not wanting to see Minseok hurt, or god forbid have Baekhyun’s manga taken away from him. 

He shoved past his friends, and with balled fists charged at the two approaching men. They weren’t expecting it, their eyes widening almost comically before they turned and walked off, and their steps quick. 

“I seriously– how did he even show up? What are the chances that not only he loses his memory, but Jam Lee won't say anything. Like seriously!” Baekhyun slammed the manga shut, apparently having missed the entire incident. 

“Are you okay?” Minseok sidled up to Junmyeon and placed his hand on Junmyeon’s shoulder, giving him a comforting squeeze.

“Yeah. I think we should go.” Junmyeon was relieved that he had somehow chased off the men, but he couldn’t be sure they wouldn’t come back. “Baekhyun, let’s go.”

Baekhyun looked up from the manga. “Now?! But I haven’t–“

Chanyeol had witnessed the entire exchange. Without a word he grabbed the doctor, picking him up off the floor. “Which ones do you want?” he gestured towards the shelf.

Baekhyun whined and struggled to get away, but when Chanyeol wouldn’t loosen his grip he quickly rattled off which volumes he wanted to buy. 

They made a beeline for the register, and using the cash Heechul gave them, they paid for the mangas. They made it back to the car without incident, but Junmyeon couldn’t help but keep looking over his shoulder. Going outside was a bad idea.

  
  
  


Minseok should have known they would argue. It was evident when he stepped inside the house and found Luhan glaring at him, his arms folded across his chest. 

“Where were you?”

“Very important mission, boss.” Baekhyun interjected, waving his stack of manga in front of Luhan. “Don’t worry, nothing happened.”

Except it had. And Minseok wasn’t going to lie to Luhan about it. Or maybe Baekhyun really had no idea?

“We went to a mall. There were a couple guys but nothing bad–“

Luhan dragged his hands through his hair, then turned and stalked off, leaving Minseok standing in the entryway feeling like a little kid who had just been scolded. It pissed him off, enough to make him follow after Luhan; he wasn’t willing to let their conversation end without further explanation. 

Luhan stormed upstairs and into their bedroom. When Minseok entered the room a few seconds after him he found Luhan by the window, arm outstretched, and palm against the wall. 

Minseok shut the door, having a feeling things would get loud. “You’re gone all day but the moment I leave I did something wrong?!” 

Luhan turned around, narrowing his eyes at his pregnant mate. “I’m not the one carrying our child!”

Minseok snorted. So it was about the baby. “You don’t trust me to keep the baby safe?”

“I didn’t say that!” Luhan threw his hands up in frustration. “We are in a foreign place, who knows what could have happened to you! It doesn’t matter if you want to stay safe or not!”

Minseok walked over to the bed, taking a seat on the edge. “So what, I’m never supposed to leave?”

“Not alone! Or not with Baekhyun and Chanyeol!”

“Chanyeol saved my life!” Minseok vividly remembered when the camp was attacked. If it hadn’t been for Chanyeol he would be dead. 

Luhan shut his eyes tightly, his brow furrowing. “I need to get out of here.”

“What a surprise,” Minseok huffed, watching as Luhan left the room.  Once the door was closed and he was alone he burst into tears, falling back on the bed.

  
  


“You chased them off?” Yifan lifted an eyebrow, giving Junmyeon an approving look. 

They were in Yifan’s room, Baekhyun having locked himself in the room he shared with Junmyeon, needing alone time with the story that “is probably going to change the way I view life”.

Junmyeon had recounted what happened in the mall, stumbling over his words as he tried to describe the incident. He had never ‘chased’ someone off before, so it felt odd to say it. “I um, maybe. I don’t know, I just didn’t want anything bad to happen.”

“Come here,” Yifan patted the space next to him on the bed. He was half reclining, his long legs hanging off the edge. Junmyeon had no problem moving closer, scooting from where he was sitting near the end of the bed. What he didn’t expect was for Yifan to pull him onto his lap. He also didn’t anticipate the kisses Yifan placed along his neck. 

They hadn’t slept together yet, each shying away when thing got too heated. It didn’t make Junmyeon mad because he honestly didn’t think either of them were ready for it. Plus there was so much going on with their current situation. It wasn’t exactly the most conducive environment for passion (even if, judging by some of the things he heard late at night, Yifan’s brother didn’t feel the same). 

Junmyeon relaxed as Yifan’s lips grazed his skin, soft kisses making the hair on his arms raise. 

“You have always surprised me,” Yifan whispered. 

Junmyeon leaned his head back, enjoying the way Yifan caressed his waist as he continued the kisses. When a low moan escaped his lips he stiffened, suddenly feeling extremely self-conscious. 

“Sleep in here tonight,” Yifan whispered, his lips grazing Junmyeon’s ear.

Junmyeon swallowed. Was he…?

The door was thrown open, and in an instant Junmyeon was off Yifan’s lap and tumbling towards the end of the bed. 

“Guys! Guys!” Baekhyun stood in the doorway, a wild look in his eyes. 

“What?!” Junmyeon thought the house was on fire, or god forbid someone was attacking them.

“He got his memory back!” Baekhyun all but screamed it. Without warning he ran towards the bed, launching himself onto the mattress and pulling Yifan and Junmyeon into a hug. Or at least attempting to. It was mostly arms and legs and frustrated noises as Baekhyun droned on, “It happened, it really happened. I wasn’t sure about it but I mean, their love was insane. Plus his knot was enormous, I mean how could he give that up?!”

“Baekhyun.” Junmyeon pushed the man’s arm off of his shoulder. 

“Yeah?” Baekhyun paused mid-rant.

“I was having some alone time with Y fan.” Junmyeon set his jaw, waiting.

“B-but... they got back together!” Baekhyun gaped. 

“I’m sure they did.” Junmyeon smiled at his friend. “And you can tell me all about it later.”

When Junmyeon glanced over at Yifan he saw a look of surprise on his face. Junmyeon smirked, proud of how far he had come. 

  
  
  


Minseok heard the bedroom door open and pretended to be asleep. He had the comforter pulled over his head, a cocoon for warmth and to shut everything out. Since Luhan had left that morning before he hadn’t felt like doing anything but crying. 

He felt the bed dip down, indicating someone was sitting on the other side. It had to be Luhan, no one else would come into his room in the middle of the night. He had already talked to Junmyeon around dinner time. Yifan wasn’t the type to pry, and the others – well, they had experienced enough of Minseok’s raging hormones to know when he said he wanted to be alone they should leave him alone. 

He had thought a lot over the day, of what he did wrong, what Luhan did wrong, and why he was so upset. He could admit he probably should be more careful but that didn’t excuse Luhan blowing up at him like that. 

And then he had thought of Arirang. Of home. Of months ago, when he knew nothing of what the world really was. When his days started in the audience hall, listening as the King received news from his minister. Back when his life was simpler, his outlook simpler. When he was naïve. 

Luhan had come into his life like a storm, a destructive force that had changed everything about him. And he didn’t regret it, the truth, the affection, or his future child. Their child. Yet in some small way he clung to the memory of a time when life was more peaceful. Yet he knew that if he had to trade meeting Luhan for that life, he would never do it. 

“I’m sorry.”

Minseok didn’t move, didn’t want to talk about it; he didn’t want to think about it anymore.

“I shouldn’t have yelled at you. I worry, but that isn’t how I should tell you. I love you, and I hope you forgive me.” 

Minseok jumped when Luhan placed a hand on his back. Luhan didn’t prod him to take the covers off, he kept talking. “I think I found someone who can help us, someone who has enough money to fund us taking Arirang.”

Minseok swallowed. He eased the comforter off of his face. When he caught Luhan’s eyes he could see how tired he looked. “Who are they?”

“Someone we know. Or at least we know a version of them.” Luhan reached forward, placing his hand on Minseok’s cheek. “Life is never simple, is it?”

“No, it isn’t.” Minseok leaned into the touch, not caring to discuss what Luhan meant. Not wanting to deal with another complication at the moment. “I love you.”

It was the first time he had spoken the words, and even though they came after an argument, when their lives were forever skirting chaos, it felt good. It felt right. 

“I love you too,” Luhan answered, leaning forward to kiss his mate.

 

a/n- sorry it took so long to update OTL. I won’t make any promises this time, since I keep signing up for more fic fests and exchanges (and turning prompts into 30k fics because I can’t stfu). Thanks as always for the comments, votes/kudos, and subscribers. I really appreciate it <3

  
  



	23. Chapter 22

Mr. Kim. That was how he was to be addressed, an unfamiliar name for someone that was all too familiar. Or at least one version of him. 

“He has agreed to help, we can’t say no,” Luhan whispered as he guided Minseok down the stairs. “But don’t be too shocked when you see him.”

The mysterious investor, the one who would help fund a rebellion, had arrived at the compound a few minutes prior. Minseok was eager to see who the man was, not because he thought he would know him but because he wanted to get a look at a person who was so wealthy they could raise a personal army. But now, with the way Luhan kept reiterating that Minseok shouldn't be shocked, the prince had to consider who he might be meeting. 

The man was in the formal dining area, sitting at the long table, a cup of tea in front of him. He stood as Luhan and Minseok entered, smiling brightly as he offered a curt bow. 

“Dad...” Minseok whispered, shocked to see the spitting image of his father, the King of Arirang, in front of him. 

Luhan’s arm around his waist tightened, giving him a reassuring squeeze. “It isn’t the King.”

Minseok had gathered as much, if the King of Arirang was there he doubted he would be the last to know. Which meant if the man in front of him wasn’t his father, then he must be…

“I see that you are surprised to see me. My name is Kim Minho, and the familiarity is entirely genetic, I assure you.” Even the voice was like his father’s. 

Minseok offered a quick greeting, completely distracted as a he took a seat at the table next to Luhan. 

“Mr. Kim has been a part of trade between Arirang and the outside world for many decades, but I will let him explain that to you,” Luhan said. 

“Thank you, Luhan.” Mr. Kim gave Luhan a warm smile. “Yes, I was part of the extensive genetic trading that occurred between your country and my own, which is why you have probably seen me before. I sold my genetic profile, and it is my understanding it has been duplicated in your country.”

“Sold your genetic profile?” Minseok had never thought of such a thing. 

“The profiles the Director used, the embryos he created, they had to have some basis somewhere,” Luhan rattled off. “He was getting them from people like Mr. Kim, who traded the DNA of people for cash and favors.”

“I’m not proud of what I did,” Mr. Kim exhaled sharply, looking every bit regretful. “I contributed to the problem of your country, and for that I am truly sorry. Once I knew Luhan was looking for investors I knew I needed to help, to right the wrong I did.”

“Did you make your fortune selling people’s DNA?” Minseok blurted out. Luhan gave him a warning look. 

“Not all of it, but the beginnings of it, yes.” Mr. Kim explained. “Now that I have enough wealth to do something, I want to fund a private force to help overthrow the government and free the people.”

Minseok wished he could believe in the man’s sincerity. “How will this all work, Mr. Kim?”

As the investor launched into the details of funds and recruitment, Luhan listened intently. Minseok looked between the two, half listening. He studied Mr. Kim’s face and his gestures, hopeful he could find an indication of his trustworthiness through the man’s body language. 

“If it fails, what will you do?” Minseok interrupted. 

Mr. Kim’s confident smile faltered for a half second before he regained his composure. “Then it is a loss, but at least we tried.”

“What do you want if it succeeds?” Minseok asked. There was no way a businessman like this would truly want nothing in return after such a large investment. Minseok wasn’t buying the out of the kindness of his heart act. 

“Nothing!” Mr. Kim was quick to deny he had any ulterior motives. “Only to see the people of Arirang free to come and go as they please.”

“Minseok, he’s our best hope,” Luhan said quietly, pleading with the prince to stop the questioning. 

Minseok remained quiet throughout the rest of the meeting, not verbalizing the questions that ran through his mind - the doubt that had gave him a terrible feeling about the arrangement. Yet when he glanced at Luhan and saw hope in the man’s eyes he felt a sense of guilt that he was so hesitant to trust this person. 

“What did you think?” Luhan asked eagerly as soon as Mr. Kim was gone. 

“Do you trust him?” Minseok asked a question in response. 

“I have to, I don’t have a choice,” Luhan answered. 

Minseok didn’t say anything more. 

  
  
  


Yixing watched through the screen, observing the healers as they filtered into the reception room. They had been summoned by the Benevolent Director, who was little more than their hostage of late. Yixing meant to change that, subjecting the Healers to their own dose of trickery.

Kyungsoo was the last to enter, closing the large doors behind him. He stood to the side, blank faced and ready for the proclamation he was privy to a few minutes before the meeting began. Yixing had debated telling Kyungsoo, but he trusted the man in a way he couldn’t  _ \- wouldn’t _ \- trust the other healers. Plus he needed the man’s help, and for a promise of not usurping his son’s right as successor Kyungsoo was more than eager to aid him. 

The group bowed in front of the screen, showing a deference that was laughable. Bowing to a man they had forced into power, a man they tried to blackmail into condoning murder – it made Yixing want to laugh. Once the group was seated he cleared his throat, a feeling of excitement bubbling in him at what he was about to do, at how well thought out it was. 

“I have seen in my vision a flawed person,” Yixing began, speaking slowly. He watched as the Healer’s faces lit up, assuming he had come to his senses and would resume marking people as flawed. “The illness is centered on one man, Zhi Xiang. He must be healed.”

Yixing felt victorious as the shock went through the group, the Healer’s displaying their surprise with a few gasps and worried looks. 

“Your Benevolence,” Sooyoung was the first to speak, “Are there more flawed among us?”

“In my vision, the first flawed must be cured before the others will be evident. Heal Zhi Xiang and the others will follow,” Yixing smirked, happy they couldn’t see him behind the screen. 

Let them go after Zhi Xiang, let them try to hurt him. Yixing knew that if they did so they would lead him right to the man, and if they somehow managed to hurt him they would in effect end their means of control over the Director. There was no way out for the Healers. None at all. It was foolproof, and for that Yixing was immensely proud of himself. 

“You will regret this Your Benevolence,” one of the healers sneered. 

“I fail to see how the Benevolence’s visions are anything to regret. Is that not what you live by, healer?” Yixing asked, suppressing a laugh. “Is that not what makes you possible, makes all of you possible?”

As the Healers glared through the screen Yixing could hold back no longer. He let out a loud, mocking laugh which echoed through the chamber. 

  
  
  


Junmyeon wasn’t quite sure what to make of it. He peeked over the edge of his book, watching the pair across the room. It was off, all of it was off. 

“You really think he is your favorite? Have you considered the other characters?” Baekhyun was lying on his belly on his bed, feet crossed and swinging behind him. A stack of mangas was next to him and next to that was...exactly what was off about the whole situation. 

“I have thought about them and I’m sure.” Chanyeol was also lying on his stomach, legs up and crossed, manga in front of him. 

“Okay then, as long as you gave it thought,” Baekhyun hummed.

Junmyeon started to say something then stopped, pursing his lips. He tried again but couldn’t find the words. Finally he blurted out, “When did you guys get so close?”

“Hmmm?” Chanyeol and Baekhyun asked in unison, neither man raising their eyes from their respective mangas. 

“Never mind,” Junmyeon set his book down and got up, leaving the room so he wouldn’t have to stare at the odd couple any longer. 

He trudged down the stairs, passing by Jongdae’s room on the way. The door was closed, like it usually was in the early afternoon when Jongdae had alone time with the resident butler. Junmyeon was starting to consider that this house was full of too many uncomfortable goings-on.

He found Yifan sitting outside with Minseok, the two brothers in quiet conversation. It brought a smile to Junmyeon‘s face. The pair had been talking more than ever before, and while Yifan spent most conversations slightly bewildered by his older brother’s moodiness, for the most part it was welcome bonding for the two. Bonding they never had behind palace walls, with their lives so structured and full of formalities. 

Junmyeon slipped onto the bench next to Yifan, giving Minseok a little wave. When he met the prince’s eyes he could tell that something was wrong.  “What happened?”

“Yixing is the new Director,” Yifan answered, scooting to the side to look at Junmyeon. “Seems he went back and took over.”

Yixing the new director? That didn’t make any sense. Yixing had tried to kill the old director and he had, up until he left, seemed dedicated to the rebellion.  Unless he was planning on freeing the people the scenario seemed ludicrous. “Is he opening up Arirang? I mean, we don’t need to rebel anymore, right?”

Minseok shook his head. “No word of any kind of compromise, unfortunately.”

No compromise. That meant that there would still be a war, that violence would wrench open the gates of the country and force it into the rest of the world, freeing its people from lies in the process. But violence now would mean violence against a friend. It would mean fighting Yixing.

“Is Luhan still planning on using force against Arirang?” Junmyeon asked slowly, even though he could guess the answer. 

“Yes, but I don’t think he knows about Yixing yet. I am going to try to talk him out of it, I have every reason to believe Yixing will negotiate if we try.” Minseok was of the same mind, at least. 

“I highly doubt that, not if he accepted the Directorship.” Yifan, however, was not. 

“Yifan, he’s our friend,” Junmyeon admonished.

“Yes, a great friend who had me almost killed. Lovely friend, treasure him so much. Great guy, you know since he is a clone of the man who started this mess. I say kill him.” When Junmyeon began to protest his opinion Yifan stood up, “You two try to convince Luhan otherwise, but I’m for fighting.”

“I wonder how it happened,” Minseok mused aloud. “That he would end up back in Arirang and as the Director. I can only think Zhi Xiang was part of it, and is there guiding him.”

“And we should trust the guy who is screwing the Benevolent Director? No thanks.” Yifan sighed. “You too can talk about diplomacy all you want, I’m against anything less than burning the temple to the ground.”

Junmyeon watched Yifan stalk back inside the house. He wasn’t surprised at his reaction, not really. 

“You’ll talk to Luhan?” Junmyeon asked Minseok, knowing he was the one who could get through to the rebel leader when no one else could.

“Yeah, I owe it to Yixing.” Minseok placed his hand on his protruding stomach, “And to Zhi Xiang.”

Junmyeon wondered when Minseok had started to feel so differently from Luhan, considering he had agreed with casting Yixing out. Time, it seemed, had cleared the prince’s mind. 

  
  


Minseok sat outside long after Junmyeon decided to go back in the house and look for Yifan. He enjoyed the fresh air, something he sorely missed since he spent most of his time in the house. He decided it was time to go in once his back started aching. Carrying another human inside of you was taxing on the body in a multitude of ways, Minseok had learned. As each week passed he discovered a new way he could ache, or a new position that was horribly uncomfortable to sit in. 

Minseok stood and stretched, wincing as pain shot up his spine. He moved his hand back to rub at the source of his troubles, shocked when his hand hit something hard and plastic that was attached to his back. He quickly strained to see over his shoulder, wondering what it was.

“ _ Your highness _ , it has been a while.”

Minseok stilled as he faced Seohyun, his hand finding the plastic object at the same time. He felt dread at seeing the woman who had snuck up behind him, taking him by surprise. He tried to act fast, to think of what to do. He pulled out whatever was protruding from his skin, shocked to see an empty syringe had been jabbed into his back. Seohyun, Yifan’s former consort, calmly watched. Had she just injected him with something?! No, his baby. He grabbed for his middle, his face contorting as pain radiated through him.

“What did you do to m–”

He never got to finish his words, collapsing into darkness before he had time to scream. 

  
  


“Be careful,” Kyungsoo handed the bundle to Yixing.  It was some water and a small portion of food, rations in case the journey was long.

Yixing hugged the fabric wrapped package to his chest. “I will, you too.”

A small noise had both men looking towards the door of the reception chamber, half expecting some of the guards or perhaps the healers to enter. When the door didn’t open Yixing breathed a sigh of relief. He couldn’t be caught this soon, not yet. 

“Sooyoung will be the one to go, alongside Taeyeon. Follow closely but not too closely,” Kyungsoo rattled off for the umpteenth time. “Now go.”

Yixing headed out the small window in the room behind the reception chamber, tumbling onto the ground of the temple commons. He stood up and dusted himself off. He would go to the Healer’s quarters, then trail the two Healers to Zhi Xiang. 

Involving Kyungsoo in the fine details of the plan was not an easy choice, but a necessary one. After Yixing’s proclamation that Zhi Xiang was flawed, he grew afraid that perhaps they would kill the man no questions asked, not caring that they no longer had an instrument to wield against the Director. That fear meant he had to find Zhi Xiang before the Healers, and to do that he needed to know which Healers would be carrying out his order. Kyungsoo was essential to his plan in many ways. 

Yixing skirted the side of the temple. He had carefully planned this out, to ensure he wouldn’t run into any of the patrolling guards. While he had escaped the temple the day he had arrived back in Arirang, since then any sort of journey outside had been blocked by either a Healer or the temple guard - who seemed hesitant to listen to Yixing over the gang of murderers that were forever keeping him hostage. 

As he neared the Healer’s quarters he spotted two women leaving. Taeyeon and Sooyoung. Yixing held back, waiting until they had turned to the corner to trail after them. 

“I’m coming, Zhi Xiang,” he whispered, cautiously moving forward. 

  
  
  


Minseok opened his eyes, blinking in rapid succession. His vision was unfocused, his surroundings a blur of colors. 

“Your majesty, he’s awake!” 

_ Your Majesty. _ Minseok brought his hands to his eyes and rubbed, finally finding focus. 

“Crown Prince, how do you feel?” 

What he saw was like a dream – no, a nightmare. Minseok was in his bed in the palace, his mother sitting beside him. Except his mother looked different now. Her once bright eyes had lost their shine, her face was worn and haggard. She reached out, gripping Minseok’s forearm tightly. “Can you hear me?”

“Mother?” Minseok asked, hoping he was dreaming. 

“You have returned to us, thank the Benevolent Director!” His mother smiled, but there was no energy there. 

Minseok bolted upright in bed, his hand instinctually coming to his abdomen. He wasn’t in pain and he seemed uninjured. Hopefully the baby was okay. “Why am I here?!” This wasn’t a dream. He remembered seeing Seohyun back in Beijing, feeling that strange sensation, and then nothing. No, no, no he couldn’t have been brought back. No. 

“You are well. It is a happy day for all of the people of Arirang.” The Queen patted Minseok’s arm.

Seohyun had kidnaped him, dragged him back to this place – away from Luhan and the others. Was it by direction of Yixing? How or why would Yixing and Zhi Xiang order such a thing?!

“Why am I here? Was it a vision from His Benevolence?” Minseok had to know. He continued hugging his stomach with his hands, terrified that even if he wasn’t hurting the baby was. 

“Certainly it was, as all things are, but His Benevolence did not inform us of this happy turn of events. It was the best type of surprise, bless His Benevolence.”

So Yixing hadn’t ordered it, or if he had he hadn’t announced it to the masses. An uneasy feeling washed over Minseok. 

“But dear, why are you…”

Minseok met his mother’s gaze, her eyes fixated on his stomach. 

“I…” Minseok bit his bottom lip, looking down at his stomach. How would he know the baby was okay? Who could he turn to when the people of Arirang were either brainwashed or murderers? He desperately missed Baekhyun, who he could trust to examine him. 

It was an odd sensation, the movement that he felt from within. He ran his hand over the area, surprised when he could feel it through his skin. “Kicked, the baby kicked,” Minseok marveled, everything forgotten. The baby was alive. It was the first time he had felt his child move, and it was almost like the child did it to reassure him. 

"Minseok, is this Junmyeon’s child?” His mother asked innocently. “Have you seen Junmyeon? Is he no longer flawed?”

Minseok felt his mouth go dry. Shit.

  
  
  


Yixing wiped the sweat from his brow.  He had been trailing the Healers for the better part of two days, keeping out of sight as they led him further and further away from the main city. They were reaching the outskirts of Arirang, to places Yixing hadn’t been in many, many years. Of course it made sense they would conceal Zhi Xiang in a place like this, far away from the temple. 

He watched as they approached a small building, a concrete square that had no windows and only one door. Taeyeon took keys out from the belt on her robe, unlocking the metal door. Once he was sure the Healers were inside he moved, creeping up to the building in a way that he would not be seen through the main door. 

Once he was within ten feet of the structure he heard a voice that he had missed desperately over the last few months.

_ “So nice of you ladies to drop by. What will it be today? Tea, or perhaps we should talk about how you have yet to give me a proper bathroom.” _

Yixing was tired, he was nervous, but nonetheless he had to smile. Zhi Xiang was the same. 

“Your lover has ordered your death.” Yixing heard Taeyeon say. “And we are here to carry it out.”

“Ah, it is about time he figured out what to do. You have no idea how happy I am that you are here to tell me that!” Zhi Xiang gushed. 

“We must now carry out His Benevolence’s will,” Taeyeon announced.

Yixing inched his way towards the door.

“Yixing!” Zhi Xiang called. “I need a rescue!”

Yixing coughed out in surprise, blowing his cover. He stumbled towards the door just as Taeyeon and Sooyoung turned around, shocked expressions on their faces. 

“Took you long enough. To think that you couldn’t figure out marking me as flawed would lead you straight to me – argh, it gives me a headache.” Zhi Xiang looked thin, his clothes and skin were dirty, his hair unkempt. But his smile was the same, the amusement in his eyes was the same – and Yixing felt like his heart would leap out of his chest at the sight of him. 

“You followed us!” Sooyoung shouted. 

“Yes, as he should have. Time for me to bid this awful hotel goodbye. If you don’t mind,” Zhi Xiang turned and with a movement that seemed for too swift for someone who looked as weak as he did, he summarily pulled the two women into a choke hold, not letting go until they were unconscious. As their bodies felt to eh floor the older man reached over and snagged the key from the Healer. 

“Hey,” Zhi Xiang said softly, his eyes full of affection. 

Yixing lost it in that moment, stumbling into the room and into the arms of the man he had missed so very much. Zhi Xiang pulled him into a tight embrace, placing soft kisses on the top of Yixing’s forehead as the younger man began to cry. 

“You missed me, I see.” Zhi Xiang laughed.

Yixing nodded, his tears rubbing into the taller man’s ragged robes. 

“I missed you too. Now come on, we better get back to the temple.”

Yixing lifted his head, looking into Zhi Xiang’s eyes. He planted a kiss on his mouth, a quick peck, before detaching himself and leaving the building. 

Zhi Xiang locked the door behind them, tucking the key into his pocket. 

“They made you director, didn’t they.” It wasn’t a question, Zhi Xiang knew it well enough. 

Yixing nodded. 

“Will you slap me if I say you are the only Benevolent Director I have ever liked? And by far the sexiest, I might add.”

Yixing laughed through the tears, his heart swelling with happiness. His burden just became a lot lighter and for that he would be eternally grateful. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who brought Minseok back and why? Will Luhan burn everything down to get him back? Does Minho (real Yunho aka dna donor) have some evil motive for raising a private army?! And why is Baekyeol bonding over mangas (just who is Chanyeol’s favorite Alphas over Flowers character)? This and many more questions will be at least partially answered the next time I drag my lazy ass out of drama watching/fic fest writing and write this fic OTL. Thanks guys for sticking with it <3


	24. Chapter 23

“Dear, what’s wrong?” Minseok’s mother pursed her lips and gave her son a concerned look. 

Minseok’s head was swimming. He felt another kick from the baby. At least he knew his child was alive, which was his only comfort. Seohyun had sent him back to Arirang. Luhan - what had happened to him? And the others….

“Is Junmyeon back with you? Is he no longer flawed?” His mother repeated the question. 

Minseok had no idea where Junmyeon was. For all he knew he could be back in Arirang. But of course he couldn’t say that to his mother. The only person who knew the truth and he was certain was in Arirang was Yixing. He needed to find him and he needed to find him fast. 

He looked at his mother, his heart aching at how weak and sick she looked. He hated to push her away, but he needed to. “Mom, I need to rest. Please.” 

He hoped she would do the unthinkable and leave her long-lost child alone. He needed time to think, to formulate what to do next. 

The queen gave a halfhearted nod. “Very well, but I shall be back to check on you in an hour. We can talk of your condition then. You should go to see your father as soon as possible as well.”

She sounds so weak, the thought, the guilt at asking her to leave intensifying. But he needed to. He had to. “Thank you.” Minseok gave his mother a small smile, hoping he just looked tired – not panicked and afraid. 

His mother left after a long, concerned look. Minseok breathed a sigh of relief once he was alone, a momentary feeling as he focused on the situation at hand. 

Why was he brought back? And if Yixing didn’t order it who did? Seohyun had been the one to inject him with some sort of chemical. Who was she working for?

“I need to find Yixing,” Minseok whispered. He stood up from the bed and made his way to his wardrobe. He was dressed in the robes of Arirang, someone had taken the clothes he had been wearing. He threw on a heavier robe, which happened to be too tight in his current condition. Giving up he tossed the garment on his bed and walked towards the door. 

He would need to sneak out of the palace complex and get to the temple, no easy feat. “Here goes nothing,” he muttered, opening the door and facing the blinding sunlight. He squinted, eyes adjusting. He had really spent far too long indoors of late. 

The footsteps of palace guards sounded from outside the courtyard. Minseok crept towards the low wall that surrounded the crown prince’s quarters and hid, waiting for the guards to pass. He had been gone from this place for months, but the routine he had witnessed for years was still burnt into his brain. Hopefully that routine hadn’t changed and the guard formations and patrol patterns were still the same. 

Once the guards had passed Minseok crept along the less taken paths of the palace complex. His heart beat increased and sweat began to bead and slide down his back at the sense of danger he was in. He tried to determine which gate would be the easiest to leave out of – his mind coming up blank. All of the gates would be guarded, he had little chance of passing by the sentinel palace guards unnoticed. 

_ I need a disguise _ . The royal tailors! He thought of Sehun, wondering how the man had fared. Was he still alive? What kind of chaos had reined in Arirang in his absence? Finding Sehun was his best bet, an ally among the brainwashed who could provide a disguise and possibly cover to leave the palace. 

Minseok hurried his pace slightly, excited to have found a very probably resolution to the issue of how to escape. When he arrived at the royal tailor’s quarters he found the place was the same as he remembered it – brightly robed servants scurrying to and fro, darting out of the building with their arms full of garment packages. 

Minseok waited to slip inside until there was a lull in activity. He watched the building for forty five minutes before he found his chance to make his way inside. Vaguely he was aware of the fact that his mother would probably already have come to check on him back in the crown prince’s quarters. Once she realized he was absent a search would begin. He needed to talk to Sehun fast. 

Luckily he found the tailor alone in his workroom. 

“Sehun,” Minseok spoke barely above a whisper. The tailor glanced over his shoulder, dropping the bolt of fabric he was working on when he recognized his visitor. 

“Minseok?” Sehun stared at him with wide eyes. 

“I need your help,” Minseok rattled off. He didn’t have time for a long conversation. “I need to get to the temple. Can you give me some clothes as a disguise?”

Sehun blinked in confusion. “Minseok, when did you get back?”

“I don’t know,” Minseok admitted, uncertain of the passage of time since he had left China. 

“You need to see your father as soon as you can,” Sehun said reprovingly. His tone made Minseok pause. It wasn’t a simple request, Sehun was ordering him. “He’s dying.”

Minseok froze. “D-dying,” he repeated, suddenly numb. 

  
  
  


Junmyeon flinched at the loud noise, closing his eyes and recoiling into Yifan’s side. Luhan had pounded his fist into the living room wall, cracking plaster and injuring his knuckles in the process. Junmyeon had never seen the rebel leader this upset or this angry and quite honestly it was terrifying. 

“I thought you said your house was safe,” Luhan growled, pointing a finger at Zhou Mi. 

Minseok had been discovered missing a day ago. After an exhaustive search and evidence of a syringe with trace elements of a sedative found on the property, it became clear he had been taken against his will. Arirang was the only viable culprit given the type of sedative used. 

“It _ is _ safe. He probably wandered off,” Zhou Mi remarked. “And you better pay me back for punching a hole in my wall.”

“He didn’t wander off!” Luhan yelled. 

“Boss, calm down,” Baekhyun pleaded, grabbing at Luhan’s arm. “I’m sure we can find him, we just need to look-”

Luhan shrugged Baekhyun’s hand off of him. “We need to attack Arirang. I’m not going to let Yixing get away with this,” he said through gritted teeth. Baekhyun backed away, not arguing. 

Junmyeon had been a mess of anxiety and worry over the last day, and through it all one nagging suspicion had never failed to leave him. Yixing had warned him of Seohyun before he had left and the warning kept pushing itself to the forefront of his mind. “Luhan, wait. I think we need to consider other options.”

Minseok had never gotten to talk to Luhan about Yixing, about staving off aggression in exchange for diplomacy. Now that Minseok was gone, it was Junmyeon who would shoulder the burden. It had been Junmyeon who informed Luhan that Yixing was back in Arirang, seemingly intensifying the anger the man was already emanating.

“I don’t think it was Yixing who ordered this. Seohyun is here too.”

“You believe what Yixing told you?” Yifan gave him a harsh look. Junmyeon returned the glare. 

“Yixing wouldn’t lie about that. He isn’t as bad of a person as you think he is,” Junmyeon retorted “Attacking Arirang instead of trying to work with Yixing is the wrong thing to do.” 

“Are you forgetting he tried to kill me?!” Yifan argued. 

“Stop!” Luhan shouted. He looked at Junmyeon. “If Yixing tried to tell you Seohyun was here, it was a lie. There is only one way Minseok was taken, and only one person who would order it and that is the Director. And I will see him dead before he can lay a hand on Minseok.”

Junmyeon worried his bottom lip as Luhan droned on, anger tinging his words of war and attack. He had to prove it wasn’t Yixing who ordered Minseok’s kidnapping, but that would be an almost impossible task. 

“I’m going to see Minho, and no one is going to talk me out of this course of action.” Luhan gave Junmyeon a pointed look. “We are acting as quickly as we can.”

“I’ll come with you,” Yifan volunteered. 

Junmyeon, uncertain of how to fix things, made the rash decision to tag along as well. It wasn’t like he could find Seohyun and prove she was the one who attacked Minseok. He couldn’t call Yixing. Perhaps there was something to be gained by interjecting doubt into Luhan’s plan as it was formulated, no matter how confident Luhan was that he was doing the right thing. “I’ll come as well.”

Luhan gave Junmyeon an angry look, but agreed. “Fine. But don’t try to talk me out of this. We are going to war, and we are going to war as soon as possible.” 

  
  
  
  


They were close to the capital, which meant more danger. Yixing couldn’t be certain if the Healers knew of what had transpired a day prior, but they most certainly would when they saw Zhi Xiang walking beside him. Yixing savored what might possibly be his last moments of peace before all hell broke loose.

He glanced at Zhi Xiang, then reached for his hand, intertwining their fingers. It felt good to be able to touch his lover again, to feel him next to him, to know that he wasn’t alone. Now he needed to keep both of them safe, because he couldn’t lose this man again. 

“I can hide you in the temple,” Yixing said quietly, wanting to keep the other man out of harm’s way.  

Zhi Xiang shook his head. “No. I’m not hiding. We need to fix things, and fast. Hiding won’t accomplish that.”

Yixing knew that the older man would have a plan –when didn’t he. “What should we do?”

Zhi Xiang stopped walking and turned to face Yixing. 

“We need to get rid of the healers and then open up Arirang.” Zhi Xiang reached his arm out and placed a hand on Yixing’s shoulder. It was a reassuring gesture as much as an affectionate one. “If the healers are gone, there is nothing to fear.”

Yixing knew that Zhi Xiang was right, but there was something bothering him. “How do we get rid of them?”

Zhi Xiang looked away, confirming Yixing’s fear. “You want to kill them.”

“They’re murderers.” Zhi Xiang looked back, his expression serious and grim. “Without a Director who will support their activities, they will take it upon themselves to spread death and fear. Prison isn’t going to be a place for them, we need to wipe them out to truly be free. They have practically been holding you hostage, I’m sure.”

“A murder for a murder…”Yixing swallowed. 

“ _ No _ , not a murder for a murder. A way to free Arirang,” Zhi Xiang corrected him. 

“Do you really think if they are gone we can just open up the kingdom?” Yixing asked. “Won’t the people resist since it is against everything they have been told.”

“It won’t be easy, but it needs to be done. What is the alternative, Yixing that they live in lies forever? We can’t let this continued, we can’t let the people live in ignorance any longer.”

Yixing swallowed. “After the healers are gone, what is our first step?”

“We tell the truth to the people over the intercom. It’s long overdue.”

Yixing nodded. He couldn’t argue with that. 

  
  
  


Minseok entered the King’s chamber slowly, afraid for what he was about to find. Sehun had tried to fill him in on their walk over. “Things changed while you were gone. There was a purge, many people died. The King and Queen both became sick, withdrawn, and frail. It was too much for them, that you and your brother were missing, that the consorts were gone, that the populous was being marked as flawed.”

The weight of what had happened already had his mind a fog of depression and regret. The feelings grew deeper when Minseok slipped into the King’s chambers and heard the ghastly sound. Minseok felt the sting of tears in the corner of his eyes as the sound of labored breathing assaulted him. It originated from the canopied bed. His father. 

The attendants who stood vigil over the ailing monarch moved away and bowed, removing themselves from the chamber. When Minseok was near enough to see the thin figure in the bed, covered to his chin with blankets, his tears could no longer be contained. “Father.”

The figure in the bed was but a shadow of the man Minseok remembered - a startling contrast to the man Minseok had recently met in China. He was sickly, his skin pale and his eyes focused on some far off spot. 

“Minseok?” The king’s voice was raw, the fact he recognized his eldest son jarring to the crown prince.

Minseok couldn’t hold back the tears as he knelt next to the bed. “I’m back.”

“Thank his benevolence for returning you to us.”  His father coughed as he spoke, his thin body shuddering as he gasped for breath. Minseok reached out and placed his hand on his father’s arm. He felt like skin and bones, making Minseok want to retreat. It was frightening, heart breaking – a reminder that while Minseok was struggling on the surface, Arirang – and his family – had been wasting away. 

“Rest, father.” Minseok tried to sound calm and collected, he was anything but. 

The king dissolved into another fit of coughs.

Minseok remained next to the bed, patting his father’s arm until his shallow breathing seemed to even out. The King relaxed into the bed, the rasping sound growing weaker. Minseok wiped his tears on the back of his hands.

“I love you.” The words were a strangled, raw and unforgiving as his father gasped. 

“I love you too, dad,” Minseok whispered, his world falling apart. 

  
  
  


Yixing and Zhi Xiang snuck into the temple the same way Yixing snuck out, shimmying in the small window near the reception chamber. Zhi Xiang had given Yixing this much, a clandestine entry back to the temple before he would no longer hide, no longer run from the danger. 

Kyungsoo had acted as lookout when Yixing had left the temple. This time, however, Kyungsoo wasn’t there, making the reentry that much riskier. 

Thankfully they weren’t spotted, both men making it inside without a shout from a guard or the appearance of a healer. 

“Look at you, with your own reception chamber. I remember just the other day you were –” Zhi Xiang joked after tumbling into the room. Yixing shot him a dirty look, earning a cheesy grin from the older man. 

“I need to find Kyungsoo,” Yixing muttered, going for the door. He was reaching for the handle when the door opened, the man he was looking for stood at the threshold. 

“You’re back!” Kyungsoo said once the door was closed. It was the most excited Yixing had ever seen the healer look. He looked past the Benevolent Director to Zhi Xiang and offered the man a polite nod. “It was a success, I see.”

“Yes. Have the healers said anything while I was away?” Yixing wondered how much time they had.

“No.” Kyungsoo looked uneasy. 

“What is it?” Yixing asked, afraid of the answer. 

“Your Benevolence, the Crown Prince has returned.”

“Minseok?!” Zhi Xiang blurted out. “How?”

“I sent for him,” Kyungsoo admitted. 

“Why would you do that?” Yixing asked. There was no reason to bring Minseok back to this place, there could be no good end to it. 

“Because we need a king,” Kyungsoo answered cryptically. Zhi Xiang looked at Yixing, both men mirrored in confusion. 

“ _ W _ e have a king,” Yixing said slowly. 

“He died, Your Benevolence. Word was sent from the palace a few minutes ago.” Kyungsoo smiled. “The Crown Prince arrived just in time.”

Yixing was torn between anger and surprise at the news. He was very well aware that King Yunho had been ailing, but that wasn’t a reason to accost Minseok and bring him back to Arirang. “You shouldn’t have brought him back.” 

“I need to go to the palace.” Zhi Xiang dismissed Yixing’s warning words to the healer in favor of springing into action. “With Minseok back it is only a matter of time before the truth is discovered.”

“I have a way that I can take you, if you would like.” Kyungsoo was being helpful – again. 

“I’ll come too.” Yixing didn’t want to experience another separation, no matter how short. 

“No, you are safer in the temple than outside of it,” Zhi Xiang rejected his offer. “We need them to think that you were here all along, at least make it so they can’t prove anything.”

Yixing could see his point, even if he didn’t like it.  

“If the healers try to make a move, lock yourself in here. The walls are bulletproof, or at least that’s the rumor.” Zhi Xiang motioned to Kyungsoo. “Come on.”

Yixing wasn’t going to let him go without at least a proper goodbye. He reached for Zhi Xiang, taking him by surprise. He planted a kiss on the older man’s lips. “Be careful.”

“You too.” Zhi Xiang replied, giving Yixing his own surprise with a hard slap to the ass. “Or I’ll never forgive you.”

  
  
  


Junmyeon shuffled into the large office building, trailing behind Yifan and Luhan. He had remained mum on the drive over, having a mind not to argue with Luhan and be denied entrance to his meeting with Minho. 

“His office is on the top floor,” Luhan explained, hitting the button for the elevator. “He doesn’t know we are here so we may have to wait.”

Junmyeon could wait if it meant changing Luhan’s mind about using violence to pry open the doors of Arirang. 

When they entered the elevator Yifan’s hand brushed his own. Junmyeon recoiled, his annoyance at Yifan shown through actions. 

“So you hate me now?” Yifan raised an eyebrow. 

Junmyeon bit his bottom lip, unwilling to answer. He didn’t hate Yifan, but he wasn’t happy with how he was acting. He could understand Yifan’s grudge, but the way he egged Luhan on without understanding or caring about the consequences grated on Junmyeon.   

The elevator stopped at the top floor. The doors opening to reveal a luxurious scene of marble floors and oversized floral arrangements. Junmyeon stepped off and looked around. There were small offices lining the halls, all of the doors closed and the lights off.  It was eerily deserted, causing Junmyeon to pause. 

“His office is through there.” Luhan gestured towards a door. 

Yifan placed his hand on the small of Junmyeon’s back, urging him forward. He walked with heavy steps, feeling uneasy the further they went. The silence was deafening. A place that looked like it should be so busy was so still, so oddly quiet. 

They entered the set of double doors to find another long hall, just as deserted and ominous as the last. A larger set of double doors stared them down. The air was cool, almost icy. Junmyeon felt the hair on his arms raise, a shiver racking his body. 

“Yifan, Luhan, wait.” Junmyeon blurted out, grabbing both men by their jackets. His entire body was telling him to stop, not to go any further. 

“What?” Luhan yanked free, turning on his heels and glaring at Junmyeon. 

“Just…wait. Please, for a moment.” Junmyeon had to think of an excuse for them to avoid going through that door, and fast. 

  
  
  
  


His father’s last breath, the moment when he gasped and then went still, was burnt into his vision. His mother, palace attendants, and court ministers rushed into the king’s bedchamber, running past him as he tried to understand, tried to make sense of it. He backed away slowly, his eyes fixed on his father’s lifeless body. So thin, so emaciated. So different from the man who had held court in Arirang for years, flashing Minseok a smile every now and then while the crown prince attended the morning sessions with the ministers. Gone.  _ He was gone. _

He knew his mother was wailing, the desperate cries of a woman who lost her husband. He knew the attendants were calling for a doctor. He knew that the world was rushing past him, but yet it seemed like his life had slowed down, each step back taking ten times as long as it should. His father was gone. 

He turned around, clenching his hands into fists. The need to retreat from his father’s deathbed drove him towards an unknown destination. 

He needed to be alone. He needed to think. He didn’t need to almost collide with a group of palace servants outside the king’s quarters. They bowed deeply to him, standing in his way and effectively blocking his path. 

He was crying, both sad and angry. Devastated and desperate. Thrust into chaos yet again, his resolve crumbling.  

“Your Majesty. Bless His Benevolence, you have returned.”

Minseok turned to see three court ministers bowing behind him, referring to him by his father’s title. It sunk in, this strange reality that he was back in Arirang in time to inherit the throne. It felt wrong, so wrong. He had imagined a time when he would take the throne, it was his destiny. But not like this. Not like this. 

The strains of the national anthem chimed to signal the changing of the hours, the haunting melody hanging over Minseok as he stood in the long hall and cried, no one witnessing his tears, their heads bowed in deference to their new king.

  
  
  
  


Yixing observed Kyungsoo as the healer tidied up the audience chamber. He had returned a few minutes prior, announcing that Zhi Xiang was on his way to the palace. 

Should he tell him of the plan to do away with the healers? Having Kyungsoo’s help would be an asset. But how much could he really trust the man who had shot the old director and had, on his own accord, had Minseok brought back to Arirang? There was something unsettling in his hidden power, in the way he could control so many things without Yixing even knowing. 

“Are you certain the healers don’t know I was gone?” Yixing asked again. The healers had been angry at his order to kill Zhi Xiang. It would be only a matter of time before they realized he had freed him. What they did next, Yixing wasn’t sure. 

“Very certain, your benevolence,” Kyungsoo confirmed, patting down a floor pillow. “No one suspected a thing.”

“For now,” Yixing muttered.

“If I hear of anything, I shall report it at once, your benevolence,” Kyungsoo pledged. Ever the faithful servant. Yixing wondered how far that role would go. How loyal was he? 

There was only one thing Kyungsoo cared about, Yixing knew. The Successor, his son. If there was a threat to the child, Kyungsoo would do anything to save him. 

_ I can’t be thinking like this, can I? _ Yixing was afraid of his own mind, at the way he considered using a child to earn Kyungsoo’s total cooperation. 

Kill the healers. Open the country. Tell the truth. Who would protect a kingdom that vulnerable? What sort of chaos would ensue when Arirang was saved? Yixing feared for the people, who were innocent to the lies, to the outside world, to the way life in general worked. It was as he had been before he accompanied Junmyeon to the dark world under this paradise. He had been in denial, lost at the stunning reality that had made itself known. If it hadn’t been for his mother and Zhi Xiang he would never have believed it. But who would the populous have, what person would they trust, what would make them see the light?

“Kyungsoo, what would happen if the people knew of the truth?” Yixing tested the waters, a risky move. 

Kyungsoo stopped what he was doing and locked eyes with the Benevolent Director. “Destruction, your benevolence. Someone or something would take advantage of their weakened state. They would be better off dead.”

Yixing swallowed, hating that the healer shared his fears, but could translate them more effectively into a dark and destructive future. Freeing Arirang would be its own form of chaos. 

  
  
  


_ I have to find Yixing  _ he repeated in his head, pushing past the group of servants and rushing as fast as he could. He didn’t care that if escaping was  _ nearly _ impossible before, _ now _ it was impossible. The palace would be on lockdown with the death of the monarch, no one entering and most certainly no one leaving. 

By chance his foolish path through the winding palace paths took him past the Hall of Learning, and instinct tugged him towards the place he spent much of his life. Minseok ran to the secluded structure, pushing open the door and falling to the floor, exhausted mentally and physically, knowing only that he couldn’t continue for now – he needed a break.  

Everything hurt, inside and out. There was the immediate pain of seeing his father die before his eyes. There was the lingering pain and worry of being brought back to the palace against his will, with the man he loved so far away. There was the pain of not knowing what would happen next, or if he would live, if his child would live. There was the physical pain of his pregnancy, the thrumming sensation in his feet and the way his back ached incessantly.

He sat and cried within the Hall of Learning for what felt like hours– he couldn’t be sure how long he lost himself to the pain. 

His period of emotional solitude ended with someone calling his name. A familiar voice. “Minseok.” 

Minseok snapped his head up. Blinking away tears he doubted the image before him. Out from the stacks emerged a familiar sight for this place, as much as a fixture of the Hall of Learning as the tall stacks and the musty smell of antiquated texts. His old teacher, Zhi Xiang. The man looked frail, dirty and haggard, but it was him. 

“Zhi Xiang.” Minseok stood up, faltering but steadying himself. His teacher walked forward with large strides, opening his arms up wide. Minseok felt a measure of relief, of a beacon of light in the dark storm. 

Minseok fell into the older man, burying his head in his shoulder. 

“It will be okay,” Zhi Xiang whispered, patting his pupil’s back in a comforting manner. 

After a few moments Minseok’s thoughts returned to his goal, to the man he had to see. He lifted his head up and wiped his tears. “Is Yixing here? Did he bring me back?”

Zhi Xiang shook his head. “He’s here, back at the temple.” He gave Minseok an affectionate look. “It was one of the healers who had you brought back.” Zhi Xiang cupped Minseok’s face in his hands, wiping away tears with his thumbs. “How is Luhan? How are the others?”

Minseok opened his mouth to answer, but stopped. Luhan was planning on attacking Arirang. Minseok was planning to tell Luhan of Yixing, and to ask him to pursue a course of diplomacy when he was taken. Now he couldn’t be certain that Luhan even knew Yixing was back in Arirang, nor could he be certain what he was going to do next. 

“I don’t know,” Minseok admitted. It hurt to say it. “When I was taken he didn’t know about Yixing. He had met an investor, they were planning on raising an army to invade.”

“What? Who is the investor?” Zhi Xiang looked at Minseok in alarm. 

“Kim Minho. He trades in genetics.” The doppelganger of his father flashed in his mind. “He looks like my father,” he added in a quiet voice.

“If Minho is involved this isn’t good.” Zhi Xing looked grim. 

A chill ran down Minseok’s spine. “What do you mean?”

“He isn’t someone who would free a country, Minseok. If he is involved in this it is for profit. If he is backing Luhan then everyone is in grave danger.”

Minseok tensed, fear pooling in his stomach. 

  
  
  


“What is it?” Yifan took Junmyeon’s words far more seriously than Luhan, the rebel leader clearly annoyed. 

“I…” How could Junmyeon say it was all a feeling – a terrible feeling?

A voice echoed from behind the closed double doors, the sound was muffled but Junmyeon could make out a few words.  _ Arirang. Luhan _ . Whoever was on the other side of the doors was discussing the plan. 

Luhan walked slowly towards the doors, motioning for the two other men to be quiet, clearly interested in overhearing the conversation. Perhaps he isn’t as confident in this investor as I thought, Junmyeon realized.  Junmyeon crept closer, the conversation growing clearer with each step. 

_ “Will the camps be built immediately?” _

_ “No. The most important thing is securing the perimeter. Once that is done, we can move the people into work zones and start construction on the factories.” _

_ “But what about the one in the news conferences. Luhan, is it?” _

_ “We’ll find a special place for him once he lets us in. He has ties to the Director and to the monarchy, he’s our ticket to getting the people to listen. After they are placated to the degree we can control them, he’ll be of little use to us.” _

_ “And the attack, that is going to be minimal, correct? I don’t want to invest in this thing if half the viable structures and land are damaged.” _

_ “I can assure you the force that will be used will only be enough to subdue the population and contain them. Our soldiers are well trained and very thoroughly vetted, there won’t be any incidents that could damage the value of the workforce.” _

_ “I dare say, Minho, this is going to be your best plan yet. Tens of thousands of bodies offering free labor and no one to shove governmental restrictions in our face. Think of the profits.” _

Junmyeon and Yifan locked eyes. “They want to turn Arirang into a labor camp,” Junmyeon whispered, horrified. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n – I’m baaaaackkkkkkk (tosses a bazillion apologies for five months of not updating this fic OTL). I was working on other things though, and one of those fics pretty much killed my writing time for the majority of my Benevolent hiatus. I wrote 70k and ended up scrapping almost half of it, the fic was a struggle (but I’m happy with the end result, it was just a chore to get there). If anyone is interested you can read it [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9797564). It is a Xiuhan Sci Fi fic I wrote for the Seokmonsters fest :)
> 
> And yes, I plan on updating Benevolent again before five months passes. Sorry again, and thank you, thank you, thank you to everyone who has given this fic love. I really appreciate it.
> 
> If you ever want to yell at me you can find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/london9calling) (or not yell at me and just say hi, that’s cool too). - LC


	25. Chapter 24

Luhan was the picture of calm and collected. He sat at the long conference table with an unreadable expression on his face, listening as Minho recited statistics regarding the planned assault of Arirang. 

Junmyeon, on the other hand, was doing his best not to crumble. He sat unnaturally rigid, his hands clasped painfully tight on his lap. Overhearing Minho’s true plans a few minutes before had sent him into a panic and Junmyeon wasn’t a good liar. 

He jumped when he felt Yifan’s hand on his own under the table. A glance to his left revealed Yifan’s small smile – as if to say everything would be okay. But how? How could any ting be okay when this man, this doppelganger of King Yunho, was planning on invading Arirang to turn it into some kind of work camp?

“The earliest we can move is in three days’ time,” Minho announced. “And that may be a bit premature still.”

“If that is the soonest, we will have to deal with it.” Luhan stood. “Send me the plans. I’ll be in touch.”

Junmyeon took one last look at the investors – suited men and women who didn’t betray a hint of their nefarious intentions. It disgusted him, but he bit his tongue out of necessity. He stood and trailed after Luhan and Yifan, leaving the conference room behind. They didn’t speak until they were in the car, on the return trip to the compound. 

“What in the hell are we going to do now?” Yifan roared from the passenger’s seat.

“We have to go back,” Luhan replied. His voice was shaky, only now did he betray the fear he felt. Junmyeon clasped at the front seats, trying his best not to become a mess of panic. “He knows the entrances to Arirang, he knows every way Arirang is vulnerable. We have to stop this attack and the only way we’re going to do that is if we go back.”

“Why didn’t you ask him to delay the attack?” Junmyeon asked the question that had been nagging at him. Why had Luhan agreed to the attack in three days when they had overheard the truth, why hadn’t he asked for a delay?

“Minho needs to think we are on the same side until we can make sure the attack will fail. If he suspects anything then there is no way we can go back, there is no way we can stop this.”

“Shit,” Yifan muttered, perfectly summing up the situation they were in.

  
  


“What do we do?” Minseok asked, gripping Zhi Xiang’s sleeves in alarm. If anything happened to Luhan….”What could this man be planning?”

“It’s hard to say,” Zhi Xiang answered honestly. “But we best be prepared for the worst.”

“The worst?” Minseok asked, his throat going dry. 

Zhi Xiang nodded. “Luhan probably has no idea who he is dealing with…” he trailed off. 

A noise outside the hall of learning caused Zhi Xiang to usher Minseok out of sight, behind the stacks. Minseok saw a small company of palace guards passing by. He knew they were likely looking for him, trying to locate the absent king. 

“Minseok, I need you to listen to me very carefully.” Zhi Xiang held onto Minseok’s shoulders and looked him square in the eyes. “I have to warn Luhan before something terrible happens. I need you to keep silent for now. Go back out there, be the king, and if anyone asks about your baby just give them some bullshit about the Benevolent Director blessing you and leave it at that.”

Minseok felt uneasy at the order. “What about Yixing? Is he...” To be trusted, Minseok wanted to ask. But he didn’t. He knew that Zhi Xiang was on his side and in many ways Minseok desperately wanted that to be the side he was on. The side they all were on. 

“I’ll talk to him before I go. Please, just play the part, pretend like you know nothing. The healers won’t dare hurt you, they won’t even have a chance,” Zhi Xiang said cryptically. 

Minseok took a deep breath, nodding his head in agreement. He trusted his old teacher, even if every fiber of his being told him that he was in danger, his baby was in danger, everyone was in danger – hiding seemed like a more natural course for survival, but it wasn’t a possibility. 

“I’ll be back as soon as I can, okay. “ The older man pulled Minseok into a hug. “Now go be an amazing king or I’ll never forgive you.”

Minseok hugged him tightly, hoping they would all make it through. Somehow. 

  
  
  
  


Yixing drummed his fingers on the small lap desk, his mind wandering. 

“Your Benevolence, the successor is here to see you.” Kyungsoo stood near the door, his hands clasped in front of him, his posture polite and respectful. 

The Successor. The younger version of himself. “Not now.” 

Yixing was worried for Zhi Xiang, worried for a sudden attack from the healers. He wasn’t going to entertain a few hours long meeting with a child who craved indoctrination and approval. 

Kyungsoo frowned. “Is there something the matter, your benevolence?”

Later on, Yixing would wonder if this was the dark side of his personality, the morbid and twisted place in his mind that had survived incarnation after incarnation – that had allowed the first Yixing to create Arirang. He called on that dark place at the sight of a frowning Kyungsoo and the knowledge of The Successor, vulnerable and needy, could stave off the immediate threat. It was wrong, but perhaps in this instance it was right. 

“I am unable to see The Successor until your task is completed.” Yixing wondered how cold he looked, if he looked as unemotional as he felt. 

“My task, your benevolence?”

“Kyungsoo, the healers need to be dealt with.” Yixing could be proud there was sliver of revulsion in him, a sliver of feeling that what he was doing was wrong. He knew it and part of him wanted to stop what he was saying, what he was asking. But not enough of him. “I need you to do that for me, for your child.”

Kyungsoo tilted his head to the side, observing the Benevolent Director for a moment before answering. “You want me to kill them. All of them.”

Yixing nodded. He felt his palms grow sweaty as he waited for Kyungsoo to answer.

“If the healers are all dead, who will do the implantations? How will the population survive?” Kyungsoo countered. It was the Healers, after all, who acted as doctors. They killed but they also gave life on the Director’s orders, implanting embryos to those chosen. 

Yixing couldn’t say it, couldn’t tell him that it wouldn’t be an issue once the population was freed. That in the end, the people would know about the sterilization that they had been forced into and be able to look for implanted embryos without his direction or the healer’s intervention. But no, he didn’t trust Kyungsoo that much. “You know how to do the implantations. You can train a new generation.”

Kyungsoo considered the request. “I have to kill them one at a time.”

“Lure them into the audience chambers, tell them I want to speak with them.” Yixing couldn’t believe he was doing this. 

Kyungsoo offered an eerie smile. “That will work, unless of course they figure out that you freed Zhi Xiang, then they will attack en masse. I’ll need help. I want Seohyun here.”

Seohyun. Yixing was well aware that the woman who used to be Yifan’s consort was now playing the part of an agent for Kyungsoo – and before him she listened to the Director, carrying out tasks as assigned. Her steadfast dedication and belief when it came to the cause made her an ideal candidate to do the bidding of both men. Her recent freedoms at the disappearance of Yifan and Minseok had allowed her to travel outside of the palace without being suspect, going missing just as the others had. It was how she had taken Minseok and how she had assisted in taking Yixing and Zhi Xiang as well. 

“Fine.”

Kyungsoo pursed his lips. “I shall do it, your benevolence as long as you promise the successor will keep his position.”

Yixing lied. He couldn’t keep that promise, but he made it. “Of course.”

“Good. Thank you, your benevolence.” Kyungsoo offered another smile, a chilling sight considering what he had just agreed to. “You won’t be disappointed.”

  
  
  
  
  


It was hard to tell what Luhan was thinking. The anger that had controlled him the last day had been frightening, but this...this was far more frightening in Junmyeon’s opinion. The rebel leader was scared, that much he could tell. But beyond that, what mixture of regret, of self-hatred, of remaining anger, swirled inside him was unknown. 

They had returned to the compound with Luhan driving too fast, Junmyeon gripping the seats as they squealed into the long driveway and up to the house.

“Get Jongdae, Baekhyun, and Chanyeol. We can meet in my room.” Luhan alighted the car, slamming the card door behind him. 

Junmyeon hurried out, alongside Yifan. Luhan was already in the house when Yifan grabbed Junmyeon’s hand, stopping him from walking any further.

Junmyeon almost recoiled, but stopped himself. 

“Wait.”

Junmyeon turned, prepared for Yifan to argue against returning to Arirang, prepared for Yifan to say that Arirang would get what it deserved even if it meant slavery. 

“I’m sorry.” 

Junmyeon hadn’t expected that. He wasn’t sure how to respond. 

“I don’t trust Yixing but I sure as hell am not going to sit here and let a businessman invade the only home I ever knew.” Yifan dropped Junmyeon’s hand, then dragged his hand through his hair and looked away. “You know I have my reasons to want Arirang dismantled. But I can’t see that happen to everyone. I can’t ….” he trailed off.

“Yifan,” Junmyeon said softly. He reached up and put his hand on Yifan’s cheek, urging him to turn his head and look at him. “I know.”

They shared a long look, one of understanding. Of a lifetime spent together – as children playing at the palace, sitting through lessons, annoying their etiquette teacher, and finally, in the oddest of times, finding love as their world fell apart. They knew each other so well, hid from a love that was so painfully obvious to a lot of people around them. Junmyeon knew what he was trying to say, and knew deep down Yifan wasn’t a bad person, only scarred from what he had been through. 

Yifan pulled him into a hug, whispering into his ear, “I love you, you know I love you.”

That, Junmyeon was a hundred percent sure of. 

  
  


Minseok returned to his father’s chambers in a daze. He received the bows of deference from the servants, the guards, and the court ministers. He knew he spoke to them, accepting the title that used to be his father's. His mind, however, dwelt back in China, with Luhan, with the others, with whatever danger they may be in. 

Zhi Xiang had told him to pretend, to play the part, to not betray anything. He had to follow those directions, for himself, for Luhan, and for their baby. 

He felt a kick in his abdomen, the strange feeling that he had yet to become accustomed to. “Your father will be okay,” he whispered, more to comfort himself than because the infant he carried could understand anything he was saying. 

Queen Boa was still by his father’s bedside when Minseok returned, clutching the cold hand of her husband as she wept. She didn’t take notice of Minseok when he arrived, allowing him to slip inside and observe the grieving widow for a few moments. 

His parents had always, he realized, been in love. Theirs was an arranged pairing, they had been created, made like the rest of the people of Arirang to fulfill a role. Yet they adored each other and now his mother would go on alone. 

It was a heartbreaking reality that Minseok himself faced, though in a very different way. What would his life be like with Luhan out of it? It wasn’t as though they had spent decades together. They had never been married or even dared to dream of a future beyond trying to repair the chaotic world around them. What if they never saw each other again?

“Minseok, what will we do?” his mother asked, taking note of her oldest son standing behind her.

Minseok swallowed away the fear, the doubt. “We will go on as we always have, for father.” 

  
  
  


“Kyungsoo will take care of the healers.” It was the first thing Yixing said to Zhi Xiang when he returned to the temple. He needed to get it out of the way, almost like he had to admit he had done something terrible by asking Kyungsoo – the act weighing on him.

He expected Zhi Xiang to ask him questions, to poke holes in the plan, or tell him there was a different method to achieve the eradication of the healers. He didn’t. Yixing could see the worry in the older man’s eyes, and his silence gave it away, it wasn’t about the healers “What happened? Is Minseok okay?”

“Yixing, I have to leave.”

Yixing had feared another separation, and apparently he was right to do so. “Why?!”

“Luhan and the others are in trouble.” Zhi Xiang started, explaining in careful detail what Minseok had told him, adding what he knew of the man they were dealing with. “They’re in trouble, but in end we will be in more trouble if they aren’t warned.”

Yixing slumped down onto the floor. “What should I do?”

“Be the Benevolent Director.” Zhi Xiang sat next to him, throwing his arm over his lover’s shoulder. “And wait for me.”

Yixing leaned into Zhi Xiang, relishing in the briefest moment of affection. “Will this ever be over?”

“Eventually.” Zhi Xiang planted a kiss on Yixing’s brow. “Eventually.”

  
  
  


Junmyeon shifted on his feet. He glanced around the crowded bedroom, observing the worry on everyone’s face. Luhan stood in the middle of the room. If Junmyeon was being honest he looked like a mess, his hair sticking out like he had dragged his hand through it half a dozen times. His room was in disarray, drawers thrown open, the bed that Jongdae and Baekhyun sat on was unmade, blankets spilling onto the floor. Everyone was quiet, sensing something even worse than Minseok's disappearance was about to become known. 

“We are going back to Arirang,” Luhan announced firmly. “Grab a few things, we are leaving as soon as we get a car.”

“Whoa – why are we going back now? Aren’t we preparing to invade?” Chanyeol asked, needing more information before he would blindly listen to Luhan. 

“I trusted the wrong people. They’re going to attack Arirang,” Luhan admitted. 

“They’re looking for some slaves, and Arirang fits the bill,” Yifan added. “Seems Minho isn’t as eager to help us as he is to help himself.”

“Wait, wait, wait. Hold up.” Baekhyun stood up from where he had been seated on Luhan’s bed. “You mean to tell me that guy with all the money isn’t going to help us free Arirang? Didn’t Yixing take Minseok? And we’re just going to stroll back into Arirang and what exactly?”

Luhan stared at Jongdae, pointedly ignoring Baekhyun. “We need a vehicle to get out.”

“Great ignore me,” Baekhyun humphed. 

“I’m listening.” Chanyeol offered his new friend an easy smile which had Junmyeon rolling his eyes.

“Seriously though.” Baekhyun paced towards the window. “If we go back and warn them, how do we stop a super-rich wannabe slaver?”

“Good question,” Chanyeol chimed in, earning an approving look from the doctor. 

“I mean isn’t that lame manga guy with the movies, iron guy, iron boy, iron man or whatever  like super rich like this dude. If he wanted to enslave people he could totally do it, no way we,” Baekhyun waved his arm around the room, gesturing at those gathered. “Could stop it. Boss, he has a magic suit for fucks sake.”

“Minho doesn’t have a magic suit and Arirang has soldiers, if you forget,” Luhan reminded him, finally entertaining his string of questions. “And there is also the possibility we can evacuate everyone before an attack.”

“A mass evacuation sounds impossible,” Jongdae didn’t look convinced. “And if Yixing is acting like the last Benevolent Director what do we accomplish by saving him?”

“So what, we just let everyone die, become slaves?! What have we been fighting for all these years?! What have you all been fighting for?” Luhan’s face flushed with anger. “We have dedicated our lives to freeing the people. Well wake up, if Minho’s plan goes through there will be no people to free. We aren’t only fighting the Benevolent Director. We are protecting the people, and they need our help. Minseok needs our help. My child needs our help!”

Baekhyun looked guilty. “I get it. I just…”

“Jongdae, get your boyfriend to give us a car,” Luhan ordered. 

“Heechul isn’t my boyfriend!” Jongdae sputtered, then conceded. “Fine, I’ll see what I can do.”

“Everyone can only bring back a few things, get your stuff together and meet back here in ten. We need to leave as soon as we can.” Luhan looked at each of them in turn. “We are going to save Arirang, and then we can deal with Yixing.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Double update XD Please see chapter 25 for my nefarious notes muhahaha /runs


	26. Chapter 25

****Double update!!! Please read chapter 24 if you haven’t yet :) ****

**_Warning: Murder, blood, and violence (not graphically described but it’s there)_ **

Junmyeon jerked awake as the van squealed to a stop. The back of his head smacked against the cheap upholstered seats, eliciting a groan. 

“Sorry, sorry,” the driver drawled in the now familiar accent. “Thought I saw an animal, not like they live in this godforsaken darkness.”

Junmyeon blinked the sleep out of his eyes, trying to get an idea of where they were. They had to be close by now, they had entered the constant darkness the day before. 

It had been a wild ride, a fast, edge of your seat push towards Arirang with Heechul, Zhou Mi’s now ex- butler (via nothing more than a note to his employer), gunning the beat up van (only car he could steal, he swore) out of the city , out of the country, and towards a place he had only read about. All for Jongdae, who he was resolute not to part with. Junmyeon had looked at Jongdae a few times and wondered just how that had all happened, but regardless the reason at least it got them a free ride.

“We’re close. Maybe half a day,” Heechul said over his shoulder, somehow sensing Junmyeon’s question. “If this kid is to be believed.” He nodded towards Luhan. 

Junmyeon grunted in acknowledgement, glancing over he saw Yifan sleeping next to him, his long legs sprawled across the van floor. Baekhyun was near the back of the van, curled up next to Chanyeol in a very intimate and familiar position (Junmyeon had stopped asking just when they had gotten so close). Luhan was in the passenger’s seat up front, while Jongdae was across from Junmyeon, lightly snoring. 

Junmyeon couldn’t sleep after that. He scooted to sit between the driver and passenger seats, where he could stare about the windshield at the objects that momentarily appeared, illuminated by the headlights of the van. A broken and twisted landscape, smashed concrete, deep craters that divided roads. He thought back to when he had first made this journey, escaping Arirang, escaping the Director. They had been running from a broken rebellion back then, now they were running from the guise of a successful one.

After a couple of hours Luhan awoke. He was restless, shifting in his seat and making small talk with Heechul. Junmyeon answered when they talked to him, but otherwise was content to watch, to listen, to wonder if he would ever travel down this road again. 

“The old camp is close,” Luhan murmured, indicating they had entered the old city. Junmyeon sat up straighter, paid closer attention. Soon the soft orange glow of street lamps - the only light that existed in this strange place - began dotting the landscape. The lights only revealed more destruction, more decay. Junmyeon didn’t think he would ever get used to this sight, no matter how many times he passed through. 

What had happened to the people who had lived here, who had called this place home? Arirang rose to be a paradise, how many of them survived – would Arirang become this desolate if Minho attacked? Junmyeon frowned, imagining those who died before him. Remembering those who died at the rebel camp. Afraid for those who may die if they failed to stop Minho. He stared into the darkness, deep in thought. The briefest glimpse of movement brought him back to the present. 

“Stop!” He yelled in unison with Luhan as the soft orange glow revealed a figure. A very familiar figure even in the darkness.

Heechul slammed on the brakes and muttered curses. “What?!”

It was a hard enough stop to wake up the others, who groggily asked what had happened. 

“It’s Zhi Xiang,” Luhan announced like he was in a daze, opening the van door.

  
  
  
  


Minseok found his steps had slowed over the last day, an aching in his back making it hard to walk. He managed, somehow, to still get around. He had been expected to assume his father’s responsibilities almost immediately. Arirang didn’t have a mourning period for a king, at least one that could be taken by his successor. 

The day after Minseok staggered back into his father’s chambers he was already holding morning council with the ministers, albeit the atmosphere was subdued and the court was clothed in black. The sorrow was there, but the time to mourn was not. 

In addition to the weight of his father’s death hanging over him, there were the stares and the curiosity around Minseok's condition. He followed Zhi Xiang’s orders, keeping it vague, promising that His Benevolence had blessed him. But each time he uttered the explanation he felt a tug in his chest, knowing that the father of his child was in danger, that they were all in danger – how much and how it might manifest he couldn’t be certain.

It was not knowing that made it impossible to focus. After an afternoon of reading through his father’s papers in his study, Minseok slipped away, needing comfort and only thinking of one way to find it. A familiar place, a safe place – The Hall of Learning. 

He walked slowly due to the pain, flinching every few steps as the sharp burning seemed to move, wrapping itself around his middle. It was a bitch being pregnant. Unequivocally. 

“Quiet down,” he whispered to the child he carried, not that it would do any good. The pain never went away.

When he pushed open the door to the Hall of Learning he found the cavernous space just as he had expected – deserted – quiet. With heavy steps he walked to one of the desks, memories flashing before him of a time when it would be occupied by his little brother, his future consort, or Seohyun. Now it was gathering dust, unused. It used to be so full of life, now it was a memorial to a simpler time, a time of ignorance.

Minseok pulled out the chair, grimacing as the action caused a bolt of pain to shoot up his side. The blinding pain didn’t go away, but intensified, making him cry out. Adrenaline coursed through him as he clutched at his stomach, terrified he fell to the floor. As his head hit the ground he screamed, paralyzed by fear and rendered unable to move as every nerve ended fired, pain and more pain. 

  
  
  


Yixing had stayed as long as he could, until the screams drove him away, out of the temple. He had stayed in the room beside the audience chamber, book in hand as he tried to focus on anything other than what was occurring on the other side of the door. 

He heard them all, crying out as Kyungsoo and Seohyun disposed of them – how, Yixing wasn’t sure. He didn’t want to know. But he recognized their screams, he knew as each one was killed. He knew who was no longer a threat. 

When there was a break in the cries, he entered the room. Blood. There was so much blood.  He looked away, not wanting to recognize what he had requested, not wanting to feel that guilt. 

“I’m going to the palace,” he stated, knowing it was the only place beside the temple he could take refuge, even if that refuge was fleeting and tinged with danger. That is how he ended up with Seohyun accompanying him, a strange journey away from the massacre he had started. 

“How long did you work for the last Director?” Yixing made small talk, not really caring, not really needing to know. The Seohyun he remembered had been docile, easy to please, a perfect consort. He hadn’t reconciled the actual Seohyun, the truth of her, with his memory. With everything he had experienced in the last months it was the last bridge he cared to cross – there were more important things he needed to understand first. 

“Since I was a child,” she answered, her voice serene. 

“And now?” Yixing asked. 

“Now I await your orders.” She looked at him with hope in her eyes. “Kyungsoo was terribly sorry he sent me to bring you and Minseok back, but we did what had to be done.”

Yixing didn’t see a point in arguing with her or forgiving her, so he fell into silence. Leaving the temple now was easy, there was no one but the confused guards lingering about the sprawling compound. And the guards, they would listen to the Director – if they even knew that was who strolled past them. In the temple he wasn’t the only person with his face, as he had learned the hard way. 

He thought of the Healers as he passed their quarters, now deserted, so quiet, so different. The Healers were disappearing, one by one meeting their deaths. Vicious murderers getting a taste of their own medicine. Everything would be easier now. He wouldn’t be a hostage. He wouldn’t bend to their will. So why was his victory so empty? There was more to deal with and Zhi Xiang was absent, he told himself. It was why, even as he passed by the deserted Healer’s quarters, he didn’t feel safe.

As they walked through the capital Yixing still found himself disturbed by the signs of the purge that had occurred when the rebellion had failed. The populous was still sharing a vacant look in their eyes, even if they had shown signs of recovery with his return. There were signs of a struggle. Chipped concrete, buildings that were no longer pristine and worthy of the moniker of paradise. 

And then there was his culpability tied into it all, the hope he brought along with the pain his predecessor - his genetic clone - had wrought. He had accepted he brought hope as much as he brought pain, as uneasy of a combination as that was. 

“It isn’t your fault,” Seohyun said quietly. “That Arirang suffered.”

“Whose fault was it?” Yixing asked, curious. 

“The old Director. It was a sign it was time for you to take over.”

She was so firm in her belief, as wrong as it was. “And what if I only make things worse?”

“Impossible. Arirang needs a Director as much as the Director needs Arirang.”

The words stung, perhaps, Yixing thought, because there was a tinge of truth to them. As they approached the palace he dismissed the unsettling thoughts. 

Seohyun stopped outside the palace walls. “I can’t go inside. Not yet. You can enter through the gate there, it is currently not being watched.” She pointed towards a small gate along the eastern wall, then bowed and turned to leave. 

Yixing parted ways without saying goodbye, grateful for the absence of awkward company. He spotted blood on the hem of her long robes as she departed, mentally recoiling at the implications. 

He entered the palace complex with a thought to find Minseok, pushing everything else from his mind. Minseok was alone, his father dead, a crown placed on his head amid the hurt and pain of his return.  Where could he find the monarch? In the great hall, perhaps. Or in his quarters. But first he had a place to visit, a place where the memories weren’t entirely painful. 

Yixing took the familiar paths, hardly attempting to hide. Perhaps he wanted to be found, he mused. Perhaps it would be one less thing to worry about. When he spotted the building tucked away he sighed in a mixture of contentment and longing. The Hall of Learning. 

Yixing entered the hall, intending to go to Zhi Xiang’s room for a moment – intending to spend a few precious minutes somewhere that used to make sense to him. 

Instead he was met with a low moan, the sound of pain and suffering. He scanned the cavernous hall, his eyes landing on the prone form of Minseok. 

Yixing rushed forward, towards the man who writhed and cried out. 

“Yixing...” Minseok groaned, his voice weak. “Help me.”

  
  
  
  


Junmyeon climbed over the passenger seat and followed Luhan from the van. 

“Zhi Xiang!” The rebel leader called.

The older man, wearing the robes of Arirang, turned, his surprise evident. “Luhan?”

Junmyeon couldn’t help it. At the sight of his old teacher. He threw himself towards Zhi Xiang, hugging the older man tightly. Zhi Xiang returned the hug, talking over the human vice that was Junmyeon. 

“Luhan, have you been meeting a man named Minho? You have to know–”

“He wants to enslave Arirang,” Luhan finished for him. “Unfortunately I know.”

“He does?” Zhi Xiang carefully moved Junmyeon away, pushing him gently by the shoulders until he was standing a few inches from him. “I knew he would be in this for something, but slaves?”

“Yeah.” Luhan exhaled sharply. “I made a mistake, several actually,” he admitted. 

Junmyeon looked between the two men, seeing something flash between them, a recognition of hurt. Or tentative forgiveness perhaps. He stepped away, feeling like an intruder. 

“Tell me everything,” Zhi Xiang asked, his speech fast and furious.

“No.” Luhan stepped forward. “Not until I know Yixing didn’t take Minseok.”

“He didn’t. He isn’t like that, he isn’t like the other Directors.” Zhi Xiang side stepped Junmyeon in order to face Luhan. Junmyeon moved further away, the tension between the former teacher and rebel leader palpable. 

“Who brought him back then?!” Luhan challenged. 

“A rogue healer. Please, Luhan, you have to believe me.”

“Believing in someone just got me in a lot of trouble,” Luhan said bitterly. 

Junmyeon looked behind himself at the sound of footsteps. 

“Never thought to see you here,” Yifan drawled, walking up to the trio with the others close behind. 

Zhi Xiang glanced at the newcomers, but returned his focus to Luhan. He knew that is who he had to convince. “Luhan, I raised you and that might not mean anything because I lied, I lied again and again. I’m shit, I know it. But you have to believe me. Yixing isn’t the same as those before him. You know I’ve dedicated my life to freeing Arirang. You know this, you can’t deny it.”

Luhan didn’t answer. Junmyeon bit his bottom lip, afraid for what was to come. 

“You’re telling me that Minho is going to attack but you want to sit and have a pissing match with me over Yixing. Fucking hell, Luhan, I raised you better than this.”

“He has a point,” Baekhyun chimed in, earning a jab to the ribs from Yifan. 

“I left Yixing and Minseok up there for what – to make sure you were safe. And you still don’t fucking trust me.” Zhi Xiang threw his hands up in frustration. 

“How is Minseok?” Luhan blurted out, unable to mask his concern, his worry. 

“King of Arirang if you must know. Now do you want to sit and withhold information from me or are you going to tell me everything?”

Luhan closed his eyes, opening them and sighing. “We don’t have much time.”

“Now that is exactly what I didn’t want to hear,” Zhi Xiang deadpanned, pulling Luhan into a half hug and ruffling his hair.

  
  
  


His vision was blurry, his eyes going in and out of focus. The pain was so intense he could no longer scream. When he opened his mouth he was met with silence, unable to call for help.

_ I’m dying. I’m dying, the baby is dying. _ Minseok clawed at the floor, the last bit of his energy used for something as pointless as just moving his hand, futile attempts – but he had to do something. He had to fight, for both of them. 

Somewhere in the haze he recognized Yixing. Somewhere in the fog of searing heat tearing through him he knew that Yixing was kneeling next to him, saying something – words he could not understand.  

How bad was it? Yixing was yelling. Was he already dead? Was the baby…?

His baby. Luhan’s baby. The child he had never wanted but came to love.  _ Their baby _ . It’s all over now, he thought, body tensing up. He felt like his bones would tear through his skin, his insides spilling out as the pressure became too much to bear. It hurt, it hurt so much. 

  
  


Junmyeon gave Luhan and Zhi Xiang space. He retreated from their conversation, snagging Yifan’s arm and leading him away. 

“Don’t you dare interrupt and say anything stupid,” Junmyeon warned, earning a choice look from Yifan. 

“Thanks for believing in me,” Yifan muttered.

“I do believe in you, I just don’t believe in your brain to mouth connection sometimes,” Junmyeon shot back.

“Minseok is king,” Yifan said matter-of-factly, once they were out of earshot from the others. “That means my father is dead.”

Junmyeon felt like an ass for not having picked up on it, his mind too focused on the tension between Luhan and Zhi Xiang and the showdown before him. He stopped walking, unsure of what to do other than apologize. The King had been as much of a father as he had ever had, and for Yifan… “I’m sorry.”

“I wonder how it happened.” Yifan sounded distant and Junmyeon knew him well enough to know he would shut everyone off to deal with the hurt.

“I...” Junmyeon felt the tears build as he recalled King Yunho. He wrapped his arms around Yifan’s middle, needing comfort as much as he needed to give it. Yunho had been a pillar of strength. He had been Arirang in Junmyeon’s eyes. To imagine him gone…

Yifan wrapped his arms around the smaller man. “I didn’t get to say goodbye.”

Junmyeon’s heart hurt at the realization, at the loss. “I’m so, so sorry.”

A crackling noise interrupted their sorrow, the sound of radio static. Junmyeon looked towards Zhi Xiang, the older man taking a small radio from the pocket of his robes. 

“Yixing?” Zhi Xiang spoke first.  Junmyeon tensed at the name, wondering. 

“I think Minseok is in labor.” Yixing’s voice crackled through the radio, his panic evident. Junmyeon felt Yifan’s hold tighten. “Zhi Xiang, what do I do?!”

There was a stillness as everyone reeled from the shock of the message. Luhan reached for the radio, but Baekhyun was faster. 

“Give me that.” Baekhyun snatched the radio out of Zhi Xiang’s hand, eluding Luhan’s efforts to grab the radio. “Yixing? It’s Baekhyun. Tell me slowly what is happening. I can tell you what to check for.”

Luhan faltered, stepping back and away from the radio like it was tainted. Baekhyun barked instructions into the radio while the others looked on in terror. 

“You have to go up. We have to get Baekhyun to Minseok,” Luhan ordered, his eyes wide and pleading as he looked at Zhi Xiang. The doctor stepped away, speaking into the radio. 

“Fuck, we have to go.” Yifan broke their embraced and  grabbed Junmyeon’s hand, tugging him towards the doctor. “That’s my brother.”

Junmyeon swallowed down the fear, letting himself be led. Minseok couldn’t be full term yet. If he was in labor….

“Come on.” Zhi Xiang motioned for the others to follow him. “There’s an entrance near here.”

Heechul, who had been leaning against the truck, observing in silence, took that moment to interject. “Rather a dramatic place, if I do say so. I can drive you guys, if that means anything.”

It was a sick twist of fate that they heard the groan of heavy vehicles at that moment, a far off noise that was carried a long distance by the eerie silence of this decaying land. Everyone looked towards the noise, collectively feeling dread at the approaching storm. 

“Fuck,” Yifan swore. “I’m guessing Minho didn’t waste any time.”

“Go, take Baekhyun back.” Luhan pushed at his old teacher, urging him forward. He motioned to Heechul. “Take them up the road and to the left. Zhi Xiang knows where to go.”

“What are you going to do?” Zhi Xiang asked, staring towards the distant noise, as paralyzed in fear as the rest of them. 

“Please take care of him. And trust me,” Luhan replied, pushing Zhi Xiang once again. “Tell Minseok I love him.”

“Go!” Luhan screamed at the teacher and the doctor. The others watched, uncertain, afraid, as Baekhyun and Zhi Xiang rushed towards the van alongside Heechul. Junmyeon gripped Yifan’s hand tightly, afraid to let go. 

“What do we do?” Jongdae asked. 

“Make sure they don’t have a way in,” Luhan responded. “We’re going to blow the entrances. We’re sealing off Arirang for good.”

  
  
  
  


Yixing held onto Minseok’s waist as tightly as he could, supporting the man as he struggled to take each step. He had to get him to Zhi Xiang’s room, to somewhere where he could lie down. 

“Only a little further, Minseok, a little further,” Yixing tried to comfort him with his words. 

Minseok whimpered in pain, shifting his weight against Yixing who struggled to keep them both upright. 

Baekhyun said he would be there soon, that all the signs pointed to Minseok being in early labor. Yixing prayed to the powers that Baekhyun would arrive soon. And then it hit him. 

_ Kyungsoo _ . He could call Kyungsoo. Yixing realized it as they crossed the threshold of Zhi Xiang’s room. The healer would know what to do. But could he trust him…

Minseok screamed out in pain, nearly doubling over. He would have fallen if Yixing wasn’t there to steady him. They managed the last few steps to the bed, Minseok collapsing into the mattress with a scream. 

“Your Benevolence, it’s done.” Yixing’s radio crackled, the signal with Baekhyun’s dying out as Kyungsoo communicated the completion of his gruesome task.  

It was a split second decision, but one that Yixing had to make. Minseok was screaming, body tensing as he arched his back off the bed. It was a split second decision but a merciful one, he decided as he pushed the call button on the radio. 

“Kyungsoo, come to the palace, to the hall of learning. Now!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ha…ha…ha…hi! So, I went on a bit of a writing spree today and this is the result. After a long and very productive talk (cough argument) with [Sara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinealightrose) I have smoothed out the ending chapters. That means that there will be two to three chapters left after this plus an epilogue. I’m hoping I can get them done in the next week :)
> 
> Also, I realize people probably have a bazillion questions about this fic (or maybe not) but if you do, I have answers! Hit me up on my ancient [Ask FM account](https://ask.fm/LC_Calling) \- seriously this is the best reason to use it in a long time. <3 LC


	27. Chapter 26

“There are explosives that are stored near the old camp.” Luhan spoke evenly, blinking away tears as he tried to keep his cool, tried to be the leader they had followed for so many years, through thick and thin. “We each take an entrance, and rendezvous back at the elevator near the palace. We’ll blow that last.”

Junmyeon had many moments of abject terror in the months prior. This, this moment however, was probably the worst. This journey, this strange and twisted journey that had taken him from being a naive consort, to a knowing accomplice to a revolution, to a refugee, and now back to standing in the darkness beneath Arirang – it was coming to some sort of end. Some sort of finite decision, fused together in a time of panic, in a time of pain and suffering, in a time when all of their attempts, all of their good intentions, ignited the last effort they could make to save Arirang, even if their hands were forced, their conclusion reached with a gun to their heads. 

Everyone was frightened, the groan of approaching vehicles feeding their adrenaline, the fear of a world wrought from their failure making time slow down. 

“We blow the last door in an hour, whether everyone is there or not. Whether I’m there or not.” Luhan let his eyes linger on each man, trying to convey the seriousness, of what he was saying – of what he was asking. 

“If the entrances are gone…” Chanyeol said what everyone was thinking, but what everyone feared saying, feared putting into words.

“There won’t be a way out anymore. But we have to do this. There isn’t another way.” Luhan let a hint of emotion slip into his words. He had worked for freedom for so many years, for truth, for the knowledge of an outside world to enter Arirang or for the people to leave Arirang to find it. Now he had to close it off, sealing the outside world away, destroying a lifetime of work in a matter of hours. “It’s the only way,” he repeated softly, like he needed to convince himself. 

Junmyeon had no room to argue. The echo of an approaching army didn’t allow any of them to argue. 

  
  


Yixing stared down at the monarch, his heart tearing apart because he couldn’t help him. Minseok was pale, sweat running down his face as he moaned in pain. The only thing Yixing could do was hold his hand and repeat that help would arrive soon. Baekhyun had told him there wasn’t much he could do, not unless he was prepared to attempt a delivery – which due to his lack of skill would be disastrous for Minseok and the child. 

When he finally heard the door to The Hall of Learning open and Kyungsoo call his name, the relief was immense, if only momentary.

“In here,” he yelled. He gripped Minseok’s hand until the Healer entered the room. 

“He’s in labo-” Yixing stopped, unable to continue at the sight of Kyungsoo, his robes covered in blood. He hadn’t changed between the massacre of the Healers and coming to the Palace. 

“How far along is he?” Kyungsoo asked, ignoring Yixing’s shocked expression. He brushed past the Benevolent Director and leaned over Minseok, placing his hand on his head. 

“I-I don’t know,” Yixing admitted. 

Yixing had been so shocked at the blood that he hadn’t taken note of the small bag Kyungsoo was carrying. The Healer opened it, taking out several medical instruments that Yixing wasn’t familiar with.

Minseok cried out again, hugging his stomach as he arched his back off the bed. Yixing stepped away, feeling so helpless, so useless. He watched as Kyungsoo examined Minseok, flinching and looking away every time the King writhed in pain. 

“I need to get the baby out now, or they’ll both die,” Kyungsoo stated when he was done with the examination. He set the equipment back in the back. 

“Do what you need to, please,” Yixing begged. 

Kyungsoo set the bag aside and turned to Yixing. His expression was unnaturally calm. “I have a condition.”

Yixing tensed. “What condition?”

“I want you to abdicate the directorship in favor of my son, only then will I help.”

“You can’t be serious?” Yixing pointed at Minseok, furious at what was being asked of him. “You said he’ll die if you don’t do anything!”

“Your Benevolence, in case you haven’t noticed I am not in the business of saving lives.” Kyungsoo gestured to the blood on his robes. “At least not unless it is in my benefit to do so.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Junmyeon ran, his boots pounding against the uneven payment as he maneuvered down the dark, narrow alleyway. He had planted the explosive near the entrance – or what he was told was an entrance. It was nothing but a brick wall to him, but Luhan had given him explicit instructions where to place the bomb. He had been nervous carrying the pack of explosives, rushing towards his assigned target. He had held his breath when he pushed the wires together and set the timer, imagining it would detonate because he messed something up. When it didn’t he retreated and began to run, towards the rendezvous point, toward the last entrance to Arirang.  

Yifan had gone another route, taken another entrance. There weren’t enough of them to go together, Luhan had assigned each man one destination, every effort a solo one. It heightened the fear but bettered the odds, spreading them out like this. 

The sound of a vehicle, the creak of heavy machinery was getting closer. Junmyeon ran, ignoring the ache in his legs. He needed to get back. He had to get back. They all had to be okay. For Arirang.

When he spotted the last entrance, the one nearest the palace -  a mechanical platform that would take them to Arirang, he picked up his pace. It was one last burst of energy as he raced for the finish line so to speak, for safety. 

Junmyeon ran into the elevator, hitting the back wall and doubling over, his breathing ragged. He lifted his head and glanced at the others, needing to see who was there. 

Luhan. Chanyeol. Jongdae, Wait, where was Yifan?

“We have to go!” Luhan reached for the button to close the door. Junmyeon stopped him, throwing out his arm and grabbing Luhan’s forearm tightly. 

“No! Yifan…”

Luhan shrugged him off. “We have three minutes until the explosives go off. We can’t wait.” 

Junmyeon looked on in horror as Luhan pressed the button, the doors beginning to slide closed. 

  
  


“I already promised you the successor will remain in his position.” Yixing was infuriated, but should have guessed that Kyungsoo would act like this. It was foolish to have called him.

“For how long? Transfer the directorship to him and I will save your friend,” Kyungsoo responded. 

It was fortuitous that the door was thrown open at that moment, Baekhyun, Zhi Xiang, and a man that Yixing recognized from the compound in China, rushing in. 

Kyungsoo was almost knocked off his feet when Baekhyun barreled past him, making a beeline for Minseok. 

“Minseok, I’m here.” Baekhyun announced in a loud voice. “Hang in there.”

Yixing noticed the scowl on Kyungsoo’s face. He had just lost his leverage, and he knew it. 

  
  
  


Junmyeon made a split second decision. He went for the door, ready to leave the elevator. If Yifan was going to die in this desolate, decaying wasteland he wouldn’t die alone. Junmyeon wouldn’t let him.

He never made it outside, colliding with Yifan as the man rushed into the elevator. They fell backwards, Junmyeon landing against the wall with a thud, Yifan coming down hard on top of him. The doors shut seconds later, the elevator whirring up at a breakneck speed. 

Yifan was crushing him, and he hurt from having been all but thrown onto the ground but Junmyeon could care less. He struggled to get his arm out from where Yifan was half pinning it down. Freeing it he threw it over the prince in an awkward but tight hug.

“You made it,” Junmyeon whispered. 

Given their position the kiss was less than romantic, and very strangely placed – Yifan managing a small kiss on Junmyeon’s shoulder. It was nothing more than a peck, and after that they were all arms and legs as they separated, bumping into the others, dizzy as the elevator continued to climb. Junmyeon’s elbow collided with Jongdae’s shin, who tried to help him up as Chanyeol was almost knocked over by Yifan’s struggles. 

The elevator had a hard stop, the car colliding with the shaft’s ceiling and the doors opening only half way as the brakes screeched.

“Out!” Luhan pushed the doors further open, waving the others through. Yifan urged Junmyeon out first, then Jongdae, and finally Chanyeol. 

Junmyeon staggered into the small, windowless room, grappling in the dark to find something to hold onto. He found a wall, his hand smoothing against the surface when the roaring sound started. The world began to shake under his feet, a violent quake followed by a deafening explosion. The room was momentarily illuminated by the most horrifying of sights – an orange fireball tore up through the elevator shaft, engulfing the elevator that they had been in only seconds before. 

The intense heat made Junmyeon shield his eyes and run as far as he could to the other side of the room, trying with all his might to escape. A gust of cool air whooshed in, Chanyeol had found a door. Junmyeon ran out of the room, into the small alleyway. The entrances were sealed in a fury of fire. 

“Welcome back, kids.” Yifan said through heavy breaths as they staggered into a street in the capital city. “To paradise on earth.”

  
  
  


It was hard to know what was real and what wasn’t. He felt like every muscle in his body was being pulled tight, then released – the release a wave of excruciating pain accompanied by unbearable pressure in his abdomen. Minseok had never felt anything like this, anything so unbearably painful. His body  had a mind of its own, torturing him at every turn. 

He was aware of Yixing, barely and then he knew there were others there too. But not Luhan. The only person he wanted there was Luhan. 

There was a different kind of pressure on his arm at one point, and his world become a little clearer. He realized Baekhyun was near him, that he was in Zhi Xiang’s room in the Hall of Learning. 

“Minseok, can you hear me?” Baekhyun asked, his voice sounding far away. 

Minseok nodded, his body tensing at the moment, causing him to scream out in pain. 

“I’m going to deliver the baby. We don’t have a choice right now. I gave you what I could for the pain, but it isn’t going to go away entirely,” Baekhyun explained. “Try to focus on your breathing.”

Minseok tried, but it became more difficult with every passing second. A different kind of pain began a few minutes later. Minseok had shut his eyes, and didn’t dare open them as he felt the searing in his abdomen. He knew they were cutting him open to remove the child and he didn’t think he could handle seeing it. 

Fear gripped him at the knowledge the baby was not to term. Would the child be born alive? Would the child live? Minseok cried out at a new wave of strange sensations, he felt like his entire middle had shifted – it was like he was being pulled apart from the inside out. 

His screams were joined by a sudden roar, and then the ground began to quake, the room shaking violently, objects falling off of shelves all around him. 

“That better not be the fucking army,” Baekhyun yelled.

It was the last thing Minseok remembered before he passed out, the pain finally dissolving into nothingness.

  
  
  


“What is happening?!” Yixing shouted. He gripped onto a nearby table to steady himself as the building shook. 

Zhi Xiang didn’t answer, but the worry on his face was evident. 

The shaking stopped almost as soon as it began, leaving disarray behind. Baekhyun had continued working through all of it as best he could and as stillness returned, he lifted a blood soaked infant, shouting for someone to cut the cord. 

It was Zhi Xiang who did it. He was the only one who wasn’t still completely dazed by the impromptu earthquake. 

Yixing looked towards the bed, holding his breath at the sight. The child that Baekhyun held was so small. Yixing felt sick as he realized how tiny the child really was, how premature the delivery was. It was so small, Yixing doubted it weighed even a pound. 

“I’ll get the incubator,” Kyungsoo offered, leaving the room in a hurry. 

The child emitted a weak cry, signaling it was alive. Yixing prayed that it would survive, that out of the chaos something beautiful could exist.

  
  
  


They ran through the palace grounds to the Hall of Learning, Luhan in the lead. When they piled into the building the first sight that greeted them was a Healer, his robes soaked in blood. Junmyeon wasn’t the only person who assumed the worst.

“No, no, no,” Luhan repeated, rushing towards Zhi Xiang’s room. 

Junmyeon’s feet wouldn’t allow him to follow. He stood near the entrance, numb and afraid.

“Did Minseok – Is Minseok –” he couldn’t finish the question, he couldn’t say it. He couldn’t ask if Minseok was dead.

“He’s alive, but the child is very small,” the Healer reported, pushing what Junmyeon thought was an incubator towards the room. “They are still very much at risk.”

At the news Minseok was alive Junmyeon and Yifan followed Kyungsoo, but held back at the threshold of the room. 

Junmyeon watched as Luhan approached the bed, tears streaming down his cheeks. Junmyeon felt his own tears sting as he took in the sight of the small child, the blood, and Minseok lying unconscious. Baekhyun was working on him, trying to suture the incisions that he made. 

The infant emitted a weak cry as Kyungsoo placed it in the incubator.

“Will they be okay?” Luhan asked through tears.

“I need space, please, everyone but Luhan out,” Baekhyun yelled, still working on suturing Minseok’s incisions. 

Junmyeon grabbed Yifan’s arm and tugged him away, back into the hall. The taller man stumbled after him, looking back towards where his brother lay unconscious. 

Zhi Xiang and Yixing shuffled after them. Both haggard looking as they entered the cavernous room.

“What happened down there?” Zhi Xiang asked, leaning against one of the stacks, his exhaustion evident as he wearily looked to Yifan and the others.  

“We blew up the entrances but I’m not sure if that will stop them,” Yifan answered, sounding as uncertain as Junmyeon felt. 

Zhi Xiang nodded, accepting what might have been a shocking turn of events another day, at another time. He turned to Yixing, his voice weary as he explained what they needed to do. “We need to get back to the temple and give the order to the soldiers to secure the perimeter. The only person they will listen to is the Benevolent Director.”

Yixing agreed without asking any questions, understanding the life or death situation they were facing. 

“What should we do?” Chanyeol asked, wanting to be of help and feeling useless. 

“If everything goes to hell, keep them safe.” Zhi Xiang nodded towards the room behind him. “And try to stay alive, please.”

  
  
  
  


_ Luhan _ . He could hear his voice, a distant sound. A dream, he was certain.

“You have to be okay, you have to be okay.”

Minseok didn’t want to wake up, he didn’t want Luhan to disappear. Or was he already dead? Is that why he heard him, so clear, so close. 

“Our baby is alive, you did it. You did so well.” 

_ Their baby _ . Minseok gasped as he opened his eyes, the pain returning to him. Though it was different now, not as intense, not as unbearable. 

“Minseok?!” 

Minseok turned his head to see the hallucination near him. He was dead. He had to be dead. Luhan was there, tears streaming down his face.

“How do you feel?” Baekhyun moved past Luhan, diagnostic tools in hand. 

“I’m alive” Minseok said, his voice cracking, his throat burning as he spoke, still not convinced it wasn’t all some grand hallucination. 

“Yep, and you owe me a very nice present because of it.” Baekhyun winked at him, then leaned over to take a reading. 

If he was alive – “The baby?” he asked, terrified. 

“He’s small, he has to be in an incubator for now.” Baekhyun explained, but Minseok wasn’t looking at the doctor. His eyes were locked with Luhan’s. His tear stained face, the worry, the fear. 

“He...”  Luhan whispered. They had a boy.  _ Their son. _

“Congrats it’s a boy!” Baekhyun waved his hands, then cleared his throat, realizing his overtly cheerful personality might be shining through at the wrong time. He put on a somber expression.  “It will be touch and go for the next few days, but he is doing well right now.” Baekhyun pulled the equipment away. “You’re blood pressure is stable, and your temperature is normal. But don’t you dare try to get up.”  He backed away. “If he tries to get up don’t let him,” he warned Luhan before dragging the monitor out of the room to give the new parents some privacy.

“How…” Minseok wanted to ask how it was possible Luhan was here, but he couldn’t get the words out. Was this real?

Luhan walked to the bed and reached out, smoothing his hand on Minseok’s brow before leaning down to plant a kiss on his forehead. 

“I love you so much.”

Minseok weakly grabbed for Luhan’s arm, not wanting him to move away. Needing him close. Needing to touch him. It was that touch, that feeling that made Minseok realize it wasn’t a dream. He was alive. They were alive. 

A soft melody began to play, the national anthem cutting out after the first few measures, indicating an announcement was being made. Minseok gripped Luhan’s sleeve more tightly, finding some comfort in the meager bit of physical contact when the world made so little sense. When his world had dissolved into pain and fear and the unexpected. 

_ “People of Arirang, I have had a vision, signaled by the earth itself rumbling in displeasure. It is an auspicious day in which we must stay inside with our families, to enjoy the home we have created, to look at the paradise that exists within the walls of our family’s abode. For what is dearer than our parents, our children, and our spouse? Nothing. Enjoy this time, away from the outside, as I have seen.” _

“What’s going on?” Minseok asked weakly. 

“Nothing, don’t worry, nothing,” Luhan lied, planting another kiss on his brow. 

  
  
  
  


Yixing turned off the radio and leaned back in his chair. He had broadcast an order to the guards before he told the people of Arirang to stay indoors. The power of his position made it a certainty that the populous would listen, heeding his words as law. As gospel. 

Zhi Xiang squeezed his shoulder. “So far it looks like sealing the entrances have kept them at bay, they haven’t tried anything but we can’t be too careful.”

Yixing was still trying to wrap his head around it. The exit he had stumbled upon in the palace was no more. The paths that were used for centuries to bring goods in and out of Arirang were sealed off, no one able to enter - or to leave. “So there’s no way in or out anymore…”

“No,” Zhi Xiang confirmed. 

Yixing swallowed, a strange feeling settling in his gut. Was it relief? Was it dread? Disappointment? 

“Luhan did what he had to. They were prepared to enslave the population. It wasn’t a rebellion, it was an invasion.”

Yixing nodded. “I know. But will it really stop them? And now what, what about the truth?”

“Let’s get through today first, we can figure out the future later.” Zhi Xiang exhaled sharply. 

Yixing hoped that there would be a future to worry about. 

  
  


Junmyeon stayed in the Hall of Learning, waiting for what seemed like days. He realized it was hours, tense hours as the world threatened to fall apart around him, but it felt like so much longer, like time had slowed to a painful pace, making it that much worse. At each sounding of the national anthem, marking the turn of the hour, his tension started to ease. They were still alive, Minho hadn’t attacked. 

Night fell, and with it Yixing and Zhi Xiang returned to report that Minho’s troops were still camped below, but there were no signs of a pending attack. They had notified the palace guard through radio that the King was safely house in the Hall of Learning, that they should be careful to do no more than protect the perimeter of the building. And of course, Junmyeon thought, they would never question the order – it had come from the Benevolent Director, after all. 

“The soldiers are keeping vigil for Minho’s men. It appears as though we have held them off for now.”

Everyone was exhausted and still on edge. One look around the room at the haggard faces of those who had made the marathon journey from China and Junmyeon could see the dark circles, the signs of lack of sleep, the worry, and the fear. 

Luhan had remained with Minseok, and no one had dared to disturb them aside from Kyungsoo and Baekhyun who made periodic checks of the infant and Minseok. Everyone else held back, not wanting to intrude. 

Yifan had been unusually quiet, less cagey than Junmyeon would have expected. He said little, and didn’t once try to rush out to take charge. He was dazed, they all were.  Junmyeon could relate, he felt his own world was stuck in the moment, there was too much going on to think of small talk, of asking how his significant other was or how he felt. With Zhi Xiang and Yixing’s return and the resulting easing of tensions, even if it was momentary, Junmyeon felt a nudge towards getting Yifan alone, of asking how he was doing. 

A moment alone was easy once Junmyeon stood and asked Yifan to follow him. They both needed some time away, to think, to understand, to be together. 

They walked in the gardens near the Hall of Learning, out of sight of the guards, shielded in darkness. Both men were silent, neither knowing what to say, finding small comfort in each other’s company. 

“I can’t believe we’re back.” Yifan was the first to speak, his voice quiet. 

“I know,” Junmyeon agreed. The entire series of events was surreal in the most violent of ways. 

“I’ll need to go see my mother.” Yifan was matter-of-fact about it. “And Seohyun.”

Junmyeon felt his chest tighten. But of course he would need to see Seohyun – assuming she was back in this place. Assuming that she wasn’t somewhere in China, where Yixing had last seen her. 

“I love you,” Junmyeon said softly, intertwining his hand with Yifan’s. 

Yifan stopped walking and pulled Junmyeon into a hug, resting his chin on the crown of Junmyeon’s head. They stood that way for a long time, creating a refuge from the chaos. 

  
  
  


Baekhyun had been giving him pain medication on a regular basis, a savior for his aching body. Minseok felt more human, less like death when Luhan slipped into the large bed next to him, making sure not to jostle him as he laid stiffly as far away as possible.

Minseok was propped up on a mound of pillows, his eyes trained on the incubator and the small child inside.  _ Their son _ . He wished he could hold him, he wished he could see his face beyond what he could make out from his current position. 

“He’s beautiful,” Luhan said softly. “Like you.”

“You still say the stupidest things,” Minseok muttered, unable to hide his smile at Luhan’s cheesiness. “Why did you come back?” Minseok asked, not turning away from his vigil on the incubator. Luhan had told him nothing was going on, but he didn’t believe him. He just hadn’t had the energy to pry any further until that moment. 

Luhan cleared his throat. Minseok looked at him, and could tell something was terribly wrong as Luhan rubbed the back of his neck and looked down, not making eye contact.

“Minho planned to invade Arirang,” Luhan said slowly. “To enslave everyone. I figured it out by accident and raced back here. We met Zhi Xiang in the city below, just in time. The troops showed up right after.”

“Are they attacking?!” Minseok panicked. 

“No, no. We held them off. They can’t get in, at least not how they planned.” Luhan looked at Minseok for a second then looked away again, like he was too embarrassed, full of too much shame. “I made a mistake. You could have died, everyone could have died.”

“No, don’t say that.” Minseok wouldn’t let him beat himself up for it. “You did what you thought you had to do.”

“The entrances are all sealed now.” Luhan looked pained as he admitted it. “We’re stuck.”

“No, we’re safe,” Minseok corrected him. “And you’re the one who saved us.”

  
  
  
  


As the sun rose over Arirang Minho’s troops withdrew, funneling out of the dark city below the kingdom, their movements tracked on radar. With the dawn came not only peace and the promise of safety, with it arrived the problems they dare not consider the day before.  _ What would happen next? _

Yixing was the one who called the meeting, Luhan was the one who insisted Minseok be present. Respecting his condition, and the fact he didn’t want to leave the baby, the others came to him. Yixing, Zhi Xiang, Luhan, Yifan, Junmyeon, Chanyeol, Jongdae, and Baekhyun funneled into Zhi Xiang’s bedroom, plastering themselves against the far wall to give the incubator and the doctors room. 

“I know we’re all exhausted, I know it isn’t a great time, but if we don’t talk about this now I’m afraid what is to come.” Yixing willed his heart to stop racing, willed his mind to stop wandering to all of the potential negative outcomes. “I don’t want us to misunderstand anymore, I don’t want there to be disagreement.” 

He was careful to look around the room, meeting everyone’s eyes, hoping his sincerity shone through. He still wasn’t certain Luhan trusted him, or that anyone thought that his intentions were good. “Arirang is sealed off for now. The rebellion isn’t going to happen, at least not how we wanted it to. How we handle this situation – that is what I want us to agree to. We won’t fix everything right now, but we need to at least discuss what we will do next.”

“You mean if we tell everyone the truth?” Chanyeol blurted out.

“Yes. If we let them know what Arirang is, if we tell them about the outside, the sterilizations, the fact my role is nothing more than a prison keeper…” Yixing looked to Luhan, the one who would surely take the lead in laying out the future. The man the others would follow.

He wasn’t the only one looking to the rebel leader. Chanyeol, Jongdae, and Baekhyun – they all awaited his verdict. 

“Zhi Xiang.” Luhan looked to his mentor, the man who raised him. “What should we do?”

“What you think is right.” Zhi Xiang wasn’t going to be the one to direct them, not anymore. He had meddled enough, it was time to step back.

“We’re trapped here, at least for the time being,” Baekhyun recounted. “And no one knows what is really going on except us.”

“Yep,” Chanyeol agreed, earning a smile from the doctor. 

Baekhyun continued, “I’m the last person to advocate continuing Arirang as it is, but the healers are all dead.  I think Yixing proved he isn’t like the others.” Baekhyun looked at Luhan, who shrugged. “Minseok is king now. The bad guy we were fighting, the bad guys and girls, I should say, are all gone. The outside world is scary – I mean people like Minho and Zhou Mi… even if he was kind of cute in a weird way.” Baekhyun shuddered. “Any way I say staying here and taking care of everyone isn’t that bad of an idea, especially given what just marched out of Seoul a few hours ago. We can make this what we need it to be, right? I mean, Yixing can.”

“You think we should keep everyone in the dark about the sterilizations? About what was done to them?!” Jongdae shook his head. “I can’t support that. 

“Neither can I,” Yifan chimed in. “Even if The Healers are gone, what is to stop Yixing from doing it again. How do we know we can trust him?”

“You think I would start the killings again? Are you insane?!” Yixing blurted out, indignant at the accusation. 

“I think there is no guarantee you wouldn’t eventually come to the conclusion it is a good idea, and as it is there is no way to stop the people’s  _ precious benevolent director _ ,” Yifan shot back. 

“What if we told them slowly, when some time passed, when we know Minho won’t be back.” Minseok interrupted the burgeoning argument. “If we reveal the truth now the people can’t leave, there is nowhere to go. We will only create mass chaos and confusion. Arirang will destroy itself, and what it doesn’t destroy will be left for people like Minho.”

“Keep the borders safe and tell the people as the situation improves.” Junmyeon looked thoughtful. “I like it.”

“And if Yixing starts trying to kill people I think we all know how to keep him in line,” Minseok gave Zhi Xiang a knowing look, half joking.

“Hey, hey, am I going to be taken hostage again because really, that sucked. The food was terrible, there was no decent toilet. I am too delicate for that all over again,” Zhi Xiang joked. It was a bizarre bit of humor in the midst of a serious, life or death discussion and it wasn’t welcomed by everyone. 

“I still don’t like it.”  Jongdae admitted. 

“If we promise to dedicate ourselves to spreading the truth when it is safe, I can agree to that.” Luhan gave his verdict, disagreeing with Jongdae. “The people’s safety is the most important right now. When that is guaranteed we can work on the rest.”

As Yixing suspected, Luhan was the catalyst. A few minutes and some tense words later, Yifan and Jongdae gave their agreement as well, settling their plan of action. 

“We have to hold each other accountable, and not lose sight of our goal,” Yixing said firmly. “And then Arirang can be the beautiful place it is meant to be.”

For a brief moment he imagined a future, a paradise on earth where men and women lived in harmony, knowledge flowing freely as they lived the way they wanted to live. Safe. Healthy. The way it was meant to be. 

Paradise. Arirang. The future they agreed to. A new hope. 

“Now go get some sleep, all of you,” Zhi Xiang ordered. “Yixing and I have some announcements to make to smooth over your returns. Don’t we?”

Yixing nodded. Tired but knowing he needed to explain the return of those deemed as flawed, knowing he needed to put the situation at rest, he soldiered on. 

They bid the others farewell and walked to the temple arm in arm, the early morning light breaking over the land, emphasizing the hope they shared. A new day.

“I feel like I could sleep for a thousand years,” Yixing murmured, eyes drooping as they walked. 

“You can’t. I have every intention of tying you to a bed and fucking the life out of you once you have a maximum of ten hours of sleep, and that is final,” Zhi Xiang deadpanned. 

Yixing chuckled, expecting no less from him. 

As they walked they passed a familiar house, one of many Yixing had visited during his time as the Successor. He glanced at the abode as the front door opened, a woman rushing from the home with her eyes trained on him. 

“Successor! Successor!” she called out, mistaking him for his former role. An easy mistake, every successor looked like the director - they were all the same person, all clones, after all. 

Yixing stopped walking, alarmed as the woman fell to her knees in front of him, crying. 

“Successor! It is as you said. HIs Benevolence blessed us with another child, who isn’t flawed. I had waited to see you again, to thank you for the day you comforted my husband and I.” She bowed deeply. “And the disease is gone now. Praise His Benevolence for seeing us through the awful disease.”

Yixing knelt down and placed a hand on her shoulder. “You shouldn’t thank me.”

She sat back on her knees, wiping her tears with the back of her hands. “I think you and HIs Benevolence. Arirang is blessed, truly blessed. Praise the Benevolent Director!”

Yixing pulled the woman into a hug, patting her back and rubbing soothing circles as she wept into his shoulder, giving her what comfort he could.

  
  
  


Junmyeon straightened his back, making sure to hold his chin up as he stared down the entrance to the Queen’s quarters. It had been a little over four hours since Yixing had announced to the world the return of some of the flawed – the chosen ones, he deemed them. 

He had curled into Yifan’s side at the Hall of Learning for a couple hours of sleep after the announcement, needing some energy before they faced the next hurdle in their lives. 

“It’ll be okay.” Yifan tried to comfort him, grabbing his hand he gave it a squeeze. 

“Will it?” 

Junmyeon’s heart thudded in his chest, his nerves were shot. He never would have entered the Queen’s residence if Yifan hadn’t led the way, grasping his hand firmly in his own. 

Servants announced their arrival and opened the doors in a blur. Later Junmyeon couldn’t remember walking inside to bow to the woman who had been a surrogate mother and an intimidating figure for most of his life. It just happened. 

“You have returned, Praise His Benevolence,” she said through tears, fawning over her son and the previously missing consort.

Junmyeon didn’t see the other woman right way, making the surprise that much more jarring when she stood and bowed deeply.  _ Seohyun. _

“Welcome back, your highness.” Seohyun, perfect Seohyun, smiled at her fiancée, barely giving Junmyeon a glance. 

“It is His Benevolence’s will that Seohyun has returned as well,” the Queen gushed, beaming at the woman she had considered a daughter. 

He half expected Yifan to wrench his hand away and run to the woman he had coddled incessantly, to forget the whispered promises he had made Junmyeon in favor of the person he had always seen as needing protection. 

But he didn’t.

“Mother. Seohyun.” Yifan was stiff, unusually formal. “Junmyeon and I will be getting married.”

Months ago, before everything that had happened, Junmyeon would have delighted at the way Seohyun’s expression fell at the news. Now he didn’t feel victorious. They had been through battle after battle, almost lost each other time and time again. It wasn’t about taking out a rival, it wasn’t about winning. Not anymore.

“Yes dear, His Benevolence sent word this morning,” the Queen said. “Congratulations to both of you. I’m so happy you are healthy. Praise the Benevolent Director.”

When Junmyeon sat down to tea with the dowager, Seohyun, and Yifan he was certain he was living in a dream. Wasn’t that all Arirang had ever been? At least back then. And maybe, just maybe now it was regaining that quality little by little, second by second. 

  
  


**_Five years later_ **

 

Minseok shifted in his seat, scanning over the scroll in front of him for the umpteenth time. 

“If the Minister of Rites had the knowledge to do his job he would most certainly would have seen that The Successor was invited to such a momentous occasion for the royal family and the kingdom as a whole. “ The elderly minister glared across the aisle, his target obvious.

The Minister of Rites remained seated, holding his rigid posture as he retaliated. “The Right State Councilor forgets that the ministry of-”

“Enough.” Minseok broke up the petty squabble before it could turn into an hour of unwelcome arguing from the more outspoken members of the court. All ministers turned their attention towards Minseok, where he sat at the head of the assembly hall upon the bronze throne. “Need I remind you both that the Prince’s birthday is a private affair for the family? The Benevolent Director and The Successor have sent their well wishes, it is not necessary to argue about unwelcome invitations.”

The Minister of Rites and the Right State Councilor apologized in unison, bowing deeply on their knees, begging forgiveness before their king.

“Now unless something of great import has to be said we shall adjourn this session.” Minseok looked past the row of court officials, catching sight of the familiar figure waiting at the entrance of the assembly hall. “You are all dismissed.”

The court councilors and ministers stood and bowed to the king, turning in a swirl of blue, green, black and red robes they filed out of the grand hall. 

Minseok couldn’t hide the smile that played on his lips as the older man carved a swath around the departing officials, as relaxed as they were formal. He approached the throne while whistling a tune.

“Your majesty, I would like to think you get all of your best leadership qualities from me.  _ Your teacher _ , need I remind you.” Zhi Xiang smiled widely. 

“Hmm. Is that so?” Minseok stood, waving away the servants that sprang to attention. “You are going grey, Zhi Xiang. Dare I think perhaps dementia has set in already?” He purposely knocked shoulders with his old teacher as he walked down the aisle of the now deserted hall, laughing when Zhi Xiang cried out, mocking injury. 

Zhi Xiang trailed after him, out into the courtyard and the bright, blinding sun. “My old age aside, have you thought about what I suggested?” He fell into step with Minseok, ignoring the protocol that dictated he walk steps behind the reigning monarch. He knew Minseok wouldn’t scold him. Far from it. 

“I am not buying Yunho a pony and that is final.” Minseok found the suggestion ridiculous. The last thing his son needed was another way to tumble and break a bone, he was already clumsy enough. 

They turned the corner, Minseok nodding to a group of palace maids who stopped to bow at their king. The  palace was bustling with activity for the prince’s birthday party, even if it was to be a private affair it still required a good deal of preparation due to tradition and the insistence of his mother, the dowager queen. 

“What if I told you Luhan already bought him a pony? In fact, if you look over there,” Zhi Xiang pointed down one of the long paths snaking off from the main avenue where they walked. “You can see it.”

Minseok immediately looked down the path, groaning when he saw nothing but Sehun walking in the direction of the royal tailor’s quarters, likely dragging his feet about the newest robes Yifan requested. 

“So naive,” Zhi Xiang chuckled, walking a few steps ahead. 

Minseok caught up to him with his fists clenched in annoyance. 

“I hate you.”

“We both know you don’t.” Zhi Xiang smiled. 

Minseok landed a soft punch on his teacher’s shoulder. 

“I’m going to tell Yixing you hit me,” Zhi Xiang playfully threatened. 

Minseok shook his head, laughing. “How is he by the way?” He hadn’t seen his friend in a few weeks, both knee deep in their work. 

“You know, busy. The Successor is a curious, rambunctious one.” 

Minseok thought about the Successor, the boy who shared Yixing’s face. He was a lively child, not unlike Yixing in some ways but very different from him in many others. His father, Kyungsoo, did a good job of keeping him in line as much as he could, but there was more than one occasion when the child wreaked havoc through the temple.

“And Seohyun?” It was a bit of a sore subject in the palace, the ex-consort and her activities while Minseok and the others were in China. After everything settled down in the months after Luhan and the other’s returned, Seohyun naturally took to staying at the temple to ease the awkwardness. It was a couple years before she admitted her relationship with Kyungsoo, the two acting as parents to the rambunctious child that bore Yixing’s features. 

“She is busy as well. The Successor again. My, what a naughty child he is. Dare I admit it, but he reminds me a little of Luhan at that age.”

“I can believe it.” Minseok didn’t have to be convinced. Their own son, Yunho, was a handful. He looked more like Minseok than Luhan, but his personality was definitely that of the former rebel leader. He had been so small at birth, so helpless, spending months in an incubator before Minseok could cradle him in his arms. He had recovered marvelously, growing into an energetic and opinionated child. “I can only hope this one is less apt to argue with their tutor about everything and anything.” Minseok put his hand on his stomach, smoothing it over the smallest bulge in his middle. 

He had found out he was carrying their second child a few months before, and unlike the first time he didn’t punch Luhan about it. This time, he was ready. 

“You know, a little birdy told me that a certain brother of yours is not happy to know your new child might steal the show.” Zhi Xiang winked, up to his troublesome ways again.

Junmyeon had gotten pregnant with an implanted embryo after much trial and error – and his due date was very near Minseok’s. Yifan was fawning over him, waiting on him hand and foot. It was a hilarious sight for Minseok, to see how his once defiant brother acted around Junmyeon.

“I’ll try to make sure Junmyeon and Yifan get all the glory this time,” Minseok joked. 

They strolled in easy silence for a few minutes. When they neared the king’s personal quarters they were greeted by a loud whine and a familiar voice.

“Biting is bad! Yunho, don’t you dare ow ow ow ow – okay let go –ow!”

Minseok rushed through the gates to find his son latched onto Baekhyun’s leg, the doctor silently screaming as Chanyeol stood a few feet away, waving his arms in confusion, not sure what to do.

“Yunho!” Minseok rushed to his son, who promptly disengaged his teeth from the doctor’s legs. 

“Are you okay?” Chanyeol coddled Baekhyun as he whined about his leg.

“I was trying to measure him! I thought that would at least be safe.” Baekhyun groaned, throwing himself into Chanyeol’s arms as he complained about the stress of being the best doctor in Arirang. 

Minseok scooped his son up and gave him a stern look. “I will cancel your birthday party if you can’t behave,” he threatened.

The child burst into tears, fussing and struggling to get away. 

“Why is my sunshine crying?” Luhan jogged down the steps of the king’s quarters, holding his arms out to take his son. Minseok shot him a dirty look.

“ _ Your sunshine  _ just bit Baekhyun. Don’t you dare try to tell him it is okay to bite a doctor,” Minseok threatened. 

“It isn’t. Yunho that is very bad behavior!” Luhan changed his tune, no longer being his cheesy self he scolded his son. The tears came harder as the child met with disapproval from both of his parents. 

It was Baekhyun who got him to stop crying. “Hey, hey. Doctor forgives you. Do you want a lollipop? Assistant doctor Chanyeol has candy!”

At his husband’s promise Chanyeol produced a sucker, which instantly halted the tears. The child reached for it. 

“And you’re my sunshine,” Luhan whispered, giving Minseok’s ass a pat. 

Minseok, exasperated at the entire situation, gave in. Just this once. He put Yunho down, shaking his head as the child walked to Baekhyun and wrapped his arms around his leg, apologizing while gripping the candy. 

Baekhyun patted his head, praising the young prince for only having bitten one of his legs and not both. 

Minseok sighed. Luhan slipped his arm around Minseok’s waist, pulling him into a half hug. “I think he gets it from you,” he whispered planting a kiss on his husband’s forehead. 

Minseok gave him his second death look of the day, earning a laugh from Luhan.

Their reverie was interrupted when Zhi Xiang’s radio buzzed. He pulled it from his robes, walking outside of the gates of the quarters for privacy. 

“How was the morning council?” Luhan asked, his hand wandering along Minseok’s waist. 

“A lot of arguing.” Minseok leaned his head into Luhan’s shoulder. “I would think Yunho would make a calmer councilor than most of them.”

Luhan nodded. “Probably.”

“I’m stealing your kid,” Baekhyun announced, picking up the now happy four year old and carrying him inside. Minseok knew that in a few minutes he could find the doctor, Chanyeol (who had taken the title assistant doctor as he helped his husband through the years) and Yunho on the floor playing. He watched them go wistfully, happy that despite Yunho acting out he was easily forgiven. Even if he probably shouldn’t have gotten a sucker or been coddled by most of the court when he acted out. At least, Minseok thought, he had some say. Baekhyun wasn’t allowed to bring Alphas over Flowers anywhere near his son, not for another …twenty years at least. 

Zhi Xiang returned a few seconds later, a grim look on his face. 

“It was Jongdae. Heechul saw another person near the perimeter during his radar watch” Zhi Xiang tucked the radio back into the folds of his robe. 

In the years since Minho had tried to invade, there had been sporadic radar anomalies, unwelcome contact with the outside. With the information that was garnered from the radio at the temple, they knew the world outside was consistently chaotic. It made each blip on the heat sensing monitors that much more frightening. The outside was a dangerous place, not to be trusted. 

“Keep us informed,” Minseok ordered. 

“Will do. Now if you’ll excuse me, I have a Benevolent Director to tie up.” Zhi Xiang turned, ignoring the eye rolls from the king and his husband. 

“Never a boring day, huh?” Luhan chuckled, his breath tickling Minseok’s ear.

“Never,” he agreed, though excitement in Arirang, Minseok knew, could be another person’s boring. It was all perspective, experience. Knowledge. 

In five years, Arirang had become peaceful. Content. As it should be. Safe. 

The strains of the national anthem began to play, the haunting melody enveloping the palace complex. Boring to some, perhaps. The same tune, every hour.  

Five years after Luhan returned to Arirang the people still bowed down to the Benevolent Director. The people still looked to the monarchy for happiness and the temple for safety and direction. 

In five years, Minseok thought, Arirang had become a place that he could be proud of. Of course someday they would tell the people the truth. And perhaps their excitement would be boredom. Maybe Someday. When it was the right time. 

Maybe…

someday.

_ Arirang, a paradise on earth. Praise the Benevolent Director. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n – MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA
> 
> Hi :) Benevolent is finished argh /flops over. Thank you so much for reading this fic all the way through. It has been a wild ride writing it. I hope you like it because I had way too much fun with this one.
> 
> A huge shout out to my BCF [Sara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinealightrose/pseuds/shinealightrose) for making this fic decent. Seriously she yelled at me about some pretty bad plot points I had planned and kept me on task and my head on straight. Thank you chingu, ILY. Also, if you hate the ending yell at her, she argued for it for like 2 hours. My original ending.../runs. Jk. I love the ending, so yell at me too. 
> 
> Thank you to the best commenter (and an AMAZING WRITER) in the world, [Kathryn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inky_starlight/pseuds/inky_starlight), who has given me so much joy through this fic as she reacted to every cliff hanger I tossed out.
> 
> Thanks to [Cata](https://archiveofourown.org/users/caterplina/pseuds/caterplina) (ANOTHER AMAZING WRITER) , for making me feel like a badass for writing about rebels. Thank you to the twitter peeps whose excitement every time I updated gave me fuel. Thank you to all the commenters! I’m sorry if I didn’t respond, I suck and I’m not worthy.
> 
> Also – thank you to the ficdom who read this fic, taking a chance on a weird storyline, a lot of annoying plot twists, and my makjang brain. You da real mvp <3333 – India (LC)


End file.
